Max's Hoenn Journey
by harryheart
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Max after he left Ash and co? Who he meets and what Pokemon he gets? Well this story is my take on it all! If you review I will always get around to responding eventually - don't worry! Chapter 31 is now up after a long wait! Hope you enjoy - rated PG13
1. Chapter 1: Decision, Decision, Demander!

**Chapter 1:**** Decision, Decision, Demander**

It was a warm and sunny morning in the heart of Petalburg City, as Max awoke to the calls of his neighbour's Chatot repeating the news of the latest results from the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

"We have now finished the preliminary stages of this year's Sinnoh Grand Festival. All contestants performed unique and inspiring acts, but the judges had to choose 60 finalists out of the 248 that entered this year. Who will come out on top and be crowned a Top Co-ordinator? I am honoured to announce these lucky finalists, they are as follows…"

'Hnnn', Max sighed sitting up and staring out the window into the forest of buildings known as Petalburg City while swinging his legs over the rim of the bed. His room seemed brighter this morning, today of all days. What a great day to get in touch with nature and Pokémon, a day to start his travels. He wandered over to the white coloured window, leaning against the wooden ledge that was a recurring theme in the house, something his Great Grandfather had thought of a century ago while he was Gym Leader in Petalburg. The hoard of Taillow were flying backwards and forwards, soaring through the wind with no difficulty and no need to flap their wings, only having to glide gracefully down the streets to reach their destinations.

"Honey, are you ready yet? You're going to miss Professor Birch," called his Mum from the living room, where she was stocking Max's bag with enough PokeBalls to make his fist few captures and checking he had all the suitable items. "Max dear, you don't seem to have packed an extra pair of clothes?" She called up to her child, zipping the bag closed and walking back into the kitchen to prepare a special breakfast for her little man, a nice send off before he came back ready for his first Gym Battle.

Just then back upstairs where Max was still intrigued with watching Pokémon in their habitat, the door burst open and Delcatty ran over to Max, jumping onto the ledge where she took full attention towards him. He hadn't seemed to acknowledge her presence yet so she hit him with a Double-Slap directly in the face to break him from his trance.

"Delcatty! That really hurt," Max growled, wincing at the pain streaking across his frowned face and turning his back to the beige coloured cat. "I'm in a real hurry so not now Delcatty. I need to get ready and sort out my clothes, but thanks for the wakeup call! We might have time for a game later." With that remark Delcatty's purple ears pricked on end; its bushy tail glowed brightly causing a blinding light, a blue beam formed in her mouth with a little charged energy. Max was hit with a full-blown ice-cold beam, a chill swept through the room even though the windows were shut. The cat Pokémon had used a move known as Assist, picking a particular attack from one of the Pokemon's team mates. No one ever knew what move would be produced, but this time it was Glaceon's Ice Beam and really caused Max to become angry, boiling over with rage.

"Nagh," Delcatty sighed. May, Max's sister, was a Pokémon Coordinator who was on her journeys in Johto. However she had decided to leave her Delcatty, and newly evolved Snorlax at home for training purposes with her Dad Norman, who ran the Petalburg Gym. Delcatty and Snorlax were both used in a few Gym battles from time to time under May's request, but mostly Delcatty had become the family Pokémon.

"Delcatty, you never know when to quit!" Max mumbled, attempting not to upset Delcatty again with any of his comments and causing more pain for himself, although at this point it wouldn't have mattered, nothing was going to stop him from starting his journey; pain was just a slight hiccup.

Max took one last glance at the Taillow, stretching all of his limbs before slowly heading over to his wardrobe to begin to pick two outfits for his journey. Anything he forgot he could pick up in two weeks when he returned. The first was just an ordinary blue shirt with black trousers and a fluffy woollen jumper; his second choice was a green t-shirt with a Pokémon fleece and plain red shorts. The last t-shirt was the same as when he travelled with his sister, Ash and Brock. Since he had mostly been prepared, he had already packed the essentials in his bag the night before, so he wouldn't be in a rush this morning. He rapidly pulled the last set of clothes on, grabbing the other items of clothing and racing downstairs, narrowly avoiding his Dad's Slakoth that was lying on the landing, snoring his way closer to the edge like his nature predicted.

Max ventured toward the smell of sweet pancakes emanating from the marble kitchen, grabbing his bag on the way. At the same time his Dad opened the back door leading into the kitchen from the greenhouse where his Sloth like Pokémon loved to hang out.

"Morning Dad!" Max glanced at his neatly dressed Father walking inside, placing the metal food bowls onto the smooth side and reaching for the specialised Pokémon food.

"Good to see you with a beaming smile. That doesn't come often!" his Dad teased, causing Max to become slightly embarrassed which was normally the case whenever he spoke to his Father.

"How's Snorlax Dad? Doing well I hope." Snorlax and Max were old friends, knowing each other from a few years back when May caught it as a Munchlax.

"He's fine, and is getting the hang of using Hyper Beam. He'll be a tough Pokémon to beat now!"

"That's good, but I can tell you me and my Pokémon will succeed in beating you and earning a badge!" Max couldn't stop smiling from excitement, he was so eager to receive his future partner.

"Max honey, have you decided what you're going to pick? That is a tough choice so I would start to think about it!" Carolyn tossed the pancakes into the air elegantly, as if she was in her childhood again, competing in contests.

"Mum, its obvious: it's going to be Mudkip, it has so much potential that I want to help unlock."

"You've already decided?" His Mum was amazed; it had taken her a whole three hours to decide that she wanted a Treecko while waiting around her local Pokémon centre with her Mother coaching her into a decision. "Well good luck dear, I know you'll make a great trainer."

Max grabbed his pancake from the plate, stuffing it straight into his mouth and swallowing instantly without chewing. The car was waiting for him; ready to see him off into the wide world where many adventures lay in wait to catch Max off guard, some with life changing experiences. He slumped into the front seat of the car and quickly opened his yellow bag to check that everything he needed was in there, finally the moment was approaching. Norman slid in to driver's seat, starting the car and revving the engine, kicking a dust cloud behind him.

"Good luck, Max. Remember I always love you." Carolyn waved from the porch, wiping away a few spots of tears as Delcatty and Snorlax also made their way to the front lawn to wave off a dear friend.

Max sat in the car. He stared out the window at the flock of Murkrow flying over the Gym, eyeing all the possible food, one day one of them could be part of his team, battling for him. How great could that be, owning different species of Pokémon. The car began to kick up dirt...and they were away, on the path to gaining a Pokémon. Max wearily lay back against the seat and wondered about the journey he and his Pokémon would face, who they would meet and what obstacles would befall them. If only he knew what was there to trip him up. The moments were getting tenser and tenser as they approached the exit of the City, leaving the hum ad buzz that came with it. Max was becoming closer to the start of his travels. Thoughts began to roll across his mind. Will Mudkip like me? Will he obey me? Will it even be a he?

"Max, you're just worrying, Son," Norman calmly said, in hopes of soothing his agitated boy while zooming along the road past rustling bushes.

"Huh? What do you mean Dad?" His blank face starring into the eyes of his loving father, pleading for help without intentionally asking, only needing to show his emotions.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you're worried, and you're wondering whether the Pokémon will like you. I thought about the exact same thing when I was your age and went to receive my first Pokémon, although I hadn't decided what I would have. I worried about the same thing. In the end I got there to find the Pokémon had escaped and Professor Birch's father gave me a Slakoth to go and retrieve the starters. It ended up with me bonding with Slakoth and claiming that as my starter, but you already know that story." The lab became visible through the thick forest of trees; Max was inches away from the start of his new life. "Looks like we're here Son, you ready?"

Max nodded and swung the car door open climbing out into the blinding light that unveiled him to Professor Birch and Professor Oak who stood in front of him.

"Huh? Professor Oak?" Max was astounded to see Professor Oak here, at Birch's lab. "What are you doing here? I heard you were at a Professor conference meeting up with Gary in Sinnoh!"

"Well, the conference isn't happening right this instance. So I wanted to come and visit an upcoming Trainer. Conferences can always wait, but visiting you can't, as I presume I will find it difficult to visit you again in the future."

"Well Max, let's show you to the Pokémon, come inside so you can choose your starter," stated Professor Birch.

Max nodded, and everyone followed Professor Birch inside the laboratory to where six PokeBalls sat on the table with their outsides shining with a pristine sparkle. Max looked at them with beady eyes, wondering with deep thought which one contained Mudkip and his future partner, someone he could be proud of! The excitement suddenly phased over him, as he realised that instead of the normal three starter balls that lay there, there were instead six with three mysterious Pokémon awaiting his presence.

"Why are there six PokeBalls Professor?"

"Ah, a simple reason really. As well as the Hoenn Pokémon you also have the choice of three special Pokémon that I brought along with me from Kanto who have been excited to meet you all day long. I decided to do this because you gave me help when you were visiting my lab in Kanto, looking after the new starters for another Trainer. So I thought I owed it to you." Professor Oak said while walking over to the PokeBalls and opening them up one by one with the Pokémon appearing in the most majestic sparkling light that was rarely seen.

First appeared the quiet and shy orange bird Pokémon Torchic that was ruffling its small feathers to give it a more natural look, 'Torr' it cried, becoming excited and charging around the room knocking into Max's legs before waddling round the room trying to hold back tears of pain. Secondly the elegant grass Pokémon Treeko was sent out, perching up on its wonderful spotless tail and giving Max a very childish wink, acting rather cheeky for its own good. Next appeared the sweet water-Pokémon Mudkip, who seemed more perfect than first conceived by Max. It sprayed him with a weak jet of water and Max gave a little chuckle before wiping his face dry.

"Wow Professor!" Max couldn't believe it, in a few more minutes he'd be walking out of the lab with his brand new friend Mudkip, only after viewing the mysterious Pokémon that were rare to this region.

"Now Max, here come the Kanto Pokémon, a commodity to have in a region such as Hoenn," Professor Oak stated as he opened three more PokeBalls. Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander appeared at once, as if they were a synchronized team performing in a Pokémon Contest, each having been pruned and cleaned showing of their most glorious attributes.

"They're all so cute... but I've already decided what Pokémon it will be, I choose you…" He concentrated his attention solely on Mudkip who was paying the upmost care toward him, already showing a high bond between the two. Max was about to continue with his sentence when a little knock originated from the windowsill in the far corner of the laboratory which only Mudkip could hear. All his attention was lost and had now wandered over there to investigate leaving Max slightly hurt.

"Mudkip, wait," the young trainer cried, waltzing after the little water type who had managed to securely leap onto the white coated wood. He was so caught up in this moment that he completely missed noticing the small Charmander who had playfully chased after him. Not seeing the fire type, Max unknowingly trod upon the fiery tail causing a hot yelp to spur out of the orange lizard's mouth. Max took the full brutal force…

"Ah, that's really hot," he shouted reeling back over to the table, "Sorry about that little buddy, are you okay," the little voice of Charmander squealed an excited response at the prospect of being noticed. There was a silence, Max stared into the eyes of the little Charmander understanding that this Pokémon seemed eager and raring to travel with someone just like Max, and would probably prove to be a great Pokémon addition to his team.

"Max, looks like fate has collided with you," Professor Birch noted, bending down to pick up the little dancing ball of fire that seemed completely unmoved by the slight pain sent coursing through its body.

"Do you want to travel with me?" Max softly inquired, giving a little stroke of the burning red tail. Charmander nodded in excitement and utter glee from the realisation of gaining this success, "Okay, then. Looks like Charmander has chosen me. My starter Pokémon shall be Charmander then!"

The two of them looked at one another, gazing into each other's eyes. A solemn look broke the moment by papering itself across Max's face, before he turned to look at Mudkip who had returned from its little excavation and was happily enjoying playing with the other Pokémon after wandering back into the centre. Charmander, however, had taken full interest in him, so maybe it was meant to be... A small chuckle began to break the barrier of his lips; Max knew that this would be the start of a great friendship and that Charmander would be his loyal friend, even if that hadn't been his original plan.

This is the start of Max's Hoenn Journey!


	2. Chapter 2: Tough Call Charmander

**Chapter 2:**** Tough Call Charmander**

The path seemed endless as its trail drifted off onto the horizon, an unseen end to a tiresome road. By now Max had started to stoop lower and lower from the exhausting strain of walking for hours on end. His body had become more accustomed to the sofa in recent years since the end of his travelling days with his sister. He thought back to those days with Ash, May and Brock, the great journey's they experienced meeting Jirachi, Kyogre and Groudon. Oh how he longed to be travelling with them again, some companions through Hoenn, but no; Ash was now off with Brock finishing his Gym ballets in Sinnoh and May was still in Jhoto tying up a few loose ends. He had to do this on his own! He had to prevail, to become the world's greatest trainer, on his own.

Max reached down to his black belt that kept his flashy red shorts around his waist. His friends PokeBall dangles from it, alone as of the moment. He unclipped it and pressed the white button in the centre, making the entire red and white ball bigger in his palm, an astonishing experience still after all these years. Max halted and threw it in front of him, calling upon his new partner, "Charmander, come on out!" A white flash of light appeared from within the ball fading to reveal an orangey-red lizard that had a fire burning brightly at the end of its tail. 'Char,' it called before jumping nimbly onto Max's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. Max gave a light laugh, acknowledging their friendship; he could feel they were going to grow close. He reached into his Shorts pocket and brought out his Pokédex, the red small computer device clicked on and began to give a description of Charmander.

"This Pokémon is the pre-evolution of the Fire Dragon Pokémon, Charizard. This is a starter Pokémon for all beginning trainers from Kanto. One major point of interest, if the fire on Charmander's tail should happen to diminish then the Pokémon will fall very ill and need to have medical treatment right away," the young trainer listened intensively to what the mechanic device had to offer, intrigued by its last comment. Although he was a wiz on Pokémon compared to many people he knew, that piece of information had managed to elude him for so long. He returned his focus upon the gravely path, noticing the equivalent of a lay-by flourishing with a lush coloured grass, just right to make up their first camp. Max felt a last stretch of life reverberate his legs, giving them enough energy to reach the site up ahead.

Max placed his belongings on the ground, feeling the damp moisture against the back of his hand. The sensation tickled his nostalgic thoughts, as a child he had always loved camping, not only to get close to Pokémon but because of the fresh smell you woke up to, every morning. He snapped back into reality, unclipping the blue sleeping bag from the compartment at the top and setting it out ready for the night. His attention flickered over to his Pokémon who was gazing into tree where a few Bug type Pokémon were making habitats for themselves.

"Charmander, get over here buddy, let's take a quick break, then you can go and play again," Max kindly said slumping against a fallen log that just happened to be right where they were. He gazed into the affectionate evening sky, noticing the faint stars winking one by one down on the still Earth, now was the perfect time to help themselves to supper. Inside his bag contained the dinner that Max had prepared for himself the night before, while still awaiting the arrival of his 10th birthday, a feat for any budding Pokémon trainer, or Co-ordinator.

Max took a small bite out of the cheese sandwich, wary of its taste, and he was right to do so, it didn't quite compare to Brock's stews and soups while Charmander dug into a little bit of his meal given to them by Birch. It seemed like the perfect picture, two friends eating side by side, there was nothing that could ruin it. The bowl full of Charmander's food was rapidly left clean, Charmander was eager to get off and play, amongst the marshy patch by the river.

"Be careful little buddy! Don't get your tail wet; you heard what the Pokédex said!" Max mentioned, with a subtle tone of concern in his young voice, not wanting to rush Charmander off to a Pokémon centre after a few hours. He finished off his cheese sandwich, placing the box back in his bag and turning around to where Charmander had been heading. He had disappeared from view.

"Charmander, stay where I can see you please," Max called, hoping his little friend would appear in a matter of seconds, but he didn't there was just silence, with only the faint wind whistling through the forest. "Charmander, where are you?" Max called again, jumping onto his feet, feeling a little cautious about the situation. He ran over to the riverbank only to find there was no sign of Charmander. Where had the little Pokémon gone?

Max heard a rustle coming from the bushes behind the resting point, immediately heading back.

"Charmander, is that you? If this is a game it's not that funny."

Once more there was no reply, sparking a rapid fear to spread, and with the recent description he had heard from his Pokédex he began to justify all sorts of crazy ideas that were springing into his young mind. Had Charmander become badly injured that it couldn't respond?

Suddenly, a ferocious roar echoed throughout the woods with a piercing sound that began to provoke a real sense of panic inside of Max. Where was his little friend? The sky was slowly shifting its colour into a dark grey as the clouds rolled into the setting. His nerves were getting to him, the growl had worries him more than he first realised, and with his new friend disappearing, his cause for concern was placed correctly. He scanned the area of the bushes; however there was no glimpse of Charmander. What if this creature had him? What would he do? The roar sounded again, this time seeming closer than the first. Max had no clue what to do, May would, Ash would, but he wasn't anything like them. It seemed hopeless.

'GRRRR,' the noise was unbearable, and Max could see why. A gigantic Pokémon loomed over him, with his shadow penetrating everything surrounding it, thrusting them into deep darkness. His legs were shaking; he had never encountered this Pokémon before and knew nothing of it, it wasn't the time but he had to find out what it did. The new trainer reached for his Pokédex; it clicked on when he flipped open the lid with the blue screen flashing a scaled down image of the Rock Pokémon before delving into its detailed description.

"Ryperior, the final evolution of Rhyhorn, this Pokémon is one of the strongest Rock Pokémon capable of being encountered and should be viewed cautiously and at safe distances if in the wild. Be careful of its Megahorn and Rock Wrecker attacks as they can dish out immense damage." Max stood there, staring at the colossal sized Ryperior who seemed to take no care of him. His legs started to shake more vigorously, enough so that he could move. With each step he gained his speed; soon enough he was running, running as fast as his legs could go, but was it quick enough to escape? A white gleaming beam began to form in Ryperior's mouth being formed into a Hidden Power. There was no chance for Max to flee! With the beam unleashed, Max was sent flying into the water. He sunk towards the bottom, kicking about as he fell to try and resist the weight upon him. The light began to fade; his eyelids became heavy. Max hit the bottom with a soft thud.

*****

Further along the road which Max and Charmander had stopped off on, the petite fire type was scrounging through the bushes, looking for other friends to play with after he had caught a glimpse of a smallish green blob sliding into the thick foliage, leaving a green slime residue behind it. His intriguing knowledge had overcome him, and now he just had to continue searching for new friends, but the roar that caught him off guard changed his priorities. His emotions were rapidly changing, making him evermore scared; he had to find his trainer and get to safety. His little legs moved as fast as they would go as he charged back along his tracks, worried about the situation. He came to an abrupt holt, as he crashed into a tense rock leg blocking his path. Casting his eye upwards, he saw an angry, distraught Pokémon firing white beams into what seemed like nowhere.

'Charrrrrrrrrr!' the voice of the little Pokémon rang out like a distraught bell, altering all it could to danger, the Pokémon didn't want to hesitate and quickly dived into the surrounding bushes where he could stay safe yet see everything that occurred.

A young female came running around the corner, noticing the intimidating Pokémon engaging in a battle with an unknown opponent. She stood there, watching as Ryperior was hit with two more attacks, but she wasn't able to get close enough to see where they were coming from without endangering herself. Suddenly an eerie spiral of light encased the bushes and three silhouettes were tugged into its vast pit, before disappearing from sight, the rock Pokémon stumbled backwards caught off guard but was relieved the attacks had suddenly died down, but his anger was overflowing. This person knew she had no time to worry and had to sort out the Pokémon standing in front of her.

Ryperior, stop this at once," she called, attracting Charmander's attention. The voice had originated from a female blocking Ryperior's path, outstretching her arms to indicate to the Pokémon that it had to stop. Her physique was comprised of long dark brown hair with a darker shade of colouring in her skin tone. The hair was tied up in a few pink hair bands, and followed by a blue blouse and pink tights that was noticeable from the colour of her body. Charmander didn't recognize this woman, but was pleased she had come to the rescue.

"I can't let you go on a rampage like this; I challenge you to a battle." She cried as Ryperior eagerly reacted with a smile creping, his strong rock face that seemed to crinkle in disgust. It clasped its huge outstretched fists together which seemed to be disfigured at the joint on which it attached to its colossus chest. The fins just seemed to add an extra sense of power, another implement that could unleash damage.

"Well, let's go Nosepass."

A tall orange beaked rock Pokémon came soaring out into the night air with another white light encasing it before evaporating into the atmosphere. Its body was coloured blue apart from its orange nose. It also seemed to be hard as a rock, although its colourings suggested otherwise, the battle was going to be tough.

"You ready to fight?"

Nosepass gave a grunted approval, unlike how Charmander communicated.

"Well then use Rock Tomb to start off with and we'll see where that gets us," she called while her Pokémon immediately reacted to what she was asking. Its beak started to flash from orange to russet as its concentration built up inside. Then shards of rock flew out of the ground straight for Ryperior, enclosing it in a pile of soaking earth. Ryperior gave a roar and the rocks started to rumble before exploding and sending shards of rocks raining down like a meteor shower.

"Nosepass dodge the oncoming rocks, and then use Earth Power," the woman cried yet again, herself eager in the battle. The Earth began to shake; small explosions from within the ground began to unnerve the restless Ryperior with shoots of liquid mantle rock shooting into the air slightly. Ryperior wasn't going to take it, and responded by stomping his feet, creating small earthquakes. The lady was now worried, her Pokémon needed more encouragement.

"Nosepass quickly put more power in it, I believe in you."

The nearby trees started to shake and collapse. Ryperior was knocked to the ground, weakened by the force of Earth Power. The woman unclipped a PokeBall from her belt.

"Well I'd better capture this one Nosepass; it's too dangerous on its own. PokeBall go!" The red and white ball raced towards the wounded Ryperior, missing bits of debris on its way. Finally it hit Ryperior; a red light enveloped itself around the hard rock Pokémon. In a flash it was inside the ball. The white circle at the seal flashed red, the ball shock, after a few seconds it stopped. Ryperior was caught.

"Well, Nosepass, we better get back on the road and do what Norman and Birch asked us to do. We have everything we need and there's nothing else out here for us."

Now Charmander saw its opportunity to ask for help, Max had vanished and had no idea what to do. 'Chaaarrrrrrrr,' cried Charmander leaping out of the shelter of the bushes and into the path of the Nosepass and her trainer. They were taken aback, bewildered by the surprise, and Nosepass didn't hesitate to protect themselves and began to create a yellowy blue ball at the tip of its nose.

"No Nosepass! I don't think it wants to hurt us. Who are you little guy? Are you lost?"

'Chaaar, Charmander Char.' Charmander was trying the best it could to try and make her understand that his trainer had gone, the last he saw of him was a hand slipping into the depths of the river. He pointed at the shoreline, trying to indicate his feelings.

"What are you trying to tell me? Someone fell in?" Charmander nodded in agreement. He turned towards the river and ran over to the bank, watching for any sign of movement.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go in." She dived into the cold blue water, a chill passed through her body. _I have to keep going, I need to get further._ She mustered up all the courage in her soaked body and began to push her way towards the riverbed. There was a faint light, gradually getting brighter and brighter which she swam towards, a few Lanturn had gathered round a young boy flaccid as he lay upside-down against the bottom. They were tugging at him, trying so hard to move him, but they couldn't. The woman reached out and grabbed a hold of a piece of clothing with the Lanturn following suite, they had to give it all they could and save Max.

Only moment later he was lying on the sand, as the woman lent over him immediately recognising him, "Oh no! It can't be, Max, Max." There was no time to waste, she had to bring life back into him the best she could, before something like pneumonia began to home in. "Come on Max, wake up come on!"

Max gasped, sitting up and spiting water everywhere, like a machine gone wrong. "What …… happened?" Max said panting and gasping for air at every opportunity. He looked around him and noticed Nosepass and a woman sitting next to him. "Roxanne! What … are you doing … here?"

"It's a long story, and there's no need to waste your time right now Max while you should be resting."

"I'll be fine, trust me," Max spluttered attempting to stand up but falling to his knees. His eyes strolled to where Charmander stood, blinking so innocently at him.

"Thanks buddy. You helped save me." There was a silent moment; Charmander looked up towards his new trainer. He sprang into his arms and gave Max the warmest hug he had ever felt, "And Roxanne, I owe you my gratitude as well, without your help I could easily be dead right now, so as my gift would you like to camp out with us tonight? You can tell me everything that happened then, that way you won't be wasting my time."

"Thanks, and seeing as we're both heading in the same direction I presume, I would love to stay with you, and I'm sure the story would intrigue you."

*****

A few hours had passed, and now Max was unbearably tired, supper had been consumed and there was no real reason to stay up, all he wanted was a cosy fire he could fall asleep next to.

"Roxanne, do you have a match?" Max asked.

"A match, honestly sonny boy, you have a fire Pokémon, ask it to perform a fire move." Roxanne shook her head in amusement.

"Okay. Charmander use a weak ember," Max calmly said, watching his little friend eagerly chipper at the thought of benefiting the two. ' Char,' a shot of fire burst out of Charmander's mouth and hit the pile of twigs. The cold night air began a transformation into a warm sanctuary. "Thank you Charmander, you're a great help, and Roxanne going back to your story, one thing I don't understand is what you were doing in these woods. Rustboro is a few days away."

"Good question. It was all to do with Professor Birch. He asked me to come and collect something known as the 'Protector.' Supposedly it helps a Pokémon known as Rhydon to evolve. This was what I collected. Here, have a look." Max took a hold of the object and examined it carefully. He noticed the arch and the rusty redness of the colour.

"Wow! It's…magnificent." He proclaimed sounding very stunned.

"It is, definitely. But I have to make sure it reaches its destination, Oldale Town."

"Why Roxanne, the only reasons someone would want it is if they had a Rhydon or wanted to evolve one?" Max seemed puzzled; why couldn't someone just go out and buy their own one, but it was to presumptuous to think anything sinister was undergoing.

"Max if I had the answers, I would tell you," Roxanne's face started to show worry and concern, what was she hiding?

The discussion continued for a long period of time, even though both parties just wanted to rest their heads and nap off, however it didn't seem like the sand man would make a stop tonight!


	3. Chapter 3: Oldale Towns 'Protector'

**Chapter 3:**** Oldale Towns 'Protector'**

The morning damp breeze whistled through the forest treetops awakening sleeping Pokémon from their blissful sleep whether big or small, young or old. It was a natural daily routine. Somewhere amongst the forestry of tress, a young and chirpy Charmander began to open its turquoise eyes beginning to arouse to the calls of Dodrio and Doduo which to the small fire type seemed like calm and beautiful voices. These two Pokémon were like the forests bell doing a number of jobs for all the Pokémon of the woods, alerting them to danger such as the night before when a Rhyperior rampaged along by the lake before being subdued by Roxanne. However in this case they were just an alarm clock for the young Pokémon as it stretched its limbs and clambered out onto the dew soaked grass.

'Char,' the newly awoken Pokémon yawned as it began to inhale all the forestry smells and the morning fresh air. Its legs seemed weary and weak but that wasn't going to hold it back at all. Instead Charmander decided the best way to stay awake was to practice a few of its moves thus helping it improve in its power and strength as well.

In the corner of its eye it noticed the crisp burnt out embers from the fire that he had created the night before trying to control its flame, now was another chance to try and control it by sparking the fire once more ready for breakfast to be fried over the flaunting flames. Within a few seconds the remaining logs of wood and kindle were spread over the area just ready for a little match to allow it to fume again, and that's exactly what Charmander intended. He jumped high into the morning sunlight having his shadow cast across the sleeping human members of his group. It seemed menacing and creepy and although the small Pokémon knew where it came from he couldn't help but worry. Charmander turned his attention away from the shadow and inhaled a vast amount of air to give the embers a bit of a punch behind them to help them gracefully reach their target.

The few shots of fire flew out of the orange Pokémon's mouth creating a cackling noise as they gained upon the logs. Unfortunately though Charmander had released a larger quantity of embers being pushed by an extreme amount of power, trouble was brewing. The impact seemed okay momentarily until the flames leapt onto the grass sizzling from the damn texture it contained until they were left sore and dry easily ignitable by the rest of the fire. Charmander's panic was placed rightly so as the fire spread like a rabid Rattata hungry for a few berries. Smoke began to cover the vicinity where Max and Roxanne where still sleeping, not yet aware of the danger beginning to coat them. Charmander was scared for its life and that of his fellow friends, suddenly realising how hazardous his moves could be if untamed and not properly instructed. It knew that in order for everyone to be safe he had to wake them up somehow and a Screech was going to work. The piercing sound could not only be heard by the three next to Charmander, but by a few Pokémon further away that had hightailed it the minute the noise sounded. They weren't going to wait around to find out what on earth was releasing the noise or causing it!

"Argh," Max and Roxanne cried as they leapt out of their sleeping bags, clutching onto their ears as if they might suddenly drop off. The noise was unbearable and really took their first initial reactions before their bodies began coughing as the fumes were inhaled inside their organisms causing a sensation of drowning which terrified Max. Yesterday's experiences still hadn't passed him and the sensation he had experienced was extremely frightening and wouldn't easily be ridden from his conscience; and the fumes wafting about his system were just building upon the terror.

"What the hell is happening," Max called trying to be heard over the dreadful noise.

"I believe its Charmander's Screech attack commonly used when a Pokémon experiences fear," cried Roxanne, "And it seems this smoke is what's causing it, now we'd better try and clear it away. Nosepass use your Rock Tomb to put out the fire and Max command Charmander to use another Screech to blow the Smoke away but concentrate the vibrations so they hit one centre point with a pushing force."

"Right, okay Charmander, you heard Roxanne let's get to work. Screech attack."

Both Pokémon immediately did as commanded attempting to stop the fire spreading and getting the smoke cleared. Rocks came crashing from the heart of the ground breaking up the earth and then landing down upon the crisps ground in order to restrain the fire, while the fast vibrating airwaves began to clear the area of any hazy smoke making the air cleaner, a fresh breath to Max.

It didn't take long until the area was completely void of fire where only small cinders were fuming smoke. Everyone stood relaxed feeling a gentle relief as they managed to thwart another ordeal within two days; Max didn't remember journeys with Ash compiling of such things.

"Charmander are you okay?" Max asked in a gentle fashion so as not to hurt his Pokémon's feelings, noticing a great relief from its eyes as it snuggled up in his warm moisture arms.

'Char, Charmander, Charmander.' The orange lizard squawked trying to explain his story as best he could, almost beginning to cry from the sheer worry encountered with the experience, but Max couldn't understand. He felt solemn and withered knowing that his Pokémon was scared yet he had no clue what to do and what he was saying. If only there was some way to understand.

"Roxanne, do you know what Charmander is talking about?" Max's face seemed glum, his Pokémon needed him yet he couldn't help, he didn't even sense his partner was in danger. If something more drastic had occurred it could have been a hazard to all of them and ended up putting them all at great risk and could have ended the new journey already.

"I'm afraid if I answered that then I wouldn't be teaching you a very good lesson, try to listen to Charmander. Open up your heart to your partner, then you may begin to understand." Max took a hold of Charmander, gently lifting him off his shoulder and placing him firmly on his lab, brushing the dangling salty tears away from the corners of his eyes which felt cold and slimy against his skin, different to human tears.

"Now Charmander, repeat everything you said as I want to understand and be here for you." Max shut his eyes and tried to imagine Charmander speaking in his head. He listened intensively, but nothing, "Just a little more," The Pokémon language was slowly transforming into a rough language he understood, not by words but by the sounds of the voice such as a quivering tone and nature that helped define his emotions and roughly what he was trying to communicate. That was the key. With just a little concentration he understood his Charmander through the tones and textures of the sounds made, it seemed quite a complex idea yet he accomplished the understanding and could finally communicate with a better manner. The little Pokémon finished what he had to say and gazed lovingly into the down heartened hazel eyes of his trainer who was awe struck by amazement an sorrow. The Pokémon didn't quite understand the mix up of feeling and stood up, noticing Nosepass in the corner of his eye. 'Char,' the small rascal called before running over to Nosepass and beginning to play a game of tag whilst glancing over in Max's direction.

"Looks like they're having fun, Max!" stated Roxanne, "Now onto more pressing matters, what was it that Charmander attempted to tell you?"

Max climbed up onto his feet and looked at Charmander, who seemed very reluctant in his game, with his movements looking rather slow and tired, "He tried to start another fire, but things went _way_ over the top and he caused a small fire which escalated into what we saw. He then screeched to wake us up and keep us from danger."

Max looked around the forest glimpsing at the sparkling bushes radiating in the Sun's rays causing a basking sensation of happiness that Max could spend eternity in. The magical ripples on the waters' surface, and the treetops swaying from side to side caused even more eager emotions and the rhythm from the movement seemed melodic as if singing them a lullaby. However Max's thoughts were drenched in agony and irony and he started to ponder over the idea of being a successful Pokémon trainer, ravelling with his Pokémon, caring for them in thick and thin. Would he make it in the world of Pokémon?

"Umm Roxanne, I've been wondering just of now whether I'm cut out to be a Pokémon trainer. It's something that I've always wanted and hoped to achieve, but now the opportunity is here...it just feels different."

The tone of his voice implied heavily that Max had lingering doubts in his capabilities and choices, questioning his loyalty, "I should have been able to understand Charmander, to help him out when he needed me. But instead I couldn't understand him and had to leave him on his own while he faced the blazes of the fire. What does that make me?" Tears broke out of their protective casing, pouring down the cheeks of his face with no murmuring to drown them, just the watery droplets. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and dabbed the salty drops away.

"Max. The answer is…you're putting too much pressure on yourself. Try and relax and enjoy your time with your Pokémon."

Silence then crept into the forest, infecting everything including the wild Pokémon.

"Thank you Roxanne. That was a real comfort booster. Now, shouldn't we start heading off to Oldale Town, because I think it's time to find out the whole story behind the 'Protector." Max seemed to have forgotten the past few minutes and changed his attitude to one of a concerned parent, seeking comfort in the answers that stood before them. He looked around facing Charmander, his beloved friend. Max unhooked Charmander's PokeBall from the black leather belt holding his shorts in place. "Charmander re…"He wasn't able to successfully finish his statement. Roxanne cut him off in the nick of time.

"What are you doing? Why don't you let Charmander have fun and play for a while? Instead of calling him back at your convenience." Roxanne suggested while watching Charmander enjoy his time with Nosepass. Had Max really made a mistake? "You can't always have Charmander in his PokeBall. You have to let him roam!"

He stared blankly at the ground, as if grovelling for answers beneath true intelligence.

"Okay! Yes you're right." Max cast his eyes upon Roxanne, waiting for a sign of confirmation of his understanding. It didn't fall onto him. She just gazed at her Nosepass, happily enjoying itself in the company of the bouncy Charmander.

"Well…Charmander. It's time to set off!"

The sun had wriggled higher, smiling down on the tired young Trainer, Max, travelling to Oldale Town with his Gym Leader friend, Roxanne. They were only a few hours away from setting foot in the ruins close to the main town centre. Max had heard stories from his older sister, May, about the ruins, circling the small, quiet town. She had visited these caves; under imprisonment with her newly found friend, Ash. Using a combination of their Pokémon to defeat the devious, Team Magma and escape their clutches. They too had been held up in a plot to find out the mysteries surrounding the ruins but had not been too successful in the forthcomings because he had too become entangled within their evil wrath.

Max's thoughts wandered, landing on the memory of his first ever meeting with Professor Oak, a top Pokémon researcher from the region of Kanto. The weather was roughly the same as that of this very day that shrouded the forests in a golden light. Sunny, mildly humid and a few clouds dotted here and there. Professor Oak was visiting his friend Professor Birch, bringing along the three Kanto starters with him for a new trainer, beginning the long journey to becoming a Pokémon Master. The day had turned out to be a typical day, fighting three members from Team Rocket, but Max remembered some advice Professor Oak had given him. 'Always believe in yourself. You have the will to accomplish what you want!'

Thinking upon the heart found words; he speculated the future that was beginning to unfold in front of him, as if a Red Carpet had been placed at his gracious feet, how all his journeys that were to follow would start off with the mystery of the 'Protector,' this illustrious item that held with it the secrets of a certain evolution whilst also being of some value to a certain someone.

He searched the ongoing road through the ever-growing trees that seemed to reach the tips of the sky, where noticeable bird Pokémon flocked from either side of the forest as if commuting from work. His vision flicked back down to the ground where he noticed a black blur, positioned close to the path. It seemed as if it was moving, possibly advancing on the two travellers' positions, but his naïve nature left him oblivious to the possible danger.

Max speculated the possibilities that lay with this very figure, something intriguing and unknown could lie in its clarity, maybe a new Pokémon that had never been found on anyone's radars; he could be opening a new secret to the Pokémon world.

"Arrrrrgggghhh," someone cried as they flew out of the concealed bushes. Roxanne, notably worried, pushed Max out of harm's way and was knocked to the ground herself, ripping her pink tights. Nosepass, out of its ball, quickly reacted, forming a yellow and blue ball at the end of its orange beak. The Zap Cannon flung itself at the attacker crackling with the fall intensity of electricity. The attacker screamed, falling and hitting the ground at an incredible force as he was struck with this flooded ball of lightening. He winced as the pain rushed through his body as if caught up in a tremendous flood.

His face turned red, scowling, attempting to hold in his anger. "What did you do that for?" The man yelled at the top of his voice, echoing it around the once quiet forest.

"Nose, Nosepass," The answer was simply that of protection.

"Me? Attacking you? You must be joking!" The attacker sounded annoyed at the accusation, "I was protecting myself and my town! How dare you accuse me!" The rage was boiling inside of the mysterious man; he couldn't keep it withheld in the boundaries of his skin. It burst out in a blinding temper, "You are the ones coming to wreak havoc upon our civilised town! So don't question my loyalties. I challenge you to a battle."

Max was rather bemused at the man's accusations, and the plain fact that he decided to solve it through a Pokémon battle. He was standing at the sidelines watching idly onto the mini soap opera performing directly in front of him. The idea of a battle though intrigued Max, even if it was a rather odd choice of solving this problem, but with that in mind it was a good chance to finally test his skills with Charmander.

"Sir, I'll accept your challenge."

"You, kid I wasn't challenging you, I was challenging the lady. Anyway, you wouldn't stand a chance against me!" he rather cockily responded.

"I'll have you know that the 'lady' happens to be Roxanne the gym leader. And I happen to be the son of Norman. So I have a few tricks up my sleeves, Mr!"

With a smug smile, Max turned to Charmander, "You ready to have our first battle Charmander." Smiling back at his trainer, Charmander nodded showing utter delight and respect for his new best friend.

"Okay Kid. I'll battle you instead. And Miss Roxanne, pardon my stupidity!"

Max and Charmander gazed into the mysterious man's eyes. They were all set and ready, but the thought of who they would face haunted them the most. It would make sense if he chose a water type or even a rock type since it would be super powerful against Charmander, but he had already proved himself to be a loony so there was no hope in guessing.

"Well here is my choice!" The man unhooked a PokeBall from his brown leather belt, "Right, come on out!" A small green Pokémon appeared in the flash of light. Different parts of its body were different shades of green. It smiled kindly at Charmander and Max, gazing toward its opponent as it gave a little shake of its coiled plant like qualities on the tip of its head, "You ready."

'Budew, Bud!' The cute grass Pokémon replied, jumping into the air in a bound of joy. It kicked its little legs to show appreciation for its trainer.

"Hey! Roxanne do you think you can judge this match?"

"Sure thing Max, both trainers ready?" she asked, receiving a nod from both corners indicating their readiness, "Begin!"

"Kid you can have the first move."

"You'll regret this!" Max couldn't wait; he was psyched and eager to call his first move, "Okay! Charmander use Ember."

Multiple shots of fire flew from Charmander's little mouth, showing the power behind this small fire Pokémon.

"Budew, jump out the way!" screamed the other trainer. It was too late. Budew was directly hit and sent soaring against the large Oak tree, nearby to the battlefield, "Are you okay, Budew?"

Budew clambered back onto its small tiny feet, shaking the dust from its pristine body.

"Right, Budew lets use Water Sport." Budew began to shake its body in a vigorous fashion, spraying water everywhere in sight.

"Huh? What does that do?" Max asked, puzzled by the strange move performed by Budew.

"Young Kid, if you don't know that, then you have a _long_ way to go until you understand the world of Pokémon." The strange man began to urge a smile onto his face, broadening into a full-blown laugh. "Ha! You make me crack kid." Swiftly the man became serious, "Budew, let's show them your Bullet Seed." Fast seeds came bellowing out of Budew's petite mouth.

"Charmander, use another Ember to counter!" Again, shots of fire raced towards the opponent, only this time hitting the Seeds speeding towards Charmander, "Yeah! That's got rid of them." Unfortunately, to Max's astonishment, the Bullets kept on coming. The Ember wasn't destroying the seeds as Max had originally predicted but instead seemed to be weakening in power the longer the battle progressed. "What? Why?" Max was gob smacked, had Charmander become considerably weaker from just one attack.

"It's because of the move Water Sport. When a Pokémon uses that move all fire moves become exceedingly weaker, giving Budew an upper hand." Roxanne explained, looking into a disheartened boys face.

"Well, there's no point in moping around. Let's use Scratch attack Charmander." The small orange lizard charged towards Budew. Charmander's claws began to glow a dazzling white. Two swipes were all it took to knock Budew into her trainer. Roxanne looked at the cute little grass Pokémon, struggling to get back into the fight.

"Budew is unable to battle, Charmander wins!" The tone of voice seemed confident, hinting at her over joy for Max's first win, "Congratulations Max."

"Well done young man. After that match I can tell that you are not a crook, especially if you hang around with such a great Gym leader like Roxanne. That was a pleasurable match, and I know you'll become a great Pokémon trainer!" A sudden pause swept past the travelers, it was clear that he was still contemplating something in his mind, "I know this is really sudden and out of the blue, but because of the skill and compassion you have shown, I want you to have my Budew!"

"What? I can't do that! She's your Pokémon. She belongs with you." Max stepped away in a flash, still looking into the eyes of the desperate man. He hoped to indicate his thoughts on the idea; he couldn't take someone else's Pokémon. Could he?

"As sad as this may be. It's for the best. You see…" The man indicated to a clearing, where the three could just about make out the ruins. They started to wander in that direction, whilst listening to the man talk. "I use to travel all over the place, battling Gym Leaders and entering the league. The last region I visited was Sinnoh, where I met my friend Budew." He glanced over to Budew walking beside him, also looking unbearably unhappy from the thought of losing her friend, "Budew, I know this is hard. But Max will look after you properly and give you the chance to travel again, even compete in more Gym Battles." Budew continued to stare blankly at the ground, struggling to hold back her desperate tears.

"Budew return," a beam of red light struck the Bud Pokémon, turning it into energy that glided back into the ball. The man broke down in tears, dropping to his knees. "Here Max. Take the PokeBall." He raised his trembling hand; Max gently took the PokeBall looking straight at the shiny object.

"No, wait I really can't do this, look at you, you're a wreck at the thought!"

"But it's for the best…" he responded, "Sometimes what's best for a trainer isn't best for the Pokémon."

Max pondered over the phrase, looking back up at Joshua, "I suppose you're right, thank you Sir. I'll make sure Budew is looked after with proper care. You have nothing to worry about." Max replied, attempting his best comfort techniques, "And think about it, you can come and visit any of my Gym Battles and I'd be happy to have you travel with us if you'd like."

"No my place is here I'm afraid, that's why I'm giving you Budew, but I might just take you up on the Gym Battle offer," he looked up with a flicker of joy about him.

"So, what's your name Mr?" Roxanne inquired.

"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot about that. I'm Joshua, and I enforce the law in this town. So I suppose you could call me Oldale Town's Protector in a way," Joshua joked, as he wiped away the salty tears, attempting to hold back the flood line. "And the reason I tackled you earlier on was because I thought you were coming here to steal the item 'Protector'."

"What… you mean…"

Max and Roxanne looked at each other with a puzzled complexion. What mysteries lie ahead for our hero? Will Budew accept Max as her new trainer? And who is after the item 'Protector'?


	4. Chapter 4: Who are they?

Chapter 4: Who are they

Chapter 4: Who are they?

"What! You thought we were going to steal something?" Max was astonished at the thought. Why would someone mistake him for a crook?

"I'm truly sorry!" The middle aged man replied. Tugging at his light blue jumper, lapping it over his musky brown coloured trousers, and scratching his newly shaven stubble. "I received a report that a group of thieves had planned for someone to deliver the item 'Protector' to them. Giving a false story to Professor Birch to make him deliver the item sooner than needed.

"Huh?" Roxanne seemed puzzled. Had she just been caught up in an elaborate ploy, thought of by criminals. "No! This can't be? See!" Roxanne took the item out of her handbag, showing Joshua.

"What? You are delivering this item? Good job I found you then. Quick over to that hut!"

The trio sprinted across the open clearing, narrowing the distance between them and the small house. Max looked up, not noticing the root that lay await, ready to pounce on any unsuspecting person.

"Umph." Max fell against the ground, loosing his glasses in the process. He pushed himself onto his knees, fumbling around for his pair of glasses. After placing them back on his nose, he rose to his feet, continuing on toward the hut. Unfortunately for Max (due to the fall) he didn't notice Charmander disappear into the ground, to shocked to cry for help.

Max reached the hut, slamming the door behind him with such a force that caused the building to shake.

"Why did we need to run?" Max panted, tired from having to sprint from no apparent danger.

"Because! It is highly likely that whoever wants that item is here. Now!" Joshua replied as calmly as possible.

"How do we know that you aren't the one intending to steal the item? You could have easily tricked us." Roxanne seemed shy to ask this, hinting that she already knew the answer.

"I suppose I could have. But you have to trust me!" Joshua directed his Glaze toward Max, regarding the fact that Charmander wasn't there. "Ugh, Max! Where's Charmander? Did you return Charmander to its PokeBall?"

"No silly! He's rig…ht…here." Max began to twist on the spot, starting to panic. "Aagghh! Where is he?"

Unexpectedly, an explosion echoed throughout the ruins. Drawing the three's attention outside. The door swung open in a hurry, to reveal to Max and his friends what had caused the interruption. They all noticed a net hanging from a weirdly shaped balloon holding the poor little Charmander inside. Their gaze then lifted to see who was standing inside the balloon.

"Who are you?" Max cried from the ground, partially recognizing whom the person was. He stared at the big Raticate balloon wrenching itself from the ground.

"Hehehe. You don't recognize us? Mwuhahah! We were here to steal an item for our boss, but a Charmander will do!" A blonde haired woman glared down menacingly toward Max, giving a tremendous laugh. On her t-shirt was a red lettered R. "Now. I think you should all Prepare For Trouble!"

"And Make It double!" A green haired man poked his body above the rim of the basket attached to the balloon; he also had a red R on his black t-shirt.

"Now here's our mission so you'd better listen!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Casidy."

"And Butch of course."

"We're Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" The duo finished their motto, thus triggering more laughter.

"I remember who you two are now. You're Cassidy and you're Butch!" Max seemed to show a slight smug look.

"It's Butch not…Oh, that's what you said!" The green haired man drew one of his PokeBalls from his black trouser pocket. "Mightyena, let's show them a thing or two!" A black and grey wolf appeared inside the balloon, growling at the onlookers.

"I won't let you steal my Charmander." The anger inside Max began to boil. He had met these two previously on his journeys in Kanto, where they had tried to scam people out of their Pokemon. "This is for Charmander! Budew, come on out!" The little green bud appeared in a flash of white light. "You ready for our first battle?" Joshua watched the two, noticing the bond that they already seemed to share. At least Budew would be all right staying with Max; he couldn't help think back to the days traveling through Sinnoh with his beloved Budew by his side.

"Budew, use your Bullet Seed." Joshua cried. The opponent was a strong Rock snake Pokemon Onix. The Onix dug into the ground, unnerving Joshua and Budew. "Just stay calm Budew. Don't worry, concentrate on where Onix might reappear."

"Onix! Attack from below!" Roark commanded. He was the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City; they were both using their third Pokemon. Whoever won this battle would be the victor. "Now!" The Onix crashed through the floor; it was a direct hit against Budew.

"You all right buddy?" Joshua seemed worried. 'Bud' Budew regained its balance, "Okay, one more Bullet Seed!" This time it worked, Onix collapsed against the floor. Joshua and Budew were the victor's. "Yes we won! We won the Coal Badge!"

Max was ready to prove to himself that he had what it took to prevail. "Budew, let's use Bullet Seed to break the net!" With the command called, Budew shot multiple seeds from its mouth. The attack struck the balloon with full power; unfortunately the net was unharmed.

"Yahahaha! You really think you can destroy a contraption created by Team Rocket! Butch, I'll give you a helping hand. Granbull, let's help out!" Casidy cried in her wildest voice. In an explosion of light a Purplish Pokemon arrived on the balloon, its fangs shined in the mid day sun. It gave a humungous growl.

"Mightyena, use your Shadow Ball directly at Budew." Screamed Butch; showing his entire passion with some simple words. The black ball zoomed straight toward the unprotected Budew. What was it to do?

"Nosepass hit the Shadow Ball with your Zap Cannon!" The blue Rock Pokemon arose from the light. A sphere of electricity began to form at the end of its orange beak. The electricity was hurled directly at the oncoming Shadow Ball. BANG! The two balls of energy collided, creating a sheer force in the aftermath that was able to knock the Raticate balloon out of the sky.

"Noooo! Charmander!" Max rushed into the black smoke surrounding the area.

"Swellow, go and grab Charmander," cried Joshua, "You can't let it get injured!"

The balloon raced to the ground. Both Cassidy and Butch screamed for help at the top f their puny voices, recalling their Pokemon back into the PokeBalls the duo held in their hands.

"Aggghhh! My beauty is becoming dirty," whined Cassidy like a little baby wanting candy. The dust kicked up from the explosion was settling upon Cassidy and Butch, making their pristine PokeBalls blackened.

"Swellow, now!" The swallow Pokemon gained speed, producing a white glow behind the sparkling bird. With one movement it was able to slash the ropes of the net open, freeing Charmander.

"Charrrrrrr!" The little lizard slipped out of the net, plummeting toward the ground at a raging force.

"I've got you buddy! Nothing is going to happen to you!" Max watched his little friend wriggle in the air as it fell, producing tears as it fell. Max jumped high into the sky, nearing Charmander. The small Pokemon slipped into Max's arms like a foot into a slipper. Max held Charmander tight against his chest, tucking and hitting the ground, rolling at immediate contact. "You're going to be fine Charmander," the young trainer said calmly and softly, rising to his feet gently. "Budew, Charmander! You ready to teach tem a lesson?" A cheer from everyone sounded, it was time to work as a true team.

"Butch! It's six against two. We better get our Team Rocket selves out of here at the speed of light." Cassidy yelled tripping over the wrecked balloon as she sprinted into the distance.

"Oy! WAIT FOR ME!" Butch hurried after Cassidy, getting caught up in a tremendous explosion. "Yaaaghh!" Butch slid across the ground, straight into the balloon wreck. Cassidy flew through the air, declining vertically into Butch. "Ummph! WHAT HAPPENED?" Butch snapped at Cassidy, clutching his body in agony.

"You two couldn't complete our task! And for that we will banish you!" Five silhouettes began to emerge in the cloud of dust brought up by the explosion.

"Who are they?" Max asked Roxanne and Joshua, bending down, and picking both Charmander and Budew into his arms. The five people stared directly at Max and his friends.

"You will regret not having given us the 'Protector'! Steelix and Bronzong, Show yourselves." Two PokeBalls broke the barrier of the dust, opening to unveil a Steel type snake, silver all over and towering into the sky. Next was another Steel Pokemon, in the shape of a Church bell, its two red eyes beaming in the sunlight.

"Butch, we better get out of here!" Cassidy cried in fear and terror.

"Your not going anywhere on your own. Bronzong use Flash Cannon!" Bronzong became horizontal, pointing the hollow end at Team Rocket. A huge light formed at the end of Bronzong, flying squarely toward Butch and Cassidy. Another explosion was caused!

"Look's like Team Rocket are blasting off again!" The duo became smaller and smaller until they were no longer seen.

"Now back to you three. Time to get what we want!" The other four caped people unhooked PokeBalls from around their Neck's.

"Bronzor, Magneton, Gligar and Prinplup. Come on out!" Roxanne, Max and Joshua were surrounded. It seemed like there was no escape. What had they got themselves into?


	5. Chapter 5: A whole lota steel trouble!

Chapter 5: A whole lot-a steel trouble

Chapter 5: A whole lot-a steel trouble!

The four Pokemon appeared at their trainers beckon, immediately surrounding Max, Roxanne, Joshua and all their Pokemon. The five-cloaked people stepped forward in an oddly fashion, not seeming bothered by this inevitable hold up. They were edging slowly closer towards the heroes, intimidating with every foot.

"So are you going to give the item up willingly, or are we going to have to take it by force?" The man in the middle snarled through the gap in the clothing around his face, the other four masked people stood there, staring blankly at the trio as if conduced into a trance. Max's fists began to clench, tightening his anger inside like tension on a rope. "Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Time is running out, I would suggest you make a decision now rather than later." Again the man in the middle didn't seem bothered, the words just came naturally to him suggesting an apparent joy to this form of intimidation.

Joshua glanced into the sky, discretely looking for his Swellow. When the five had first arrived (attacking Butch and Cassidy) Joshua had ordered Swellow to retrieve Officer Jenny from Littleroot Town, sensing that danger was possibly ahead. It was no use; they just wouldn't arrive in time.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands! Skarmory, grab Roxanne's handbag and fly to somewhere safe." Joshua threw the red and white PokeBall into the air. A Steel bird Pokemon appeared, with armour all over its body. It grabbed Roxanne's handbag in its mouth, beginning to climb at rapid speeds away from the ruins. Max immediately pulled his Pokédex out of his pocket, forgetting the apparent danger that possessed their future. The small device clicked on and began to describe Skarmory.

"Skarmory, the Armour Bird Pokémon. Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armour, it manages to fly at speeds of 180 mph. In battle Skarmory can be a difficult opponent to defeat."

"Gligar, go grab that Pokédex! We can't have them using it as a tracking device!" This was the first sign of anger any of the five had shown, the small flying scorpion reacted with quick movements heading directly for Max. The young trainer was terrified, he couldn't move out of the way in time! Gligar's pincer began to glow a bright purple, it was preparing for a Poison Jab attack. One simple Slash was all it took to send Max flying. In the process, the Pokédex slipped out of Max's sweaty hand, Gligar swooped down and caught it in his small claw. Max came crashing down onto his back, the Pokemon reacted quickly sending warning growls to not approach.

'Char, Charmander,' the little Pokemon watched as his trainer fell, calling out in fear, Budew stood as still as ice, intimidated by the other Pokemon!

"Max! Are you all right?" Roxanne was concerned, running to the aid of Max and totally ignoring the other Stell Pokemon. He was stunned and badly injured, wincing at the pain infecting his entire body.

"Look's like your time has run out. Tie them together and bring them to the helicopter! Nahahahaha!" The man standing in the centre swivelled around, tearing off his mask and cloak, summoning the others to follow. Roxanne was grabbed from behind, being lifted onto her feet and having her hands tied, Max was dragged to Roxanne being attached to the same rope, while Joshua was to frightened to decline.

"Let us go! Let us go! Let us go!" Roxanne's voice was heard, echoing for a few seconds with a hint of a tremble thrown in. "You can't do this to us...he needs a doctor! Please." Roxanne could feel Max's hands becoming colder; his energy was draining out of him, making him weaker. Following them were Charmander, Budew and Nosepass, all being watched by Magneton, Bronzor and Prinplup. Budew was becoming more scared by the seconds, anticipating the worst. She looked to her left at Charmander acting brave and strong. He seemed to have a feeling that they would all escape unharmed.

They reached another clearing where the helicopter became visible; the size of the machine was gigantic. A ramp began to unfold from the revealing a metal hatchway to clamber aboard, making a tremendous racket as it touched the ground before everyone.

Without turning around, the main person began to speak to an audience of willing ears, "Our main goal is to find that Skarmory no matter what. Without it our trip out here would have been for nothing." An eerie silence arose, nothing and no one made a single movement, not wishing to tempt fate. After a lengthy pause a siren began to ring throughout the black flying machinge. The line began to move again, climbing up the ramp into darkness's mouth.

"Sir! What should we do with the Pokemon?"

"Take them to the same holding cell as our human guests. Just separate them by a barrier, so they can both watch each other in pain and suffering!" A slight chuckle just squeezed out his lips, sounding pure and whole. "One last thing!" He directed this comment towards the only one that was truly listening and not pre-occupied, Roxanne. "If you don't give us what we want…your Pokemon will become Rock Statues displayed for all to see!"

'Cruughh,' Skarmory called, descending upon Littleroot Town's Police Station. The massive armour bird landed on the rooftop, gracefully tucking its wings against its body. The force from touching the rooftop created a ripple throughout the building.

"What was that?" The female Police officer known as Officer Jenny enquired, "Head for the rooftop!" She rounded her men together, running to the metallic steep stairs. Her black high heels echoed through the building, she unhooked two PokeBalls from her blue miniskirt. "Arcanine and Tangrowth, we need your assistance." The Fire dog appeared first, it's red and black coat sparkling like a star and producing a tremendous growl. Next was the Grass Pokemon Tangrowth, which looked alike in some ways to a heavily overgrown bush.

The door leading to the roof finally arrived; it was time to find out what was going on! The door creaked as Officer Jenny and her team piled through, quickly surrounding Skarmory.

"Skarmory?" Officer Jenny seemed to recognize it, "Your Josh's Skarmory aren't you?" She noticed the handbag hanging out of the Pokemon's mouth. "What's going on?"

As the Steel Bird began to speak, a cry was heard from up above, 'Swellow, Swell,' the Navy White Pokemon elegantly swept toward the collaboration of people and Pokemon, perching onto Skarmory's shiny silver head. 'Swellow!'

Arcanine became startled and started to rapidly shoot an endless flame from inside its mouth attempting to ward the Pokemon away. Bursts flew in all directions startling even the Police Officers.

"Arcanine stop that Flamethrower at once!" Jenny was furious at the outburst from Arcanine, although she knew that he was indeed attempting to protect her, it wasn't needed. Jenny immediately became embarrassed, issuing the men to get back to work, "There is no need to panic. These Pokemon are Josh's, resume whatever you were doing before the disturbance, that goes for you too Arcanine!" A rush of body's descended back through the steel door in a matter of seconds, Officer Jenny watched ore struck as all these men complied to her command straight away. "Wow! That's, that's co…" turning around to face the four Pokemon she suddenly halted her speech, intending to forget the last few comments, "Right! Back to the point." Her piercing voice became soft in a split second as if she had a split personality. "Skarmory, Swellow. What brought you here?" Skarmory took the instinctive lead in explaining the situation to Arcanine and Tangrowth who then relayed it onto the Green Haired Police Women.

"Grw, Grw Greuw!" Arcanine said with an apprehensive tone attached to his deep growls. Since Officer Jenny had known her Arcanine for over 10 years she instantly knew that trouble was brewing not far that far away.

"Oldale Town? Is that where we need to go?" Swellow nodded rising into the early afternoon sky and promptly heading in the direction of Joshua. Jenny held out to PokeBalls pointing them both at Tangrowth and Arcanine, "You two, I'm going to ride on the back of Skarmory. You're going to have to stay in your PokeBalls for the meantime." Two red beams of light flew from the white circle on the Balls. Once in contact with the Pokemon, it turned them red and sucked them inside. "Okay, Skarmory lets go!" It didn't take that long for Jenny and Skarmory to be next to Swellow, who also swept over and landed on the shiny Pokemon.

The brig was dark, damp and cold, two watchmen sat on either side of the gloomy door that entered the imprisonment. Max had luckily fallen to sleep due to Budew using her Sleep Powder directly on him to hopefully help ease the pain he was in. His body was sprung out draped over Roxanne, who, like Joshua, had changed her attitude to scared and frightened. She lent over Max who seemed peaceful at last, snoring calm melody's as he dreamt of far off lands full of cheerful and playful Pokemon! The door buzzed as it slid open to give way to the unmasked man, however since it was relatively dark Roxanne was not able to identify whom he was.

The man stepped forward easing closer towards the bars of their cages. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" He calmly stood there waiting for a positive response to what seemed like a simple question. "You know I don't' like waiting. So put me out of my misery." Roxanne turned her glance at Joshua and then the ground. His presence felt extremely intimidating, presenting many problems to the need of communication. "Fine, if that's how you want to play it that's how we will." He began to leave the room however stopping before he made it out. "Just to let you know, when we find Skarmory he'll need all the help he could get. Or I suppose we could sell him off for money. That won't be too bad!"

"Noooo! You leave him alone. If you even lay a single finger on my precious Pokemon you will pay for it." Joshua grabbed the iron bars shaking them with all his might. What he planned to achieve was far from what the eye could see. The door again began to make the buzzing noise as it closed to leave the distressed voice of Joshua. Tears dripped down his fair skin, again producing Joshua into a distraught heap on the floor. Roxanne felt the pain that Joshua had bundled inside, she couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to loose two Pokemon in the same day.

A bump surprisingly trembled the bars of the cage that everyone was in, stirring Max awake. Roxanne clenched him tightly afraid he would come to more harm. "Are you all right Max?"

Groaning he sat himself upright, "I feel a lot better than before, but that isn't hard!" Seeing how dull the situation seemed to be Max decided to enlighten the mood with a pinch of humour. The cars began to rattle again issuing Joshua with an excuse to relieve himself from a clump of sorrow on the floor. Standing up and brushing the dust off, he quickly ran to the edge of the cage to have a peak through the window to take note of the current dilemma. A silver wing brushed the glass of the window piercing the ears of everyone in the room thus making the guards stop the game of cards. Joshua knew who the wing belonged to and needed a simple distraction to help Skarmory in its activities. He plucked the first idea out of his head straight to the tip of his tongue.

"That noise was me!" The guards both stared at him, intending to be rather scary. "I did it to attract your…attention." The guards again just stared at him as if he seemed meaningless, hoping not to have to ask for an answer to be given. "…I…Well I…I…Skarmory is going to be back at the ruins. We intended to trick all of you!" Upon the last letter both guards rushed out of the holding cell, obviously both wanting to be the first to tell whoever was in charge perhaps hoping for a promotion into higher ranks. This gave Joshua the perfect opportunity; time seemed to have switched sides.

The wind howled through the strands of Officer Jenny's hair, giving her thrill that she would never forget. Once again they attempted to break the side of the copter open, to free Max and the others but time after time it just didn't work. Jenny took her eye of the helicopter and scanned the ground for confirmation of where they were and where they were heading. Directly beneath them was the start of Petalburg City and the buildings stretching as far as the horizon. The giant mechanic machine suddenly tilted slightly to the left, dipping lower to the ground. The noise vibrated the air around them; nearly everyone came out of their houses to see what was creating the tremendous ear ache. Both Carolyn (Max's Mum) and Norman (Max's Dad) were already outside having training matches between Slakoth and Snorlax. They didn't seem bothered by this commotion unaware of who was trapped inside.

After a long and (to Skarmory) tiresome fly to the ruins of Oldale, the helicopter seated itself neatly onto the fresh grass, motivating Jenny to wake herself from her drowsy state. Skarmory dove into the near tree tops allowing Jenny to jump from its armoured back, she held tightly to the hand bag. "Arcanine and Tangrowth your assistance is needed," she very delicately whispered, both Pokemon were able to take the hint from her voice. Arcanine crouched down, rolling its fluffy tail out straight, Tangrowth melded with the bushes to be able to hear any conversation clearly. Skarmory and Swellow took to the sky in order to keep a beady eye on their friends.

The hatch screeched as it laid softly upon the clean ground. Five cloaked men immediately stepped from inside the contraption being crudely followed by three chained people and Pokemon. "Skarmory…will be in those ruins over there…You promise not to hurt him." Joshua felt an urge of sudden glee flowing within his body, the only people getting injured wasn't them but the 5 masked men. Their pride would be sufficiently attacked.

This was Officer Jenny's chance to shine, not thinking she half heartedly scurried into sight, skidding across the damp green ground. Arcanine and Tangrowth alike bolted out of hiding to support their trainer and stop the evil doings of the thugs. "Hand over the hostages now!" Angry as ever her rage boiled over, needing to escape and scold someone else. She wasn't going to let anybody break the law, let alone get way with it. "Let's show them what we can do guys. Arcanine use Flamethrower and Tangrowth use Power Whip" Nodding in agreement the two Pokemon released their attacks, the endless flame engulfed the five men causing a panicked reaction. The gigantic whip then slapped the men directly in the stomach, sending them soaring into the side of the chopper. Officer Jenny headed straight for the three tied together worried about their health and safety, "Are you all Okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Max bluntly replied rubbing his sore chest as Jenny untied them all. He lifted his head high, thanking the world for his well being and his chance to be the greatest Pokemon Master ever! "Don't you want to go after those lot?"

"Not this time! I'll let them go for once, but if they ever mess with me or my friends again. They will regret it!" The young woman raised her gaze into the reddening sky, the evening was looming ever closer preparing for the arrival of a new fresh day. Would a fresh start help erase the evil along with it?


	6. Chapter 6: Zigzag Through The Mind!

Chapter 6: Zigzag through the mind

Chapter 6: Zigzag through the mind!

_Max was thrown harshly against the inside of a metal machine, not being able to see exactly what was taking place as his injury was causing him to become weaker and weaker. He heard a woman speaking to him; unfortunately again this was muffled as his mind was concentrating on the throbbing pain pounding in his chest. His instincts were informing him of friends in need, but just who they were, he couldn't remember. More voices entered the whirl of vibrations buzzing around Max, intending to penetrate the walls of his secluded mind. He heard the cries of little, unknown voices, not speaking the language he knew, they just seemed to keep on repeating the same word over and over again but with different intonations. Maybe he was just having a bad dream. Creatures just saying one word and only one word seemed really weird and rather crazy. Once all the complaining was over a certain warmth crept over his muscles, seeping into his skin and rested like a layer of mould over his body. Max began to feel sluggish and dozy, wondering what was causing the strange effects on him. More calls were sounding again with a slight electrical buzz in the background. Had he been encased in an electrified cage? Before he had a chance to answer the question posed in his mind, darkness thrust itself into Max's vision. All lights seemed to switch off!_

Bolting upright and back into his world, Max rubbed his mahogany eyes free of bitterness. It seemed that the previous days experiences had affected him more than he had originally thought. Quietly he wriggled out of the bed that Joshua had kindly allowed him to stay in the night before. He grabbed his warm clothing and stumbled into the bathroom, locking it as he whisked himself in. Dumping everything in his hand to one side he clambered into the shower, not bothering to take his green t-shirt and red shorts off. Max just needed to be woken up, then maybe he could think straight and erase the nightmare from his system. The hum lurched on, chugging away in the background while a cool jet of water lashed over Max, swallowing him into an array of droplets.

The water continued to splash upon his weary body while he began to recap his nightmare, playing it over and over again in his mind as if it was a remote controlling a DVD. **'**_**Maybe he was just having a bad dream, creatures just saying one word and only one word seemed really weird and rather crazy.**_**' How could he have forgotten Pokemon and how they act? **Tears swelled in his eyes, Budew and Charmander had needed him and he wasn't able to help them. All he had done was think that these creatures were crazy!

Two loud knocks tapped on the door to the blue striped bathroom, "Max, are you all right?" Roxanne had been awoken by the noise of the shower pattering in her ear like a calm rain shower. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Roxanne! I'm fine. I just wanted a shower to sooth my muscles." The young boy stretched his tightened muscles, relaxing himself; he switched the shower off stepping onto the fury carpet. Dripping everywhere, he reached for a towel drying himself and his clothes the best he could. Slipping kindly off his damp skin, the clothes were placed in a bag, ready to be hung out to dry in the glistening morning sun. After a rapid change, Max flung himself out of the bathroom door, making sure that his glance didn't befall that of his Pokemon. He couldn't face them at the moment; he had to give them space.

The brisk morning air tickled his fresh skin, causing the hairs to stand on end from a slight chill. Max however was in a mind of his own not feeling the effects, depressing himself with the thoughts of the helicopter. Not realizing he was doing so, he subconsciously pulled his damp clothes from their plastic covering and clipped them to a washing line outside of the thatched hut with the wooden clips already hanging there, swaying a little in the light wind. Shortly after his approach into the clearing, Roxanne followed keeping a watchful eye on his on goings, her apprehensive look indicating her vexed thoughts. She couldn't understand what was going on with Max, why was he acting so strange?

Seeing the beautiful shine of the morning dancing on the bright green leaves, spreading a joyous feeling from one plant to the next, Max sullenly lowered himself to the ground, banging his back against the Willow tree positioned behind him. For once he didn't cry out in pain, as he knew either Joshua or Roxanne would be out of the cabin in no time, to rapidly aid him. Instead tears flourished to his maroon eyes, feverishly containing themselves behind the white seal. Drawing his knees toward his dismayed face, Max couldn't help burry himself into the lavish comfort of the black trousers, radiating a warm sense of pleasure through his gloomy and murky mind. A calm sense of relaxation multiplied like bacteria in every small section of his skin, acting in a style of meditation!

"Oy! You!" A brown haired girl stood a mere metre away from Max, her pink mini skirt crinkling in the light breeze. Max vaguely lifted his head to a point of seeing her black fluffy boots, poised as if she was about to do something extreme. "Are you with us?" She appeared to have become a tad less agitated, launching into an uncontrolled babble! "Well actually using the term 'with us' could suggest that you weren't originally in our reality which is possible since know one really knows what reality is but I'm sure they will some day and figure out whether we are just…"

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it! You don't need to keep on at me!" Max broke free from his calm, relaxed mental state, arising to his feet and positioning himself into an aggravated stance! "There is no need to ramble on at me!" His persona changed to a bully, causing the girl to react with a fearful reply.

"I'm sorry," she cried with a howling wail, "I didn't want to come across rude." She retracted away from Max, causing him to revert back to his normal self. "Also, the main reason I came over here was to ask for a battle. Y…you see, I've only just got my starter Pokemon and I wanted to test my skills." She compelled herself back into a cheerful smile, impatient for her first ever battle.

"Okay then! I accept!" Max whisked his hand to the location of his PokeBalls, realising that his Pokemon were still at the cabin. "Er, sorry to bring your idea to a halt, but er, my Pokemon are just back through there if you still want a battle!" Max stuttered, this time retracting in order to leave unscathed. He indicated to the clearing that he had just escaped from, "There, that's where we have to go!"

They had finally arrived at the wooden hut, proceeding inaudibly inside. To Max's dismay Roxanne was blocking his clear path to the Pokemon, playing together like Nursery children. His fearful expression revived onto the clean skin, unaware of its presence.

"Max, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all morning and I need answers!" Roxanne came across as a stern figure deciphering an ancient code.

"I…I don't know what your talking about," his determined ability to prove himself wrong once again overpowering the need for truth, with a sudden need to change the conversation. "Please can you let me take Budew for a battle?"

"Not until you tell me what is the matter!" The two both seemed to have forgotten the presence of Max's new friend, witnessing what seemed (from her point of view) to be a ridiculous little feud! She could tell that Max was caving to the idea of coming clean.

"It's just that…well erm…something that happened last night!" Twitching as the words escaped his solid grasp. Joshua sauntered into the fire lit room, swiftly stopping at the noticeable silence discharging itself from the three stragglers, who a few seconds ago where in a heated discussion.

"Am I interrupting?" He questioned with an admirable amount of courage, but just like with the girl he was totally ignored. The silence bellowed it's noise for more minutes to come, ignoring any possible sign of interruption.

The four eyes continued to be fixated with one another like they were the mouths doing the talking. At last Roxanne finally stated her thoughts as if she had understood the problem at hand. "Max, you don't have to worry about dreams, they are just your imaginations view on things. There is no need to worry!"

"Wow, for a second there you sounded like on of my sisters newest friends, how odd! And I suppose your right! There is no need to worry." Swivelling around to face _his_ newest friend, Max compellingly started to lighten up his mood, "So, you ready for that battle I promised you!"

The glare of the mid-day sun roared in the picturesque sky, providing a glimpse of happiness onto the damned Earth.

"You can have the first move, being a gentleman and all!" Max grabbed a hold of the small ball containing the petite bud Pokemon, Budew. Pressing the centre white button, it expanded in size signalling that the battle was about to begin. The youngster opposite placed her blue backpack beside her feet; reaching to a PokeBall attached to her miniskirt, she did the exact same motion, throwing her PokeBall into the middle of the battle arena. This Pokemon that appeared, looked like it was a grass type, since it was a whitey colour blended with a light green touch. It was on all fours and had a green dots around its shiny neck, the most amazing thing was the leaf on top of its' rounded head. Max seized his Pokédex from the pocket that it was now obtained in.

The device began to recall its' nature, "Chikorita, the dinosaur Pokemon, it uses the leaf to determine the temperature in it's environment and loves to sunbathe when it posses the chance!" After slipping it neatly back into the pocket of his trousers, he threw the PokeBall in his left hand, out of the white beam emerged Budew, dancing on the spot with the occasional chirp of contentment.

Open space surrounded the two onlookers, watching the adolescents prepare for a casual battle, with the relatively near past pushed further and further behind them. Max and Budew were rearing to go, a proper battle for them to test their skills and teamwork. "Hm, two grass types against each other, this shall prove to be fascinating, therefore let's commence!" With a yell of support from the sidelines, the opponents lunged towards each other, waiting for their trainers to relay commandments.

"Chikorita, given that you're up there lets use Tackle!" The tiny grass Pokemon tucked her legs into her side bending her head down. With one sharp movement, Chikorita's slammed into Budew with its' full body weight as the force. Budew back flipped onto her legs, posing with style.

"Budew lets use your Bullet Seed attack, followed up with Water Sport!" A yellow shine released miniature seeds in the dozen at a horrific speed, Chikorita had no chance to dodge, but the lass thought on her feet, instructing the Pokemon to counter with Razor Leaf. The leaf upon Chikorita span like a rotor on a Helicopter, creating sharp leaves that cut the oncoming seeds with no trouble at all. Budew quickly reacted by energetically vibrating its' small body in order to fabricate water. The approaching leaves were splattered, along with Chikorita. At first it didn't prove to be a significant problem, until the attack began to slow down, dropping dead against the soil. Everyone realised that the move was used defensively to allow Budew a chance to move earlier and let the attacks hit. "It didn't work as I expected it to, but destroying your attack certainly helped!"

"The battle isn't over yet so don't jump to immediate conclusions Max," called Roxanne from the bench at the boundary of the arena. "You need to think strategically if you're going to win this one!"

"Well we're not going to mess up from here onwards, Chikorita Leach Seed now!" The green dots around Chikorita's neck glowed a vibrant red, linking them all together. As a result it released three giant buds, directly hitting Budew. After impact, vines swept from one bulb to the next, connecting together. Zaps of energy constantly hit Budew, draining power out and into Chikorita. Roxanne declared the battle over, saying Budew was unable to continue the battle. Max ran beside his injured Pokemon, tearing the damaging attack from Budew. He cradled her in his loving arms, standing straight up and gleaming at the winner.

"Well done!" He withdrew one of his arms from Budew, gesturing his appreciation. The girl took his hand into hers', returning his gleeful smile. "Budew will be alright, and you've shown me my errors, thank you."

"Really I should be thanking you for giving me and outstanding first battle, and if others are like this then we will have amazing battles in our attempt to win ribbons!"

"So you are a Coordinator, good luck in your contests. I hope to see you again some day. One last thing before I forget, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, I didn't mention that, how silly of me! My name's Harriet, nice to formally greet you!"


	7. Chapter 7: Back with a clash!

Chapter 7: Back with a clash!

*****

The sunlight was still as strong as ever, piercing the windows of the hut with its intensifying glare. Three deep shadows broadened their gaze across the wooden floor. The young girl put her cherry coloured jacket back on before gently rising to her feet.

"Well I best be heading off now," Harriet mentioned, placing her navy handbag on her left shoulder, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, and when you participate in the Rustboro contest come visit me in the gym!" Shaking the hand of the young girl, "There will always be biscuits waiting for you!" Roxanne giggled.

"Bye Harriet, and good luck in the Petalburg City contest," a comforting smile beaming toward the Coordinator, "Do you want me to get Max for you?"

"Nah, I'll probably bump into him at some point," chuckling at her strange thought of comment. "Tell Max I said goodbye," she said while strolling out of the door, headed toward the direct path for Petalburg City.

*****

Max stood in front of the green computer interface, seizing hold of the lime coloured phone that hung from the side. Remembering what his Dad told him before he left Professor Birch's lab, Max dialled in the number of a Pokémon Centre in the Jhoto region.

"Hello. This is the New Bark Pokémon Centre. How may I be of help?" A lady with vibrant pink hair appeared on the screen. Her face seemed care worn, more appreciative than any other Nurse Joys he had seen.

"I was wondering if you had a register of the people staying?" As she gave a simple nod the curls of her hair seemed to bounce from the force of the movement. "Would it be possible if I could take a look at the list?" His anxiety becoming more apparent by the second as his hand twitched from nervousness.

"If I could ask you to step away from the console as I fax through the information," always with the same calm tone of voice, "I've sent it, just wait a few minutes." A chugging noise began to constantly repeat itself in rhythmic pulses, spurting out a piece of file paper from the top of the appliance. "There you go sir, now if there is anything else…?" She noticed his enlightened face beaming at the sheet of paper as if it was his lifeline on a desert Island.

"Umm, there is one last thing," pointing at one particular name on the list, "Is she available?" Once again showing his nerves through a few simple words.

"Certainly, she just had her Pokémon looked at. I'll only be a few minutes," repositioning her white nurse hat upon smaller curls, she wandered out of view, undetectable in any part of the screen. When it seemed like fifteen minutes had passed, she reappeared with a brown haired girl who was readjusting her green bandana.

"MAY!" The words were all he needed to comfort him again, nearly drawing out fresh tears. "I've really missed you!" Seeing the reaction of a huge grin smiling proudly back on his pale face, Max became engulfed in an unveiling excitement. "There is so much I have to tell you!"

"Well little bro, the start is always a great place to begin," she smiled, seeing how much it meant to Max to be talking to her again. "Oh, before anything else, I have someone here who wants to see you." May gently bent toward the ground, grasping hold of her Pokémon, raising her to the screen. Two frost coloured eyes sparkled in the reflection of the screen, Glaceon was as still as a block of ice with her two drapes fluttering from side to side. Her icy coloured diamond shapes were dotted all around her glossy fur. She gave a quiet purr as May stroked her coat from front to back.

"Ha, Eevee evolved! Now that is a definite surprise." His smile widening by the enjoyment of the conversation, "I don't remember seeing you with her at the Wallace Cup?"

"I did use her. Don't you remember the final battle?"

"Umm, no. That may have been when I was out at the local market buying fresh fruit for Mum, but for her to evolve you obviously went to Snowpoint City, but enough about that, here is my news, " Max paused for impact, "Here are my new friends!" Clamping hold of two newly polished PokeBalls, he opened them to reveal Charmander and Budew. "I'm a Pokémon Trainer!"

May was utterly bewildered by the facts, resulting in her nearly dropping Glaceon. "Wow, so you went and did it then! Congratulations." Her admiration and delight was encrypted within her sea coloured eyes.

Max's enthusiasm overwhelmed him once again; his sister had shown him respect, which was all he wanted, "May, thank you." A relaxing quietness lingered between the siblings, as if they were communicating with each other without the use of words. Breaking the silence, Max began to continue with his achievements and upcoming goals, "Another thing, I am intending to challenge Dad soon but with only 2 Pokémon that won't be allowed. So I was wondering if I could use Delcatty?"

"Certainly Max, just make sure she comes out unscathed," she said with a little laugh coiled into the words. May swung her green belt pack so it faced the screen why she fished around for a little card, "Now I also have some joyous news. Look, this is a pass to compete in Sinnoh, and I intend to beat Harley and Drew!"

Max smiled, "You have the potential to win that, if you try hard enough." The sibling rivalry was sparked to life once more, with fiery results.

"What? POTENIAL! I could easily win it with my eyes closed!"

"Hah, you're just being cocky May, it would take a lot of work, and even then you may hardly succeed!" May boiled with anger, how dare her brother say she wouldn't win. "Did you like what I did there, the pun?"

"Max, you little DEVIL! And no, that joke is getting tiresome now, and if you won't appreciate me then I won't listen to this." Her hand rose toward the machine, with one flick of a finger, Max was alone.

"Argh, she switched the machine off on me!" The tension in his voice exceeding the normal parameters, "Hm, oh well, she evened our score. And I suppose it was nice to talk to her as she has helped me decide what to do!" He recalled both Pokémon and briskly walked back into the front room, where Joshua and Roxanne were having an avid conversation about whether Solrock were better than Lunatone.

"Lunatone are better by far, their Psychic abilities are more superior to that of Solrock's!" Roxanne said in an elegant tone.

"WHAT! Just because it has better Psychic abilities doesn't make it better overall. If we go by that set of rules then my…"

"Will you two be quiet!" Max roared over the noise of the others, while he calmly retracted into a leather chair next to Roxanne. "Now, I need to make an announcement." He cleared his throat before proceeding with the words, "I have decided to leave for Petalburg this afternoon as I now have enough Pokémon to challenge my Dad with!"

"Hold on! You have 3 Pokémon? Since when?" Roxanne seemed extremely puzzled; Max had only been gone a 15 minutes.

"My sister is lending me her Delcatty to use, and there is nothing that says you can't in Dad's rules."

"Well, I'm coming with you then, might as well travel in a pair," she turned in her chair to face Joshua, "Sorry, but I guess it's our time to leave."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine here with Swellow and Skarmory by my side, and I know Budew will do fine with a talented trainer like you Max."

"He…he," his laugh seeming on edge, "Talented? Well maybe in a few days!" He scratched the top of his head in embarrassment, which seemed to make him check that he had all his belongings with him; carefully placing the PokeBalls in his hand back onto his belt. "I'm ready to go."

"So am I, and take good care Joshua," she grasped his hand more tightly than Harriet's, giving it a vigorous shake. "I really will miss you."

"Same here, and see you someday Max." A sudden flash of light illuminated the bottom of Max's blue t-shirt. Standing before her former trainer, Budew leaped into his arms giving him one final hug before she departed on her journey around Hoenn. "It's time for you to leave, do come back and visit me though." There were definite tears forming in both human and Pokémon's eyes, a silent goodbye was all that could be fashioned.

Max and Roxanne opened the door to the warm sunlight on their faces. The road beckoned to the two to begin their trek onto Petalburg City where Max was certain he would obtain his first gym badge.

"Budew are you ready to leave?" A hushed nod came from the saddened Pokémon as Max held her PokeBall in the air. The red light flew and struck the Pokémon, recalling her back inside, "Goodbye Joshua and stay well." Max and Roxanne marched into the sunlight that was setting into the clearing. Taking a sharp turn right and back into the Oldale Town forest, they set off toward Petalburg City and Max's first Gym Battle. The excitement and confidence couldn't be contained any longer; he leaped into the air, punching it out of his way! "Yeah, I'm back in the game and ready to win!"


	8. Chapter 8: A Blast From The Past!

Chapter 8: A Blast From The Past

A wild wind swept through the beaten forest, raising a few Pokémon from a mid morning nap. Next to the rushing river stood Max and Roxanne, in excited postures. Roxanne tossed a red and white PokeBall into the middle of the path, seeming completely relaxed unlike Max. A white light appeared, and escaping from within it came a towering rock snake glaring at Charmander, not once lifting its intimidating gaze. Charmander was interlocked into Onix's eyes, which seemed to defeat Charmander without attacking him! Max was also feeling the heat; he had encountered Onix's before but he was never attempting to beat one in a battle, especially with a type disadvantage. All around the raging battle were small chirps from other Pokémon, like the green striped Caterpillar, peaking through the bushes on the other side of the ongoing sapphire river. The Caterpie seemed intensively agitated for an unknown reason.

"Okay, Charmander, we can do this…" his trail of speech faded, for some reason Max had clammed up.

"Onix, you ready?" A violent grunt came from the hard Rock Pokémon, "So lets get this party started, use Screech!" Onix rose his head to a further height; with one small movement he blasted a piercing noise toward the cowering Pokémon. The small orangey lizard flew with an immense force along the dusty terrain.

"Charmander no!" The Fire Pokémon was able to resist the urge to collapse and call defeat, "Charmander fight back with your Screech!" Max called.

Roxanne was ready, knowing that the inexperienced trainer would probably pull a trick like this, "Onix, retaliate with yours again!" With what seemed like all hell let loose, screeching noises soared like elegant waves of beauty at one another, as if to collapse into each other's arms. The huge velocities collided with a noticeable difference in force and power, seeing Charmander's Screech edge back toward him. "Onix, a slight bit more power!" She cried.

"Charmander you too!" The overall noise was unbearable for both trainers; Max had already resorted to clamping his hands round his ears tightly. Charmander couldn't hold out any longer, with double the strength it struck his light orange body causing him to topple over. With an aching cry he slumped his head against the coarse ground feeling sharp stabs of small pebbles jab into him. "Charmander! You were great buddy, take a nice long rest." The red beam of energy jagged its path over to the injured Pokémon and retracted it inside. "Thank you Roxanne, I feel more confident than ever that I will be able to beat my Dad with all this extra training," Max said, walking over and shaking Roxanne's hand. He reached across to Onix to feel the roughness of his body, but to his amazement it was as smooth as a marble top, allowing his hands to glide gracefully over the surface without feeling grazed.

"Anything wrong Max?" Roxanne asked with a puzzled tone.

"No, I just always though that an Onix would be rough, it came as a rather bewildering surprise you may say!" He chuckled with the faintest of smiles. "Do you think we can get going again, the more time we wait here the more I get excited," his thrill of battling his Dad reviving in his burning spirit.

"Sure," her gentle face soothing the fire alight within Max. "Onix return, we have a long trip ahead." The gigantic beast flew back inside and caused Max to wonder how something so big could fit into something so small. Roxanne placed the PokeBall back into her handbag; she slung it over her shoulder and proceeded over to Max, "Lets go!"

*****

"Jumpluff and Typhlosion let's show them your power!" A red spiky haired teenager watched as his two beloved Pokémon appeared in front of him, his pair of confident scarlet eyes matching the same fire burning around Typhlosion's neck. Typhlosion pounded his yellow front body attempting to scare his opponents. The blue floating sphere hovered over her trainer's head, the three cream cotton balls releasing little threads that blew in the dampened wind. "Typhlosion and Jumpluff, finish this off with one attack each, Flamethrower on Sunflora and Bullet Seed on Geodude."

*****

The sun's rays reached the top of Max's head blossoming warmth onto him as he tugged his green and black fleece from his body. He could feel the heat as if it was tickling his sensitive skin relaxing him as he continued walking alongside Roxanne.

"Roxanne, do you mind if we take a quick lunch stop?" Max asked, wiping sweat from his brow, the sun's rays becoming more intense.

Roxanne placed her handbag on the lush grass only a few metres away from the refreshing river. She started rummaging through the items in her bag, taking out ingredients, "Sure thing, I'll prepare the food while you take a quick dip," she smiled warmly.

She grabbed a hold of two PokeBalls in the side Pocket, throwing them high into the air. "Nosepass and Onix; come and take a break!" The towering Snake appeared first and signalled its hunger with a gigantic roar, Nosepass came out without any fuss. "Don't forget to let your Pokémon out as well!" she called after Max who ran toward the sparkling river, throwing off his t-shirt, which immediately made his body cooler. He plunged straight into the frosty delight where he saw beautifully decorated Pokémon gliding up and down with their majestic fins and tails. The elegance shone as pure beauty to Max, and his amazement captivated his thoughts. For once he felt peaceful and one with nature. He broke through the surface of the water, still with an awe struck face painted on to him. He never knew that Pokémon could be so magnificent and stunning all at once, he could feel what is what like to be with Pokémon.

*****

'Phlo, Typhlosion,' the human sized Pokémon roared as it released a jet of fire toward the cowering Sunflora who was immobilized from the fear. The Sunflower Pokémon was struck directly against its cream coloured face causing it to wail in agony as it fell lightly to the floor.

'Pluff,' cried the cotton Pokémon as hundreds of seeds were released from the cotton spores around its spherical body. The sharp seeds pierced the stony body of the frowning ball of Rock, standing his ground against the oncoming attack. The Bullet Seed started to ricochet from his solid body and strike both Jumpluff and Typhlosion.

"Argh, I didn't predict this! Typhlosion and Jumpluff quickly dodge it!" Cried the shady character as he himself ducked out of the way of the repelled attack. Glaring back up he noticed that Geodude was still floating above the ground with only a few injuries received. "Typhlosion and Jumpluff this time we'll combine our attacks…"

"I think I'll get an attack in first mate, Geodude use Rollout on Typhlosion!" Jimmy called out from the opposite side, while his Rock Pokémon starting spinning at a high velocity straight for Typhlosion.

"Lets react quickly! Both use the same attacks!" The glowing Seeds were released first followed by the warm jet of fire, which started to spiral around the Bullet Seed. Geodude had no time to move out of the way, blundering directly into the intense assault. It swiftly fell against the ground, no longer able to continue the fight!

*****

With the sounds of faint ripples crashing over his head Max once again broke the surface of the water, watching Goldeen, Feebas and Mantyke jump into the brisk air. Their movement seemed so stylish as their body's sparkled in the rays of the sun, and his appreciation of them grew ever fonder.

He reluctantly swam for the shore, not once averting his gaze from the Pokémon, as he seemed to be learning more and more as he watched their behaviour in their natural habitats.

"Wow! Aren't they stunning Roxanne." Max rhetorically stated with his continuous face of wonder. "I can now understand why and old friend of mine loves to paint them in their natural habitats. You can learn so much from them," forgetting that he was still sitting in the shallow water of the river.

Roxanne gave one of her caring smiles as she stared at the back of Max's head, remembering her time when she felt this way. She returned her attention to the stew that was cooking away while Max began to dry himself down on the towel that Charmander had gracefully given him. Budew was sitting on the patch of grass next to Roxanne, cutting vegetables with her razor like Bullet Seed.

"Nosepass, wake up! It's lunch time!" A cry of approval sounded from everyone around. Onix burst through the soil layer of the ground, its surface also glistening in the sun's rays. Nosepass tottered over to its food bowl immediately slumping down in front of it. Charmander had already dug into his supply and was scoffing the food at a fast rate, while Budew was waiting for her trainer to begin to eat.

Max had rushed over faster than her had ever done before, grabbing his bowl of stew rapidly out of Roxanne's delicate grip. Within a matter of seconds his plate was pristine, and he delved in the pan of Vegetable Stew with a super sized ladle.

"Slow down there Horsea, it ain't going anywhere!"

"Dnt quoke me on Potamon jotes," Max said while spiriting the food in his mouth everywhere. He took a huge gulp and relaxed his face and began to continue, "I just feel the need for more energy, and food gives you lots of it!"

"But cramming it will only give you stomach cramps or indigestion. You can eat the same amount of food in a longer period of time," her melodic voice said. Realising that not much conversation was going to be made this mealtime she turned to face the river and its inhabitants playing (as it seemed) softly among the beautiful scenery.

*****

"Hah! That's my win!" The scarlet clear eyes once again piercing Jimmy's soul as he recalled his Pokémon back to their balls. "I got a tip for you…" he paused, most likely to give an effect to his words following, "Bond with your Pokémon more. If you do that then you will be able to tell what they can do in reaction to an attack. Good Luck!"

They both clasped the others hand tightly, as if saying that they will meet again. Jimmy parted company, wandering down the track heading towards Oldale Town.

*****

Max and Roxanne were moving rather sluggishly after their fattening meal, not really bothering to exert too much energy. Max gazed into the far off distance, hoping to see the sign welcoming them to Petalburg City, but still after six attempts, it wasn't there. Instead was the silhouette of a young boy heading toward them with a brisk step in his movement, fidgeting around with his yellow and black baseball cap until his positioned it back to front. A quaff of his dark blue hair was sticking out underneath the rim of the hat while he was unfastening the top half of his red fleece.

"Hey! You!" The young trainer called at Max. "Do you want a Pokémon Battle?" Max was rather taken aback by the unexpected comment thus immediately changing his posture.

"Sure! I need all the practice I can get!"

"Okay then! The rules are simple; it's a double battle, two on two. Whichever team faints first is the looser. Fair rules?"

"Sounds okay to me!" Completely reverting his dreary attitude, he grabbed Charmander's and Budew's PokeBall, "Budew and Charmander lets do our best!"

"Typhlosion and Beedrill! You too!" Jimmy cried throwing his PokeBalls up high. With a loud crack the four Pokémon stood in front of each other raring to begin the battle, with their eyes interlocking instantly. The Black and White striped wasp clanged its two needles together at the end of its front legs, showing Jimmy that he was ready for a fight. "Beedrill we'll start this off with your Twineedle attack now! And Typhlosion use your Fire Spin!"

"Budew and Charmander, doge it!" Max yelled above the humming sound of the Twineedle. The small bud Pokémon swiftly laid herself against the ground, allowing the Fire Spin to wave over her, Charmander however hit back with his ember, which burnt the needles to white ashes floating down upon the surroundings as if they were gentle and elegant snowflakes.

"Arrgg! We'll have to take a different approach then. Beedrill up we go and Typhlosion underground!" With a flurry of movement they were gone, nowhere to be seen. This caused minor panic for Max and his Pokémon as they could all be in for a bit of rough and tumble.

"Charmander, fire your Screech down the hole that Typhlosion dug, Budew sense for his movement underground to determine where he will appear."

"You forgot about on crucial thing! Beedril!" With just those words he re-appeared out of the blue, his two razor like needles, shining a metallic silver. With a mighty force he collided with Charmander, stopping his Screech attack straight away, leaving Typhlosion open for an assault on Budew. "Typhlosion, jump out and use your Flame Wheel on Budew!" With warp speed, he darted out of the gaping hole in the ground, too fast for Budew to sense him. He spun into a ball with a flame covering his entire body, quickly lunging straight into Budew. Both Charmander and Budew had fainted from the force of the attacks; they lay there, while Max held their two PokeBalls out to allow them some rest.

"Charmander and Budew. You deserve a good long rest," Max said. He clipped them back onto his belt, "Thanks for the practice; I've learnt that I can't just worry about one Pokemon, but I've got to keep an eye on both of them."

"That's absolutely correct, but you fought hard Max, and for that you should be proud." Jimmy replied.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Max asked, very surprised by Jimmy's remark.

"I've met your sister, not that long ago actually, she was training with her Glaceon and Beautifly, they looked magnificent with their appeals. I can see why people love being coordinators so much…" he paused, "We got to know each other a little more, and she showed me a picture of you and your parents, and I then set out looking for you since then!"

"You've been looking for me?" Max seemed very puzzled; wondering what all this was for.

"Yes, that's what I just said!" Jimmy laughed, "I went to your house, but your parents said that you were in Oldale Town, so I then trekked down here. Anyway, May gave me this for you, saying you would know what to do with it." His hand slipped into the pocket of his fleece, drawing out a box, similar to that of a ribbon case. It had red markings all over the black leather, and straightaway Max knew what it was. He reluctantly took a hold of it, fearing what would be inside.

Before he had a chance to open it and face his fears, a male voice sounded from the opposite side of the river, startling all three "Hey Jimmy, good to see you again!"

*****


	9. Chapter 9: I love that Pokemon!

Chapter 9: Typhlosion, Typhlosion, Typhlosion! I love that Pokémon!

*****

"Huh…Jimmy who is this guy?" Max questioned, completely forgetting about the decorated box in his trembling hands, which knew themselves what was concealed inside. He gazed at the new guy's wild spiked hair that stayed solid and strong even in the gentle wind that fluttered his clothes. Max wondered whether it was a normal feature for the boy, or just bed hair from the morning.

"It's M…" Jimmy started to say, but was rudely interrupted.

"Now let's not spoil the surprise Jimmy! Where would the fun be?" he chuckled, causing the two silver chains dangling on the right hand side of his black jeans to jangle a small melodic tune. "All will be revealed when it is needed to be known my M brother!"

"Who do you think you are?" Max shouted, inadvertently placing the present from his sister inside a zipped pocket to his Pokémon fleece, "Besides being an arrogant and pompous buffoon!" Max blurted out, with the immediate thought of regret knowing fair well that the Mysterious teenager now had a motive for crossing the river.

"Hah! Is that the best you can do?" He replied.

Roxanne had almost had enough of this infantile bickering, "Alright! Stop this bickering at once!" cried Roxanne, "Max, the remark was definitely not needed for the exact reason of making this…whatever you would call it get further out of hand!" She now turned her focus over to the new teenager, who seemed to be fidgeting with his navy blue belt. "Your attitude needs to be changed this instant! It may be all fun and games for you, but for us…it is seriously annoying," Roxanne said while calming herself down with a slight sigh, "Now, could it be at all possible to start from the beginning again?"

"Certainly Roxanne," mentioned the teenager who was now wading through the slow rushing water to reach his new _friends_.

Reaching the other side he wandered up to Max and stared blankly into his face, "I'm sorry for calling you a pompous buffoon, it was unnecessary." Max apologetically said, realizing that in situations like these; he needs to think before acting.

"That's okay, I shouldn't have acted all child like…Friends?"

"Friends!" They clenched each other's hands in a tight grip as if still fighting out a war but with simpler means. "Now we've got that out of the way, want a battle?"

"Would I!" the red haired teenager replied with his energetic spark revived back into his voice. "The rules will be a Double battle, if that's okay with you Max?"

"That's absolutely fine, I can try and work on my skills and improve on my abilities and techniques in a Double battle!"

Roxanne had to interrupt the deranged Max once again, as she knew that he would push his Pokémon to the utter limit, "Max, don't you think you should let your Pokémon rest for a little bit?" Roxanne quickly intervened, "They've just had a long and tiresome battle, and rest would do them some good."

"Yeah, think about the battle they've just had with my Typhlosion and Beedrill, which would've taken a lot out of them!" Jimmy pointed out.

"They'll be fine. Trust me, I'm their trainer and I should know!" His voice trailing off and leaving a feeling of guilt in his vigorous personality, as he realised that Roxanne and Jimmy were correct in their judgements. Charmander and Budew shouldn't have to be put through another tiresome match which could leave them needing attention from a Nurse Joy.

Max scratched the top of his head as if he was trying to pluck an excuse out of a hat full of ideas, "Actually...umm, my friends are correct, my Pokémon need a rest and I can't force them into something that could end up seriously injuring them."

"Oh...I understand. You don't want to injure them...or your ego!" A wild smirk proudly sprouted onto the cocky teenagers face feeling the need to fold his arms as if to rejoice in a quiet victory.

"WHAT!" the anger blossoming back into full grown outburst from the seed still planted in Max's brain, "I can't let my Pokémon become badly wounded, you may be able to but most human people can't!"

"Are you saying I don't care about my Pokémon? I love them to bits and I would do anything for them, but battling is what they are good at, and that's what they'll do!"

Max couldn't bear to watch himself get intimidated any longer. He knew that there was only one answer to the proposing problem, "Roxanne...I can't battle him right now, but you can," his face scrunched in anger as he looked into the scarlet clear eyes of the boy, "And I know you'll win!"

Roxanne sighed as she realised that Max would work himself up over the simple argument, so she agreed to challenge the teenager to his rules. "So, are you ready?" The reply she received was a simple shrug, as her opponent grasped two PokeBalls from the chains dangling that were hanging from the right pocket of his damp black jeans.

"Shieldon and Jumpluff, I know you can win it!" He bellowed as he swung his bare arm forward to release the Pokémon inside. In front of him appeared the cotton bud Pokémon floating only slightly above the ground while her companion Shieldon blended into the scenery due to his dusty coloured body that had shield plates dotted around on it.

"My two are Onix and Sudowoodo!" First emerged the Rock Snake Pokémon that immediately frightened the young Shieldon as it began to dig a small hole to hide within before Onix had a chance to attack, whereas Sudowoodo lazily outstretched its tree like branches and gave the berries at the end of its extended arms a quiet shake. "We'll make the first move together! Now let's get this battle started."

"Shieldon use Dig to get under ground while Jumpluff you use Poisonpowder," within a flash Shieldon was nowhere to be seen with only a pile of dirt left in its wake, so all the focus shifted to the vibrating Jumpluff who was producing a violet, magical powder which sparkled in the afternoon light that was shining upon it.

"Onix counterattack the Poisonpowder with a Screech and try and separate the powder to make a path for you to attack and Sudowoodo you Mimic Shieldon's attack!"

Onix drew its head backwards as the sound waves began to blast its way towards the powder, struggling even to stop it spreading toward him and his partner.

Just as Sudowoodo's tree like antenna began to glow with an awestruck light that allowed it to copy Shieldon's last move, a net grouped around Jumpluff and himself, tugging them up to a mystifying Raticate balloon where two shady character's stood cackling away as if it was a normal thing to do. Their outfits were a deep black with an outstanding Red R written on both of their tops.

"Do you remember us?" The blonde woman asked feeling the need to cackle some more prior to speaking to her partner, "Butch are you all set to go?"

"You got my name right again, I feel so proud," The green haired man at the back of the balloon ecstatically said, weeping a little before realising all eyes were centred on him, "Oh, yeah. Begin!" He said swiftly returning to his usual self.

"_Righty ho Butch! Prepare for Trouble!"_

"_And Make It double!"_

"_Now here's our mission so you'd better listen!" They shouted together._

"_To infect the world with devastation!"_

"_To blight all people in every nation!"_

"_To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our wrath to the stars above!"_

"_Cassidy."_

"_And Butch of course."_

"_We're Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!"_

"_Surrender to us now or you will surely loose the fight!"_

Butch was now standing next to Cassidy with a PokeBall tightly clenched in his rose coloured fist. He uncurled his arm, prepping himself for an easy battle, "Mightyena out you come," with a burst of light; a Pokémon resembling a dog emerged, looking very sinister. It was about one metre in height with his underbelly being a lighter shade of grey than its back. He had his fore legs perched on the rim of the balloon scouring at Max and his companions while growling menacingly to establish itself.

"I've never seen them use that Pokémon before," Jimmy quietly spoke feeling intimidated by Mightyena, and making sure that his Pokémon were safely secured away from the crooks.

Cassidy had moved to the back of the basket where she was tugging and attempting to move a sleeping Pokémon, "Raticate get up here now and assist Mightyena," she shouted into its ears at the same time as pushing the large brown rat with colossus white teeth to the front of the green basket.

After a little bit of tedious work, she was now standing next to Butch with Raticate in her arms, "Both of you use your Hyper Beam directly on all four of them; we'll see how they like to blast off!" In the mouths of the two Pokémon formed a giant Orange Ball that grew in size the longer it was there until they were ready to be launched. Containing an awesome amount of power they converted into endless beams that hit the floor in the middle of the group. The power was too strong to resist sending them all flying into opposite directions. Max and Roxanne were lifted off towards Petalburg City being caught in a stream of wind that took them further away from their friends. Max seemed hypnotized by the ground as it became more and more visible through the thick forest of trees. The panic started rising in Max's body because the dusty terrain below started to enlarge as they began their decent. This wasn't the only thing that worried him, as he saw the trees acting as Cricket bats ready to send him further away from Roxanne. Within a few seconds of this he came crashing down against the floor causing a dust cloud to rise around him. The sandy colour was all he remembered before everything went black.

*****

"Cugh cugh cugh," Max spluttered wiping the sweaty dust from his face while his eyes tried to focus on the surroundings around him. He realised that his glasses had been cracked in the fall which meant the lenses were no longer able to work correctly; the only other option was to wear the backup contact lenses which were in his yellow backpack, which had conveniently fallen off as he plummeted to the ground.

"Max! Are you okay?" The faint familiar voice being heard in his delicate ears as he began to attempt to sit up, "Here, let me help you," Roxanne said. After a little struggle he was finally sat up but with a pounding headache interfering even more with his struggle to focus on everything around him.

He once again wiped more dust from his body, "Roxanne, I need my backpack. Can you see it at all?"

"I'm afraid not...I take it you're looking for your spare contact lenses?"

"Yeah, my glasses got damaged in the explosion and now I'm finding it hard to focus...so would you be able to help me up?" The whimpering tone that could be subtly heard becoming so ever more aware in his hoarse voice.

"Sure!" Her hands reached out and grabbed his arms, allowing him all the support he needed to make the final approach to standing straight up. With one mighty push he was able to stand through the help of Roxanne as he swayed a little bit from the dizziness that overwhelmed him.

"My headache's getting worse," he moaned as best he could with the continuing problem of a gruff throat, "Do you happen to have your handbag with you? If so do you still have the aspirin?"

"Lucky enough for you my handbag stayed on me like a Kid to a Parent," the humour enlightening the solemn mood that was lingering over both people. Roxanne took a hold of the bottle of aspirin handing it promptly over to Max, making sure he consumed the right amount.

"Roxanne, do you have Sudowoodo and Onix with you?" Max asked trying to phase the awkward topics out of the conversation.

"Onix! Luckily yes, I recalled him just before the attacks hit. But as far as I know Sudowoodo and Jumpluff are still in the hands of Team Rocket."

*****

"Jimmy, wake up mate! Can you hear me?" Jimmy's friend asked kneeling over his body trying vigorously to arouse him. Deciding that Jimmy was a no hope area right now he clambered to his feet marching over to Butch and Cassidy who lay tangled in the Raticate Balloon that had popped on landing.

"Now you see why you are so much trouble and should have left things to me!" He blatantly said while ripping the net that caged his beloved Jumpluff, "And I don't remember the part about stealing my Pokémon in our agreement?"

"We're sorry," the young lass quickly responded being sure to tread delicately around such matters while the teenager hugged the cotton Pokémon and put it back into its ball for a rest, "We only intended on capturing the Gym Leaders Pokémon!"

"Well think yourselves lucky that it wasn't Typhlosion as he would have struggled with all his might, and that would have been ugly for you two, very ugly! And remember I love that Pokémon, he is my pride and joy and I can't see any of them hurt...So, where do we stand on..." Before there was a chance to finish that statement Jimmy began to groan, coughing loudly as he rolled onto his back.

"Mar cugh cugh cugh Mark! Where are you?" Jimmy wearily said trying to go one more step into sitting up.

"I'm right here mate...Just relax. Everything is going to be okay."

"What about Team Rocket? Do they still have Jumpluff?"

"Team Rocket have been taken care of. Now hold still while we prop you up. We've got to make sure you didn't break anything in the fall."

"Hey! Why don't we get that sort of attention?" Cassidy rudely commented while still trying to detach herself from the ropes of the hot air balloon.

"You two shut up! It was your arrogance and stupid scheme that got us into this mess, so you will wait your turn."

"I didn't say anything," Butch quickly added.

"Mark. We have to get Sudowoodo back to Roxanne before Team Rocket do find a way to escape and take off with him."

"Don't worry...Everything is going to be okay now."

*****

"Roxanne, can you see it yet?" Max endlessly asked whilst walking slowly along the path and making sure he didn't crash into anything.

Roxanne was on her hands and knees scouring through bushes and looking high into the tree tops for Max's yellow bag, "I'm afraid not, it doesn't seem...Wait! There it is!" She scuttled over to a fork bend where one path branched off to Petalburg City and the other to a small town off the outskirts of the city. She reached into a gaping hole at the centre of the bend, pulling out Max's backpack, "I have it Max! I have it!" Quickly riffling through the contents she successfully found the contact lenses ushering Max over immediately.

"Thank you for finding it...Nearly got them in...There we go. I can see again!" He seized his bag instantly, not wasting time as he knew they had to find Roxanne's Pokémon, "Now we've got that sorted we can search for Sudowoodo."

"Thank you Max, you are a real help, and talking of such things, I may know something that could be of help to us. Just after the explosion I can remember Team Rocket being propelled away with Jimmy and his 'friend' which means, if we can find them, then Sudowoodo won't be far!"

"That is useful. The only problem now is trying to find them before Team Rocket gets away with both Pokémon!"

*****

"Mark I mean it!" Jimmy's outrage becoming less controllable and more violent by the minute, "If we don't take Sudowoodo now then we could be the ones being shipped to the headquarters of Team Rocket!"

"And why would they do that?" Mark replied, "All I'm doing is making sure that they haven't badly injured themselves...And don't tell me they're used to it as I know that, but I can't just leave without being absolutely sure that they'll be fine."

"Alright, just hurry up then." Both teenagers seemed overly adamant about what they should do, causing some stir between them.

"There, done...Now we can go," Mark hesitantly said as he began packing everything away and helping the Rock Tree Pokémon out of the net, "Hold still Sudowoodo...I'm just making sure you're okay...Hold Still!"

"Don't shout at it, he's most likely scared and traumatized from the experience," Jimmy mentioned helping Mark to his feet, expecting a harsh reaction to come from the young hearty boy.

"I do know that...Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted like that," his voice luckily calming down with his mood, "I just feel agitated about the explosion caused by those worthless wreaks over there."

"Aren't we all," Jimmy promptly replied while re-attaching his bag belt onto his vibrant yellow shorts, "I think it's time we left those two to their misery and went to find Roxanne!"

"Agreed!"

*****

Both Max and Roxanne were puzzled about their predicament, realising they needed to decide which way Team Rocket went in the blast in order to save Sudowoodo, "I think they were sent that way," Max said pointing down the path to Petalburg City.

"Well...I thought they were sent to the small town down this path," Roxanne meekly said, "What if we both go down the path we think, that way it evens up our chances of finding Sudowoodo?"

"Don't worry about that! There's no need...Here he comes now," the joyous tone in Max's voice lighting up the dull mood yet again. Roxanne's eyes started to fill with tears as she saw her beloved Pokémon running toward her for an embrace, letting them trickle down her scorched cheeks in pride.

"You're back Sudowoodo...You're back," their embrace lasted for what seemed like an eternity as they held each other close to themselves, not daring to let go in fear of being separated.

'Sudo, Sudowoodo!" His tearful voice wailed as he rested his hard head on her shoulder.

Roxanne looked down the path which Sudowoodo had come from, and saw Jimmy and Mark rushing towards them at top speed, safe from Team Rocket.

"Thanks you two for rescuing my Sudowoodo, I am really grateful for what you've done," Roxanne said while her voice trembled from the happiness that now overwhelmed her.

"That's our pleasure," Mark reassuringly answered as he tweaked his hair with a little more gel while brandishing a faint proud smile.

"Well...I suppose this is our goodbyes then?" Max said scratching the top of his head for a second time that day, "But just before we head our separate ways, what's your name?"

"Ahh, I believe it's been concealed for long enough, my names Mark, so that's why I called you my M brother." They both burst out into hysterical laughing that only they understood the meaning for, while Jimmy and Roxanne took the opportunity to politely say their goodbyes before any fighting between the new rivals broke out.

Max turned his attention to the path that would lead him to his first Gym Battle as he gazed upon the towering buildings, barely noticeable on the horizon, anticipating an unspeakably grand battle between Father and Son!


	10. Chapter 10: The Right Way to Win!

**Chapter 10:**** The Right Way to Win!**

The decoration was more magnificent than he remembered; as his focus was mainly on gazing upon the hand weight shaped Balance Badge projecting boldly from the front of his Dad's Gym. It's positioning was well thought of too, smack bang in the middle of the white spirally adornments that reached to the edge of the old wooden building that Max's family had lived in since his Grandfathers day. Everything was perfectly in place.

"We're here...I can't quite believe it!" Max hastily spoke, feeling the utter exasperation from just witnessing the outside of the gym as he realized the first badge would be placed in his palm in a matter of hours, "The past two weeks weren't all for nothing, as at last I'm here to challenge my Dad."

"No journey is for nothing Max, cause without it you would have missed out on so much like the capture of Budew...and now you and your team can face their first official challenge, together," Roxanne informatively suggested, "so you ready?"

The young kid was raring to burst through the mahogany doors engraved with the most detailed carvings of his Dad's favourite Pokémon using their signature moves. Without knowing it, Max was hopping on the spot from the amount of excitement that had built up inside him over the last few days. Roxanne could already tell what the words would be flying out of Max's lips.

"Am I! I've been waiting for this moment since I started travelling with my sister, even before then."

Everything was now in place. The time was right and the day couldn't be any better, as the blossoming trees inspired Max to give an even greater effort than was mortally possible.

He began his accent up the marbled stairs till he could touch the doors with his fingertips, feeling the cold essence of the wood run all the way into his spine. The nerves were building and causing him to become uneasy, but he knew he had to step through the thresh hold and relinquish himself from the burden of the challenge.

The creaking hinges on the doors echoed throughout the building as Max pushed them open with great difficulty, but the welcoming sight made him forget about the struggle.

"Dad!" the young lad spoke, already grasping the PokeBalls on his belt, "I'm ready for our match." His smile broadening as he gazed into the love of his Father.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive, ever since you walked out of Birch's lab," his Dad said with an eager smile lifting Max's spirit, "All the challenges between then and now have been working up for this one moment, and I can tell you I'm ready. Are you?"

The spotlight shifted, and was now centred upon Max who was scraping the back of his mind for a seemingly adult response. Was he prepared to face his Father?

"Let's get this battle on the road, and it's a match I intend to win!" Max invitingly proposed, knowing that if he showed any sign of weakness his Dad could just push his way through till he crumbled in defeat.

"If that's what you want," his Dad prudently responded, "It will be a 3 on 3 battle with only the challenger being allowed to make substitutions, our referee for today is none other than your mother, who has recently earned the qualification as an official Gym ref."

"Well, if you are both ready then I wouldn't mind you taking your positions," Caroline said, while standing on her designated podium on which she viewed the battles at hand.

"Wow Mum, well don't be bias for either of us!" he jokingly said, "Now, Dad. If you don't mind I'd like to choose my Pokémon first."

He reached into a pocket in his red shorts, pulling out a purple topped PokeBall, with a star shaped pattern placed where the usual white circle was.

"Delcatty, you're up first," he called, tossing the ball into the centre of the plain field, where, in a blistering shine of golden lights, appeared the friendly beige cat with an astonishing array of stars pouring out of the ball with it. Once they dispersed into the shadows, Delcatty was left, purring with its soft melodic voice.

"Max, this is a Gym Battle, not a contest," his father mentioned, "You don't need to use seals."

"I know, I just thought it would be a spectacle for all to see."

"Well I hope you're ready for this! Buneary, show them your power!"

Out of Normans' PokeBall appeared a lolloping brown rabbit with extendable ears, able to dish out severe blows that could leave opponents unable to continue fighting.

"If both contenders are ready, begin!"

"Delcatty quickly use Assist," Max yelled as Delcatty's ears became alerted, and its tail began to glow white. From out of its ears two wines leapt across the field, impounding Buneary and binding its small feet together.

"Wow. That was Venusaur's Vine Whip attack. We might as-well use it to inflict more damage, toss it into the air!" With one lunge of her head, Delcatty began to swing the vines in a circular motion, allowing the grip to become loose and send Buneary into a wooden wall.

"Buneary, no," the concerned Norman said, reaching for her PokeBall, "You were able to hold out..."

Buneary couldn't stand the strain of hearing his trainer worry; he knew he could have a reasonable chance against Delcatty if the right moves were used. Using the spring from his ears he flung himself into the air, performing an elegant roll to give him greater height.

"Okay then, use your Dizzy Punch and strike Delcatty's legs, it may give us a slight advantage."

The energetic Pokémon curled his ears in a scrunch, before they shone a majestic yellow. Leaping across the floor he suddenly outstretched them, slamming them into Delcatty's front legs. The poor Cat Pokémon was forced into the air, vulnerable and unable to retaliate from the shock.

"Now hit it with Jump Kick."

Buneary once again flung itself into the air, twisting so that its legs were going to make contact with Delcatty; unfortunately though Buneary's aiming had been slightly altered with the spin and it narrowly missed impact with the underbelly of Delcatty causing it to crash into the roof of the building. He fell with mighty force against the Gym's floor and was now unable to continue the battle.

"Buneary is unable to battle, Delcatty is the winner," called Caroline from the sidelines, "If you could choose your next Pokémon Norman."

"Okay Slakoth, you handle things."  
A small lazy brown Pokémon appeared out of the ball, standing on its legs with his arms draping over the front of his body. Its movements seemed to indicate that it was hypnotized, as it swayed from side to side while standing in one position.

"Let's get our winning streak started with a Blizzard attack."

"Delcatty, counter it with yours."

The two Pokémon cocked their heads backwards as a spirally blue mist began to form in both their mouths, with little sparkling particles of ice also being produced. With quick reactions they bestowed their attacks upon each other, with the Blizzards colliding in mid air. With equally balanced power from both teams it looked as if neither were going to give in, until Delcatty began to slide backwards along the floor, beginning to lose her power in the attack. Within seconds she was overthrown and hit directly with the chilling attack, freezing her legs to the ground, making her a vulnerable sitting duck.

"Slakoth, finish it with Scratch."

The lazy Pokémon lunged toward Delcatty, scratching her face with his sharpened claws. Delcatty wasn't able to withstand any more blows, subsequently fainting.

"Delcatty is unable to battle, Slakoth is the winner," Max's mum abruptly said, glancing over at Roxanne who was sitting comfortable on a bench provided for spectators, she found it rather interesting to see a more detailed analysis of the way Max battled, especially within a Gym battle as she was going to be challenged next.

"Charmander, you're up!" The playful Fire type appeared in glorious light, hoping to perform to an exceptional standard and impress his trainer.

"Use your Ember, and make sure you don't miss," Max called to the eager Charmander who was ready to win the important battle that would earn him more respect with Max. Producing an initial flame in its mouth, it released subsequent smaller embers that hurled themselves toward Slakoth.

"Counter it," Norman calmly suggested, not letting any nerves reach his brain and send him off course.

An illuminating red light began to glow around the brown patched Pokémon, encasing inside what seemed to be some sort of magic bubble. The Ember struck the outer hull of the light, being instantaneously reflected back towards Charmander, who was now fully taken aback by the sudden course of action. Max had never witnessed a Slakoth use Counter before, nor in any Gym matches that he use to watch when he lived at home, this was uncharted territory and he didn't know how to respond.

"Uh...Charmander...uh...DODGE IT!"

Max's command came a little too late and the Pokémon was struck with its own powerful attack that still inflicted a lot of pain although it was a same type move. Charmander collapsed on the floor, feeling the burning sensation travelling energetically up his arm, causing him to shiver although he was overwhelmed with heat. The burns on his shoulder felt like they were punching a hole inside of him, trying to allow the pain to reach him inside, but he couldn't let his friend down, he had to continue. He wrestled himself onto his feet, but portrayed the image of a beaten old man, that couldn't continue walking, for some reason his back wouldn't straighten out, all he could do was stand in one place and be struck with multiple attacks, this seemed like a hopeless journey.

"Charmander, let's go strong and hit him with a Screech, that way it would be hard for him to counter with a piercing noise in his ear."

"Don't let them do that, strike out with Blizzard once more!"

The frosty chill blew down the pitch, and caught Charmander in the centre, with nowhere to run. The burns began to feel even more uncomfortable as the cold icicles stung like a bees hive. He knew he couldn't battle anymore and had to retire. The small Fire Type loosened his tense muscles, allowing him to feel free of a burden; the Blizzard entangled him within its frosty cloud lifting Charmander off his feet and allowing him to fall in grace before it was over.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Slakoth is victorious again," called Caroline who held a green flag in the air to symbolise Slakoth's victory.

"You're last up Budew," cried Max, who was now anxious at his ever nearing defeat; the thought of his few days training for this moment seemed lost now, worthless even, how could he have let the battle come to this? "I know you can do it Budew, from all the work you have shown to me and others, let's show them what you can do!" He tossed the PokeBall forward with the small bud bursting out with glorious energy flowing through its inner roots, sparking a certain passion that had never been seen before in Budew, it was as if she had become ecstatic, happier, all over night. "Okay little buddy, hit Slakoth with Bullet Seed, that should give us the edge."

Cuddly as Budew seemed, she could pack a lot of power, and if it struck Slakoth it may give Max and his team a slight advantage, depending on Norman's next choice. Budew sprung into the air, floating like a shimmering leaf in the autumn that couldn't quite land safely on the ground, although this leaf came packed with the ability to send high speed seeds into its enemy, as a sort of defensive mechanism that most leaves lacked. It released these seeds in an endless stream, hoping with everything it had that it could knock Slakoth out and earn more love from her trainer, like Joshua use to when they were travelling through Sinnoh together, during difficult moments like the one presenting itself to her in the Gym Battle, or through times or relaxation. To her, bonding was necessary for growth!

Slakoth was pummelled by the intensely strong attack unleashed against it, feeling the stinging pain strike up his chest as they scorned him. Norman needed to respond quickly, as Budew didn't seem to be letting up any time soon, and Slakoth couldn't withstand much more.

"Slakoth, I'm going to have to ask you to brave the Bullet Seed I'm afraid and get up close," Norman called over the whir emitting itself from the air that was being forced to move by a fast moving object.

Slakoth slowly turned his head, constantly keeping it facing the floor to be on the safe side of the attack as much as he could otherwise it could be all over. He began to hunch himself over, before lazily relaxing to the floor and surprisingly zipping across it as if it was ice. It wasn't long until he was right underneath Budew and ready to deliver a serious blow that would win them the match, although there was slight sympathy for his friend.

"Finish it Slakoth with Scratch, and that's another badge securely kept in our possession!"

Within a split second Slakoth had slammed his claws into Budew, twisting it as it made contact causing the loving creature to be sent hurtling for the ground, giving an almighty wail before finally hitting the deck. Max ran to the side of his injured Pokémon, collecting her into his arms and stroking her coiled vines at the tip of her head, before returning inside a safe comfort zone, where no-one would be able to harm her anymore. He casually rose to the ground glaring at the ground beneath him, feeling total anger boiling up into a ball inside him, how could he lose to his Father of all people?

"The Gym Leader Norman is the overrule winner, the challenger loses," Max's mum compassionately said, walking over to him and holding him in her arm, trying to comfort her growing baby, "You were great honey, a little bit more training and you could come back and beat your father, then we'll see who is the better out of you two."

"Thanks Mum...but I think I might take a little break from training, and allow my Pokémon to relax before starting another training programme...maybe it will benefit all of us!"

"Good idea son and then maybe you can realise why you lost." His father was now lost for words, comforting people in a loss wasn't always his forte. The only thing he could do was give advice, and then maybe Max would feel better about himself, transparent (though he was) to people's counsel.

"Thanks Dad, and be certain that I'll be back...when we are ready together. First, could I use your telephone?"

"Of course Max, it's still yours," his Mum replied, being slightly taken aback by the remark, her son was leaving the nest for good and now he classified the possessions as belonging to someone else. It was almost too much to accept. Her other child May had left home more than three years ago, and now it was Max's turn, things were going to be much quieter from this moment on.

Max headed in the direction of the kitchen, where the green phone was kept hanging on the pale wall, always slightly too high for Max to reach as a young child.

"Darling, are you okay?" Norman asked, holding his wife close to his chest.

"Yeah, but I guess it never really struck me that Max was finally leaving, for good. I suppose I secretly hoped that the journey would seem more tedious than a first glance, and he'd decide to stay with us..." her voice trailed off as the break of tears slowly rolled out of her eye; her cheek was trembling from the fear of losing Max for good.

"Don't worry, someday he'll be the one struggling with all this...and I can promise you that he'll keep on visiting, just like May. And who knows, we may have another little chipper running around our legs."

*****

Max was holding the phone against his ear, dazed, not sure of how his battling techniques went so wrong, they had worked in the past. He pushed the button to access the call directory, typing in the number to the Cherrygrove Pokémon Centre again, knowing that May would have sympathy for him.

"Hello, this is the Cher...hello again Max, would you like to speak to your sister again?" the nurse asked him politely, still with her robotic charms and passionate voice that he would listen to for hours, he could understand why Brock fell head over heels for them.

"Yes please Nurse Joy, that would be nice."

"Well, lucky for you she's been sitting here all day, waiting to hear from you. You seem like close siblings."

"On the contrary," the familiar voice said, barging herself onto the screen to gaze onto the face of her disappointed brother, "I take it everything didn't go too well?"

"No, I lost marginally, and Delcatty was really helpful, that was the main reason for me calling. I wanted to ask whether I could hold onto her for another few weeks before you want her back out there."

"Okay, if you promise me one thing...you won't lose next time round," she jokingly said, winking at her younger brother as she use to when he needed cheering up.

"I can promise you that, if you wish, the team and I will be training these next few days, so that we can combat the difficulties Dad throws at us."

"Good idea little bro, Drew and Harley are here if you want a word?"

"God no...no offense to either one of them, but Drew would just gloat and Harley would act immature."

"If you wish, well best let you get back to Mum and Dad. Good luck!"

She switched off the phone at her end and shut down the monitor, Max would now have to face the onslaught that lay ahead of him with himself, he couldn't let Roxanne interfere, and it would just seem like cheating. The only way to win was by training constantly, with hard thought problems to face, but first a few days relaxing didn't seem like a bad miss.

He arrived back into the stadium area where all official battles were held, interrupting an important conversation between the three adults left in the room but still not realising as his sole occupation was concentrating on improving.

"Roxanne, I'll be heading out to the lake in the centre of town for a little relaxing, you can stay here if you want as I'll return later for supper and I'm sure Dad can find you a room," with a whisk of his body he fled out of the front doors, with no possibility of anyone replying to his comments, he needed to escape from reality for a little bit before returning to it for an intense battle that would ensue.

"Okay then, see you Max," Roxanne muttered under her breath before returning back to the preliminary conversation they were having just as Max entered the room, all they could do was hope he enjoyed it.

Max ran down the path from the gym at high speeds, chasing the same flock of Murkrow he had seen when leaving for Birch's lab, when his entire journey began. He slammed on the breaks as he reached the outskirts of the lake, walking briskly into the hub of activity then constantly progressed throughout the different days, with hustlers on the right of him selling Magikarp and a number of other Pokémon, but now was not the time to dwell on the thieving scams that took place. As he reached to clasp each individual ball, he felt a lump against his leg, his curiosity had forgotten about the box given to him by Jimmy so he leisurely took it out. The presence of the box made the mood become worse, now was not the time to worry about what was contained within it, he just needed to relax. Once obtaining his first Gym Badge he could explore the depths of the intriguing box, right now it was time to pass his dears to one side, so he threw all three PokeBalls into the shimmering light, watching the Pokémon appear before him, this was his cue to chuck his clothes and items on the floor before diving head first into the refreshing water that bestowed him. The Pokémon were left to enjoy themselves in whatever activities they could concoct, it was time for a week of fun!


	11. Chapter 11: More Force behind the Punch

**Chapter 11:**** More Force behind the Punch**

The sun broke free from the cloud cage that was thrust in front of its glare, throwing Petalburg City into a shadow, dampening the sounds emanating from around the town. The cool touch of the lake tickled Max's skin as he swam further toward the bottom, looking around for particularly interesting items that may be of certain value. He stopped his momentum to gaze upon the life that lived under the water, feeling a certain pleasure from watching the tame Luvdsic perform their mating dance, settling it with a passionate kiss. If only life was that simple he thought to himself, turning his attention to scouring for objects again.

He could have stayed in the water for ever, carefree and not bound to any strict deadlines or schedules, but that would take the fun out of adventure. The water rippled from his body as he broke through what felt like a solid surface, being dazzled by the sun as it cropped its head around a grey cloud momentarily. He grabbed a hold of the edge that surrounded the lake, feeling the warmth from the sand migrate into his hand, all the sights and sounds were so tempting, but, he couldn't let his Pokémon down. Max clambered to his feet, reaching for his towel that was filled with family pictures and Pokémon throughout their history, he was following in all their footsteps and was ready to prove himself once again to his father, after one last training session.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Max casually asked, briskly rubbing the towel over his body, trying urgently to dry himself so he could stick to his planned schedule. The Pokémon all looked at him, not responding to his question, as recently any answer they seemed to give was a disheartening blow to Max, he had changed since the lose.

"It's our last day of training, and I know that come tomorrow we'll be ready to win..." the trail of speech halted, for some reason he couldn't find the correct words to finish his sentence. The whole experience was becoming overwhelming, overpowering his thoughts and actions, if he couldn't win the first time, what difference did a week's worth training do?

'Char' his starter Pokémon cried, sensing the nerves that were flowing though Max's body, it seemed that he was finally feeling the repercussions from losing and after a week of having it build up inside; the effects were rather heartbreaking. Charmander had to raise his trainer spirits, and one way was through a practice battle between him and Budew, they were both ready to do so, and they could use more practice. 'Char!'

The small fire Pokémon initiated the battle by sending numerous embers toward Budew, who nimbly dodged it by flipping her body to the side; this was a result from the intense training they had been through; his Dad relied on heavy speed attacks that left a Pokémon vulnerable and made it hard for them to escape, so Max worked on techniques that would help them dodge attacks easily.

Once Budew had regained stability on its little feet, she began to shake her body vigorously, producing a sweat like substance that cloaked Charmander and dampened his fire ability, the only attacks that would produce sufficient damage would be his close range ones.

Max looked on, realising that his Pokémon understood what was going on in his mind, they were showing him that he could rely on them, and take chances for the possibility to win.

"Okay you two, if this is how you want to play it...you choose your attacks and teach me a thing or two!"

The battle resumed with Budew's quick Sleep Powder that was hopefully going to give her an edge, one that if Max used correctly against Norman would ensure victory. The green powder sprouted from the coiled bud tip, spiralling into the air and beginning to distil into the atmosphere that surrounded her partner. There was nothing Charmander could do to dodge this particular attack, so it rapidly succumbed to the sensations that filled its body, yawning once or twice before collapsing into a long sleep. It seemed nearly over. Budew then launched a tremendous Bullet Seed toward the unprotected Charmander striking and leaving noticeable injuries over its body, Budew had won!

"Well done Budew, I'm really proud of you and your tactics were spot on, we'll incorporate that into our battling style," Max knelt down and picked the Pokémon up, planting a kiss on top of its head, "And Charmander, you were great too," Max diligently said, shaking the Fire type until it began to stir, "Because of your battle I now have my confidence back, and I know that if we go by the new battle strategy...we'll win!"

The young trainer had finally dressed himself and lay back into the lush grass that tickled his skin, with Delcatty purring in his ear soothing his tense muscles; but their schedule had only just begun, and Max was ready to face his Dad again, right this second.

After a minute or two of relaxing, he perched himself upright and sprang back into his fighting spirit; all he needed was the targets he had recently purchased, so he unpacked them and began to build. It didn't take long as he was thoroughly use to their procedure now, if the Pokémon could aim, dodge and inflict power upon the targets, then their next stop would be closer than first thought.

"Okay you three, line up!" Max called, with the Pokémon responding immediately as if intimidated by Max's second persona, "If you can show me that you've perfected the target training then we'll be in and out of the Gym in no time." They all hollered back at him, it was time to test them.

"The first challenge is a precision task, if you can hit the bulls eye on your target then that's the first steps complete...Budew you use Bullet Seed, Charmander you use Ember and Delcatty you use Blizzard!"

With spilt second timing they all released their powerful attacks toward their assigned targets, hitting their marks in the direct centre; but the moves weren't done yet as they rebounded back from the metal plates, heading back toward each Pokémon.

"Now let's see you dodge these attacks," Max called out from the sidelines where he was protected from all the fierce moves, it was time to see whether they were capable of escaping difficult situations that were unexpectedly thrown at them like certain circumstances that occur in Gyms.

The flames lunged toward Charmander, it seemed like a hopeless move to try and evade, although the little Fire Pokémon was ready for it; flipping backwards and raising itself above the attack letting it dissipate as it flew further away. The same applied to Budew and Delcatty; both also being able to dodge their own attacks. Max was pleased, only a few more practices and they would be on their way to EverGrande City where the Hoenn League would take place with the first of their eight badges.

"This time round, I want you to knock the targets backward, but combining all the other techniques! You'll have to hit the bulls eye again but with enough force behind it to knock it over, then when the attack is hurled back at you, you'll have to dodge."

The Pokémon were ready, ready to prove themselves worthy of a challenge with Norman. Each again unleashed their power upon the helpless targets, striking the centres of the boards once more; the only difference was the power contained within the moves this time, capable of flinging the objects backwards, now they had to respond quickly and avoid the onslaught. The bud Pokémon opened the tip of its coiled rim head to allow for extra movement, it sprung itself to the side of the attack, immediately spinning on evasion which lifted it high into the sky and in a prime position for a follow up assault.

"I like it Budew, we will definitely use that to evade the Blizzard from Slakoth, and it will give us an advantage over Buneary!" Max was now filled with excitement once more; his Pokémon had successfully brought life back into the slumbering boy and revitalised his confidence. "Okay guys, you've proven yourselves capable of winning a Balance Badge, and from watching your training I've made a final strategy plan. Charmander you're up first, Delcatty you'll follow and then Budew you'll be our 'secret weapon'." The creatures cheered in approval, a Gym win was well within their grasp, and if they all worked as a proper team and incorporated the training techniques into their battle style then it shouldn't take them too long.

Max began to pack all his belongings together, folding all the different components of the targets into a neat compact structure that slipped inside its own portable carrier bag. He firmed out the creases in his clothes and started the short trek down the main high street of the City, increasingly nearing his soon to be win.

The Pokémon were trailing behind Max who was striding along the path with such dignity that caught the odd stare or two from passersby; Budew had decided that a trip to the Gym would be too tiresome for her little legs and hopped onto the back of the beige coloured cat, that had thoroughly matured from the evolution process that took place after it was given the Moon Stone; an evaluated decision that was necessary for the Jhoto Grand Festival.

He could now see the Petalburg Gym again; after a week from avoiding its appearance, the uniqueness of it became an attraction that captivated his thoughts. The doors hinges no longer creaked as they did before, but his Dad was still standing in the exact spot that he was in last time. His attention was lured towards the stands, where a surprise face was gleaming at him.

"May!" he screamed, feeling an overwhelming urge to burst into tears, "You're here?"

"Hey Max...it's a long story and can wait until you finish your Gym match; Roxanne's been telling me how much effort you've been putting into your training, and I know that you can easily wipe the floor with Dad."

"Yeah," Max called back to her, swiftly arranging his focus back onto Norman who was very calm and collected, "Now Dad...I challenge you to a rematch!"

"Ha...I was wondering how long it would take for you to come barging back through that door. If you're all set and ready then I accept!"

"The Gym Battle between the challenger Max Maple and the Gym Leader Norman will now undergo...the rules are three against three with only the challenger being able to make substitutes. Now begin!" Caroline enthusiastically stated with her adrenalin beginning to inspire Max to prove his merit in front of his entire family; with a win here he can then be acknowledged and deemed as a possible contender to entering the Hoenn League, an attribute only esteemed trainers may be receive.

"I think I'll start things off, Charmander go!"

"Hmm...predictable. Buneary let's get this over with fast!" Norman cried flinging the PokeBall up into the rooftops of the Gym, his posture explained all his thoughts, ready and willing, it was time to prove to his son that battling is a distinctive art that takes some time to master. "Buneary go straight into a Quick Attack and leave Charmander helpless."

"A lot has changed Dad, Charmander bend backwards." Within a split second of the command, Charmander had flexed his back enough creating what seemed like a Charmander bridge, luckily it gave it enough clearance to avoid the attack, having the rabbit pass right over him and crash into the entrance of the Gym. It sunk to the ground, flooded with a sense of shock and bewilderment, his Quick Attack had never missed, it had always been too quick to evade, yet Charmander had proven otherwise. "Woa...now what did I say? Told you this battle would be different and that just confirms it; hope you can handle a challenge."

"Certainly not what I expected I must say, but that doesn't show me that you can beat me, just that you can run," Norman seemed sincere, not what either May or Max expected; there was a proud sense of growth from him, whatever he tried to deny.

"Come on Max, I know you can do it," May called from the stands where she and Roxanne watched with Awe at a battle that had captured an audience within the first move, a rare sight.

"You ready to fight back? Use Ember in the style of our target training and aim for its stomach, full power," Max shouted, becoming caught up within temptation of an early win. The strong flames struck Buneary, causing a streak of pain to inflame the area of contact, not only that but the flames also engulfed Buneary, pulling it into what seemed to be eternal fire everywhere you looked, everything seemed lost for the courageous Normal type. Though, in an unexpected twist, a white aura swallowed Buneary whole, causing the flames to evaporate instantaneously and releasing the Pokémon from their grip. All eyes became locked once more on Buneary as its outlined appearance began to change in an instant, extending the ears even further causing them to drape down the side of its body. Once the light cleared it revealed a new Pokémon, Lopunny that looked slightly similar to its predecessor who was only smaller by a few inches and had some slight changes in features.

"Nice, my Lopunny just evolved. You ready to pack a punch with your Dizzy Punch?" Lopunny gave a quiet purr in response as its ear started to illuminate a yellowish colour, being able to stretch the whole way across the Battle Field.

"Charmander dodge with your flips, and then strike back with Screech."

The Fire Pokémon as it seemed was able to avoid most attacks that were now thrust upon it, benefitting from the sudden hype in confidence, although it would eventually turn into its downfall. The acrobatics were an astonishing sight to witness, as Charmander somersaulted from side to side, not once coming close to being hit at all. When it was able to secure its footing he released piercing sound waves toward the opponent, which would reduce its defensive capabilities and allow for more damage to be taken, but Lopunny wouldn't be cast down that easily and struggled to escape the effects of Screech, launching its Dizzy Punch at Charmander again, productively causing its concentration to lapse. This was Norman's time to strike and receive an upper hand.

"Hit it with Dizzy Punch and follow up with Jump Kick, this can't possibly go wrong."

The grown rabbit launched the Dizzy Punch directly at Charmander, who was incapable of stopping the Screech and evading at the same time; it struck the lighter colour orange belly, throwing it with incredible force into the air and leaving it vulnerable to the Jump Kick, which Lopunny was charging. It sprang above Charmander, ready to strike it as it came tumbling back to the ground, making contact just above the floor of the Gym, which caused Charmander to hurtle against the wooden floor, kicking up a cloud of dust that sprayed across the entire field. No-one could see what had happened to either Pokémon, all they could do was wait.

The air started to clear, allowing everyone to see two Silhouettes within the remainder of the dust, one heaped on the ground and the other standing proud and tall. The poor Fire Lizard had been beaten, Norman now had the advantage over Max.

"We're not giving up that easily, Charmander take a long rest, you did great buddy." Charmander was recalled back inside his PokeBall and attached back onto the Max's belt, now safe from any more harm. The young trainer then clasped a hold of the borrowed PokeBall that contained Delcatty who was already a strong force to reckon with, and since Lopunny had been slightly tired out from his battle with Charmander, Delcatty should find it a quick win that wouldn't drain too much of its energy, "Okay, Delcatty, you're up now!"

The purring cat spiralled into action, calmly settling upon its brisk paws that could manoeuvre its body at extreme speeds. She glared at her opponent, who was acting clavicle and not the least bit worried at the battle it was about to face; both Buneary and Skitty had been playful buddies in the past, never once having to face each other in a battle, but now they were both evolved and packed more power than they ever had, these two weren't going to give up easily.

"Okay Delcatty, use a charged up Blizzard and aim for Lopunny's legs," Max called, quickly glancing towards his sister who was now more anxious than ever at having to watch one of her own Pokémon battle without her commanding it; although she had her Father train it in Gym Battles, she had never seen one of them before and now she had the opportunity too, she wished she didn't.

"Lopunny, attempt to..." Norman started to say, but cut off as his words were too late, the speed and power that was packed inside Delcatty's attack was unlike no other that he had seen throughout his career as a Gym Leader, even when he was training Delcatty they weren't producing anything like that, Max had done something special, "Now that was...magnificent son. If you fight like that through the rest of this battle then I can honestly say that you'll have done better than Ash, which I understand is a target of yours!"

"Thanks Dad, but what's with all this chit chat...get in close and use Iron Tail."

"If you want to play it that way...Lopunny dive straight in with your Quick Attack, make sure you're the first to make contact."

What looked like a scene stolen from a Cowboy film, the two Pokémon launched themselves with incredible speed toward their opponent, neither one giving way or flinching from the possibility of direct damage. As Delcatty got further his tail began to glow a steel white, it swung its body 360 degrees around and made firm contact with the bunny's face careering him off to the side of the Gym, where Lopunny slowly slid down the wall and landed heavily on its back.

"Lopunny is unable to battle, Delcatty is the winner."

Norman was bewildered, no-one before had ever been able to brandish that amount of power inside a Pokémon in a week's worth of training, even if they were already substantially powerful. "My next choice is Slakoth."

The lazy sloth Pokémon emerged from within the white cloak that surrounded the Pokémon, lying flat out on the floor, seeming more interested in sleeping than battling. The coarse fur was spiked on end, as if the Pokémon had been spooked by a ghost; so it portrayed its attention upon Delcatty.

"Slakoth, start things off with your Blizzard attack."

"Counter it Delcatty, with the exact same move, and pack some more force behind the punch."

As the cold pressure blew towards their opponent, creating an interlock of the two Ice attacks that held each others at bay, Max became very aware that they could breach his Dad's defence, obviously if their timing held no flaws. Max kept his eyes attuned to Slakoth, if anything gave way, then that would be his opportunity to get close to the sloth and defeat it with a powered Iron Tail, only leaving Norman's final choice.

Roxanne looked on with eager eyes, taking mental notes on Max's performance and certain areas that could be improved, so that when it was her chance to have a Gym Battle with him it wouldn't just be the turf that she had the upper hand over, but tactics as well. Alongside her was one of her trusted Pokémon, Sudowoodo, who was cheering Max and his team to victory; he had never really been the battling sort of Pokémon, instead he preferred to make elegant appeals and showcase his moves, yet he loved his trainer and couldn't bear to leave her to participate in these Contests. Roxanne had raised it since it was a beloved Bonsly, a little baby that was terrified of parting ways with his 'Mum', and their bond was something impossible to attempt to recreate with a new trainer.

"Slakoth, this isn't going anywhere, so quickly dodge out of the way of Delcatty's Blizzard, and use a Faint Attack."

"Huh...this isn't good! Delcatty, jump into a forward role and use the momentum of the Blizzard to pick up speed while charging your Iron Tail."

It was a spectacle to watch; with the elegant movements produced being the centre of everyone's attention, and no-one could tell who would succeed with their attacks as both executed them perfectly.

Delcatty roared through the air, crashing into the remains of her own Blizzard which allowed her to pick up momentum and speed toward Slakoth, who was starting to flex his body enough to allow for quick movement across the Gym Floor and a sneak Faint Attack. He caught a glimpse of Delcatty in the corner of his eye, tail sparkling in the light that shone through the windows of the roof. Slakoth moved directly behind Delcatty who was completely unaware of the impending attack looming behind her. His glowing purple claws struck her back; interrupting her front roll which made her unstable within the air and unable to change course, it was all over as she came tearing toward the wooden wall implanting a thin dent into it. Max looked over in horror, his Dad had wrenched what seemed an easy victory from his grasp and left a horrible feeling inside his gut. Now there was only one course of action left, use his secret weapon!

"Budew, it's your turn," he called, sending his young Pokémon out onto the field indulged in an array of light; her bud head opening up to allow in more sunlight which would help give her a boost in speed, making her more unbeatable than ever.

"Well...looks like you're down to your final Pokémon son. Hope that's all you need to overcome me."

Roxanne and May watched from the stands, carefully keeping their eyes focused upon the two boys glaring at each other from across the room; if someone who didn't know the family waltzed right through the door, they would think these two were heated in rivalry.

"Right Budew, start things off with Sleep Powder and follow it up with Bullet Seed."

There was no chance for Norman to react; Slakoth was hit instantly with the residue releasing from the small Bud Pokémon's' body and almost instantaneously collapsed to the floor with each cell filled with a sense of tiredness. His eye lids began to become heavier and slowly folded shut as he slipped away into a dreamland. The minute Slakoth slumped in a heap against the floor (curled up like a small toddler) Budew bounced high into the air launching a ferocious Bullet Seed that Max had never seen from his Grass Pokémon straight toward the sleeping Pokémon, knocking him out immediately upon contact. Now it was evened out...either person could win and Norman knew it, Budew was able to defeat one of his strongest Pokémon but his next choice would hopefully pull through.

"Now that was impressive Max, but can you beat one of your old friends?" his Dad smirked as he readied the PokeBall to release the Pokémon inside, having a smug feeling wash through his body. How could a tiny Pokémon defeat what was up next?

From within the PokeBall emerged a giant towering beast, rather in the way of a Panda Bear fused with a cat that mostly ate and slept, except the times that it battled for Norman or even May, compared to Budew, Snorlax was huge in both ways and seemed the likely winner in the upcoming battle.

"Snorlax, finish this with just one attack...use Hyper Beam," Norman ordered as Snorlax stood up from his crouched position, mouth wide open collecting energy to form an orange ball of power. The stream of energy discharged itself from the Pokémon, colliding with Budew almost instantly as it attempted to leap out of its trajectory without having to be told, regrettably with no success. The impact flung a smokescreen around Max's friend, he was helpless to offer aid if his Pokémon was badly injured as it was impossible to see anything. But as they stood amongst the dusty cloud they heard a high pitched noise that could have been classed as a battle cry which then initiated a green glowing light that evaporated the dust within seconds.

Budew had no scratches upon its body; it seemed unscathed although it had just been pelted with one of the strongest moves known. Max was astonished.

"Woh...Great use of Synthesis, without it we probably wouldn't be able to continue, but that's now a different matter. Retaliate with your Bullet Seed, and instead of aiming for the belly, hit his head."

Once more Budew initiated her attack, striking Snorlax; yet it didn't seem to make much of an effect or even slightly bother him, he just pulled his head forward and prepared to continue on, looking toward Norman who gave a simple gesture of the hand. This was signalising to Snorlax that he had control with his next movements and didn't have to rely upon his trainer. He then opened his body wide and looked towards the windows in the roof, with a yellow energy form spiralling around his head, taking a while to charge. Both Max and Budew realised what was about to happen, but if they judged it correctly then there would be no need to worry.

"Quickly, hit Snorlax with a Sleep Powder to stop the Solarbeam."

As the team began to hurry to pull off their Sleep Powder before Snorlax had a chance to unleash his Solarbeam, the onlookers fell engrossed within the activity of the battle and all the hype that both team members were stirring. This became oblivious to Max as his nerves caught up with his actions and were steadily being passed onto his Pokémon, possibly doing harm against her judgments and abilities to perform, although at the moment in hand she was presently fine.

The powder substance one again was produced from her body, drifting in lowliness toward its target, inducing him into a boundless sleep. The Solarbeam was stopped and Max and Budew now had a chance to lay in powerful attacks and finally win their first badge, a small step towards a big goal.

"Okay, now hit him with an endless amount of Bullet Seeds and let's finish this up now!" Max eagerly stated, feeling the win within his grasp, only a matter of seconds away. Max couldn't allow anything to go wrong.

Striking the side of her foe with a great amount of vigour ladled into her moves, all May and co could do was watch Snorlax sleep off the pain with not much luck for him to prevail.

"Come on Snorlax, wake up. I know you have it in you. Come on buddy!" Norman's efforts seemed greatly lost; Snorlax was only interested in snoring and now Norman was regretting not teaching him Snore. His eyes were watching the Pokémon, looking for any possibility of him stirring from the sleep, and he was in luck. Snorlax began to raise his head, blinking once or twice to separate his eye lids, still being pounded by the Bullet Seed. He raised himself from the floor, lifting up a glowing fist that was enveloped within an orange and white crystal light, beautiful in its gape. With one slick movement of the wrist he struck Budew, his fist beating the grass Pokémon's entire body and causing some serious damage that could have put her out of the match instantly...but she was able to withstand it and proudly pulled herself back up, once more using Synthesis although it didn't have the same effect to her health.

"Forget about Sleep Powder then, a continuous stream of Bullet Seed should do the trick...let's do this for the team."

"And Snorlax, Solarbeam once more!"

The Pokémon charged their attacks with Budew releasing hers first pushing the oaf backwards but not halting his attack. It was a do or die situation, neither team had a clear edge, and it was all down to these last attacks: Who would become victorious? With light like a sun (blinding all in the Gym) the Solarbeam flung toward the onslaught of seeds that were harrying forward causing a clash of grass attacks with a mighty repercussion. An explosion filled the entire stadium, pushing the two trainers against the wall and flinging Caroline into the stands. Budew and Snorlax were in the centre of the blast and either one could be critically injured. With enough energy to steady themselves upward, Norman and Max rushed into the cloud of dust that followed in the wake, searching on hands and knees for their beloved Pokémon.

"Beautifly, use your Gust to blow away the cloud of dust, and hurry," May called, launching her first catch into the air. A majestic Butterfly like Pokémon sparkled as it appeared, wearing delectable wings that were shining in the light that portrayed upon it. The pattern that covered them were all most people could stare at, but in this situation Beautifly was needed for battling, and not being flashy.

Although it was a tiny Pokémon in comparison to most, it packed a large amount of power within itself that was able to fling open the doors and wash the remnants of the explosion out with the wind that was being produced from Beautifly. It was all gone with matter of seconds, where the picture of two human beings scrounging around on the floor was left. They both immediately saw their Pokémon...Budew was standing, just, and Snorlax was slumped against the ground, knocked out from the explosion, whatever had happened within the few seconds left Max victorious, and able to walk away with his first major victory.

Standing up, slightly dazed still, Caroline lifted the green flag, "I'm proud to say that Max is the winner of this match against the Gym Leader Norman!"

The young trainer wrapped his arms around Budew, squeezing as tightly as he could. It was down to Budew that he had won, she had come through on her own for the team and made Max the proudest he had ever been, with one win down there were only seven more to go.

*****

"Son...I am proud, no, honoured to present you with the Balance Badge showing your win here at my Gym...and I hope someday soon we can have a re-match, this time I'll have done all that special training!"

"Yea...Max I am so...annoyed at you, joking, joking...but you could have given Snorlax more of a chance don't you think," May chuckled, "And now I think it's time to go get ready for dinner, I'm taking us all out to the new Noodle shop that opened in town last month."

They all chuckled; May was back with her fixation of Noodles once more, and this gave Max some time to discuss with her what progress she had made, and how some of her old friends were doing. Again putting the mystery of the Leather Case box to the back of his mind, not daring to touch it!


	12. Chapter 12: Once More Round the Bend

**Chapter 12:**** Once More Round the Bend**

A smell of diligent food wafted up Max's nostrils tempting his taste buds, as their order was being prepared in the kitchen behind where he sat in the red luxurious chair, accompanied with a modern Japanese style that contrasted the red well. His view allowed him to gaze into the black night life of Petalburg City where young trainers were allowing their Pokémon to walk beside them and enjoy the cool breeze whistling through the streets. All of them he considered rivals that one day he would compete against and hopefully win with his 'talent'.

His family and Roxanne were hot in conversation around the white marbled table where May was telling her stories from Jhoto, the travels from towns to cities and the numerous adventures she experienced with old and new friends, "Wartortle has become such a strong asset to my team, and its personality has really grown along with its size and power. The baby it once was, is now a feisty adolescent who never takes no for an answer, which can sometimes get a little annoying, but that's what I love about him."

"Well my dear, I remember when you were like that only a few years ago, always insisting on doing this and that and travelling to Birch on your own, and now Max has taken over that role. The two of you growing up, I never thought I would let this day come but it has and it's great to have you back home where we can have a family meal together, like the old times," Caroline softly said with a wave of calming emotions seeping into her children's' hearts; nearly bringing tears to Max's eyes. He reached into his pocket to find a tissue to quickly dab at them while no-one was looking, but he found the leather case box that held his sisters present inside which immediately changed his mood. Grabbing it tightly, he brought it out and onto the table where May instantly took it from him.

"Max? You haven't opened it yet...why?"

"Well, I guess I just wanted to open it once I overcame my first hurdle in a way...and now I have, I suppose there's nothing stopping me anymore." He took it in his hand, unclipping the golden coloured latch which released a majestic violet light as the lid slowly opened to reveal half of a pendant that had a jagged edge down its right side. "May..." Max was stunned; it was truly time for him to accept his journey and fulfil people's expectations of him, however hard, and the first step lay in the palm of his hand.

Inside a zipped compartment of his bag the same eerie light began to be produced, perplexing Norman and Caroline: what was going on? Max reached in and drew out an identical half of a pendant, something magical was held in the story behind it, and after 5 years of it being hidden it was time to finally tell.

"Max, May! What is all this?" Caroline inquisitively asked looking into the two pieces of jewellery as it captured her gaze with its grand presence, seemingly untouchable in its power.

"Well Mum, the short story, some years back Max and I were fishing down in the river that flows through the woods not far from here, and Max got a tug on his rod, being pulled into the water. It wasn't that deep so he was fine but I still went in to help him out. When we had got out, attached to his shoes was this pendant you see. I grabbed it and so did Max but due to all our yanking it snapped in half and we've both kept our own pieces, until now. I believe that it's a true sign of Max's independence having both halves and how I no longer need to protect him as he travels with new friends."

She looked back around at her little brother who was fiddling with both pieces in his hand, in deep thought about what his sister had said and how he would proceed in his journey and life. Catching Pokémon was all he thought about the day he walked out of Birch's lab, but now that wasn't the only thing that mattered. Becoming friends with new creatures and having different experiences with them, like May had, that was what would make his travelling fun and adventurous. But being independent would leave him on his own, no-one backing him up if he encountered trouble in the form of Team Rocket where it would be him on his own. Would any accomplishments make up for the loss of companions?

"Max, honey, what May has done for you is a gift any sibling would want, their independence from the rest of the family as they grow into a young adult and piece together themselves, and a way for you to start is by putting that pendant back together when we get home, and I'll give you some help if you want to symbolise our last feat united," Norman said, ruffling Max's hair like he use to.

"And a word from me...with your challenge against your Father and the battles you've overcome against that strange bunch of criminals, and even Mark, you should be able to prove to yourself that you are worthy of reaching the goal of a Pokémon Master already when there are numbers of trainers out there who still haven't earned enough badges to compete in Pokémon leagues, for you that must prove something." The kind words of Roxanne were causing a few more tears in Max as he began to realise what was needed of him and how to move on.

"Well, I don't know. It's all fair and well saying I just need to believe but in practice it's a whole lot harder..." Uttering these words he clasped his hands in frustration, evidently pushing the two parts together deduced because of the sheer blinding light that shone from his hands. He couldn't move, it was like he was frozen in time as he gazed upon everyone around him who had jerked their heads to see the commotion, but things started to get stranger, they all began to slow down until they were halted and Max was thrown backwards into what seemed an endless spiral of multicoloured light!

*****

The sunlight began to break through Max's closed eyelids as his senses all started to function again, allowing in the sounds of Murkrow to softly vibrate his ears. At first the light blinded him, taking a couple of seconds to focus and allow him to stare into the trees of a wood, surrounding him on all sides. It seemed the perfect bliss place to be, if it was in a movie, but for him this was just terrifying. There was no way he could have got here so quickly after being in a restaurant in the heart of Petalburg City. What a strange experience.

After a few minutes of becoming use to everything once again, he attempted to get a secure hold in the bushes to prop himself up and crawl out of the foliage, except it was harder than he had first imagined. He reached up to hold onto one of the branches dangling from the Oak tree above him, holding on as tight as possible while lifting his body upright. After a few attempts it worked, and he stumbled from within its thresholds only to find he was lying by the road that led towards Professor Birch's laboratory. How weird? What had successfully launched him a number of km in distance? Then he remembered. The pendant, some mystical force had caused him to teleport across the country, and at first glances it could prove to be handy in reaching his next goals without having to travel far to get there, now he just had to work it again and get back to Petalburg.

While his thoughts continued to process all the relevant data, the noise of a whirring car crept over the horizon along with a churning cloud of dust that was visible even from where Max stood. As it neared, the car became more visible until it was clear whose it was, now he had to hide, no reason why, he just had to. He flung himself quickly back into the bushes as his Dad's Porche roared past at great speed, gaining its approach towards Birch's lab, but Max was still able to glimpse inside to where he saw his father and himself in heated conversation, an experience he had lived only a few weeks ago. What had that Pendant done?

His expressions explained everything, a shock, bewilderment, one that was unexplainable. He wandered out onto the road and watched the car tail off toward the building that was faintly visible where Professor Oak and Professor Birch would greet him and offer him a choice of 6 Pokémon, a puzzling fact. There must be a reasonable answer to the situation, maybe he was dreaming or knocked unconscious and was reliving a past event, but things just seemed too real. He went into deep thought, trying to find an explainable answer; however he couldn't. Maybe following the trail would help him figure out what to do.

He sped off towards the laboratory, arriving not long after the car. His younger self was wondering into the room where the starter PokeBalls were lying on a table along with his Pokédex, about to receive Charmander. Suddenly a thought strayed across his mind, what if he changed his own fate? What if instead of Charmander he bonded with Mudkip, that way his journey might change, and Charmander could go back to Kanto and find another loving trainer. It could work. But he wasn't thinking of the dire consequences that could follow in this fatal choice. He came first!

Max carefully made his way to the far side of the building where he could see clearly through the window he had crouched by, watching himself look amazed as the first three Pokémon appeared with a gifted magical appearance, each Pokémon with their unique quality. Mudkip was adorable, why else would he have fallen in love with it. He gazed once again in awe at the water Pokémon's majestic attributes; the orange external gills were what had attracted him to begin with, and something odd that made this Pokémon a beauty. What wonder! He attempted to move to the opposite window where he could distract Charmander and draw him away from the younger Max instead of having Mudkip distracted first, that way his younger self might follow the water type and not get drawn to the fire type. In the process of movement he clipped the windowsill with his bear elbow causing a faint noise which attracted Mudkip's sensitive hearing. The blue Pokémon leapt from the table to investigate what had occurred outside being the only one to notice it while the others just played around with Max. Now there was no chance to get his favourite Pokémon, the upcoming trainer now had Charmander cradled in his arms, Max was the reason Mudkip wasn't his; it was his own actions that made it this way, now what to do?

He skulked down with his back against the white washed wall, crowded with unwanted feelings of regret and disappointment knowing that what he just attempted was wrong, although he realised that if he had succeeded nothing would matter anymore as he would return to a different world, without Charmander and possibly without Mudkip. Fate can't be changed, he knew it, but the excitement of getting what he wanted or turning a situation into his own way was not a chance to give up at a snap of a finger, if anything it should be tried out in some sort of simulation chamber that only existed on the T.V. At least then...things could become easier, tough decisions made simpler by a pre-empted enactment and maybe his past few weeks would have become somewhat different, not meeting up with Roxanne or having to face the mysterious 'Steel Team' who put them all through torture. He sighed, there were all these 'what ifs' which became incredibly strenuous upon his mind as he juggled with the thought of changing some other occurrences, say causing his younger self to take a different route to Petalburg City and not becoming mixed up in everything he did, a year's journey packed into a few small weeks. His face started to sag from the stress and burdens he had thrown over himself by trying selfish acts to enhance his life, the only thing he should worry about was finding a way back to his time, his reality. If only that was a simple answer.

After a few minutes pondering over the same thought in his head, he decided that the best course of action was to leave after Max, loitering in the bushes as to hide from detection. Maybe the reason he was sent back was to confront something along the path, finding a certain secret out; anything seemed possible at the moment but Max had to find the answer and it would certainly lye on the path of his travels.

He supported himself by clinging onto the ledge to give some leverage in his pull, as a precaution in being undetected and able to slip away without any fuss, or so he thought. Just as he was about to turn the corner the front metallic doors burst open with little effort and the group of professors wandered back into the grounds along with Norman, busy in conversation. Max slipped to the ground edging himself closer to listen intently to the words they were all saying, as he guessed it would most likely concern him.

"Birch, you promise me you'll watch over him until he reaches Petalburg?" Norman asked with an obvious agitation to his voice as he looked over to the horizon as his son trekked along the path to Oldale Town.

"I've already said I have someone on it, Roxanne to be precise! She has a full back story for the trip at hand and someone in Oldale to go along with the story so if Max does question anything there will be no hesitations...don't worry Norman; he'll make it home in one piece."

"Thanks Birch, sorry to bother you..."

"It's okay Norman, being a worried father is part of your job," Birch jokingly said tapping Norman's shoulder as they all chuckled, except for Max. His Dad had presumed that he wouldn't cope on his own, that being independent would prove too tough. Why though? He had been able to let May go on her travels without setting her up with someone to travel with, but when it came to him it did; anyway he was more mature than she ever was always making the right decisions; except...what he had just attempted to change a little thing that could easily alter time and space upsetting both Dialga and Palkia, two God like Pokémon. But at least he could say he would manage on his own and not have to cling onto home like a small toddler always holding onto Mummy's leg as they walked leisurely down a supermarket isle.

He looked back over to the men as they clambered into cars and drove off down the road, back into the direction of Petalburg City with Birch waving them goodbye as they hit the distance. Now would be his chance to catch up with novice Max, but like always, something interrupted him. All of Birch's assistances had made it back indoors as the bushes and grass begun to whir and bend as a harsh noise protracted from the sky where a helicopter descended onto the road and a young woman gingerly climbed out with lush long brown hair. Max soon realised that it was none other than Roxanne starting her given task to tail after him and keep him safe from 'danger' that would arrive, like he really needed her in all the situations they became tangled in, but the more he thought about the more he disagreed with himself. Who was he kidding when thinking that Roxanne didn't help or Charmander got in his way, life happened for a reason his Granddad always use to remind him, and in this case that was certainly true. If these events didn't occur then instead of being released by the 'Steel Team' he could have been held hostage and taken back to their head base, but because his friends were there they were able to pull together and escape showing the criminals a thing or two about friendship.

By this time, Birch had entered the laboratory and Roxanne had departed down the path into the Oldale Forest where the first few major experiences for the young trainer occurred like random fire works on a trajectory course for damage. Max cautiously rose from his current position and trailed after the Rock Gym Leader as she sank into the distance. His mind was still pondering over the case of how to get back to his time without disrupting anything else in the process, but he still hadn't found a solid answer. There was the possibility of breaking the pendant now hanging round his neck to see if that undid the process of time travel but it was too risky, if anything went wrong he could be sent further back than he already was, if only he could consult someone else who could help. Then he realised the two closet friends he had were hanging from his belt inside their PokeBalls. He released his two Pokémon one by one, each landing straight onto the ground in the trail of white light that always appeared, both of them were still worn out from the Gym Battle earlier on in the day which left them feeling tired and aching. They had each fought a tough battle, especially the little Bud Pokémon who managed to defy the odds and defeat a Pokémon that towered over her, using some hidden power stored somewhere inside the tiny coiled body of herself. They looked toward their trainer gazing at him with slight bewilderment noticing their whereabouts had become different in a matter of hours.

"Don't really know how to put this, but we've travelled to the past, a few weeks to be exact right at the start of my journey and I have no idea how to get back without jeopardising our safety or that of others." He paused while drifting into deep thought yet again, his confusion being felt by both his Pokémon, making them agitated and slightly worried. "I have one suggestion that I thought over earlier however; we could follow this road back to Petalburg City and see if that helps determine what our next move should be." They nodded to show their agreement, and they even knew that the only possible solution to their undeniable problem was to continue on until their path home was shown instead of standing around waiting for something to happen. If nothing could be done then at least when he arrived at the restaurant he would be back to his present time and able to continue on the journey. Budew leapt into the arms of her trainer while Charmander sat on Max's shoulders as he hastily ran to catch up with the first predicament, Ryperior.

*****

The sunlight had begun to disperse as the huge yellow ball of energy began to rise on the other side of the Earth, bringing warmth to different trainers and Pokémon as they continued on their current travels, or past encounters as Max looked at it. His legs were finally numb from the excursion he was putting them through as their sore and achy period had past, or were to come, very confusing, but his efforts had paid off as he was nearly there. The path had now begun to join the river which he and May had once found the pendant now sitting in his pocket, the cause for their bewilderment, but he couldn't worry about that now as he was about to come across the camp site where his younger self was busy eating supper. Now he had to hide! The long perturbing branches of the bushes were piercing his skin as he slowly edged closer to Max, finally able to see him through the gaps in the undergrowth. He planted his behind in a soil patch that was warm and cosy while he had Charmander and Budew sitting on his lap, waiting for something, anything. The youthful Max was now busy looking for his Charmander who had disappeared only moments before into the hedge growth just a few metres away, following a trail of Gulpin slime that had intrigued him. Now it was time for the big cliché to arrive, with thunderous roars, Ryperior stomped around the corner ready to cause havoc, although he was still puzzled as to how it came ambling into the forest. It gave another huge roar as it charged a Hidden Power while Max was looking up all its details within the Pokédex. What a stupid mistake he realised as he eagerly watched from the safety of the vibrant green bushes. The attack was all it took to lunge the past Max into the river, sinking straight to the bottom, an experience he absolutely hated, but all he had to do was watch and wait for Roxanne to save him, although Ryperior had other plans. It suddenly turned its mass toward where Max and co were sitting comfortably as if they were on a sofa eating popcorn and watching a horror movie, except they were able to be injured by the creature. It once again began to charge a Hidden Power, just long enough for Max to get out before things reached critical; until Roxanne arrived he would have to face the giant Pokémon.

"Budew and Charmander, use Bullet Seed and Ember now!" His commands were very decisive, direct and quick enough to allow time to collide with the oncoming Hidden Power and try and force it back with as much power from the two Pokémon as they could muster. The buzz and energy brought Max back to reality showing him how much he enjoyed battling and how well he could cope on his own. Yes it's always great to have friends with you but if he was put on his own he could handle situations as long as he had the confidence. After these experiences it had clouded his beliefs, as all he saw was other people there coming to his rescue, but reliving it all put a spark back to the flame and he could let go of the burden. The answer had been given to him, independence; he was capable of doing that.

His face showed it all, the confident smirk was a breath of fresh air to his friends battling with him with a new belief in themselves, "I've finally come to my senses! I can be independent if I believe!"

The multicoloured light started to fade back into view surrounding all three as they were launched straight into the heart of the light. His journey had a new spark and the realisation made him safe, he was on his travels back!

*****


	13. Chapter 13: TIme to Fly

**Chapter 13:**** Time to Fly!**

The night was still full of energy as Max slowly finished off his large chunk of Fudge Chocolate Cake, drizzled with a warm milk chocolate sauce that gave the whole dessert an extra special feeling as it slowly slipped down Max's spoon while he held it in his mouth. The experiences he had been through only a matter of hours before seemed long behind him but the family were still hassling him for some unexplained answers that had inadvertently cropped up in his initial description of the adventure. Yes, that was what it had become and he felt proud that he was able to overcome it, and so early on. If this was the way his travels would go then he would be raring to take the path as soon as the bowl had been completely ridden of the chocolate coating it, but he knew his family and friends deserved some answers, and in hindsight it would be a way for it all to sink in for him. But what an adventure to have, travelling through time by means of a pendant that had only one way to get back, through learning something about himself and feeling confident that he could complete all the tough challenges that would come his way. A gift any new trainer would desire, the chance to feel they could go all the way, practically at the start of their first journey with Pokémon.

It didn't take long for the last mouthful to quickly be shoved into Max's mouth, soothing all the aches and hurtful mind for a few seconds before they realised the temptation that he was trying to overshadow them with. Along with the joyful side of the escapade there also came a price to pay, the guilt. He was lucky that his dearest friends had no idea that he attempted to replace them and start all over again, a foolish mistake that was carried out in the spur of the moment, or so he hoped to believe. But keeping something like this from the ones he trusted and valued the most would be a hard commitment and prey hard upon his values. He thought to himself that at least he wouldn't have to make that decision right now; it could be saved till later when he could make a more paired conclusion after a nice relaxing sleep.

The pendant still sat comfortably inside Max's fleece, as if to play a vital role in keeping his morals correct and the decisions firm from lies and regret, but it still had a warmth to it. The idea that he could work and make intelligent decisions on his own without parental help, a contradiction to the other meaning it held. Altogether at this point, the only thing he could tell was that it would play a more key function in his travels than first speculated.

He lent casually back in his chair, awaiting the hype of questions to begin their decent upon him again after his dismissal earlier on, to wait until the dinner was completely finished. Roxanne (having been rather quiet throughout the entire meal) jumped in with the first inquisitive comment.

"Max, what on Earth happened? One minute you were here and the next you weren't."

"A good question to start off with, like I said when I appeared back in this chair, the pendant had somehow sent me backwards through time to a few minutes before my younger self arrived at Birch's lab. And on from there I learnt what Dad had planned with Birch to make sure I was safe, which involved giving you a back story to do with the Protector item that evolves Rhydon. Then on from there, I followed you and learnt that I could handle situations on my own and the multicoloured light re-appeared, and the next thing I knew I was sitting in front of my bowl of Chicken noodles."

A silence flounced across the table, no-one knew what to say in response to Max, anything at all could displease either side of the argument and that wasn't needed at a celebratory dinner. Max looked around the table, seeing Norman fidgeting in his seat, what had he done? He was really close to his father yet he had managed to unnerve him and Roxanne too. Why condemn them when he had done wrong too, attempting to change events was worse than attempting to look after your child. For all it was worth, he could end up in the same position if he told Charmander and Budew what he endeavoured to do, it was time to forgive and forget. Without the Pendant, he would never have known, and that way things may have been better off.

"But...you know, I guess I have to thank you for that, both of you. You had my welfare at heart and that's what counts."

"Well, I think this should be something left for discussion at home," Caroline timely mentioned, trying to get off the matter and speak about more desirable topics, "We should get all the leftover food packed up and pay the bill."

Caroline raised her arm in the air to catch their waiters' eye abruptly, before he had a chance to attend another table; in a posh stance he slowly waltzed over to them, bending down to hear their requests. By his side was a relatively small Pokémon that seemed as if it was dressed as a clown, its personality appeared jokey and he always copied what his trainer did. Putting it blankly, it was a mimic.

"Mime Jr., would you be a dear and carry their empty plates into the kitchen please," the waiter kindly asked before turning back to the table and picking up the food. After a couple of minutes he walked back through the double doors that led into the white glistening kitchen carrying a tray filled with small compact boxes that held the remains of the meal. His little Pokémon was sitting comfortably on his neat black suit imitating the posture the waiter had acquired.

"Here you are Madame, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I think that's it. Here's the money, and thank you for a wonderful meal."

"My pleasure, always good to see the Gym Leader and his family, and not only that but the famous Roxanne as well, you know, I hope I'm not out of line here but I would love it if I could have an autograph from you all?"

"Sure, why not?" Norman replied, taking a pen and paper from the waiter and signing it, then passing it on to his wife, it wasn't often they got asked for autographs but they always loved the occasional attention, and it seemed to help them all forget about what had just occurred, except Max. It was as if it would never be able to leave his mind, escape the horrors of jail bound captivity with bars strung across it until he revealed his mistakes, but it wasn't the time or place to begin to worry about it again.

The group stood up and handed the piece of paper back to the waiter and his Mime Jr. before heading for the bright musky coloured doors and leaving into the brisk evening air where there was still a party vibe flowing through all the young adolescents as they continued to shop and battle, taking in what was left of the day. The permanent carnival also drew large numbers of people and Pokémon to Petalburg City, especially during the holiday seasons where the Carnival never seemed to close. The Ferris wheel and Bumper cars were the main attractions that often would become flooded with tourists who allowed their Pokémon to partake in some of the activities. It was a social place to be and always welcome to all ages and species, but for some reason, tonight none of the group wanted to attend, they were all worn out from a long day and the argument didn't help liven things up either. The Gym Battle was such a great victory that it seemed a shame to not bother to enjoy their evening, Max had progressed so much within the past week with his special training that would become a useful regime in his battling, but they all knew there was no point putting on brave faces and trying to show masked feelings. For Max, it appeared as if the rest of the night would drag on for as long as it could possibly muster, just as some sort of pay back against Max's deeds, but he knew he deserved it.

Max subconsciously sauntered along the street, not realising where he was headed, just walking. A hurried squeal broke Max's deep concentration as he turned to face his sister who was gawping at the windows of fashion boutiques, "WOW! They're all so beautiful. I could easily see Glaceon suiting that piece of clothing perfectly, and Delcatty in that. This new shopping walkway is great, and a good place to start adding a Pokémon Stylist look to all my Pokémon, just like Dawn did with her Buneary." May rapidly went from store to store, eying up all the goods they had to offer in a frantic panic, as if it was all suddenly going to disappear from sight. She reached into her bum bag and brought out her purse rummaging through the coins and notes that she had concealed away for a special occasion. There was just enough in there to buy the green velvet jacket for Glaceon, that also had darker green diamond shapes upon it, an interesting piece of clothing that might help them in an appeal to show off her beauty.

"I'll be right back," May called, not even looking toward her family as she sped inside the shop grabbing the jacket and thrusting it onto the counter before the shop employee even had a chance to greet her. Max gave a faint chuckle; his sister could always amuse him and keep him entertained, especially whilst on their journeys with Ash and Brock, and it was always a welcoming gift to see her obsessed with shopping.

She came wandering back out onto the street with a hurried step to her, holding the coat in one hand and a PokeBall in the other, ready to try the new piece of clothing on Glaceon. She threw the red and white ball into the air before it burst open to let the Ice type come spiralling out shrouded in a white coat, which slowly dispersed into the black sheet in the sky leaving a sliver sparkle in its wake. Max no longer had endurance to watch his ecstatic sister; the joys of the moment were just flowing over his head not able to be absorbed in, and it just seemed pitiful to attempt to show any signs encouragement while he wished to be solitary and dwell over matters. The past still had that strong hold over him that felt unbearable to alleviate, something good would just have to do the work for him. He had ventured over to the benches set out across the middle of the path that ran through the new district, holding the bags containing the food. His family were still within his sight but he had a hefty gap suited in between them, there was hopefully not going to be any disturbances for a while.

"Murkrow," out of nowhere the piercing cold call sounded as defiant as a trumpet of war, symbolising the brutality that would follow. Before Max knew it, a swarm of Murkrow came crowding in on him with their night blue wings encased in an iron coating. Their presence was altogether frightening as they swooped down upon the young boy with their penetrating eyes fixed on one goal, the ample of free food. They all looked as if they were heading straight for the takeaway, except one that caught Max's attention; this one instead was bearing straight for them, not looking for a succulent helping of food but a battle.

"Charmander, let's take care of these rascals," Max shouted, throwing his friends PokeBall at the convergence of Flying Pokémon heading their way. Charmander emerged in a flash that lucratively intimidated the Pokémon momentarily giving him a slight speed boost when it came to the attack.

"Charmander, sweep your Ember across the entire flock of Murkrow and then try and scare them with your Screech!"

The smoking embers crackled through the air as they instigated a number of the Pokémon to be sent escalating toward the ground with a trail of smoke left behind, these then didn't hesitate to stick around for more attacks and flew off back to their habitat, others decided to pull out of their decent and perch on top of buildings surrounding the battle zone to see the outcome of the unfair battle; they had full confidence that their fellow comrades would finish off the Charmander and steal the food. These Murkrow were just happy to sit there.

Charmander was proud that he had successfully defeated a number of the aggressors already; the new confidence that was fizzing inside of Max also ignited itself inside of his little Pokémon, and he wasn't going to give up just because of some faulty odds. The two were armed and ready, and knew that this would be a good chance to try their new attitude out.

The Birds had now collected themselves back into a group, and instead of heading for the food they were now charging at Charmander as one big team, angry for what they seemed as an unprovoked attack. Max nevertheless saw this as an easier target for Charmander to take down with his Screech, as if they were only fighting one Pokémon.

Charmander inhaled a vast amount of air that could vaguely be seen as some sort of mist entering his fiery lips, because of the bitter frostiness hanging in the atmosphere. The extra air acted as a power boost which concealed an extra kick within the attack to knock a few of the oncoming Murkrow off balance and hopefully cause them to leave the battle.

The ripples in the air hit the Flying Pokémon, as if they were targets at a fun fair being fired at; Max watched cautiously as the Murkrow were blown backwards from the sheer force produced in the attack, beating a few of them against the paving who were caught off guard, slightly injured from the falls. The numbers had sufficiently decreased with a few enduring all of the attacks thrown at them while Charmander was not scathed at all, but Max still had the aggressive bird in the corner of his eye and was wary to let it disappear out of his sight. It stopped in mid air, catching Max's look and returning it with a glare, he wanted a real battle and felt that this was an opportunity to not miss.

"Murkrow," he cried, shafting his glare towards his friends to signalise that he wanted to fight alone, with no interference; these two were now formidable opponents. He opened his wings with a forceful thrust that was just in time to allow him to catch the warm updraft that rose through the buildings, able to lift him higher into the night sky. His head cocked to face Charmander while his wings were once again becoming encased in the metal, Charmander could feel that this was going to be great experience and help in their next major battles.

"Charmander, jump high into the air and blast the Murkrow with another Ember, then follow up with your Scratch attack," Max eagerly shouted, already having a real sense of gratitude towards his Pokémon from all the dedication he put into his attacks and battles, it was a real mistake to try and change him for a Mudkip, a Pokémon on which he wouldn't have bonded and had the same relationship with. He knew that for them to grow even more, they would have to be honest and truthful, and that would have to start with their recent events.

Max quickly snapped back into reality to watch the two Pokémon lunge at one another, wings and claws sparkling with a dazzling white light, glinting amongst the stars; they both seemed eager to show their friends what power they concealed and weren't willing to forfeit as they both wanted a great pride of knowing that you could defeat the odds.

Charmander opened his mouth as the blazing embers began to form in a swirl of fire at the back of his throat, before spitting them toward the oncoming Murkrow with great energy. It didn't seem to even consider the possibility to dodge, but charged right into them, tensing slightly as they burnt its pristine feathers, with mouth brewing an angry cry. A pungent fear struck Charmander as he realised his attack seemed to do nothing, stabbing at Murkrow clumsily with his claws from the panic that now overwhelmed him, not wanting to show signs of weakness, however they were cleverly deflected by the Steel Wings that caused the attacks to bounce right back and jar at Charmander's arms. He was left defenceless. Charmander struggled to stay in the air for any longer, as gravity began its affect upon him; Murkrow saw this as an opportunity to double the damage dealt and swooped close enough to slam its strengthened wings into Charmander which sped up his plummet. Max watched in horror as their edge slipped away, out of their clasp, as the acute face of Murkrow started taunting them. The fear Max had previously was creeping inside all his veins, lurking within the shadows of his body and attempting to throw their rhythm off course. Max needed to think fast otherwise things would be over.

_I just have to believe! We can win if we have confidence! I just have to believe! _It was now or never, the chance to make their comeback in the battle was nearing, if the timing was off then Charmander would hit the ground with brute force, surely knocking it out, "Okay Charmander, fire a full powered Screech at the ground!"

The high frequency sound waves struck the cobbled ground just below Charmander, which sufficiently slowed him down enough to cause minimal damage. The waves continued their course, washing over the clean finished surface of the street; the angle at which it hit produced a convection current swirling back up into the air where Murkrow was hovering over the pavement. The distortion in the air could clearly be seen by everyone who had stopped to watch the fight, as well as the Murkrow that were perched o high rise buildings down the street. Unfortunately though, the Murkrow battling had no chance to escape and was clouted under the chin with the remaining waves that had circled around. It was taken aback, feeling dizzy and meek, not able to control its movements so well anymore. The images in its poached maroon eyes started to flash back and forth in his vision, becoming blurry by the second. The experience was causing terror to course through its body; it knew that the battle was over. With a few last flaps of the wings (as if it was fighting for the last gasps of life) it slowed down and halted all movement, before flopping to the floor. Max had not only used a move in a defensive way, but had successfully turned it into an attack in the same breath. Charmander had pulled through.

"Max, that was brilliant," May called, running over to her brothers' side and embracing him with her tight grip, "You really showed the beauty and power that Charmander conceals and you deserve the win." She turned her head to see the slumped figure of Murkrow hauled on the cold slab of cobbled street, "And you also deserve a new Pokémon!"

"What? You think I could train this Murkrow?"

"Yes, I do. You are an exceptional young trainer, so what are you waiting for, throw your PokeBall."

"Oh, okay," Max surprisingly said in response, unsure of what to really do. All he knew on the subject was what he had seen others do, and was hesitant to try it out on such a powerful Pokémon so early on in his journey. But the first capture would have to be made at some point, so he unzipped the small compartment on the side of his yellow backpack that contained a few empty PokeBalls and cautiously took one out. The whole procedure was running through his head like clockwork:

you press the white centre button to enlarge the ball

then you take aim upon the Pokémon

after that you lob it at the Pokémon and watch it become encased inside

and lastly you wait to see if its caught

if unsuccessful you repeat the whole process

"Okay then, the PokeBall is armed and ready so catch that Murkrow!"

Max launched the red and white ball at the Murkrow who still seemed lifeless as it lay in solitude, abandoned by all of his fellow friends who had decided to fly off and get food through other means. The Bird became engulfed within a red flash as the ball opened and absorbed the Pokémon inside. It lay on the floor rolling numerous times before the centre button flickered red and the capture was finished.

"Wow, I did it. I actually caught my first Pokémon!" Max cried with an overpowering sense of happiness that was sinking into his core, his memories. This was able to cloud the recent past and pass it off for something trivial, his mind was made up; this was the joyous occasion that was to release the horrible regretful memories from their prison, letting go of the burden. He felt chuffed at this, now he could bask in his accomplishment, wherever he went he could no longer be viewed as a novice because of the achievements of owning the Balance Badge and three Pokémon, one of which he had caught by himself.

He looked at the PokeBall sitting in his hand, allured by its majestic pull to power, designed to capture these unique monsters and hold them pray to an owner. What changed their loyalties and obedience? Was there some sort of mechanism that altered their DNA or suddenly changed their opinions? The whole concept of PokeBalls was exceedingly complicated and delving into the privy of them in just one night was not enough. Extensive research would have to be carried out, just like the work professors did, or he could just ask the makers of them what exactly happened, if they knew. This was part of the wonderful, complex world of Pokémon.

"Max, honey that was a wonderful display of battling technique and the capture you made...I couldn't have done a better one," Caroline energetically cried running over to her son with arms stretched out wide, while Norman and Roxanne trailed behind her. Her heart was pounding at a rapid speed, she was able to witness her son's first capture and she couldn't be any more proud of him.

"Thanks Mum, you always have the right words on anything."

"That's okay sweetie, it's the job of a mother to do exactly that."

"Thanks, and I think it's time for me to be getting home and giving my Pokémon all a rest before we set off for Rustboro tomorrow, so see you in the morning."

His cold parched lips rested against her cheek for a slight moment, before he set off toward the Gym, a place that he'd called home for 10 years, but now it was just acted like a hotel, somewhere he could often stay before starting his next journey through the likes of Jhoto, Kanto or Sinnoh. It would still be a stable secure environment for him and a latch onto something foreseeable, whereas he would experience the unknowing through his travels that would lead him too new places and too new friends.

*****

The climb up the wooden stairs seemed short compared to the norm, maybe it was because Max's thoughts had delved into new matters and wasn't concentrating on the flow of time or gravity pulling him down. He knew what to do now, the answer to his dying question. Was there a need to tell Charmander and Budew? No. They had a new friend, a new partner who was unaware of the entire situation. Why involve them?

The bathroom cabinet now loomed in front of him, beckoning him to gaze into its illustrious metal coating, reflecting his image. His answer was given, now he just had one problem left to solve. The complexity of these thoughts beleaguered all his actions, that one idea of PokeBalls had escalated into questioning the true reality of what he saw and did, and questioning the matter of Pokémon, no matter how much he wished to avert his feelings.

*****

The musky walls were filled with the stench of evil, and he knew. Who or what was still unclear, but he was sure it would soon be revealed, and the wait was brief. A man clothed in the most undesirable attire stepped through the threshold of the darkened room, his silhouette just noticeable in the light.

"Now what are you going to do ay? Going to magically escape your imprisonment and defeat us all? We have big plans for your companions you see, big plans, and we would like to know whether you'd oblige our little scheme or not. No, oh well. Our boss would like to get the experiments and tests started right away so we'll need your little buddies right now!

"No, leave them alone. Don't touch them. You can't have them. They're mine!"

*****


	14. Chapter 14: Which Way? What Way?

**Chapter 14:****Which way? - What way?**

The morning light filtered through the flaps of the frizzy red curtains that had small cuts at the bottom for an unknown reason Max dared not to ponder. The beautifully sewn fabric was draped over the pristine finished glass that slotted perfectly into the windows, which his Father had helped create when he was a young lad, working side by side with his Father, a perfect happy family. This was always the point in a day when he could fully relax, be completely calm and free from woes. It was peaceful, and that's how he liked it. If only he didn't have to drag himself out of bed and face the complications that proceeded with each day, things that would attack him unknowingly and then come back and bite him later on, such as the Pendant. How would he have known at that sort of age the repercussions it would have unleashed? He just lay there, as still as a bunch of Metapod before their evolutions, gazing adrift into the sky whereas Max just saw a few pretty coloured patterns papered across his ceiling. However, he knew sooner or later he would have to clamber downstairs to the greeting smiles of his family where table talk was always the discussion, and there was nothing keeping him to his solitary white glossy walls so he decided that family would take priority.

The time was only just after eight, and the wild Pokémon had barely been up for a few hours, but all of Max's household were washed and clothed, ready to start their days in a civilised fashion. Max however chose the opposite and lazily wandered into the kitchen wearing his Hoenn starter pyjamas which were covered in a few tears from the amount of use they had received over the years. Noting could've been simpler.

"Morning honey, you had a good night's sleep?" Caroline immediately asked handing Max a plate with strawberry coated pancakes for him to devour within a few seconds.

"Yea, it was nice to be back in my bed, I can assure you that...but it seemed to lack something I had never noticed before, the smell of nature and a morning breeze that always tickles my skin when I look upon the world. That's the appeal of a journey."

"And rightly so, I remember the first time waking up in the wilderness, besides feeling slightly worried I could also feel relaxed and free, something I never felt here," May replied with a budding smile zipped across her pale visage as she stood next to her brother.

"Well aren't you two our promising little campers. Just remember to always stay safe."

"We will Mum," they replied in unison, before heading into the comfort of a warm living room where the television was flickering with the latest news headlines. Max decided not to pay too much attention to it, but instead delve his fork into the soft crevasses of his pancakes that had a noticeable fluffy texture before flopping into the velvet surfaced sofa with his feet resting upon the wooden coffee table. His eyes would not leave the platter of food that was slowly diminishing in content the more Max gobbled down, falling prey to the hunger ravished from his fateful encounter the night before where a new spark of hope and love for him was introduced, that alone would leave anyone hungry. Yet something was stopping May which totally baffled Max, there was never a time that he remembered when she wouldn't eat food, it occasionally got to the point sometimes that she considered eating a higher priority than anything else. What was it that had caught her attention?

"Hey Max, put your plate down and look at this," May said as if answering Max's prayers with the answer to his question as she grabbed his arm and pulled him round to see the wide television screen scrolling a breaking news story across the bottom of the picture. Max sighed, expecting the usual hoo-ha of a new trainer becoming a Champion or beating the Elite Four of a region, or a new Top Co-ordinator crowned, maybe Ash had successfully won the Sinnoh league? But no, today it was something more earnest, a dark and gloomy story where the reporter was standing in front of a Pokémon Centre billowing with smoke that was misting the lens of the film camera, causing all the crew to slightly cough. Max was horrified; in all his travels he had never seen something this horrendous, this dreadful. It seemed extremely likely that some people came out unscathed while others were left in bad conditions, or even worse. What about the little Pokémon, or even the tough ones, what had become of the Pokémon in care during this incident? He couldn't bear to think about it, from just the images he saw he knew what horrors and devastation there could be, he was only thankful that he wasn't there and that his Pokémon weren't caught up in this shock. He took hold of the remote sitting before him on the mahogany table immediately turning the volume up so they could hear what the reporter had to say on the situation:

"The reports from local witnesses state that a few Passenger Helicopters arrived at the PokéCentre late last night where a number of shady characters stepped out and commanded their Pokémon to attack the building with a number of powerful moves. From then on, not much is known but we can report that a young lad on his travels through Hoenn was captured and taken aboard the Helicopter that left almost immediately after the attack was instigated, and reports on his whereabouts are unknown. We'll report any new information the minute it is unveiled so don't take your eyes off this channel. This is Kathryn King reporting for Hoenn Regional News on Channel 17!" The slim brunette glumly stated while moving out of the picture so the viewers could have a better sight of the situation.

The clouds of the harsh clammy haze continued to escalate higher into the sky before vanishing into the thick layer of clouds that had slowly rolled in. Nothing seemed natural anymore but instead looked like a synthetic mock up in some sort of new movie where violence could be acceptable as it always was in fantasy and the culprits were only highly paid actors. But Max knew otherwise, when the news lady described the bandits he could tell who they were, the same people that had grabbed them a few weeks before at Oldale Town, where he was left vulnerable and his Pokémon in an even worse state. If Officer Jenny hadn't arrived when she did this may have been his fate, kidnapped and likely not seen again. He had to help in whatever way possible; this lad could be in grave danger.

"Roxanne, come here quickly," he shouted still not being able to avert his gaze from the horrors being shown on the television slowly sinking into the threshold of his thought capacity.

He looked up at Roxanne as she walked in, who immediately began staring at the iridescent image being repeatedly shown across the screen using the occasional footage taken by bystanders who filmed the helicopters on their Pokétch's and Pokénav's, handy small devices that were able to keep people in contact with others whilst utilising the features of applications that could help a trainer and co-ordinator wherever they were. This time though, it wasn't the case.

Roxanne was stunned, the images of terrified people floated through her head as she looked at the devastation and destruction, trying to shift the memories from her childhood away from centre stage, where the bubbling wells of lava just kept on overflowing and lapsing at the innocent Pokémon unable to protect themselves. It was tear jerking thoughts and she felt that her suppressed feelings were overcrowding her like they once did causing numerous amounts of therapy to be bought for her, which evidently hadn't worked. She realised that her mind had carried her off into an unwelcome land and her concentration had drifted from listening to Max.

"Roxanne, did you hear what I just said?"

"Ugh, sorry no, my mind seemed to wonder, it happens sometimes whenever I see heartbreaking situations such as this one. Never been able to figure out why..."

"That's okay, you don't need to apologise I'll just repeat it. Anyway the news reporter just stated than a young lad was taken by a group of crooks in passenger helicopters. Ring any bells?"

"Oh my, it most certainly does, and judging by what happened to us this boy and his Pokémon could be in a lot of danger, I think that we need to inform the authorities about this immediately considering that they're already on the hunt of these thugs and any more information couldn't hurt. You go get ready now and I'll meet you down at the PokéStation."

Roxanne had already made it out of the house by the time Max had begun to move, leaving the door wide open because she was in such a hurry. Max could clearly see the small spec she was becoming as she edged closer to the Shopping District of the town only seeming to narrowly make it round the bend that led towards the PokéStation. Now he had to be quick if he was going to make it in time to give his accounts, so he leapt over the sofa arm before stomping upstairs in such an urgent panic. He had never before felt so needed, someone's fate was left in his hands and he had so much power that he knew he could use for good intentions, something like that was not a missable experience. When one adventure closes another one opens.

He was once again dressed in his usual green t-shirt and red shorts that seemed scruffy and crinkled after a few weeks of not being ironed, but his looks were never too important to him, he would one day find someone that loved him for who he was instead of him trying to act all manly, especially at the age of 10. His clothes looked as if they had become house bound again with the dust collating on the fabrics overnight, it didn't seem natural anymore. With his hands he was able to brush most of the dust from his garments before grabbing his yellow bag left in a heap in the corner and running out of his bedroom door. His whole pace seemed rushed and hasty now, quite unusual for his normal self, but today wasn't normal and his life would no longer be what he considered 'normal' as his real journey had finally begun and he was stepping out into the world as an independent man.

His feet had carried him all the way to the beige coloured door that lead into his families' generational house, and he was ready to confront his enemies within and the enemies that could physically attack him. They had both manage to wheel themselves back into his life and place a wedge that would always guarantee them a passage to get back in, it was going to be a tough struggle to get rid of them but Max was confident that confiding in the Police would be their best bet of tackling the mysterious team and the baggage that staid within him from their last encounter.

"May, I shouldn't be too long so tell Mum and Dad we'll be back in time for Lunch okay," he hastily said without even turning around to hear her reply, once said all he could do was follow in Roxanne's footsteps and charge along the street heading toward the Shopping District of the town that had the PokéStation just before it. Within no time their accounts would be used to help with the safety of the poor young boy that was being held captive and allow search teams to get a full profile on the case.

*****

"I'm sorry but if you don't have a proper description then the information isn't of much use," the turquoise haired lady regretfully stated knowing full well that the two people stood before her were telling the truth as she had been roped in previously when the attacks at Oldale Town had occurred and even before them when a few miscellaneous cases appeared that could be linked again to the team. However in each case no substantial evidence was able to be submitted and the people just disappeared, leaving no DNA trace or no accurate sightings. They were extremely clever and devious and were willing to go to any lengths to succeed.

The young lady looked up from the floor in which she could share emotion when her feelings were put into question, straightening her buttoned uniform before making eye contact with Roxanne and Max who seemed quite shocked yet saddened by the news they had received.

"What do you mean it's of no use? We came down here the minute we saw the news headlines with the idea that our information could be used in any way, not just for descriptions on the appearance. How about creating character profiles for the organisation or so on? Isn't that what you did for Team Magma and Aqua?" Roxanne angrily shouted showing a side to Max that he had never witnessed. Her mood was flaring and her attitude was completely unusual but her words were where it was all clear and her point was correct. How could the Hoenn police force let this slip?

"Come on Roxanne, they have the information now and can do with it what they please. Its best if we just head home grab our stuff and leave for Rustboro. It doesn't seem like our company is needed anymore and I think we're overstaying our welcome at my parents place."

They slowly turned around as if expecting a comment from the officer, but there was none; she was left questioning the morals of her work and whether or not she should relay the information to members out in the field, she knew that the information would still be vital no matter how detailed it was. She still gazed at the two trainers as they exited the station, watching the mechanised doors slowly slide shut behind them as they wandered out onto the street with their sorrow lingering. They couldn't help but feel useless and feeble, they knew they had what it took to help this young trainer however they just weren't able to, it was within their grasp, one step away, but still unobtainable.

It didn't take long for them to solemnly saunter through the front door to Max's house, eyes focused upon the floor as voices congratulated their presence. May was the first to greet them with her perky smile grasping her brother in a choking grip as she calmly hugged him, understanding the pressure and terrifying situation he had just put himself into. She would never have dared confront an Officer of the law like that even if she held important knowledge, as her nerves would've gotten the better of her, but her brother could and did and her pride for him shone like a lighthouse beacon in foggy weather. These last couple of days had proven his worth, the successful Gym win, the time travel experience and the capture, three major occurrences that would define his character and persona.

"Max, don't worry you did your best and that's all we ever want," May sweetly composed with her voice, being completely cliché with her phrase to try and say what Max wanted to hear.

"Thanks sis, but that's not going to cut it this time. I let that boy down and now he's going to pay the price. If only I had pushed the Police sooner into cracking this case or at least compiling evidence then this nightmare may have been averted."

"Yes exactly, _may_ have been averted. You wouldn't have known for sure and to be honest we still don't know the real reason why this attack happened and it's highly unlikely we'll ever find out," Roxanne timely intervened with her intellectual words of wisdom that always brought light and truth to a situation, although quite commonly not always at once.

"Why don't you two go sit down on the settee and I'll grab us some drinks and biscuits before we have lunch, it might calm you down and make you feel less exhausted."

"Yea, good idea May, thanks darling you're ever so kind, I can see now why Ash wanted to have you tag along with him," Roxanne boldly commented with both girls chuckling. The mood change with Roxanne was snappy and extensive as if she was a teenager again experiencing all the difficulties of hormones, but Max took it as a light laugh and slowly retreated into his Grandfathers armchair that was so snug it seemed to wrap its leather around you and suck you in. Engraved upon the wooden supports that Max use to be able to slither underneath was the name 'Maxi' written upon it, just like how his Grandfather use to refer to him when he was only a toddler. He was never sure of its significance but was too afraid to ask any adults its true meaning.

"And here you go Max, one fizzy drink just how you like it and a few chocolate biscuits that will hopefully keep you going for another hours or two," May briskly said whisking Max's items from the tray and placing them in his care before handing the remaining food and drink to Roxanne, "Now shall we see if there's any adventurous programmes on, I'm sure there's something that will tickle the taste buds."

May's control of the remote seemed helpless as she swayed the pictures from one channel to the next being clever to avoid all the coverage on the PokéCentre abduction and the damage caused. Max wasn't even paying attention but staring out into blank space watching the clouds whistle past on a hush wind creating numerous menacing shadows that cast across the land. It seemed majestic yet beautiful as nature's arrogance and beauty played against one another in a giant game of tug of war, trying to gain dominance and power over the other, just like what pitiful humans did encasing and trapping God like creatures with immense power. His thoughts wandered back to last night where his reflection only seemed like a meek and pointless scrap upon a disposable mirror. Is that what he was, disposable? He wasn't able to answer his own question before his Mum called from within the kitchen where wonderful smells of baked dough were erupting; it was like a heavenly assortment of senses that were penetrating the entire house leaving its fragrance in every corner. It thusly seemed as if Lunch was now prepared and once eaten he would be on his way travelling through dangers that would always appear from every hidden bend with icicle daggers to stop him in his track.

"Come on Max, you don't want to miss Mum's special pizzas now do you?" May jokingly said creeping a smile upon the young boys face. He pushed himself up from the couch and moved at a relative pace to the dining table, where, set out in every place was full sized tomato pizza that was beckoning his attention. In clay backed small pots where additional toppings to be added along with the cheese spread evenly over the red lining. He was now in a haven of delicious assortments ranging from pepperoni to olives and chicken to herbs, he couldn't believe the smells. But then his mind had come to the conclusion of the situation, either she had some major news or was attempting to cheer Max up, or something else terrible had occurred.

"Mum, what's happened now?" Max sighed.

"What do you mean dear?"

"I mean that it's very unusual for us to have something this magnificent without something to be broken to us gently, basically there's a purpose," his cold tone sounded which was very unlike him. The bare roughness to his voice was harsh and impounding upon the ears and had appeared out of nowhere transforming him suddenly into a menacing psychopath, or so one would have thought.

"Max, don't be negative towards your Mother, now Caroline I believe he has cracked our case so there's no point in concealing our reasons now," Norman commented.

"Well then honey, we most certainly should. Max and May, your father and I have recently been feeling a loss with the departure of Max from our house with things being so quiet, and it doesn't feel the same or seem right anymore without you. That's why I'm now expecting and in roughly 8 months time you two will have a little baby sister or brother." There was no response; both mouths were open wide as their emotions got the better of them causing them to react so openly, it was an amazing piece of news.

*****

"Okay then Mum, I'll stay safe and make sure you do too I don't want you working yourself and causing fatigue for both you and my baby sibling," Max lovingly spoke; only slightly gripping his Mum in a hug, "And May I hope you do well in your Sinnoh contests and remember I'm always going to root for you."

"Yes Max, and do well in your Gym Battles, I can't wait to see you in the League," May responded with her right arm high in the air as she waved her brother goodbye before he had completely progressed into the distance with Roxanne by his side. The news he had received over Lunch had been a real eye opener for him as his new sense of accomplishment sparked inside. Yes the atrocity that had occurred a good six hours earlier was till forefront in his thinking but with good things planned for his future he couldn't dwell too much on the dampening aspects of life.

*****

They had reached the start of the endless trail of trees that etched further and further into the distance. There didn't seem to be much life fluttering inside the thick foliage but he was certain that he had to enter before the evening so they didn't fall too far behind schedule. The clear sign that had the words 'Petalburg Forest – the heart of bugs' was portrayed differently in his mind than the last time he had been here, now covered in what seemed like Wurmple threads glistening with a frosty touch even in the afternoon. For once in his life he had stopped to evaluate the situation and question whether entering today was the right idea seeing as there was a PokéCentre only a few hundred yards away and a few cafes surrounding that that would be sufficient for one night. However his ego would once again prevail.

"Max, you ready then? Got all the essentials with you and haven't left anything behind?"

"No I have everything inside my backpack so there's no need to worry."

"Okay then, we better start heading...."

"Hey wait," a young man called from behind them flailing his skinny pale arms about to get noticed which caused the rims of his blue top to jag around. He grabbed hold of a PokeBall as he gained upon the two shocked still by the outburst. He launched the PokeBall high into the air before it snapped open to reveal a shining Bug Pokémon hovering above the ground. Its wings had symmetrical patterns drawn over the pale coloured glossy surface that was producing the faint sparkle. It was unlike anything Max had ever seen and intrigued him, he had seen May's Beautifly before but this Pokémon was slightly different yet wasn't a Dustox, could he be looking upon a rare Pokémon to this region?

"Is that a Butterfree?" Max asked.

"Yes it certainly is, and I was wondering if you'd like to battle it and two of my other Pokémon, as I noticed the Nurse Joy handed you three PokeBalls back?" The trainer casually stated flicking the musky coloured fringe out of his eyes that had a slight curl as if he had recently been wet.

"Okay then, certainly I'd love to test out my new Pokémon. Roxanne, you okay to judge?"

"I would love to; now excuse me what was your name?"

"Oh yea I'm Mathew and I've travelled from the Kanto region to compete in the Gyms over here, so I'm sure I'll battle you soon and take your badge," the young boy joked stroking his Butterfree that had perched upon his shoulder giving a faint purring sound in its comfort.

"I wouldn't be so sure, but let's start the battle between you and Max. Begin!"

"Okay Murkrow it's time to test your skills, come out and battle Butterfree," Max called tossing the ball towards the sky. The midnight blue wings were the first attributes to break free from the captive pallid light that had a noticeable break in feathers along the tips that were common with male Murkrow, how Max knew this already, he didn't understand, but recognising his Pokémon immediately was a great way to start their relationship. It cocked its head backwards and rolled it around a few times trying to stretch out its muscles after a day's rest inside a PokeBall, which it wasn't yet use to. The ball itself it found to be rather complex but it had always been a wild Pokémon and found perching in trees to be a lot more comfortable, but he knew that with Max it could grow to become better and prove its worth against all Murkrow.

"Butterfree, let's start things off with a Whirlwind. That's sure to prove a difficult move to break free from even for a Flying type." Although the wings attached to Butterfree weren't the largest and definitely didn't seem the most powerful, the gust produced was intolerable for Murkrow as he lost his support and became entangled within the growing twister of wind, continuously being battered by small parts of rubble lifted into the wind. Max now understood why everyone called this the switch out attack as it seemed as if there was no way at all to escape the entrapment.

"Murkrow we're going to try and get you out of this so first use your Haze and then follow up with Steel Wing." Roxanne watched on in ore as the compelling team work began, from just this she could tell how much Max had progressed in recent days and felt a real accomplishment in her teachings. The deep black fog seemed to miraculously slither from Murkrow causing a deep chocking sensation to arouse the throats of everyone. Butterfree was now no longer able to continue its attacks and float above the rising fog just to have a clean breath. Max had once again shown his talent for using a defensive move aggressively and now had the Bug Pokémon sitting right where they wanted it. Even though Murkrow had quite a bit of energy drained he still was able to start a Steel Wing and break through the barrier of miasma he had created. Butterfree's small eyes described its emotion of horror as all it could do was watch as Murkrow gained with hardened wings ready to strike it down. With one blow they could have the first victory and be closer to a win.

"Help me, please somebody help me. Help I can't see," the wailings cried with the noticeable sound of tears to accompany the panic. Max had no idea who this man was and what was bothering him as the haze still lingered in the clearing, the feelings that had shrouded him earlier on when the news report flashed upon the screen crept back in and he couldn't help but hyperventilate from fear. He knew just what trouble they had left that boy in yet he still walked away and didn't put up a fight. How was he supposed to be able to help anyone?

"It's alright, I have you, there's no need to panic anymore," a familiar voice calmingly soothed as Max could only imagine who it was, "There you go, just sit down here. Now Shuppet, use your Will-o-wisp to burn this haze away."

A silhouetted figure of a puppet Pokémon rose through the thick dark vapour that was beginning to distil due to the vast empty space that hung above them. A few flickering flames began to emanate around this particular Pokémon, immediately tackling the obstacle in front of them. Within a short space of time the entire haze created by Murkrow had vanished into thin air like a magic trick, yet in reality and left in its wake was a tall stance business woman wearing a musky green suit that seemed familiar to Max again. Floating alongside her was a Ghost type Pokémon that Max had encountered once before, where he played mischievous tricks upon his sister. The lady looked up and took one glance at Max before opening her mouth:

"Oh my, Max, is that you?"


	15. Chapter 15: Sigh Puppet

**Chapter 15:**Sigh Puppet

*****

The slim, toned woman stood there with a shocked expression papered onto her pale white face, as if she had witnessed a ghost in the presence of Max, he returned her emotions with the exact same look, yet also feeling a fuzzy warmth manifest inside. He recognised this lady and her Shuppet from somewhere during his last travels through the region. It was as if fate had concealed itself the first time they met, Emily and Shuppet were now back in his life, ready to play an important part in his future and development into becoming a Pokémon trainer, one who was talented and exceptional in power but also with a soft centred heart that would love any Pokémon, and this is exactly what their role would test, they just didn't know it.

Her appearance hadn't changed that much, except she seemed slightly taller, however that could've been from the turquoise coloured high heels she had wrapped around her feet, or the fact that she was a fair distance away and he now knew what tricks the world could play on you. It was a dream come true, one of the first Pokémon he had ever really bonded with was back in his life, even if it was only going to be for a brief experience, but the ecstatic emotions were back and his heart was pounding again, something he very rarely experienced nowadays.

"Emily, Shuppet! It's so good to see the both of you again. I'd like you to meet the Rustboro Gym Leader Roxanne who has been looking after me this past month on my own journey, she has been a real help and taught me so much that will become vital in my future journey."

"A pleasure to meet one of Max's friends," she replied walking forward and grasping her hand in a tight grip that showed a true sign of her business physique, "And a pleasure to meet such a talented Gym Leader. Your prowess on the battle field is something all young Hoenn Girls try to emulate and I believe it is such talent that should be recognised over pitiful cocky trainers that just haven't experienced the true justice of being a Pokémon Trainer, sorry Max. However, I think we have a more pressing matter at the moment and we should leave the rest of the pleasantries to later," she sighed pointing over to the cowering wreck on the floor, whimpering like an injured Poochyena needing a loving touch, yet too afraid to ask. He cowered out of the sunlight, afraid of its tickling warmth that changed his sensations. It was as if he had become just a lump of flesh newly born into the world without any senses of his whereabouts and surroundings. Max felt a deepening pity for the young lad but there wasn't a lot it seemed he could do.

"Excuse me? Can you tell us a name?" Max inquisitively asked slowly bending down to become face to face with the young lad staring up at them, calming his nerves a bit as he realised the peaceful and caring emotions that Max was emitting by just levelling himself out, becoming face to face with the young lad. It seemed as if conversation was a friend in some way, able to act tranquil and show him attention that he needed being so much like a baby, to be honest it was rather scary to watch a young boy lowered into such a primitive sort of being, however this was leading him to become somewhat excited for the arrival of his baby sibling.

"I...I I'm sorry, I don't know. I need help, can someone help me?" he stuttered, breaking into tears as he barely finished his sparse but definitive sentence. He had no idea what was going on and didn't even know the simple complexity of his personality – it was as if his whole nature and memories had been wiped somehow from the core of his memories, but for what purpose? It was too complicated to tell.

"So you have no clue at all what your name is?" Emily asked back at the boy who was intuitively wiping the salty tears from his soggy cheeks. He looked her directly in the face and attentively shook his head, no words needed to describe that.

"Not even a first name?" The boy again shook his head in response. They were stumped and puzzled; no one had ever come across something like this on their travels and they were running dry of ideas, having to resort to bear minimum questions to try and achieve anything. It just didn't seem possible that such simple questions were unable to trigger a response of any sort. How could someone end up in this state?

"Well there is something I could try at least," Emily spoke, waving her Shuppet over to her side. There was a very old technique she had recently studied about Shuppet's abilities, which could indeed solve the problems at hand, however the downside was that she had only encountered it on paper and hadn't had a chance to put it into practice, but it seemed as if now was the perfect chance.

"Okay Shuppet, you know exactly what I mean, so let's give it a go. Help the poor boy with your ability," Emily commanded as her dear Pokémon drifted toward the cringing heap. Shuppet cried out as if in pain, straining his body as he created an eerie violet light to sparkle entirely around the boy, flaming the terrors inside of his brain. He had no idea what was going on around him, and to make matters worse he really had no clue about Pokémon much either, which seemed to continue vamping his horrors. Shuppet still seemed in pain and Max felt compelled to turn his back; however his curiosity continued to get the better of him, especially when the glowing indigo substance slid slowly up the boys' clothes until they grouped around his head, spiralling for a short while as if gauging their bearings and then with ease shooting straight inside his skull, right through the darkened crisp hair. There was literally no time to react to the outcome. The boy began to tremble rapidly, shaking and shaking as if building up to something climatic, and that's what it was. With a deafening, piercing buzz everyone's vision became clouded with a vague purple shimmer, haunted with an essence of white as a strange sensation overcame them all, feeling as if it was loosening their will and tearing them apart from something. It wasn't just the boy that was being affected by Shuppet's ability but everyone in the vicinity as well. Max tried to keep his conscience awake through the entire process, nonetheless it felt as if something was tugging at his clothing from behind and he was easily carried off into the surrounding violet space with no idea of the direction he was headed.

*****

The area was as still as ice with the grass shoots from the ground motionless as a camera snap. Roxanne opened her eyes to see water droplets that had come detached from the strands of grass to just be floating in their last position, in the exact same state as everything else. It seemed majestic and powerful as these images seemed to be captured in desirable poses that could truly show the complete beauty that always surrounded them wherever on the Earth they were, whether old or young or rich or poor, nature was everyone's'. She couldn't have asked for a better view than the one she received, however there was no way possible to deter from the apparent question, where had she ended up?

She could still see everyone else lying immobile on the ground, but she wasn't quite sure whether they were also in this stopped time state; and her fear of loneliness just seemed to be centred in her mind. That childhood event had scarred her, not just physically but also within her emotions and personality and there was no way of escaping it. She could only hope to protect others who could potentially be arriving towards the same position she was once faced with. People that needed comfort, plus that's exactly what she needed right now, the love from someone, the warmth and glow that people radiated whenever being around another person. It was that which she had lost when she was only 10, alone in the woods by herself with no Pokémon to protect her, all left back at home for this one exploration, just to get berries for supper. She had to eradicate the memory from her mind; she had to get back to Max.

Her gentle shoves seemed to stir no life into Max; he just flopped back and forth enticing no reaction. She was afraid, immensely terrified. She could really emote to Max and his experiences a matter of days before being trapped in the past. That could be it, Max's pendant. If only she could grasp it, then her way home could be shown.

She riffled through Max's belongings, searching every capacity in his sallow coloured backpack which she indeed thought contained the item of interest. However, it was the same old story for her, no luck; if it wasn't stored inside his bag then where else would it be...his neck. She pulled the collar of the jade t-shirt down where a black string sat snug in his flesh, attached to the lilac pendant draping down his front. He had found time to fix it, and that meant she could possibly be saved from wherever the hell she was, she just needed to figure out how to use it.

She clenched it tightly within her fist as if she felt it was going to be ripped from her not knowing what to do. Did she just have to hold it or was there something else that needed to be done, if only she had bothered Max enough to explain in detail how he returned.

'Shup,' something cried from behind Roxanne, spooking her into twisting around and eyeing up the Pokémon. It was none other than Shuppet, who, compared to everything else was free to move around in the halted condition everything was in. Roxanne could smile again, she wasn't alone, and even if it was a Pokémon they still cared for people just lie any human did, sometimes even more. It shimmered over to her side with its sort of overhaul as skin flapping around the opening to its body, like the general image of ghosts people had accumulated over the years. The rainbow coloured eyes it had seemed depressed and saddened as its movements described a sense of being lost and away from everything. He slowly lowered his body against her auburn hair, perching upon the gaping ribbon that held it all together.

"Hey little buddy, it seems you're stuck here to," Roxanne gently whispered patting the purple coloured pointy tip to Shuppet. He nuzzled at her hair which she could tell was his answer just by his feelings and senses, no words needed.

'_Yes I am, but I'm afraid to say I think it was me that put us here,'_ a ghostly voice commented from out of nowhere. Roxanne quickly raised herself from the floor, glancing around for the owner of the tone. There was no-one in visible sight, the trees were frozen and everything in them were frozen, yet she couldn't notice any movement around the wooden barks.

"It couldn't have been you Shuppet, so who was it?"

'_How do you know it wasn't me, honestly I'm the psychic type here surely I would be able to communicate someway to you, such as speaking to you telepathically. It's quite simple after a few lessons of trying. This is how Emily and I always communicate._'

"Well I'll be damned, so nice to speak to you then. But, backtracking a little, how did you put us here?"

'_Quite simple actually, the ability of mine that I was using should have only primarily worked upon the boy over there, where I would enter his mind and try and unlock something that was blocking his memories, or at least see if something was. But when I had got inside something tried so hard to get me back out again, fighting me everywhere I went and there was no way for me to contain the energy I was using. Before I knew it I was thrown out with the Telepathic energy being cast across a certain radius and hopefully getting whatever was inside that boys head, but it must have got us too, and considering I was right next to you, you probably got caught in the throwback lapse which is a stopped state of time._'

"Umm, okay. Didn't really understand that but it'll do. My main question I suppose is: how do we get out?"

'_Now that's the tricky part. You see we only read up about this and it says all Pokémon that use this will be sent into a state of stopped reality so they can recharge their strength before going back into normal time. However it also stated that Pokémon should be able to get back doing the same process, but I don't feel like I can possibly do that._'

"I see...the only thing I can possibly do is support you here seeing as we need to get back, and I believe you can do it."

'_But..._'

"No buts, you need to believe in yourself and have full confidence that you can succeed." Shuppet nodded in reply. If he was going to lose faith then what purpose would that solve, there would always be bumps in the road, maybe nothing as major as this but definitely things that would seem to attempt to hold him back. He closed his eyes tight, concentrating on his surroundings and the telepathic energy, trying to become two separate beings again. All Roxanne saw was the same flash of light that engulfed her body, making it limb and weak before whisking her into a sub state of consciousness.

*****

Max groaned as he pushed himself out of the murky puddle he had plummeted into, his clothes had become soaked and stained with some splashing upon his neck. He wiped it off with the cuff of his shirt, noticing something different there. The pendant had gone, not hanging around his neck. How long had he been out? Was it long enough for someone to steal it? But how could they have known it was there? Before he could properly begin to dwell over the matter, the young boy who had slid underneath the Oran Tree was now coming to, shaking the clay dirt from his clothes.

"Are you okay," Max asked.

"Yes, yes I am now, thanks to Emily's Shuppet. He was able to combat what the people had put in my brain to stop me remembering, and now I'm glad I can."

"This is great, I'm pleased it's all come back but I'm so sorry that you've been through some rough times lately. What exactly happened, umm, sorry what's your name?"

"Tim Cringer."

"What! You're the boy that was taken by that evil team last night from the PokéCentre near Mauville City, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, or so to speak. It all seemed to happen so quickly, but I can remember them keeping me in a cage on one of their helicopters where they took my Pokémon away from me before taking me into the laboratory and pumping lots of liquids into my body. After that I can only really remember walking into a hazy area until you lot arrived." He placed his hand against his belt, feeling the cold surfaces of PokeBalls rubbing against his hand, a joyous reminder that they were now back with him, safe in his company.

"Max, hurry over here, quickly, come," Roxanne cried as she stooped over Shuppet who was lying completely still against the floor. He wasn't moving, but at least had a tepid pulse beating through the spike appendage on his forehead. Emily was cradling Shuppet's head and neck in the soft crevasses of her overall that kept him snug and comfy even though he most probably wasn't. Max couldn't believe it. Shuppet had done something so magical, so wonderful for the welfare of someone else and now had ended up in a fragile and weak state, battered by his grace. Nurse Joy was going to be his only chance of survival and a quick recovery, but they needed to rush him there now before the fever really broke out.

"Emily, we need to get Shuppet to Nurse Joy right away, she's the only one that is going to be able to help."

"Yea, you're definitely right, but I have no idea where the next one is and it'll probably be too late for Shuppet if we go to one in Petalburg," she spoke in fragile manner, resisting the urge to let the tears pour down her cheeks.

"There's one about ten minutes away, so if we run we can get there sooner and hopefully give Shuppet enough time to recover. Matthew send Butterfree along now to get everyone prepared for Shuppet's arrival; that way treatment can happen quicker."

"Hmm, okay. Butterfree go warn Nurse Joy of our arrival, thanks buddy," the trainer from Kanto ordered as his Bug Pokémon flew off in the direction they were all about to follow, leaving behind a misty pastel vapour that were rather like their own signal guidelines.

"Max, I want you to take Shuppet, I trust you with his life and I know you will look after him, Roxanne and I will catch up with you afterwards, I just need to have a quick chat with her, okay? Now run along." Max didn't need to be told twice, his legs were already speeding towards the narrow path that was only a few hundred metres before reaching the clearing in which the PokéCentre was. Right now there was no chance to worry about what the two women were discussing, or concentrate on the amazing scenic views that surrounded him on all sides, in the forests and the sparkling waters. His concentration had to be on the safety of Shuppet.

*****

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! This Shuppet here seems to be running a high fever and feels very weak, however we have no idea what happened to it to get it into this position, but everything relevant I will explain to you when my friends arrive, as they may knew more on the situation."

"You're very lucky you got it here when you did, I'll take care of Shuppet right away, and your Butterfree sir is in the canteen being fed some Pokémon food, I'll come talk to you in there in around ten minutes when we have a clearer picture of the matter with Shuppet," the pink haired lad stated, immediately tying up her nursing coat and grabbing a trolley full of medical equipment before charging straight towards the double doors where Chansey had taken the sick Pokémon. All Max could do was stand there, helpless as Shuppet was undergoing medical treatment, most likely in agony. He couldn't really bother caring what others were doing in the Clinic, or really what Roxanne and Emily were busy discussing. All Max could focus upon was the situation in front of him, and it didn't look good.

"Max? Is everything okay?" Roxanne's familiar voice said as she walked up to the boy after only just arriving. He couldn't and wasn't going to answer, all he wanted right now was Shuppet and unfortunately that was impossible, nothing else seemed to matter, Charmander, Budew and Murkrow had all just become lost in his thoughts while Shuppet pushed itself to the front and fore centre of everything. Both Roxanne and Emily just stood there in unison with Max, trying to offer all the support they possibly could to the young boy. Seeing a Pokémon enter that state must've horrendous and for someone so dear to Max... Both Matthew and Tim avoided the huddle, walking straight into the canteen where they would wait for the news, it seemed wrong to them to interrupt.

*****

"Max! Oh there you are; I have some great news for you all to hear. Shuppet is going to do just fine and all it needs is long therapeutic sessions which we can offer here for no cost, where Shuppet will just recharge its strength and have enough rest so that it can continue on with you all. But I do recommend it stays here for at least another four days so I can monitor its condition and help it on the way to recovery. Sorry if that causes any inconvenience," Nurse Joy softly suggested as she flicked a curl of her innocent cherry coloured hair away from her face to make herself seem neat and tidy, a sort of hobby to her.

"No, not at all that is definitely fine. I was planning on doing just that anyway," Emily immediately commented, "I'll leave Shuppet in your capable hands. I'll come and sign the paperwork in one moment; I just need to talk to Max."

"Okay, I'll be at reception where all your other Pokémon are waiting, fit and healthy." She turned her back and wandered off, heading through the canteen kitchen straight into the main lobby of the hospital which Max use to mistake as being a hotel lobby before May corrected him. _Ha, what funny thoughts_, he contemplated, realising that he wasn't the real geek he considered himself to be, but instead was just as regular as everyone else was.

"Right Max, I know this might sound hasty but it will only be for a week so I'm not going to burden you at all, or so Roxanne says. But I spoke to her about leaving Shuppet here with you for a while, as I have to attend a catering course in Jubilife City tomorrow so I'm flying out tonight. I will be back in around a week's time where I can meet you in Rustboro to collect Shuppet again, but I think it's too soon to move it while it is still ill. So, what do you say, will you take it?"

"What? Really? Of course, I'd love to, we could spend so much time together and I'm sure I can get it healthy in no time. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he screamed grabbing Emily's bear arms and planting a soft short kiss upon her cheek, "I'm so thankful that you trust me enough."

"Now hold on tiger, if you are taking him then I'd like you to do one more thing for me. You see this item here, it's a recording of a Shuppet using Charge Beam and I'd be so grateful if you could teach my dear friend Charge Beam at all, as I know it would definitely help you in developing into a trainer."

"Why, most certainly; this next week is going to be so much fun I'll have Shuppet loaded with so many stories to tell you," he chuckled as his eagerness swiped a small smile onto Emily's face.

*****

Small tears crept casually into the baggy pockets under Max's eyes as Emily was closing in upon Petalburg where her plane to Sinnoh awaited, giving her new chances in enhancing her culinary skills and attracting more customers to her hotel business that now had a few chains slowly but surely popping up around Hoenn. She seemed so relaxed as she left her beloved Pokémon in the capable hands of Max as her majestic rosy hair gently waved a goodbye in the evening breeze. Shuppet was now going to enjoy a full week with Max and Roxanne and they weren't going to let the opportunity of time together pass.


	16. Chapter 16: A Week in Charge

**Chapter 16:**A Week in Charge

_**A week on from the departure of Emily!**_

Max could tell that the journey to Rustboro would become an excessively long trip, deeming it all in his eyes as a pointless stroll along a dusty path that ran through the centre of Petalburg Woods, with elevated gloomy trees aloft in front of their view, not really beckoning their motivations to arrive in Rustboro anytime soon. At least for Roxanne, getting to Littleroot was only a helicopter call away, however getting back was just endless weeks of trekking with aching muscles that had been shafted into a closet after her days of travelling had closed and her status of Gym Leader was awarded. But at least she had some sort of company in Max, although all he seemed to possibly do at the moment was baby Shuppet and continuously let it roam free without the thought for his other friends.

They had only recently left the hospitable comforts the PokéCentre had to offer with Shuppet's strength and health completely restored after some good relaxing treatments offered by Nurse Joy. Since then all Max had been able to talk about was Shuppet and more Shuppet, even considering using it in his upcoming Gym Battle with Roxanne, instead of concentrating more on the Pokémon he had captured and trained for the last 5 odd weeks. It didn't truly seem right to her, especially seeing as Shuppet would be going back to Emily in a few days time, after she returned home from Sinnoh. On the other hand though it wouldn't really matter what she would say to Max seeing as firstly he probably wouldn't listen being captivated only by Shuppet, and secondly he would most likely disregard any information she gave him; besides, he was no longer a novice and she had showed him the ropes to being a trainer, now it was down to him to implement them and develop. All Roxanne could do was be a friend and support his decisions, whether right or wrong; this would help define him as a true trainer and loving person towards all creatures with their own unique voices and colours, if he could learn from his own actions then he would truly be entering the contest for becoming a Pokémon Master.

Their footsteps trailed along the beaten ground that had really been left to fend for itself over the years without proper maintained care from either council that lay on the two opposite ends of the forest, noticeably leaving the once pristine woods in a derelict condition that really deterred people from pursuing a course through. However Max was raring for his next Gym Battle already, the taster he received from the two invigorating battles with his Dad encouraged him to be the first out of everyone he knew pursuing the same journey to achieve at least the required amount of eight badges needed. Imagine the respect he would earn along with the accomplishment; for once he wouldn't be seen as a puny annoying geek that seemed to know everything about life itself without even having travelled. '_Sigh_,' the glory! Max's thoughts had once again allowed him to become entangled within pristine emotions that thrived his energy and need for wins, detracting him from what was floating directly in front of him, Shuppet. The great thoughts were shafted to the back of his mind before he reverted to playing games with his new Pokémon again, chasing after him along the path.

The whole amiable atmosphere became too much to handle for Roxanne. For the past few hours it was exactly the same treatment, she seemed to be pushed gradually out of the picture, feeling neglected. She needed to bring both back into reality and Lunch was always the great opportunity to do just that. Tempt their taste buds with numerous flavours and innovative ideas that would hopefully give them a few minutes breather back into reality before they whisked their thoughts immediately back towards each other. Now what was going to be suitable to perform such an impossible task?

"Max, sorry to have to drag you away from your fun," her sarcastic aloft voice noted, calling after the two who were notably ahead, "but I was thinking this would be a great place to stop for lunch and give me enough time to prepare it before we continue on towards our hotel."

"Good idea Roxanne, and don't forget, it also gives me enough time to teach Shuppet Charge Beam, obviously after we've collected the wood for the fire," Max chuckled, running off into the thick piles of trees that rowed down the forest for miles, without any hesitation or any thought of receiving an answer from Roxanne. Max slowly clambered over all the thick logs of trees that were beginning to deteriorate after the neglect they had received over the past few years, where the councils hadn't bothered to maintain the growth. Each tree was fighting the next just for the simple pleasure of a little sunlight to help stimulate their growth and nutrients production. However this was a great sign for Max. This meant that there should be a collection of wood just piled on the ground waiting for him to grab them and use the pieces for his needs, and using Shuppet's Psychic abilities they would be able to carry enormous amounts of the timber back to Roxanne in no time, allowing them to get on with other matters and pleasing her, all in the same moment.

"Okay Shuppet, any pieces of wood you see, large or small, I want you to levitate over to Roxanne so she can light a fire for us. I'll gather up some wood too and I'll meet you back next to Roxanne," the young trainer energetically stated already piling logs of wood into the snuggling rests of his arms, seeming to cradle them as if they were as fragile as a fair skinned baby that was engulfed in intensifying UV rays. The lumber rubbed against his blue t-shirt, darkening the colour with a coating of fresh moist dew that had recently fallen in the early hours of the morning that allowed the musky green bark to peel off and dye his clothes. The coarse rough edges dug slightly into Max's weedy skin, scratching at the surface with their penetrable filings, it was a nuisance, nevertheless the quicker he collected the kindling the more time he could spend training Shuppet.

The presence of his other Pokémon seemed to be wiped completely from his knowledge, as if slapping white paint on top of a complicated, intricate pattern delicately painted onto a large canvas that wove numerous amounts of new lines onto its flexible fabric without any hesitation in actions. It was obvious why Roxanne needed and wanted to worry about Max, why she thought it necessary to bother concerning about his decisions and necessitating to keep an eye on him; he couldn't barley make proper or impartial choices on his own, even though he was maturing, guidance was always going to be important in a persons' upbringing and setting Max back onto the correct course was the most important thing she would have to achieve in a while. The Gym Battles didn't seem to actually trouble her any longer, she was the Gym Leader and that's the way it stood, the battles were enjoyable to partake in however it was more fulfilling to watch the trainers attain another asset to their goal, or learn valuable lessons. In her eyes being a Gym Leader was exactly like her normal job, teaching kids of all ages and even adults the values that Pokémon had to offer, what they could gain by pursuing a path with these creatures. Those were the heart warming experiences that she gained, and teaching Max those morals wasn't going to prove a difficulty.

"Okay Roxanne, here's a few pieces of wood that you can start to build the fire with, Shuppet will be along any minute now but I'll just go help him out," Max panted throwing the logs into a pile before running off into the same direction he had just leapt from. Even from outside the thick foliage he could see the majestic mauve light that encased piles of wood being lifted off the ground by the mere means of Telekinesis that all Psychic types had the ability to master. It was a wonderful display of true power and proved to Max how much he deserved to journey further into the lands that surrounded him, all the while being subject to new marvels that he could only dream of. There was one thing that he could be certain wouldn't change throughout his travels, the chance to witness new gracious wonders that all Pokémon had to offer, the thing that compelled most people to journey with them. What he was witnessing was just the beginning of such adventures.

"Shuppet, that's enough wood now, bring it over to Roxanne, and then we can start the fire," Max called out ushering Shuppet over to his side with a beckoning finger. The purple light pushed the logs higher above the canopies of the trees, sailing the logs over towards Roxanne while Shuppet followed its herd. Max couldn't believe his eyes, was there going to be anything else to occur that could top all this off?

*****

"Right Shuppet, you've seen that recording ten times now so why don't you give it a go yourself. First off you need to try and create the attack, and to achieve this start to swirl your under body around hopefully creating a charge, so give that a go," Max yelled as the hype from this exciting event was building up his energy. It was going to be his first chance to teach a Pokémon without them having to learn it on their own, and he could bond a lot with Shuppet during the entirety of the process.

The flapping skin began to coil around at a swift rate creating a buzzing electrical charge that could be transformed into the powerful attack that Emily was hoping Shuppet to get a grip around, once mastered he would no longer have to prepare the attack in the same way, just being able to blurt it out like human's do speech; Max really wanted to impress her with his skill. The charge was emitting a tense indigo light that was barely visible to anyone looking upon Shuppet, unless they were specifically looking for that one glow. It seemed to Max as if Shuppet was ready to give the attack a go, he was unsure of how to command it but was confident that Shuppet new exactly what to do, how else would Pokémon learn moves on their own? Maybe a trainer had to do nothing at all during the development, he wasn't entirely certain but whatever it was he just had to hold trust for Shuppet in his capacity to perform the attack.

"Shuppet, now collate the energy together to pull off the attack, once you have it stored in one place you should be able to release it as Charge Beam, don't worry, I believe in your abilities!"

A quivering chill passed through the nerves of Max's loaned Pokémon who had excessive amounts of fear arising within its core feelings. It had no idea what the end result of its constellation of energy would achieve, however he had a dreadful gut instinct that something would go wrong, most endearingly from the lack of trust he placed Max under. Although they were such good friends this one important element was lacking, deprived from the Pokémon. It wasn't that it couldn't be possible but more to being he hadn't been shown reason to place full trust in Max, the kind that he shared with Emily and the kind most Gym Leaders Pokémon expressed. This was the lesson all along that Emily was trying to leave in Max's head; without giving reason to any Pokémon or anyone he encountered that they could trust him entirely, the relationship would break down and crumble. Trust was the key factor for anything and everything.

"Shuppet, come on, I know you can do it," Max cried yet again with avid amounts of fiery passion emoting in his voice, being able to terrify anyone who hadn't the foggiest about what was undertaking. In all respect it came real close to being classed as bullying however no one would dare to inform Max with fear of him taking an outburst of anger out upon them. Right now Roxanne's plan was best, let Max figure out the remaining facts about training by himself.

Shuppet felt overwhelmed with pressure to succeed with the attack on its first ever attempt to create it, but any more hesitating and Max would most likely continue with his so called pep; it just wanted trust, that's all it needed. Without anymore thought the Ghost Pokémon strained all its muscles in an effort to gather the stored energy into Charge Beam, a powerful but tricky move to learn. The sooner it was done the quicker he could resort to some good old fun, no hassle or hell involved in that. _Keep Concentrating, Keep Concentrating. _The same words echoed over and over again in the back of his mind like a stalker haunting a person, the words would help determine whether anything would go wrong, for as long as he stayed alert the more accurate and precise he could make the attack without it blurting out wildly into the surrounding area, electrifying all the Pokémon and humans in the vicinity.

'Shuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeet," the agonising screams cried as the energy stored inside became staggeringly too much to bear, without time to think the concealed energy strolled through the air with whisking currents that could blow a fuse in any electrical appliance. To be blatant, there was nothing possible to be done about the situation presently unfolding; the electrical jolts were whistling around bound to collide into one another eventually causing a massive surge of electrical power, ending in a probable explosion. Roxanne cottoned on immediately to the presentable problem while Max was once again blown away into wondrous amazement as he watched the beautiful electric rays flash amongst the blue background of the sky. The yellow streaks that ran though the bolts were more defined in colour than anything he had ever imagined, drawing ones attention within a short space of time. He was well and truly in the place he belonged, a majestic world.

"Max, get over here now!" Roxanne shouted as to pluck Max from his dreary state, hopefully snapping him back into reality once more in time to save his life. She couldn't stand any longer to watch flashes of intense electricity whistle past his body nearly colliding with his skin and electrifying all the cells in his body within a blink of the eye, if he wasn't careful it could be the last thing that he ever witnessed, it was time to save both him and Shuppet from an unforgiving fate of pain. Her hand rapidly sunk into her pocket taking out the spherical device that concealed her beloved Nosepass.

"Okay my friend, it's time to come on out," Roxanne called launching the encompassing ball straight towards Max where the Blue Rock appeared within a flash of ominous light. Its bright orange nose twitched slightly, sensing the oncoming bolts of lightning that were flinging around the grassy space just off the road, Nosepass immediately knew it was time to use her magnet abilities. A loud prominent click sounded before her nose sent waves of sparkling azure light from top to bottom with a slow steady tempo that seemed to tap into the rhythm of the streaks of voltage. They halted, mid air, now under the control of Nosepass, Max and Shuppet were safe.

"Max, get over here now," Roxanne yelled a second time this time being heard by the cocky trainer. He didn't bother to hesitate, just jumped up and ran, grabbing Shuppet on the way to keep out of harm's way. It was obvious he still had a lot to learn about and taking advice from the experienced wasn't going to hinder his progress; once again another important lesson had been learnt.

"Nosepass, you're going to have to absorb the electrical currents now, to make sure they're disposed of correctly, but remember...I'm here for you, if you need any help I'm here to give it, and assistance; so don't worry my old friend, you'll do just fine." Roxanne's point finally hit a nerve in Max, the realisation that in the end everything is fine if they can count on you, not vice versa. Without trust both ways things fail, in the past, present and future this will always take place, but Max had to follow the opposite trend to that, he had to be different to people who are just out there to win and to own power. He had to make a stand.

"Hmm, Roxanne's right Nosepass, you can count on us, we won't let you down," Max enunciated with a brooding smile crossing upon his face, taking the block that obstructed his ability to discover lessons through experiences and discarding it where he stood. Each journey was a new step into maturity and the most important skill out of all the ones he would accumulate would be the gift to acquire knowledge, with that in place anything would be possible. Roxanne's work was done.

"Max, I'm so proud of you, you've now just got what most people lack throughout all their years with Pokémon and with that Shuppet may just be able to learn Charge Beam, but first..."

"...We need to concentrate on getting rid of this electrical mess; Nosepass over to you," a calm sweet tone stated with an uncanny resemblance to someone they had met in the thick of Oldale Forest. Now though was not the time to dwell over it, Nosepass had work to do and they all had to have full confidence in it, no distractions, if they would succeed as a team.

The pulsing light continuing through the orange beak gradually started to quicken in pace increasing the magnetism within Nosepass, hopefully able to attract the wild electricity out of the sky and into its' body, disposing of it safely into the soil laden ground. In theory this could work, but just like Shuppet the week before Nosepass had never performed this particular ability so was unsure of any complications that could arise, however having confidence and trust from the two people it was most closely bonded with combated any fears bubbling away and wouldn't hamper their chances of success.

All around them the sparkling charges of electricity descended upon Nosepass with a crackling hum vibrating through the soft molecules in the air, this was headed for a goliath collision yet no-one was worried, everything was expected to go swimmingly due to the trust they all had in one another, soon it would all be put to the test. The electricity was only inches away from the Rock type who had braced her body ready for the impact, no matter what happened there would still be a tingling sensation sent hurtling through her fine tuned nerves that could be left with a dent in her energy which could be devastating for anyone close enough, everything was now all down to her.

It was obvious that contact had been made as bulging clouds of filth and smoulder emerged from the last position Nosepass was in, trailing elegantly skyward with a hint of yellow shards blossoming inside the assortment of gasses. Roxanne looked on anxiously trying to spot a sign of any movement from her dear friend, attempting to get a clear glimpse of any shadow or movement. She had to feel relieved that the hazard was dealt with, but at what cost?

"Nosepass, Nosepass? Hey buddy, are you there, Nosepass?" her quivering voice just about pronounced as she boldly held back all the tears spearing against the back of her swelling eyes. She had to believe in her Pokémon's strength, the potency she contained in surviving intense situations which had, on many occasions, been proven before: Why would this be any different? There was simply just one thing left to do, wait for the fluttering spoils of smoke to dissolve into the infinite space around and see what state Nosepass was left in, and obviously hope for the best.

A bluish physique gradually materialized into view as the fumes whistled away on a petite wind bringing sudden warmth of relief to Roxanne who could rest assured that her friend was safe. Nothing could be better. She stooped down next to her Pokémon's side, stroking its solid head in an effort to alleviate some grief from within. It had attempted something highly risky and come out barely scathed, a joyous stroke of luck. The only thing really dampening it was the overwhelming astonishment from experiencing the high voltage shimmering through its body, with a bit more practice everything would go smoothly and her resistance to the electricity would steadily build.

The Gym Leader looked up to get a sight of the stranger who had entered the fold at a relatively late stage while the high currents were whizzing around the local environment. She was surprised to see the figure of Harriet staring blankly back at her face with a small smile creeping upon her expression. It had been around one month since they last met and a warming sense of relief stroked across their feelings. Last time they met Harriet was able to teach Max something new about Pokémon just like Roxanne, even though she was a beginner; that seemed to be a recurring trend for Max, the women of his life helping him along his journey, how ironic.

"Roxanne, Max, it's great to see you two again," Harriet ecstatically spoke whisking her hand from within her pocket to kindly greet theirs, "So I take it you two and on your way to Rustboro, nice place I hear and with a great Gym Leader," Harriet joked tapping Roxanne lightly upon the Shoulder as they both giggled away.

"Harriet, why don't you join us for some lunch so we can catch up on things, and it'll give Nosepass a chance to rest as well," Roxanne responded.

"Sure, I'd love to."

*****

The frothing stew was boiling from the brims of the aluminium pan that was crackling under the strain from the heat, eradiating exotic smells into the senses of the beings sitting around the food. Their anticipation of the taste overwhelmed any judgement and Max in particular couldn't wait to scoff any food down his throat, no matter what it was; the food was just sitting there waiting to be eaten by the hungry Humans and Pokémon.

Roxanne gathered three medium sized bowls into her outstretched arms shifting them into the grip of her left hand while grasping a ladle in the other. She seemed to dip the deep cut metal slowly into the mixture as if afraid of disturbing a delicate balance of ingredients or presentation she had acquired in her cooking, reflected by the concentrated look she possessed as she carefully dug a ladleful out. The smells were invigorating and delighting; appetising the youngster's stomach as they watched with careful awe at the precision and accuracy Roxanne was taking. They weren't bothered about asking why but more focused on digesting the wonderful culinary preparation being handed to them; after the exciting experience they had just gone through it was great to change to their thought process.

As Max and Harriet began to thrust great spoonfuls into their gaping mouths, Roxanne slowly laid out a few food bowls for the Pokémon that were awake and ready to consume food, a blend that Brock had once taught her specifically for nutrients and stored energy. She turned back around and saw the polished surfaces of the glistening silver bowls that had been emptied of all the stew she had only moments before hand rationed out.

"Well, aren't you two hungry. Would either of you like anymore?" Roxanne asked foreseeing the obvious answer of yes. What adolescent didn't enjoy the comforting relaxations food had to offer?

"Actually no, I would much rather challenge Harriet to a one on one with her Chikorita again, against Shuppet this time to see if we can actually share that trusting bond," he swivelled in his position to look at Harriet with pleading eyes, "What do you say?"

"Umm, okay then, don't see no harm in that."

"Yes, yes, I know, you would like me to judge, the usual," Roxanne bleakly commented with dreary eyes gazing at the ground. When the last time she had partaken in a battle? All she did now were menial jobs like cooking and looking after the Pokémon on a daily routine. She could see exactly what Brock meant when he said he felt like a slave sometimes, constantly running around after the people that beckoned. Was it a fate for all Rock Gym Leaders?

Time had again lapsed as her thoughts had traversed her concentration and delved her into the complexity of her consciousness. Unlike others' experiences, time seemed to continue on at a regular pace for her leaving her out of the loop quite often and in the need to hurry her pace and catch up to the here and now, where Max and Roxanne were poised in their statuary positions ready to ignite the battle.

"Are the two challengers ready?" Roxanne asked having eager smiles and nods as the only response, "Well then, let this battle begin!"

"Chikorita shine brightly my star," Harriet pleasingly called, waving the PokeBall into motion across the damp short cut grass. From within her captive contraption appeared the sleek tender plant Pokémon that embraced its necklace of plant buds. She purred a little before buckling her muscles in a tight constriction eyeing up her opponent who had floated so elegantly onto the battlefield. She was determined to win as triumphantly as she ha against Budew the first time they encountered each other, but Max begged to differ and was going to show force through his new earned skill.

"Shuppet, let's start things off with your Shadow Ball," Max cried as he ordered the Pokémon under his command to begin powering up dark matter into one parallel relationship of energy that would give a strong impact if the move was flourishing. The mauve woven colour was entwined with a black scent that was obviously representing the combination of energy brought together and this seemed harder to create to Max than a simple Charge Beam, but residing upon that matter would cause chaos and whilst attempting to prove your worth that was never a recommended plan.

"Chikorita, try anything at all to deflect that Shadow Ball away from you and if possible back towards your target," Harriet shouted in anticipation of the imminent attack.

It quickly sprung across the air as if it was rolling along a waxed wooden floor in a bowling alley showing its uniqueness as a Ghost Type Move, one blow of that and Chikorita would be dealt a numerous amount of damage and two strikes could easily win the fight for them. Max could now see why working as one team instead of two individuals gave you an advantage as both the beings thoughts and ideas could be scraped into one big tactic ploy.

The Grass type lunged at the oncoming ball of dark energy with its elongated jade vines that stretched from within the buds hanging around the Pokémon's neck, which seemed disquieting and intimidating to encounter. With one sharp swift slice, the untouchable Shadow Ball was cut in two and just dropped into sparkling particles of energy that looked harmless and beautiful. Shuppet and Max had a tough fight on their hands'; Harriet wasn't just any ordinary rookie!

"Humph, well aren't you full of surprises, but we also have one spectacular one up our sleeves; Shuppet I know you can do it so try out your Charge Beam," Max yelled as his Pokémon instantly turned around to see what madness his loaned trainer had dabbled in. To be daring enough to attempt to pull the same devastating attack off twice was not humane but insane, if anything went wrong this time Nosepass would be too weak to come to their assistance.

"We better put this nonsense out Chikorita, Razor Leaf now!"

"Shuppet come on, I know you have the ability in you, you just need to access it and that's where practice comes in, Use Charge Beam Now!"

*****


	17. Chapter 17: Rise and Shine

**Chapter 17:****Rise and Shine**

*****

Intense voltages of electricity flung themselves from within Shuppet's crinkled body in long chains, grouping together to form the 'beams', as the Pokémon withered itself together to keep control over the new attack. Everything was working fine; no mishaps and the electrical charges were accurately heading toward the bulk of Chikorita ready to cause a winning blow, whilst also taking out the oncoming Razor Leaves that were singed to ashes immediately upon impact. Whatever was compiled into the onslaught of the electricity must have been extremely high to get the leaves to crumble instantly. Max may just have done it, a little lesson could work wonders in someone's battling skills and tactics and in the end bring trainer and Pokémon together, united in the battle! For once Max could feel proud in the knowledge that he still had much more to learn about the wondrous and mysterious creatures he was going to associate with more and more.

Max watched delightedly at the battle, as his Pokémon continued to release numerous volts of electricity to scurry through the air, as if they were small afraid creatures hurrying away from a disaster; Harriet was most definitely in for a challenge to evade the Charge Beam, and she knew that if she failed Chikorita would be knocked out almost instantly!

"Chikorita, try knocking the electricity off course with your Razor Leaf again," Harriet cried out, watching as the inevitable was closing in with noises that sounded like evil cackles. Chikorita however hesitated, she was afraid of the worst like almost anyone would be in that situation, it thought that trying to dodge all the beams would work better than throwing more attacks into the fray, "Chikorita, you don't have time to try and avoid them all, you're going to have fire your Razor Leaves now!" The pale coloured Dinosaur knew that her trainer was correct, if Harriet could understand what she felt and still have the same answer then she would have to try it.

'Chika,' it roared as it released the sharp leaves towards its oncoming peril, hoping with everything it had that the attacks would be diverted and she would be safe, for now. Max on the other hand, was filled with a warm sense of accomplishment knowing that he had the win firmly in his grasp; he could tell that the leaves would be scorched upon touching the long streams of electricity passing through the air, and rightly so. The Razor Leaves dropped to the ground one by one in piles of crisp ash that layered the dusty earth below, as the continuous Charge Beams became only inches away from Chikorita, gaining upon her with a numinous sun tanned glow that had a sprinkle of black glistening along with it. It was beautiful, and for a few seconds ended Chikorita's fear of the impending assault that was certainly going to inflict some intense damage.

The attack struck with a vast explosion that knocked Harriet backwards and over onto her back. She immediately scraped at the earth trying to claw her way back to her feet, wanting to rush over to her Pokémon right away. The cloud of haunting smoke quickly lifted from the battlefield leaving a clear sight of the lifeless Chikorita just lying amongst the dirt.

"Ah, Chikorita," Harriet bewilderedly spoke, running towards her completely still Pokémon whose cream coloured fur was now a sickly colour of grey.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, Max you are the winner," Roxanne said, congratulating him with a quiet nod. She knew he was now thinking like a true trainer from his performance in battle, what an amazing maturity in such a short space of time, and being able to control a Ghost Pokémon was also a particularly tough challenge for any trainer at whatever skill level. In her eyes he had improved!

"Well Harriet, that was a great battle, thanks for accepting my challenge and I can really see why I lost last time we met," Max cheerfully commented.

"Heh, that's okay, it was an awesome battle against Shuppet, who I must say is a formidable opponent," Harriet mentioned, chuckling a little as she pulled herself up off the floor and faced Max, looking deeply into his emerald glossy eyes, "I can see why Emily would've left it in your care, you have obviously trained it very well and made it accustomed to you in what...a week?" Her congratulatory words left Max with a bubbly sense of pride, if she could see improvement after nearly a month apart he knew he must be doing something right, "I look forward to our next battle Max, but right now I need to head off to Rustboro, see you guys later," Harriet hurriedly said, recalling Chikorita into its PokeBall and charging off into the distance without time for anyone to answer her.

"It's a shame she left so quickly," Max said to Roxanne, "We could've all travelled there together or at least as far as either of us were going to go...oh well," he sighed, "I guess we'd better get back on the road then and find the Hotel Rise and Shine."

"Hmm, we should, especially before it gets too late, you still need to contact Emily," Roxanne answered before hoisting her rucksack over her shoulders and following the path of Harriet, "Come on Max, like I said we better go soon."

*****

The yearning smells of fresh morning dew were a welcoming fragrance for Max to wake to as he slowly rolled his body up the intricate wooden head attached to the single sized bed. He gazed out through the unlocked windows that had been thrown open to its greatest capacity, allowing for all the intriguing and greeting aromas to waft on in and take control of the entire room. It was as he expected a Royal to be treated, lush this, lush that; and everything was beyond extravagant. There were amazingly intricate and detailed masterpieces hooked upon the stone walls, painted by people with names that seemed to originate from a few centuries beforehand. All the furniture within the entire place was so divine and beyond things he had seen before that it made him feel snuggled inside a castle. It was comfort wherever you looked, and he particularly enjoyed the red linen cloths draped over him that had a soothing cool touch that he could frolic in all day to keep the same pleasure, if there wasn't an urgent need to get up of course.

"Max," Roxanne calmly shouted from somewhere else in the Hotel suite rented out for her and Max's stop the night before, "Max, Max, come on now, you need to get up if we're going to meet with Emily and get to Rustboro with time sparing for what you want to do."

"Hnnn," he groaned as a partial response to Roxanne, yet it could have just been the tiredness kicking in because of his body not being use to such early rising. The battle he undertook with Harriet the day before had also really drained him of nearly all his energy resources, so finding some of the best beds in the region were a delight for him and his almost limp body. Just thinking about those gorgeous comfy mattresses were enough to send him back into a dazed state where his eyes were gradually closing and losing sight while his mind began to play numerous triumphant dreams.

"Max!" Roxanne shouted yet again, marching into the bedroom whilst fiddling with the loose strands of her hair that had come unattached from the plats and were resisting being pinned back into her two bunches. She looked over to the bed and her heart sank; Max was slumped in a rather awkward position against the rim of the bed as he slowly drifted back into a dreamy sleep looking particularly helpless and pathetic as he just lay there, "Ooh that's had it young man, you've tipped me over the edge," she grabbed the linen cloths that Max had snuggled into, tugging them from underneath him.

"Just get up now!" Those were her final words before she swivelled around and stormed out of the room back into the lounge area that came with the suite, tuning the T.V. to Channel 17 which was broadcasting an interview with the recent kidnap victim that Max and Roxanne had met a week before, releasing the hidden memories from their seclusion. It had been a pleasure to help someone else in need, that was what Roxanne thrived on and what her nature was comprised of, also what she felt being a Gym Leader provided. If a challenger won, you helped them on their goal to reach the Pokémon league yet you could also provide training tips and suggestions to build their battling techniques. If a trainer lost you would help them see what it was that let their team down and give them tips to overcome those aspects, or simply just give praise to a gallant effort, it all helped. The job was a marvel and a huge opportunity to have, and Max was just another person who needed her help, but now only for a little while longer. They were so close to Rustboro and her time of travelling was so close to ending, Max was shortly about to face her for his second badge.

A pronouncing yawn brought Roxanne back to her deviating senses, momentarily, as she remembered the young trainer she left in a heap on the middle of an indulgent mattress, what a silly mistake. But it seemed as if he had come to some sort of conclusion that it was beneficial to start his day and was slowly, yet surely making steady progression towards the bathroom; Roxanne need not worry any longer.

"Roxanne, where's my tooth brush?" Max inquisitively yawned, fumbling through the toiletries assorted on the basin.

"I'm not entirely sure, you checked your bag?"

"Oh...no...I'll do that now."

His head pounded with a slow dull tune, not too much to become an aggravation, primarily because his sleep was erratic as his hyper emotions took over control of his body. But he didn't mind, the headache was sure to go and it was just an inconvenient side affect of fun.

*****

"Hmm, these pancakes are delicious," Max spat as he shovelled in the savoury mouthfuls that quenched his appetite, "You know what Emily said last night?" quickly diverting Roxanne's thoughts to that of disgust.

"Yea," Roxanne replied placing her fork down to be polite in conversation, "You given any more thought over it?"

"I have actually, and I'd very much like to take it up but there is that nagging thought that annoys me. Basically I have that bond but it just wouldn't be right, I feel like I really want to make another friend as well but to let go of the friendship I have now would be reckless, so I was hoping you could tell me what to do."

"Do we have to go through this again? How many times have I told you that your decisions are your decisions, not mine, not your parents, but like I said yours!"

"Fine, then I know what I must do ..."

*****

"Max, over here," Emily cried waving from the Rock Brock cafe that had surfaced a couple of years back after Gym Leader Brock had travelled through here with his companions.

"Hey Emily, how was your trip?" Max asked.

"Not that bad actually, learnt quite a bit and I'm raring to implement it over here, and some people have given me some ideas of creating a new branch in other regions such as Jhoto and Sinnoh, which I must say would bring in quite a bit more publicity and revenue."

"You've put a lot of thought into it then, just like I have with your proposition, and it seems that with your new goals you'll need Shuppet back like I promised, he could help you so much!"

"Max it's absolutely okay, I can have Shuppet meet me from time to time so we'll never be out of contact. I mean you two have such a close bond and now you're a trainer... well you could really help each other grow. Keep him, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't ready."

"I've made my decision; it has to be this way. And like you said about having him meet you, I can have him teleport over from time to time, but at the moment taking him away from you just doesn't feel right!"

Roxanne's face created a slight smile as she realized that Max had grown into his own person, probably a person who would often need help but not from her any longer. She had accomplished miracles in Max that were beyond her wildest dreams and a battle with him was going to be one of the toughest she would probably ever have to face. As she stated on many occasions, it's never about the strength of your Pokémon but their mind set, and Max's Pokémon had definitely got their strategies sorted.

"So anyway, it has been the most remarkable few weeks, and I met the goal you set me! I suppose I should show you in a battle! What do you say?"

"Well I don't really have the time at the moment, but be sure that someday we'll face off in a battle."

"That's a deal," Max replied as he unclipped Shuppet's PokeBall from his belt and placed it in Emily's palm. This was another farewell, he was leaving Shuppet again, but like last time he knew that they would cross paths in the future, he would make sure of it.

"Well, it's been brilliant catching up but I have a plane to catch so I can get back home for this evening. Be sure to look me up when you're in that area, I know someone who'd want you too," she chuckled.

"I will, don't you worry," Max said as he grasped her hand in a passionate hand shake, "Be sure to give my regards to your cook so that when I turn up he'll be more inclined to fill me up!"

"You and your jokes Max," Roxanne giggled, "And Emily, it's been a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, see you around."

Max watched as his two growing friendships were once again put on hold as Emily drifted off into the distance. His recent experiences had really pushed him to the limit and some things he experienced he had found impassable but others he had achieved. These were going to develop him further and help create new tactics for him to use in his travels. Now all he had to do was get past the next hurdle and he'd be one step closer to his dream!

"Max, are you okay?" Roxanne's soft tone gently asked as she wrapped her arm around the young trainer.

"I will be...but...not yet."

"That's okay; you just take your time. Hard decisions come at high prices and you made a pretty difficult one today, and this isn't much comfort but I'm extremely proud of you, keep doing what you're doing and I see the title of Pokémon Master becoming yours sooner that you think."

"You always know how to cheer me up," Max smiled, "But you know what'd be great, if we could go watch the Contest later on today, some appeals ought to lighten my mood."

"Very well, and you might happen to see a familiar face if my guess is correct."

"Oo, a puzzle, this should help past time."

*****

The two were standing only metres away from the awe inspiring Contest Hall that's colours sparked a hoard of emotions to roar through his mind. After having entered so many of these across Hoenn and Kanto he didn't expect to feel any different, but being without his sister, becoming his own person enthused him and erupted valiant thoughts of inspiration inside.

"Roxanne? Is it too late to..."

"Hello there, fancy seeing you two here," the pink enthused girl said with her Chikorita curled up in her arms, "Actually I suppose that it was expected seeing as you two did mention you were on your way but even so..."

"Okay we get it, you babble, it's a natural habit," Max casually said making his attempt at humour to try and overcome the awkward feelings that for some reason had occurred.

"Aren't you the feisty one today!" she giggled, "So, I take it you're entering then?"

"Actually, that's what I was just about to say to Roxanne before your interrupted me; anyway, if it's not too late then I think I'd really benefit from the experience. What do you think Roxanne?"

"I must say, I have participated in numerous contests myself, there's always something you can learn in them that can be used in battle techniques to get an advantage and try and surprise your opponent so, with a bit of persuasion on my part count yourself in! And while we're at it, make sure you're both ready to take on me as I plan on entering as well!"

Max seemed to have forgotten his heartache that had been looming over him hours ago and was now struck with an irremovable smirk. He was ready to experience what a contest had to offer and was secretly hoping that Roxanne would be paired against him so that he could try out some techniques before his day arrived. But his emotions didn't quite compare to Harriet's, who****** was primed and ready for her first Contest debut.**


	18. Chapter 18: A First Time for Everything

**Chapter 18:**** A First Time for Everything (Part 1)**

The setting was set, place met and emotions trickling on a high as they entered through the fragile revolving doors that led into a gateway of Contest heaven, where everything that seemed to form around them was dedicated towards Contests. The walls were decorated with all the stupendous Pokémon that had won ribbons for their trainers, with avid colours used to enhance their stately attributes. It was splendour to the eye, something that brought rare beauty to your soul and spilled out warmth and calmness onto everyone within its walls. Harriet seemed to revel in the exquisiteness of the furniture and ornaments that littered the space. Everything was colour coordinated and placed in a fixed position that really implemented the idea of order and sequence, things that were at the heart of a Coordinator. The styles used created and supported this incredible world of Contests, grabbing and enticing some of the unexpected categories of people, which would generally have associations with other areas of Pokémon. Contests were contraptions that fused the bond between Humans and Pokémon alike in the most awe inspiring displays, and the best part was that they were for everyone!

"Isn't it amazing," Harriet energetically spoke as she gawped at the beautiful decorations that lined the Contest Hall, not even worrying about where she was walking, just admiring, "My dreams are being fulfilled and I will nearly be in reach of my first ribbon! Oooo I'm just so excited!"

"Good for you," Max jokingly responded, seeing if he could provoke any sort of reaction from his friend, as she casually weaved in and out of ornaments spread across the entrance hall, "And if I may say so, I think..."

"Max! Stop it," Roxanne interrupted, using her keen eye to see where Max was going with his inevitable tease. The fact she had used judgment showed how interacted she had become with Pokémon throughout the years, considering judgement was the key to the most hefty decisions.

"Fine, but she won't realize!"

"Err, yup, most certainly," Harriet said spilling out confused ramblings in her speech, not entirely sure what she was agreeing to.

"See!" Max chuckled, taking delight in being right.

"Max, we can't always have our own way, that's been proven on many occasions beforehand, anyway, less chit chat and instead let's prepare for the Contest, especially being that we haven't had time to prepare a combination for the preliminaries."

"You could always think on your feet," mentioned a rather stocky young boy, leaning over the counter to Nurse Joy's kiosk as he waited for his Pokémon's checkups to be completed, "I mean, isn't that what Contests are for? Things don't always go right and then you have to compensate for it. If you know your Pokémon then this should come quite naturally to you."

"Aren't you the budding Professor," Roxanne delightfully spoke seeing a version of her younger self through this boy's persona, "I take it you've been travelling for quite a while then?"

"Actually I have, going on four years now," he responded without a noticeable hint of cockiness present in his words.

"So you must have quite a built up team then that can combat most things I presume?" Roxanne rather intriguingly asked.

"You are correct in some respects, but I only have my starter and my two Hoenn captures with me here, I felt giving myself a little fresh start might be beneficial to my tactics and help build up more of a collective amongst my Pokémon; and so far it hasn't hurt," said the red haired boy as he removed a Ribbon case from the outer most pocket of his matching coloured bag, immediately showing off his one Ribbon that was placed directly in the middle as a celebration of his first win.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Harriet quickly stepped back into the conversation at the first sign that glamorous winnings were on show, "The vibrant colours, and the shine...wow! I plan on receiving my first Ribbon today with the help of my friends."

"Talking of which, I guess we should get our registration completed then Max!" Roxanne hastily spoke as an immediate connection sprung from the depths of understanding content between Harriet and the spiky red head boy.

"Definitely, seeing this has made me more energized than ever!" Both Roxanne and Max made a quick dash towards the registration desk, where they were hoping to receive their Participant Cards after their planned persuasion of the marshal had been accomplished to hopefully let them compete.

"Friends ay," Harriet giggled, returning her attention back to the masterpiece that lay in the comfy silk lining of the red Ribbon Case, "Anyway, I never quite caught your name."

"Probably because I never said," the boy replied in a courteous gesture, "But on a new note, my name's Curtis, and who might you be?"

"I'm Harriet; it's a pleasure to meet you Curtis."

"Likewise, it's always good to..." Curtis was interrupted with an announcement through the speaker system, "Oh, guess I can't talk now then, can't keep Nurse Joy waiting...oh and remember this, I plan on seeing you in the Finals!"

"Wha....What! Me?" Harriet said as her confused expression sprung into play and a contented nod fell upon her from Curtis, "Okay then, it's a deal!"

"Good, then I'll see you later!" Spoke Curtis, as Harriet bit her lip as the husky boy casually strolled towards the desk where his PokeBalls were waiting to be collected, making an unconscious flick of his gelled red hair, allowing the sheen of the black highlights to appear that dragged Harriet's drooling face further into attraction.

Out of the corner of Roxanne's eye she noticed the infatuated look spread like a thick gloop of goo over Harriet's delinquent face, and she remembered herself, of that boy, back from her days in Pokémon School, the boy that later prospered into a mature and unbeatable man with a high position amongst the Elite Four, wasn't he something. But just as it was a meaningless crush for her that somewhat 15 years ago, the same was the case for Harriet following some normal reactions that every young female went through. Roxanne only hoped that this crush didn't cause Harriet to stumble in the Contest and lose the dream that she had been building upon.

"Miss Roxanne, here is your registration card which allows you access to all contests in Hoenn but only Hoenn, and young Sir this is your registration card that is again only usable in Hoenn. Along with that you both receive a Seal Box with one Ball Capsule and a few Seals, we hope you enjoy the Contest and we look forward to seeing your demonstration," the young maroon haired lady said sitting behind the desk plastered with numerous fliers about upcoming Contests, information on appeals and numerous other related materials. She mastered a vibrant smile as Roxanne and Max packed away the contest goods that they just received, wondering how they would manage to pull out a dazzling appeal within a couple of hours before the Contest began.

"Well Max, I'll see you shortly; I'm going to head back to the Gym now and practice a combination there, I would recommend you practice as well."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me!"

"Now you know that's not very easy," she responded sarcastically, before picking up her bag and heading back to the revolving doors that led her out of the majestic wonder of the Contest World. She could see why Harriet was so attracted to these events; the sparkling pizzazz of the Pokémon combined with the ferocity of the battling makes this something extraordinarily unique, but her heart still belonged to Gym Battling.

The afternoon was truly underway and it was only a matter of minutes until Harriet made her debut amongst the roars of the energetic crowd. Still uneasy due to the nerves and building anxiety she strolled out into the fresh air wearing her fluttering cerulean dress that was dotted with glistening small emerald beads that made her appear to be the Queen of the Sea. Her pink eyes shimmered with a hint of fear, yet in all honesty to herself she knew that the fear drove her to conquer, which flourished the sign of fiery ambition. She was primed to walk out onto the stage and shine brighter than any star, her Pokémon being the energy to produce spectacular light.

The blasting speakers suddenly hissed as a monotone voice began speaking, "We're asking all Coordinators into the waiting area where we shall begin momentarily! Audience please take your seats. We're asking all Coordinators into the waiting area where we shall begin momentarily! Audience please take your seats." The same message continued repeating as Harriet took in one last deep breath and returned backstage where she awaited her first presentation to the crowd.

"And now we welcome you all to the Rustboro Contest with our three judges, Mr Contesta, Mr Sukizo and Rustboro's own Nurse Joy. It seems as if we are sure to see some unexpected twists and turns as our Coordinators battle it out for this beauty," Vivian held up the glorious Ribbon that was the prize every Coordinator wanted, "And gaining this means they're one Ribbon closer to entering the competitive Grand Festival that will take place at Sootopolis every Summer if they receive the five Ribbons needed. Now, less chit chat and let's begin the Preliminaries with a debuting Coordinator all the way from Johto, give it up for Harriet!"

A loud holler from the crowd echoed off the walls of the stadium while the gold lined curtains that concealed the anticipating Harriet drew open with moderate speed and the purple linen creased at either end as the movement came to a holt. Harriet was now in the public eye, television cameras were tuned onto her position and the budding crowd had her fixed in their sight. She couldn't afford to slip up while everyone was watching, especially as she knew her Parents and Grandparents were watching from their Pokémon Care Centre in Johto.

She grabbed the Ball Capsule that concealed the PokeBall where her unexpected Pokémon, which she hoped would cause a stir, lay in wait ready for its first appearance.

"Okay then, let's start things off with a bang," Harriet cried as she flung the PokeBall past the blue coated walls decorated with furnishings of previous winners and the most stunning moments of their performances, until it burst high up in the open toped dome where numerous hearts sprayed over the audience away from the gigantic sponging heart that was close to bursting. The crowds' faces were griped with awe as they continued to mask out others while their attention spanned across the intriguing display, waiting for the immense burst that would quell the entire antagonising wait.

"I think it's time to reveal you to everyone," Harriet vibrantly yelled as the incredible heart shattered and the sparkles trickled to the ground, leaving a fluffy ball like creature with an appendage that stuck out poignantly from the top of its body in the position of the heart.

"Okay then Burmy, time to kick things off with your Hidden Power!"

Burmy swiftly sprang into action while the motions of gravity began to take effect, beginning to slowly compel it to the ground after the delayed force from the exploding heart had worn off. The Bug Pokémon coiled the attachment that seemed to snugly fit on top of the pink fur that surrounded the peaking face of delight. Suddenly an eerie gold light began to be absorbed into the coiled like branch and the intensity of the light glowed brighter and brighter with the increasing amount of energy that sank its way into the Pokémon.

"Now, fire the attack towards the ground just like we practiced!"

The golden energy rippled out of the coiled appendage until it encased the cherry coloured fleece, beating like the drum of a heart. On the count of a beat the energy pushed itself with a vibrant force out of Burmys' body and shrouded the view of the entire audience. When the mask evaporated into the air, Burmy was surrounded by floating shards of light that slithered casually across the staging the area, controlled by the appendage that was positioned on top of Burmy.

"Okay Burmy, now collapse each shard in on itself!" Harriet cried with enthusiasm feeling a notable sense of pride in her Pokémon. As she looked on at the spectacle the shards of light began popping throughout the stadium and releasing sparkling droplets to rain down amongst the crowd. Burmy landed in the grasp of Harriet's loving embrace, they had pulled it off; she had been building up for this moment for over two months and it had paid off. The audience were thrilled, and it seemed she would be travelling through to the next round, but only if the judges appreciated her demonstration.

"Wow, what wonderful control Burmy has," Vivian smiled, "The shining amazement on all your faces really shows how this debuting Coordinator is set to make her mark on the Contest World, now over to the judges and their opinions, first let's here from Mr Contesta."

"What an interesting combination from an interesting young lady, I can already see that you are going to make quite an impression in future Contests."

"What high praise from an honouree member of Contests, time to here from Mr Sukizo."

"It was rather remarkable, an honestly remarkable attempt!"

"Well as always, a rather expected response, and finally let's here from Nurse Joy."

"An intriguing turn of events I must say, Burmy shone with marvellous attributes and I could clearly see that it's well looked after."

"And now let's find out the scores," Vivian dramatically spoke as the panels in front of the judges began to flash multiple colours, everyone was nervous for Harriet, everything was left down to these scores. Three numbers then pinged onto the screen, "Wow! Nines all around, an almost perfect score and it's only her first ever attempt. This Contest has already had the bar pushed to the top; our remaining twenty eight Coordinators are in for a tough challenge. Anyway without further ado let's congratulate Harriet and Burmy for such a wonderful performance and we shall let you get back to the comforts of the waiting room," Vivian jokingly said watching a path of relief pave its way over Harriet.

She raced back through the open curtains and darted behind the comfort of the concealing cloth. She had been able to fight against her fears and nerves and overcame them successfully with the help of her wonderful Burmy. Her first ever capture rested comfortably against her chest, no words were being spoken but Burmy understood the love that was flowing throughout Harriet and their connection had been fulfilled in an overly beautiful display.

She pulled her sapphire coloured dress partially up her leg and broke out into a scurry back to the Contestant room, where she felt the need to relax before anymore worries about the contest could productively secure a foot hold in her thoughts. The speakers hissed on again and Vivian's voice sparked through the booming black boxes, "And now our second contestant, this person has travelled all the way from Sinnoh where we all loved him there and has already earned his first Ribbon! Will he be able to secure his second win today? Well, we're about to find out, give it up for Curtis!"

Harriet immediately stopped dead in her tracks, whisking her head around on all axes searching for a TV screen. She spotted one, flashing the image of the red headed boy into her eyes. Her eyes gazed upon the screen deliriously and Harriet was captured by his well decoyed attire. He really did look the part.

Curtis reached into his pocket and drew out the PokeBall encased by the Capsule; he was ready to pull off a splendid combination that would overpower the performance of Harriet before him. He knew what must be done, like he stated before, Contests are always about adapting to the situation, and the present situation required Curtis to take the next step and try something that if performed correctly would ensure his victory.

"Slugma, take to the floor!"

The fiery slug burst out amongst wisps of flames that spanned across the staging area. Curtis looked up amongst the crowd and noticed the same shocked look mastering their faces as it did when Harriet was performing; it was time for him to take it to the next stage of presentation.

"Okay Slugma, brilliant entrance, now it's time for your Ancient Power!" Blue rings of emanating light slowly formed around Slugma, beading and bending at occasional intervals. The light then shadowed itself into gapped forms that shifted in colour to a shining white beacon, shaping itself into jagged sections that appeared to be large shards of rock.

"Now, distribute them evenly amongst the floor and cause them to spiral on a uniformed axis," Curtis shouted amongst the roaring sound of the intense flames, which were now drifting in heat spirals around the stones. It wasn't long until the fiery shards were all that remained, burning in syndicate around the scorched ground.

"It's time to draw this to a close, bring all the pieces together with great force!" The resounding echo rippled from wall to wall as the flames gradually dispersed from their circle and left the triumphant image of Curtis and Slugma, both of who had kept their calm amongst the raging heat.

"This is amazing! Two gigantic demonstrations one after another and both with explosive results, going by what we've seen this Contest is going to be really action packed. Anyway, now onto the results," Vivian said as she whisked herself from the view of the cameras and let the spotlight fall upon the judges.

"In light of what we've just seen I can honestly say that this is the best performance we've seen from you. In your previous contest Slugma really performed amazingly well in the battle rounds and it's a privilege to have seen it use these powerful attacks in a unique combination," Mr Contesta spoke with a smile of admiration sealed firmly on his face.

"That performance was even better than remarkable," Mr Sukizo responded, "And I hope you act remarkably in the battle rounds."

"Your Pokémon really sparkled with a gallant sheen; you will go far my young friend," Nurse Joy happily said, already keying in her score for Curtis's performance, "I believe we've all decided on the scores, so let's reveal them."

The screens flickered through their variety of colours again, sifting through the rainbow as if it was putty, but even though everything was dependant on these scores Curtis wasn't flinching. The numbers revealed themselves in consecutive order of the judges, and it was now obvious why Curtis had no need to worry, three tens were left expressively noticeable.

"And there we have it Ladies and Gentlemen; full marks have been awarded to Curtis and his Slugma. Let's give them one last round of applause as he returns backstage."

"We're now onto our sixteenth Coordinator, again a newcomer to the stage but someone who is very knowledgeable in the art of battling. It's our very own Gym Leader, Roxanne!"

The curtains drew back once again, and the bellow of applause leapt like partying sounds through the vast stadium, that had already witnessed fifteen outstanding performances, all of which receiving high marked scores. And now Roxanne was out there, ready to try her aptitude at Contests. She unhooked a regular PokeBall from the inner lining of her navy skirt, enlarging it in the palm of her hand. She felt no need to make the entrance fancy; a good old simple routine would justify a spectacular awarding where the Pokémon was the one shining in the glory and nothing else.

"Anorith, I choose you!" A lobster like creature flew out of the white sheen, using its crimson wing like appendages to glide neatly to the ground, "We'll start this off with your Rock Blast!"

Tremendous chunks of rocks began forming between the two greyish claws that stretched out the front of Anorith's body. The rocks flung themselves high into the air, which would allow Anorith enough chance to position himself for Roxanne's next command.

"Anorith, launch yourself at these rocks and slice each one with X-Scissor!"

Just as instructed to, Anorith charged up its X-Scissor causing the two front claws to glow a poisonous violet colour, and the judges could clearly see a bubbling liquid flowing through the pincers. Although the Pokémon was distinctively small, the power Anorith could muster to produce its attacks was enormously high, and the crowd were about to witness this incredible strength!

With just a few simple swipes of his claws, Anorith split the numerous rocks as they pelted back towards the ground; his speed allowed for quick movement in-between each target. As the shards of the shattered boulders scattered across the staging floor, the acidic poison produced from the X-Scissor left a residual trace upon the sediment and slowly eroded away at the coarse edges.

"And that's it! What an amazing show of strength, the intense rocks that started this appeal of to the boiling poison that eradicated them just as easily as they were produced. I'm sure the judges will like this one!"

"And you are absolutely right Vivian, an outstanding appeal of real force and power left me rather bemused, why you've never considered Contests before I don't know. This was an utterly brilliant performance on your behalf, and Anorith's appeal was beyond my expectations. Well done."

"Hmm, a rather intriguing show of Anorith's moves, it was unexpected and surprising to say the least."

"As Mr Contesta said, it was remarkable! Now it's time to reveal our scoring of your appeal." The boards displayed their usual multicoloured panels before flipping over and revealing a set of high scores.

"Very nice numbers there, a ten from Mr Contesta, a seven from Mr Sukizo and a nine from Nurse Joy, giving Anorith and Roxanne a high total of 26; and now moving on to our next performer who has travelled all the way from Kanto to originally compete in the Gyms, but let's see what he can accomplish here today, please welcome, Mathew Olson."

"And now, we move onto our final performance. The preliminaries are drawing to a close and the previous thirty minutes have been rather eventful. We've had many intriguing newcomers come to light today with what must be called rather unique displays. So, without further ado let's welcome Max!"

Max stumbled out from behind the purple drapes, seeming on the most part considerably okay in front of the roaring crowds. It was time for him to draw the appeal stage of the Contest to a close, and for this task he knew something extraordinary had to be accomplished.

"Budew, it's your turn to appeal! Start things rolling with your Water Sport!"

The little bud shot out from a camouflage of multicoloured leaves, and it immediately put Max's commands into action. But instead of the common vibration of the body to produce a shower of water droplets, the green coloured Pokémon started glowing a distinct blue as the water was slowly building up inside. Following the rules of general physics, something was going to have to give way.

Budew was now gleaming the blue colour repeatedly; there was no noticeable change in colourings or markings. A concentrated burst succeeded and a jet of water spiralled upwards, shooting rapidly farther into the sky. Gravity started to compel its weight upon the stream of water and a hazy shower of droplets instigated a fall.

"Move quickly into your Bullet Seed!"

The green pellets exploded into the air, soaring towards the raining droplets from the earlier Water Sport. They cut through so easily like a knife cutting through a soft creamy sponge cake which dispersed the water across the diameter of the stadium. The audience were then treated with a rather refreshing sprinkling of water and blasted into a roaring applause.

"That's it folks, the preliminaries have come to an end with what must be said, a unique way of involving the audience. Now once we have the results of this performance we'll go straight into announcing the eight competitors moving onto the next round, but first let's return to the judges for the final time and hear their evaluation on Max's appeal.

"The overall performance was mildly remarkable; however the conversion of a defensive attack into an offensive attack really startled me and showed the potential of this trainer standing before us," answered Mr Sukizo.

"As Mr Sukizo said, the conversion of the move was something I've never witnessed in the entirety of judging contests and Max must be applauded for this effort."

"I've travelled to many different Contests across many different regions and never have I seen something as demonstrative as this, Budew is a real special Pokémon and as you're quite aware young man, Budew now houses an incredible move to combat even the most diverse of opponents," Mr Contesta responded, "And now for the results, I've awarded you a very worthwhile ten, while Mr Sukizo has awarded you a worthy six along with Nurse Joy awarding you a seven, giving you a total of 23."

"We now have the results of the preliminaries, and without further ado let's reveal the eight trainers who have earned a spot in the battling rounds," Vivian commanded with the utmost ease as she swivelled her arms around to indicate the significance of the board. Eight wildly decorated flash cards appeared in synchronised order against the turquoise background. The nerves within the Coordinator waiting room were reaching high tensions as many people realized that their scores wouldn't secure them a spot in the battle rounds, the only person who was struck with relief was Curtis, mostly because he had been given what represented a free pass into the next round.

"And now we reveal to you these eight Coordinators."

The cards swivelled on an axis and as expected, Curtis maintained the first spot, with what was an exceptional appeal. Now however though, the seven other cards were all Harriet had left to hope in, and as she scanned across the pictures she noticed her ecstatic face in the fourth position. She had made it, and on her first go none the less; managing to place in the top section of the battle rounds left her in a formidable position. She rotated her head around and caught a glimpse of Max's relieving sigh, although he had placed in eighth position he had still shown his worth, and because of it retained a newly developed move.

"Well Harriet, looks as if I may be seeing you in the finals after all," Curtis joked, cracking a soft acknowledging smile, "And Max, pulling that Water Sport off was enough in itself to award you a position, I just think that the judges were marking you a bit too harshly considering..."

"Well we all made it then," Roxanne sighed with utter release, "It was a little nerve racking but we all made it, including Mathew."

"You know him?" Harriet asked.

"Oh yea, Max and I met him a couple of weeks before we last saw you, quite a tough young fellow then, although he did say he was going to challenge Gyms, something must have changed that. Anyway, as you saw his Butterfree is extremely powerful and managed to hold its own against Max's Murkrow, so, considering the Pokémon you and Curtis and Max are going to use, you might be in for some problems."

"We can all overcome type disadvantage, trust me, I've seen it many times! Contests are one of the most unpredictable things out there!" Curtis responded.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I know, many trainers have overcome type disadvantages against my Rock types but that Butterfree is going to be a rather tricky match."

The speakers crackled again and Vivian's voice rang through the boxes, "And now we reveal who will be facing who and in what order they will battle!" The cards flipped again, this time becoming blurry pixels on an electronic board. A loud beep sounded and halted the movement of the pixels, rearranging them back into rectangular shapes. Once again the cards rotated and the four gazed upon their rivals. Seated on the far left was Max's card, paired with Mathew, the wildcard trainer, next appeared Curtis's card which was matched with Henry, another newcomer to Contests; yet the shock was to follow. Harriet and Roxanne had been coupled together, the third match of the afternoon.

"Roxanne...I...I have Roxanne," Harriet's face slumped as a solemn feeling overwhelmed her. She felt as if her Contest desires were already crushed. How could she possibly overpower a Gym Leader?

"It's okay Harriet, trust me, Max has more to worry than you. Remember what I keep telling you, I'm going to see you in the finals!"

"There are thirty seconds left on the clock, and Max and Budew have a marginal lead while Mathew and Butterfree seem to be taking a turn for the worst. Max's new version of Water Sport has the Bug Type cornered in what seems to be a real concern."

"Okay Butterfree, it's time to pull out a super powered Silver Wind, we need to pull back these last few points while we still can!" A silvery gust radiated from the inner most sections of the waxen wings, spiralling towards Budew with glittery essences captured inside the drift.

"Right then, try and advert it with your Bullet Seed. Hopefully a continuous burst of the seeds might help to redirect the Silver Wind if we can cause a stream of wind. If not then use Synthesis!"

The shots burnt their way through the endless drift, only diffusing the wind momentarily before the holes sealed and the attack loomed ever closer. Budew clenched its body, preparing to be struck by the almighty energy, its tight body already beginning to shimmer with the light from the Synthesis. The two forces collided, a catastrophe induced. The explosion slithered away along with the ashy clouds of despair. Despair for Max, and despair for Mathew as they anticipated the worse scenarios the blast could have caused. One of them would be walking out of here a loser.

"The time is up!" Our first battle has come to a close with a rather explosive ending, and both Pokémon seem to be rather worn out from the ordeal, but according to our score boards and because no Pokémon have fainted, Max shall be the first participant going through to the next round! Both trainers may now proceed backstage while we hear our judges' opinions on the previous battle."

"Turtwig use your Leaf Storm yet again and knock out Whismur's Supersonic!" The red headed male yelled as he shielded his face from the possibility of a rather jolting hit.

Turtwig cocked his head with a stiff nature and rigid leaves sprung from its turtle backed shell. The leaves abruptly stopped in their course, and with a flick of Turtwig's head, hurled themselves at the oncoming attack.

Vivian interjected into the battle with her own opinions, "It seems as if this is turning into a clash of small titans here, with neither sides attacks landing their mark. Someone will have to draw something out of the bag in the remaining few seconds otherwise we'll result in a tie and turn to the preliminary results as the decider."

"Come on Whismur, we can't lose this! Not now! Use your Screech attack, this is the last push!" The purple bodied teddy like creature tensed its body as the charging torrent of sound waves were preparing to destroy the resisting leaves.

Ding! Ding!

"And time is up competitors, and our second battle has resulted in a draw, which means Curtis travels through via default of the Preliminary results. Henry you performed magically and we're expecting to see a lot out of your future challenges."

"And now onto our third match; please welcome Harriet from the Johto region and our very own Roxanne! Are both Coordinators ready?" Vivian asked with immediate determined nods, "Okay then, you have five minutes on the clock. Begin!"

"Chikorita, it's your turn!" Harriet cried, throwing Chikorita's PokeBall straight out into the dusty field, where the Pokémon burst out amongst a flourish of flowers.

"Anorith, we don't need fancy seals, let's show them what you're made of in battles!" Roxanne cried, watching the white flow of light spark the creature into action, directly affronting Chikorita, "We'll start this off! Go straight into an X-Scissor!" The bubbling claws glowed violet with a flickering current of poison, the intenseness being seen by everyone yet again.

This battle was already raging with a passionate flame and unfortunately for Harriet she was close to burning horribly in the fiery licks. Something was now entirely different to before; although she had performed wonderfully in the preliminaries a change had occurred.

"Anorith is now gaining upon the horrified Chikorita who seems helpless to combat at the moment. It too appears to be frozen by fear just like its trainer. Unless wither does anything shortly this could be over sooner than we think!"

"Harriet, come on! Respond!" Roxanne cried out to Harriet with a paining shriek of anguish as she saw how she was stripping Harriet's chances of victory away without any resistance, "Harriet! Respond!"

Life simmered back into her pink pupils as the realization of the situation was dragging its importance into her prominent thoughts. The daunting task she faced was nearing!


	19. Chapter 19: A First Time for Everything

**Chapter 19:**** A First Time for Everything (Part 2)**

_Life simmered back into her pink pupils as the realization of the situation was dragging its importance into her prominent thoughts. The daunting task she faced was nearing!_

"Chikorita, Vine Whip now!"

With a flash of confidence, two long vines extended quickly into the air, heading directly for contact with the oncoming fossil Pokémon, who, seemed relatively taken aback by the rapid choice of action. Anorith was struck off guard and unfortunately was unable to reclaim its direction, losing its balance and unfortunately the controllability of X-Scissor while Chikorita landed her super effective move.

"Well Harriet, haven't you got some hidden surprises. Anorith we'll stay back this time, so use your Rock Blast!"

Harriet giggled a little, "Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to snap out of my fear that was controlling both me and Chikorita, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you, such as this next move, use Razor Leaf to slash the oncoming rocks!"

The sharp leaves sprouted from the tense leaf on top of Chikorita's pale head, with a continuous burst spraying towards the damaging material flying from Anorith. Both moves collided in mid air, with the strength from either side eradicating one another's attacks and damaging their points equally. On the other hand though, Harriet still led in points from the earlier succeeding attack.

"Change things up Chikorita and use your Leech Seed!"

Small buds sprouted from the green capsules attached to Chikorita's neck. They glowed aggressively with a red passion, pumping energy repeatedly through the small seeds.

"Anorith dodge it!" The rock type sprang into the air, narrowly avoiding the low flying buds as it soared higher into the stadium. Chikorita compensated and changed her targeting towards Anorith's new position, never once letting up.

"Okay Anorith, use the speed from your steep decline to land a powerful Crush Claw!"

It seemed rather entertaining to watch the intrepid Pokémon glide in and out of the illustrious Leech Seeds; that if met their mark would create even more problems for Roxanne. The remaining few seeds skimmed the delicate wings as Anorith's descent had nearly been accomplished. His jagged claws ebbed with a white shade as he swooped ever closer to Chikorita. The claws opened like a gaping mouth clenching the chest of the grass Pokémon. Chikorita wriggled with fright, unable to release itself from the tightening grip. It saw the walls enlarge tenfold and realized that Anorith still had enough force behind it to continue pushing forward, and inevitably strike Chikorita against the concrete walls. This would inflict more damage to both Chikorita and the points and a scarred wall would only be able to show a minute ferocity of the Crush Claw. In one last attempt of averting the inevitable, Chikorita thrashed about rocking her body from side to side. Although it didn't seem like much it managed to alter her course, now dragging Anorith into the impact. Mutually they would be colliding with the wall side on and Anorith had no time to even think about changing this.

The two thumped against the solid wall, collapsing in a heap against the edge of the stadium floor. Neither seemed to budge or show any signs of movement. Harriet and Roxanne could only watch with a drained strain.

"This battle has one minute left on the clock and neither Pokémon seems to be conscious. Unless someone manages to clamber onto their feet then this will have to be called...wait! It seems Chikorita has come back from the brink. Will Anorith follow?"

Roxanne pained in expression saw the battling capacity drain from Anorith, although a relatively young Pokémon it had come out on the battle field with a determined desire to win, and that was enough for her.

"I forfeit!" Roxanne declared, darting to the side of Anorith and placing it gently in her arms, "Anorith fought well but we weren't good enough to beat the ingenuity of Harriet and Chikorita and I can't let Anorith continue in this state!" She turned to face the audience as their applause roared through the air, and the atmospheric mood was filled with gratitude, "I thank you all for accepting my challenge of the Contests."

"Well people this is a first for Rustboro but only a true trainer can announce a forfeit before a stadium full of watchers like Roxanne. So that's a wrap! Harriet shall be ensuing into the next round while we have to congratulate Roxanne and Anorith in their valiant attempt. Anorith put up one of the best fights to date, and if it was marked on battle skills then you would most definitely have won, but that's not what Contests are about. We would all love to see you here in future Contests, but in the mean time will both competitors please step back stage while we move into our final battle of the First Stage Battling."

"Roxanne wait," Harriet called out racing down the corridor after her, "You treated me to an impressive battle, and like I said out there if it wasn't for you then I'd have lost within the first few seconds. Thank You."

"You don't have to thank me, firstly I couldn't let you lose so easily so I had to draw you back into the battle somehow and once you were there I couldn't let you win easily, and it seems like I didn't. Chikorita fought a tough challenge, and resisted well, so my recommendations would be that you get Chikorita looked at quickly by Nurse Joy while the last battle takes place so that it's fit and healthy for the start of the Semi Finals."

"Will do," she beamed, "Will you be heading out into the stadium?"

"Oh trust me, I wouldn't miss your battle for anything, and I think I might go join Mathew and have a catch up with him, and see if I can sway him back to Gym Battles again," Roxanne joked, "Well, I'll see you later, and make sure you don't lose."

A dimming light fell about the Contest waiting room as Harriet waited patiently for the interval events to pass. Her Chikorita had been scanned by Nurse Joy and was fit and healthy going into the next stages of the Contest, and she was sure that she could tough it out against the strongest of opponents.

She sat alone, curled up against the tender touch of the silky red couch as she was watching a number of Pokémon Performers dance around the stadium, accompanied by their loyal companions. Her complexion seemed fatigued; the day was taking its toll on her and after an hour already spent in the Contest hall she wondered how she would be able to tolerate another hour. But even so she was determined to grasp the Rustboro Ribbon and proceed on a lengthy yet fulfilled Contest career.

Max shuffled over towards Harriet, gently placing his hand upon her frilly clothed shoulder. She didn't react, just continued to sit there staring at the flashing screens of luminous light.

"Harriet, is everything all right?" Max questioned with a perplexed state smeared across his face. She seemed far away, no longer living in reality and her head appeared to be in the clouds dreaming about other inspirations or so Max believed.

"Err, yea I'm good," she smiled delectably back at Max, pulling her clothing back into form to act less inconspicuous, "Anyway, you ready for the next round?"

"Most definitely, and don't think I'm going to go easy on you, I want to be able to make the most of the new style of Water Sport against Curtis in the Finals, that'll give me a sure win."

"Don't get cocky," she gazed at Max with a disbelieving smile, "Chikorita isn't going to let you beat us, not after our close call with Roxanne that is! We pulled ourselves back from the brink in that battle, so no, we're not going to lose."

"Okay then, we'll just have to wait and see!"

"We're back on the stage at last after some extremely amusing and perfected performances. Let's see whether our first set of Semi Finalists can out match what we just witnessed here! Please welcome Max and Harriet!"

The crowds' cheers rose into the air again; their excitement rekindled and on an increased set of energetic levels. As both contestants waited in the wings, in clear view of one another, they felt a nervous overpowering panic as roaring screams were piercing through the padded curtains that kept them hidden from view until the crowd couldn't withstand the suspense any longer.

The curtains opened and the light thrust itself upon the two trainers, soaking their nervous complexions and bringing an exhilarating hype about them. They ran out onto the stage floor, both taking their postures and clutching a PokeBall. Harriet's was again plastered with a leaf seal while Max had opted for no seal this time, all that was left was the introduction statements by Vivian and then the Semi Finals would begin.

"It's the moment we've been waiting for as our final four outstanding contestants will battle it out for our Ribbon. Considering both these contestants before us have grass types, I think we'll be having a battle going down to the wire. So without further ado, begin!"

On the call both trainers flung their balls forward into the arena, watching as the beam of white energy burst from within the ball and flew through the air before materializing into the two creatures. As Chikorita formed a spiralling rosary of multicoloured leaves accompanied her and the audience commenced into roaring cries. It was another energetic atmosphere and this mood would also play a major role in the two competitor's performances on the battle field, as well as their Pokémon.

"Chikorita, let's start with the upper hand, use your Leech Seed!" Within an instant, small buds of pure sapping energy fired out of the few shoots sprouting from the pale neck of the Pokémon. Budew had no chance to evade; Max could see that. The clean speed that the attack had meant that this battle was about to begin with a clear disadvantage for Budew, not only because of the infectious Leech Seed that was about to cling to the Pokémon but also because of the increased speed Chikorita seemed to be displaying.

Within a blink of the eye Budew had been impacted by the round sprouts that slowly began to erupt small veins of foliage that rolled over the body, entangling their cords within each other. Although the small Pokémon squirmed under the force, trying urgently to free itself from the grip, nothing was working. The more energy Budew used up, the more energy was squeezed out into the vines.

Harriet looked up at the score board in sheer amazement, the time was spelling one minute into action and Max had already depleted half of his points whilst she still gained control of her full points with the use of only one move. Her attention averted back to the battle and she expected to meet a vigorous Max ready to respond, yet he hadn't retaliated. She shone her gaze into his eyes and met a reflecting sense of panic and fear; this was critically entering dangerous stages for her friend, but he was in a deadlock, unsure of what to do. There was no way out, nothing to do it seemed, Max couldn't muster the thoughts to counteract Harriet's move and this worried her. She remembered her last two battles with him and how he had really used unusual and rather magical tactics to come out on top, but this time he was frozen. She knew that if he commanded his Pokémon to perform any attack then that energy would just be doubled in the hand out and it would most likely end the battle at that instance. But there must've been something he surely could do besides waiting, there must be something...

With a sighing depression amongst her, Harriet lifted her gaze from Max and decided to secure the win for herself. It was unfair on Max dragging out what she perceived as an embarrassment and heartache, "Chikorita, this seems to be our clenching win. Keep it safe though with your Tackle attack!"

As if preparing to charge at some incessantly huge object, Chikorita rammed its feet against the ground with vast amounts of force. A few small fissures formed in the position she was standing in, indicating the will power of the Pokémon. Chikorita wasn't going to stop at anything to secure victory. Harriet's face blossomed into a chuffed smile and her thoughts donned rather pleasurable fantasies of her podium standing as she pushed her saddened thoughts out of her head. Things were looking very bright for the newcomer and her team.

Max could see the delighted faces of both the opposition and couldn't feel anything but anger and discouragement. He felt ridiculed and mocked, he had lost control of the match from the word go, and it was his Pokémon who was going to pay. He could only hope that taking on Harriet's idea from the last match was going to achieve the lifeline he needed in this battle; hope was his last weapon.

"Budew, I know this is hard but try and stand your ground until the last minute when I want you to turn around on your side!"

The sudden realisation collided with Harriet making sickening contact with the young lass. "No, Chikorita, stop!" Harriet screeched in despair, noticing the foolish command she had just ordered. Her Pokémon was now charging head on into a sticky trap that would not only weaken Chikorita severely but also affect her score to the point of limitations, "Well at least you're back Max..." she murmured with a brightening smile.

Budew store directly into the determined look of Chikorita as she continued to head for direct contact. Budew was waiting patiently to act upon its orders from Max and was undoubtedly ready to relinquish the pain seeping in from the Leech Seed. She was prepared for the undertaking, though found it a little tricky to make a judgment on the correct timing, but hoped that her previous travels through Sinnoh would accomplish the necessary task.

The small bud whipped its body in a flash from its previous position, and as planned attached one of the sticky seeds onto the neck of the passing Pokémon. Although the force still lingered and both Pokémon were lunged forward by the opposite tensions, Max had secured a grip on a loosening rock and pulled himself back into view of the finals.

"Budew, now use Synthesis!" Max yelled as a tug of war began between the two Pokémon, with Chikorita expressing her reactions through power. She was violently thrashing about with a terrified spasm as her attempts of detaching herself from the ever growing seed were failing.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip continuously as a distraction!"

Budew began its pulsing of energy to restore and Chikorita engaged the use of her seemingly endless chunky vines to bash her opponent about, dampening the overall effectiveness of Synthesis. Neither trainer was aware, but the points were depleting severely for both sides as this spectacle unfolded yet Harriet was just in the lead due to her early use of Leech Seed.

The two Pokémon were still actively compensating for the others move and Budew was surprisingly attempting to dodge by dragging Chikorita along with its directional impulses. The audience burst into a coarse applause as they witnessed the Pokémon quickly dashing about from one side to the next and the trainers' outburst of panic through randomly compiled phrases. This was most definitely an interesting contest round.

"And the points are nearing relatively low levels and I expect a winner to be seen shortly. There is only a matter of..." Her trail of speech was interrupted as the timers began to bleep out their ending signals. Everyone now rested their sight upon the board, and from the audience's seats it was unclear as to who had succeeded in victory, but from Max's and Harriet's faces another story was to be told.

"Well there we have it, our first Finalist who fought profoundly well and did manage to pull out a splendid display of initiative and some innovative ideas will be Harriet. The points were really down to the wire but Harriet pulled out top with 14% while Max unfortunately walks away with 12%, a very close call and it was obvious why."

The two PokeBalls were raised into the air and as per norm the ray or crimson energy sprung towards the two struggling Pokémon and absorbed them back into comfort.

"Max, it was a pleasure to see you and Budew develop your skills here in Rustboro and we wish you the best of luck in whichever course you take, there is clearly so much potential for you young man and I'll be personally keeping a close eye upon your achievements," Mr Contesta proudly spoke as he walked onto the platform for wonders and amiably clasping Max's hand.

"Now if both contestants will head backstage as we prepare for our second Semi Final battle between Curtis and Nathan..."

"Turtwig, use a bit of discretion, I don't want you taking the full brunt of that Ice Shard," the energetic coordinator yelled amongst the fiery sounds of the fast moving ice attacks that had Turtwig narrowing itself into a corner, "Retaliate with your Leaf Storm and aim it at the oncoming Ice Shards!"

The cornered grass type clicked back into a confident mood and cried at the top of its lungs as the surface of its back started to show an emerald colour. The cue for the interrogating leaves had begun and like swarming bees they hovered around the Pokémon, acting partially as a barrier to the offense.

"Fire them now!"

It was such a beautiful sight of pure magic and energy as the two forces collided, both acting with differences upon the other. The large ice balls were sliced cleanly and neatly into wholesome smooth spheres while the bladed foliage was rendered harmless.

"Intriguing tactic Curtis but you haven't accounted for the speed of my Spheal, you better watch out!" the smug boy laughed as he flicked a lock of his black raven hair from the sight of his eyes.

"I'm afraid you haven't the time to do so Nathan as time is up! Time to find out our winner..." Vivian once again waved her hand towards the electronic board and as on queue the audience arose in a huge gasp.

"Wonderful, wonderful, and a bit more wonderful, that's all I can say. We've seen some amiable attempts today in the appeal rounds as we welcomed newcomers to the Contest realms and welcomed back some old faces from previous victories. Our battle rounds also witnessed remarkable entries and Roxanne and her Anorith deserve our prestigious Battler Award today, we must say that her battles are what entice people to her Gym and we were blessed with her entertaining techniques for us today," Vivian rapidly said with her blooming assurance, "But now we are to witness the Finals where either Harriet or Curtis will win this ribbon, so give it up for our two marvellous coordinators!"

Unimaginable yells of applause reached high levels in the open toped Contest Hall and Harriet had the same sense of rushing adrenalin that compelled her willingly forward. The finesse of the situation was exuberating and orgasmic and reached high levels of pleasure among her gushing veins of blood. This is what she was striving for; her decision back at her home in Jhoto was all for this one moment.

"Harriet, I was indeed correct in my predictions about you, look where we stand, moments away from the Finals..." She blushed at his handsome remarks, feeling only cheerful and a touch embarrassed by his words, "However, now we're here I'm not going to be handing you the ribbon on a platter, you're going to have to earn it." He drew his hand back in an extravagant fashion as his first ever Pokémon was prepared and waiting for its command to fly from its comfort. He whisked his body about in fathomable poses, "Turtwig, you're up!"

The bursting light fathomed the image of the shelled back turtle with the erecting stem leaf protruding from its smoothed head. It resembled an energetic mood and sought to cry out loudly as the raining petals settled neatly around it. Everyone stared down at the field, fixated by the clean motions of the grass type as it presented its speed initially by zooming about the field.

Harriet was bubbling from the starting enthusiasm by the crowd, and at a difference this time to the fleeting emotions. It was her time to shine and she wasn't about to let steaming hot sensations get the better of her.

"Ha ha, Chikorita display your talents!" she cried as her PokeBall soared through the air and towards the opposing side. It burst and leapt a shining bright light into the havoc of the air amidst a beauty of dancing leaves. The light gained control and structured a familiar picture, the beige body snapped from within the light first dispensing the aura around it and then followed the head.

"The two Pokémon have appeared and the judges are eager to see this finale. It's time to begin!"

"Chikorita, Tackle attack now!" cried the young female forging a distinctive power in her tone.

"Turtwig, do the same!"

There was the noticeable patter of feet scraping against the hardened dirt as the two Pokémon raged forward with their target directly in their sight. Neither trainer seemed ready or willing to call off their attack, so presumably were relying upon brute strength. The impact occurred head on, viciously and impressively. The recoil bounded its superiority by forcing and flexing the Pokémon backwards with a deafening thud.

"Ooh, now that seemed powerful and destructive," Vivian commented, "They certainly seem evenly matched and surprisingly neither one seems too shaken up after that... that bashing of skulls," she interjected, now moving out of the audience's focus so that they would again be enticed by the battle.

"Harriet, you don't give up do you! Just the thing I needed to know!" he chuckled beating his hand against the air, "Turtwig, now use your Leaf Storm!"

The raging beating of the jade colour once again flowed through the two piece shell that had a smooth and soft sheen to it. This time however, a brushing wind whisked under feat and Turtwig raised its head screaming a piercing howl at the loudest possible pitch. The leaves stuck out of the back and hovered vibrantly above the Pokémon before they became an animated green.

"Chikorita, counter attack with your Vine Whip and attempt to protect yourself against that storm!"

Turtwig flung the onslaught of blazing leaves towards Chikorita who only narrowly managed to extend the vines from its body and knock a few opposing attacks out of the way. This same process continued for another few seconds before Harriet noticed the dire situation occurring on the score board. Both sides were inflicting the same amount of damage upon each other and it seemed neck to neck in terms of points. Harriet had to do something fast to get the dominant position.

"Chikorita, switch things up and fire your Leech Seed!" she commanded, ducking underneath an oncoming glistening sharpened leaf.

The sapping seeds erupted from the seedling buds attached to the palely coloured neck of the creature, and they were working. They wheeled their way through the brisk space and tangled their grips around some of the assault charging forward, disabling them on the spot.

"Prepare yourself Turtwig, use Synthesis!"

The saps struck their mark, but unfortunately produced hardly any amount of damage. The moment they hit the force was quelled and they simply rebounded and gently lay upon the floor. The only injuries being inflicted were the impacts, and that itself wasn't useful or productive because the Synthesis just counter balanced it.

"Wow people, Turtwig really was able to gain an advantage there and this means Curtis and Turtwig go into the last two minutes with more points, but will Harriet be talented enough to turn things around again?"

She angrily sighed at Vivian's mark and was overwhelmed by an instant surge of determination, "Curtis, don't think you're getting away with a win. Watch this!" she yelled directly towards Curtis as her eagerness swept her up in its estranged web, "Chikorita, Tackle attack yet again!"

"Huh? Harriet, what are you doing?" Curtis responded, "Well that's your mistake, Turtwig continue your Leaf Storm!"

The vibrant coloured leaves began their travel towards Harriet's side once more but with an added obstacle that was closing upon them, Chikorita. She hammered the floor with her soft paws, and was ready to gear up for some difficult manoeuvring. She pounced, leaping above a couple of razor sharp leaves and easily avoiding their jagged edges, her next move left her swerving to doge a few more.

"Yea, you're doing brilliant Chikorita, keep it up!"

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there, you didn't factor in one important ingredient, Turtwig," he cockily spoke as his Pokémon glanced over towards him and nodded in acknowledgment, realising that his trainer was hinting at his next action.

It cocked its head backwards, tilting its eyes to stare at the majestic wonders of the shimmering sunlight. The waft rose up again but this time Turtwig held control over it and began to use it to shift his attack into a spiralling tornado of harsh serrated leaves. He threw the chain of the spiralling foliage with ferocious courage. Although Chikorita was so close to landing her attack the twister swallowed her in its wake and heaved her into the air, slicing her with passing leaves. She seemed fatigued and unable to resist the temptation of rest, and now the limpness consumed her. Her legs flailed and body twisted before crashing face on into the metallic wall. She slid slowly down onto the floor slumping on her back, with a smearing image silhouetted against the spot of impact.

Ding! Everyone filtered their attention to the judges table, where three red crosses bore its distinctive mark amongst the navy coloured table.

"This final has now concluded with Chikorita and Harriet ending in defeat but after some incredible show of effort. That means we have received our Rustboro contest winner, give it up for Curtis and his team!"

On his cue he reached into a tucked away pocket of his crimson bag and withdrew a closed up PokeBall, enlarging it almost the minute he cupped it in his palm.

"Slugma, you deserve praise as well!"

The young brunette sat scrunched in a pile against the corner of a couch with a few streaming salty droplets splashing against the intricately designed marble. She was surrounded by towering ferns placed in delicious decor that streamed a soft soaking blue around its base. The cherry coloured sofas also sat elegantly beside her but she had decided that comfort wasn't her luxury. Standing a few yards away, Roxanne and Max worryingly stood by, unsure of whether to approach Harriet or not.

"Hey guys," a familiar face remarked, immediately laying eyes upon the curled up complexion of his rival, "She still not talking?"

"No, I think it's best if we just leave her for a bit..."

"Are you sure Roxanne?" Max interrupted looking pained at the sorrow his friend was in, "Losing is terrible, I know that – too well I might add – but I found comfort from my Pokémon and May when I lost to Dad, so if we get her to bring out Chikorita and we go sit with her then maybe she can calm down sooner."

Curtis spliced in his thoughts, "Firstly don't forget Burmy... my, wasn't that a surprise," he know looked directly towards Roxanne, "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Max on this one." He saw a troubled face enquire back at him, "I'm not saying you're wrong or anything like that, but friendship always helps."

"I'm going to have to hand it to the both of you, you certainly do place a supportive argument on the table, but I would recommend only one person going." A dismissive view formed upon the boys' faces, pretending to be distant from the world around them, momentarily of course so that they didn't have to take the burden of the difficult challenge at hand.

"Fine, I'll go then," Roxanne said with a cheerful attitude, "And rest assured, she'll come back here within no time feeling a new demeanour about her."

The two fellows chuckled as if to agree on an unspoken bet, little did they know...

"Well, doesn't an Ice Cream just make you feel better?" Roxanne joked, wrapping her arm tightly around the reformed young lass that sat bravely next to her.

"It sure does!" she responded with a new cheery fashion.

She froze her eating motion and pondered over something for a couple of seconds, before opening her mouth again to reveal her thoughts, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to act like such a child, but I... I was just a tad distraught!"

"A tad," Max laughed, "Most certainly, but it's good to have you're old self back. I must admit though that today has pushed some tricky emotions upon us all, like with me in my match against Harriet, I felt helpless and angered by being powerless to do anything... Contests sure are a learning ground."

"Agreed," was the united response.

The group of four carried on their laughs and games in a retracted sense of emergency, as the days antics had drawn to an end leaving them all better off in some degree of clarity. For Curtis he was blessed with the addition of his second Ribbon that gave him a clear run towards the Grand Festival, and on top of that a renewed feeling of skill and control. His wondrous moves had been a flicker of his mastery and all he could do was improve. Max and Harriet both walked away with a difference in their battling techniques and competent ways of overcoming dire problems, whereas Roxanne had been given the chance to develop one of the new additions to her team. Things for the moment seemed bliss, but like always, something was bound to crash around them...


	20. Chapter 20: An Iron Skill

**Chapter 20:**** An Iron Skill**

The beautiful dancing moonlight painted its mysterious aura across the midnight sky that spread wondrous glory across the Earth. A young fellow, amongst the brisk gushes of an easterly wind that scattered across the moonlit sea, slowly heaving to and fro with their white milky froth crashing ashore, was leaving rushed tracks amongst the sand. He was fidgety and nervous, edgy about something, and the three accompanying Pokémon could clearly tell that their trainer was on the rim of collapsing.

The small flying type that hovered gently on the airstream swooped down towards the ground, using solely the guidance of the breeze to help its relatively short dark navy coloured wings to navigate this path. The feathers bristled in the wind and finally the bird touched down, right in the path of his agitated trainer who reeled back rather startled.

"Hey Murkrow, you gorgeous little bird," Max said ruffling the feathers on top of the circular cap that rested upon the Pokémon's head, possibly appearing to resemble the shape of a Top Hat. It squawked back at him raising its wings rapidly as it let out the screech, noticeably worried about his trainers' condition.

"I know Murkrow, I know..." he looked up from the comforts of his own sanctuary, "I honestly don't mean to upset you all like this, but I just can't see what we're going to do!"

Small fiery tears swelled like pockets of air around his emerald eyes and a sudden rush of temptation to bellow out his own sorrows overpowered him. His lips quivered and the uncontrollable force was bending the boy into a twisted a figure.

Fighting against the will to cry, he settled himself comfortably upon the sand, attracting his Pokémon towards him with open arms, "The Contest is over, and Budew now has such a useful move," he said patting the green bud firmly, "but besides this I can't see how we're going to be able to get an upper hand when Charmander, you're at a disadvantage and Murkrow you are too."

None of the Pokémon responded they just nestled their heads safely into the relaxing warmth that Max was radiating. All four Pokémon coiled into secure positions in their trainer's tender grip, while he sank his body further into the sand allowing the emitting heat of a summer's night to blanket them into sleep.

A young girl warily awoke surrounded by an assortment of luscious linen that moulded itself to the outline of her body, acting as a nice sandwich of beautiful comfort. Pushing aside the violet coloured cloth, she raised her hands high into the air as her face pulled at all corners while she allowed her muscles a morning stretch. She then resorted to fumbling her hands through her matted auburn hair, just to make sure she seemed more professional than the general early dawn look portrayed. Today felt like a good day, and starting things off right was only going to make things better, and also make an improved impression upon yesterday's defeat.

A hard rasp suddenly sounded on her door and brought her out of her own proceedings. A little shocked she leapt out of her bed and headed immediately to the chair where her bright silky pink dressing gown lay. Before she could even muster the effort to chuck it on, the computer screen that sat only a few inches away (standing elegantly aloft on the mahogany desk that decorated the Hotel Room) flashed on with its initial flicker of colours, noting a message. She quickly scanned it, but didn't seem to memorise anything that it said, instead she whisked herself to the entrance of her room and hastily threw open the door.

"Oh, Roxanne, hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" she spoke as she was trying to resist letting forth a gaping yawn whilst using the door as a prop to keep herself from collapsing in front of a well renowned friend.

Roxanne was so frantic that she didn't even give herself time to blurt out an answer but instead rushed right into the room, not even revelling in the moment. She poised herself on the bed, before uncomfortably having to jump up again and dash towards the balcony, perching on the edge of a wooden antiquity. Harriet only gradually made it onto the balcony after Roxanne and slumped heavily against the other fitted chair that looked out over the marvellous images of a relaxing beach, with calm rolling waves and the odd dune positioned here and there.

"It's... eh umm... it's Max! He's disappeared!" Roxanne almost tearfully cried, unconsciously rubbing her face and flicking her hair backwards and forwards due to her frenzied behaviour, "I couldn't – couldn't find him, he's not in his room... Curtis!"

"What! Curtis and Max have gone?" the young girl nervously shrieked.

"No, no, no! Max, it's just him only – Curtis he's... I... I think – that's it he's out looking for Max, everything's gone!" her babbling speech represented her hatred and annoyance towards herself, she had managed to lose Max, and that was heartbreakingly destructive to her.

Harriet felt hysterical and distraught as well and was unsure where they would start to look for Max, maybe he had just gone down to breakfast early or gone to practice and prepare for his upcoming Gym Battle, somewhere like the training fields or even the beach... that had to be it!

"Roxanne, where did Curtis go to?" Harriet immediately asked, thrusting her body from the chair and standing positively in front of Roxanne, managing to block out the gaze of the Sun that partially caused some irritation to the flustered Gym Leader.

She became gradually more aggravated as her mind concocted different situations of the present condition, "No, no, it's not Curtis, its Max who's disappeared..." she answered with a mistaken message.

Harriet chuckled a little at the realisation of her friends muffled confusion, "No you silly that's not what I was asking," she spoke as she continued to laugh, a tad puzzled at why she found this ideal funny, "I mean, where did he go to look for Max?"

"Oh... oh, umm I think he's gone round town... yes that's where he's gone!" It finally clicked, at last being able to understand what her conversation with her young friend had detailed. She turned around to look at Harriet, seeing the vibrant and joyful vision that spread out across all cells of her feminine complexion.

"Well we're going somewhere else, run to your room and get ready; I think I know where Max is!"

The hefty sounds of enthusiastic tourists lifted over the rolling dunes as the greenery was slowly departing behind Harriet and Roxanne, along with the towering infrastructure of Rustboro. With a quick step acquired in their walk they hurried onto the sandy ground mixed with a few sparkles due to the early morning sun. They scanned their eyes across the rather sparse beach that lay in front of them for any sign of the black haired boy or his trusting Pokémon lurking amongst the murky shadows of the hidden sea, progressing gradually forwards and backwards to the rhythm of its control. The sweet swash and the bright backwash was a comforting sound of settling nature and Harriet immediately realised the attraction of seafaring or even living and working amongst a seaside town or resort. It was… delectable.

"Harriet, over here!" called Roxanne hurriedly jumping upon the spot to gain the attention of the young girl intertwined within her own thoughts, "Come quickly!"

Harriet leapt away from the careering white combs of the waves, narrowly avoiding a full soaking of her body. She rushed towards the opposite end of the beach, passing a few younger children messing about playfully with plastic shaped models to form interesting designs out of the soft mushy material that sat neatly underneath their feet. A few last imprinting footsteps upon the sand and Harriet was aligned with Roxanne, bending over and panting shortly to catch her breath from an intrepid sprint.

"I saw…" Roxanne hesitated before she immediately corrected herself, "I think I saw the fiery flame on Charmander's tail just sneaking behind those rocks over there." Harriet followed the pointing finger sending her sight across the trail set out before her until she noticed a few hidden boulders snuck behind a very green dune sticking out from its surrounding partners.

"Well then… let's go!"

The two fellow ladies stormed their way across the warming sand, being ever so careful not to interfere with secluded burrows near the dunes, home to an array of different species of Pokémon. They hurtled their way around the bending shoreline, and within almost a split second they came crashing down to the ground, flailing horribly as their path had been interrupted by a large mass.

"Are you okay?" the lump asked, scratching the side of his head whilst caressing the skin to alert his touch to any sign of bruising or damage.

"Umm… no we're…" Harriet's speech yet again trailed off into an unknown depth of hearing as she stared rather blankly at the baffled image of Max who was still struggling to gage his whereabouts, "Just woken up have we Max?"

"Yes… yes that's it," he yawned collapsing once more into a heap against the nestled pile of sand, "I must've fallen asleep out here!" Out of the blue, his body, now seemingly unaware of his tiredness, jolted upright as his mind slowly revealed the remembrance of his own Pokémon. He harshly peered around his bright rimmed glasses, hoping to catch a glimpse of his band of three, yet the factors of fatigue and poor eyesight left a rather blurred image in any case.

"Where are my Pokémon?" he whimpered fumbling around the ground with his hands to reach for his rucksack, "where are they?"

"We thought they'd be with you – in actual fact we thought we saw Charmander running around here so he can't be too far!" Roxanne responded, she turned her attention towards the female sitting snugly next to her, "Harriet come, we'll go find them for Max."

"Hang on, I can come too…" Max interrupted with a general whine, kicking about upon the sandy floor to push himself onto his feet. He reached an equilibrium between his body and the ground and successfully managed to keep himself tuned correctly, not wavering about on the spot, "See… I can do it!"

"We never doubted that you could Max," Harriet giggled, "We were only considering the fact that tiredness does seem to control your actions," she teased, knowing full well that in his present state Max would be totally unaware of any mockery or even have a chance to retaliate.

"You two are like mindless creatures, I don't know what I'm going to do with you – that's for sure, as long as you're Pokémon are with you I suppose you'll be protected from each other… possibly," Roxanne sighed as she headed the trio towards the line of tracks that could resemble washed away remains of footprints.

They came to what could resemble a sandy ally way in between an accumulation of large sized boulders covered from right to left in an icky green moss and on the other side a gathering of sand piles resting neatly.

Before any noticeable or visible sign of Pokémon were apparent they could hear a muffled sound of blazing ember cutting remarkably easy through another substance, while a coarse squawk sounded over the raging noises.

"That must be them," Max cheerfully shouted, hastening his walk into a fast paced run and narrowing his direction around the hidden corner. Harriet and Roxanne, rather puzzled by his sudden enthusiasm and unaware of the true meanings behind his attitudes, followed him with their enlightened speed. They edged around the bending dune to a mirage of mystic displays sought from Max's three accompanying Pokémon.

"Charmander, Budew, Murkrow," Max cried with intense love, "I've found you… I'm so sorry for everything, I mean I was being pathetic yesterday and I know how that must've made you feel down yourselves. Sorry about that." His apologetic smile beamed upon the innocent faces of his friends and comforted their souls with reassurance.

"Max? What's this?" Roxanne interjected with her direct questioning tone, "What's going on?"

He supported himself in a crouch besides his Pokémon and raised his glance to match Roxanne's, "Well, you see, last night I really couldn't sleep at all and I placed it down to having such an energetic day really, like handing Shuppet back to Emily and participating in the Contest but even with that things seemed really unsettled. So I came down to the beach and my Pokémon must've followed me here and then the knowledge hit me as they comforted me. I was afraid of my upcoming Gym Battle."

"What, why are you afraid of it? You did fine against your father and really managed to use some spectacular techniques against him, so you'll do fine against me, and you know you might even manage to take a badge off of me!"

Max reacted flabbergasted to Roxanne's comments; he was extremely surprised about her compliments but didn't completely absorb them into his notion, "How can you say that? You're so strong, I've seen you battle before and I really don't compare to that. And think about it, you are a rock trainer and I have two Pokémon that are weak to your types. How can I combat that?"

"Max, it's not all about type. Even I've understood that. Think back to the Contest, using Grass types against one another shouldn't be very effective but it's a matter of using skill and tactics on top of moves that will give you a victory" Harriet suggested running to the side of Max and lifting him back to her height, "I remember when I watched the Hoenn Ever Grande League a few years back and one of the trainers' phrases that he used a lot was, 'the matchups not as important as the will to win'."

"Morrison," he responded, "Yea I remember that, I was sitting in the stadium with him watching Ash's match against Katie; wow now that was an amazing adventure!"

"You see, everything will work out and you just need to believe in yourself and your Pokémon, and training doesn't hurt!" Harriet joked, "Now, why don't we head back to the hotel and call Curtis and tell him that he no longer needs to frantically search the city for you."

The morning sun had begun its journey across the blue shining sky, hovering almost directly above the bustling city below. A group of four sat on reclining deck chairs in their swimming costumes that revealed a wide patch of skin that was browning under the light of the sun. They were positioned only a few metres away from the washing edge of the sea, occasionally being greeted with a refreshing splash of salty coolness. Their Pokémon also resided along with them, some splashing about amongst the small waves creeping towards the shore and others sun bathing in the rays of light along with their trainers.

"You know what Max… thinking about what you said earlier back at the hotel, I could give you a practice battle right here right now!" Curtis thought allowed removing the sunglasses that covered the emerald colour of his eyes, "You could use either Charmander or Murkrow and just get a grip with using them against a Pokémon type they're weak too, if you would like?"

Max burst his eyelids wide open and stared gratefully at Curtis, "I'd be honoured if you'd do that Curtis and I'd love to use Murkrow for a battle, he's yet to get a full on battle with me so it'd be good practice… but you don't have a rock or an electric type with you."

"No, true, however I do have some back in Sinnoh and I've been thinking about bringing a certain Pokémon over to compete in my next Contest anyway, considering it was my very first capture, so I'd be happy to battle Murkrow."

"I guess I'll referee again," Roxanne sighed whilst still leaving a relaxed facial mask on and really not showing much reaction to anything.

Max smiled in acceptance of this, "Thanks Roxanne but I think we'd be fine to just battle normally, besides it's not like it's a Gym Battle this time!"

"Right okay then, I'll be right back, I'll just pop to the nearest PokéCentre and get it transferred over. I'll see you in ten!"

Max had moved to the edge of his creamy coloured chair, fidgeting about with his hands as he waited impatiently for the return of Curtis. Over the horizon came continuous roles of tranquil water that peaked up and down as their journey across the sea bed maintained, yet Max's impatience grew with the long ripples.

"Ooo I just can't wait any longer, I'm so psyched!" Max cried as his clenched fists began shaking as they filled full of the adrenaline coursing throughout his body, the unbearable wait was more than enough to send him to a limited boiling point!

"Hold onto your hair!" Roxanne comically spoke, "Because your wait is over, look over there!"

Max slithered his eyesight from a shadowing light of his own trunks and caught a glimpse of the spiky hair that was pelting towards him. Within a blink of an instance he was also in a composed stance and ready for the face off, accompanied by his shaggy feathered Pokémon that's broom like tail was fluffing in the gentle breeze.

Curtis took a couple of last strides and halted, momentarily, as he tried to catch a few gasping breaths, "Okay Max, I have the Pokémon here." He held his hand out clutching onto an enlarged PokeBall that seemed packed tight with a vast array of multiple enjoyments; a present longing for this creature glinted in the boys' eyes, "Looks like you and Murkrow are ready for this, so I'll start things off!"

Without the need to call upon his trusted companion, he launched the red and white sphere above the flowing sand that melted under foot and acted as the entrance carpet for this particular surprise. The gleaming vibrant light distilled and a Pokémon that was plastered with a hint of yellow amongst the bright blue and deep black stood proud. It let forth a gruff growl that vibrated the black mane surrounding its oval shaped head.

"Whoa, isn't that a nice surprise. Let's get the Pokédex out for this one!" Max ecstatically stated, deeply thrusting his hand into the pale yellowness of his bag to obtain the small device that allowed for numerous interactions with the Pokémon world. Once he had grasped it and brought it out into the open air, flicking the lid open and activating the machine's scanner, he sent it stumbling through the database to acquire the knowledge.

"Luxio is the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits and inform the correspondent of whatever it desires. The electric type moves that it can learn pack a punch when hit so it's best advised that using quick speed or type advantage is the way."

"Hmm, so a tough opponent then, well Murkrow there's no need to worry! Start things off with your Shadow Ball!" The midnight blue bird opened its fair coloured beak that sucked out an eerie black energy, marked with a jolting white substance that jumped through the darkness, and grouped together in a hoard forming the globe shape.

"Luxio, once they release it, charge head on with your Spark and crush it the attack to pieces, then continue on and slam directly into Murkrow!" On command, exactly like Turtwig had done the day before, it acted upon orders, bubbling the surging energy to produce the electrical current through its veins. The energy reached the outer layer of hair and hummed a beautiful tune as it enveloped the Pokémon… and then he leaped, along the track of the oncoming attack. With the collision came unstable power, but not in favour of the black haired boy. Luxio instead came out top and the ravishing display that occurred with the explosive meet would've depleted anyone's point's count in a Contest. This was becoming remarkable by the minute.

"Murkrow, use Haze quickly to distract Luxio and fly away!" The seeping darkness spurted out of the pallid beak and beat into the atmosphere like thick gloop. Luxio, now unable to perform its attack calmly and swiftly flittered to the ground. It cocked its head a little to the right glancing solemnly towards its trainer apologising for the mess up in its execution and receiving a smile of aptitude back.

"Luxio use your Iron Tail now, if anything this should part the hazy substance!" Its tail began to shimmer a silver glint whilst the star like tip began extending in all directions. It once again whisked its body into the air and began slicing the Haze attack effortlessly, until it made contact with a heavier being. Followed by a shadow of smoke, Murkrow spiralled down from the bellowing cloud that had begun its separation and crashed with force against the sand, which only just acted as a partial dampener.

"Murkrow, no," Max cried, startled by the impressive impact of that Steel attack, "Hmm this is tough, though that's absolutely awesome Curtis, an amazing move, but don't think you've won just yet! Now use your Pe…" His commands weren't needed this time because the Pokémon had instinctively dodged from its position before Luxio could land another attack, however this time its wings were glowing with the same burning colour as Luxio's Iron Tail.

"Wow Max, I suppose this was useful after all, Murkrow is using Steel Wing!"

Roxanne lifted her head from the seclusion of daytime snoozing and peaked through the corners of her eyes at the impressive sight before her. In this one attack lay a tactic that could compare against anything she threw at him and even double his chances of a simpler win. Maybe she should've paid more attention to this battle, but instead as normal her aggravating annoyance of being used as a robotic referee stood in the way.

"Well Murkrow, I guess we'll use this one to our advantage, land multiple Steel Wings!"

The Pokémon soared elegantly through the air, even leaving its own trails in its wake. It rapidly circled around the electric type caught in the centre of its current and eyed it up for the perfect chance to strike. Once found it hesitated no more and flew in for the punch making contact with the curly black fur and flinging it across the beach and into the lapping waves of the sea.

"And again Murkrow, now," shouted the energetic boy.

"Stay where you are! Don't move and then when you can try and use your Thunder Fang!" If Curtis had his calculations correct and had chosen the accurate choice of action then Max would be instructing Murkrow to fly straight into an unwinnable trap, "Now Luxio, now!"

The charge seeped through the polished teeth and crackled with intensity which began fusing the water surrounding the Pokémon with an electrical charge. With Murkrow now unfortunately powerless to turn back in enough time and hovering right above this induced area, the jolts dived in lapsing jags into the air above Luxio, striking Murkrow in the due process. Filled with a crackling residue of the attack it plummeted against the wet licking sand again, this occasion however for the final time of the match.

"Murkrow, sorry champ I let you down, you were awesome though so come and take a nice rest." He whipped the PokeBall out of its pocket and pointed it towards the flat out bird, absorbing it in a stream of red light, "Well Curtis, as always you've proved why you managed to reach the Top eight in Sinnoh so I can't feel too bad about losing to someone as prestigious as you."

"You and Murkrow deserve the credit; you must've done something right for it to learn such a powerful move only a few weeks into your friendship." He reached out and shook Max's hand with a sense of self accomplishment, "And I suppose if you would like I could try and teach Iron Tail to Charmander, who is eligible for learning such a move with the help of Luxio."

"Really, you would? This day is getting better and better," he responded profoundly happier than he had been for a while, "With that then all my Pokémon would now have a defence against Roxanne's rock types. Well I best get practicing Steel Wing with Murkrow so I ought to take it to a PokéCentre quickly to get it checked out and all, and then time to start Charmander's training!"

Leaving no time for a reply he dashed past Curtis and headed straight for the nearest centre that sat next to the washing water of the ocean. Now (to Max) it seemed decorated with cosmic beauty brought on by the warming touch of the Sun and the whistling delights of Nature. With his Pokémon tagging along behind him, Max felt unstoppable.

"Well Curtis, you sure did him a favour today," Roxanne said sitting herself at right angles on her reclining chair and unpinning the coils placed in her hair, "But do you think that all this may just get to his head?" Harriet nodded in agreement to this exact comment, feeling herself a slight unevenness about Max's found confidence.

Curtis humbly sighed, seeing the truth behind the Gym Leaders statements, "We can only wait and see…"


	21. Chapter 21: Rock, Paper, Scissors!

**Chapter 21:**** Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

A time scale of roughly a week had passed since Harriet's premier in the realms of Contests, and the bounding triumph of placing in the top two was still resonating around her body. She had also been so thrilled by watching Max's hard efforts to train for his second badge that she had too become entangled within the same excitement and had already begun training both Burmy and Chikorita for their next Contest appearance, even managing to sneak a quick battle off Curtis during the anticipated wait for the upcoming day.

She strolled out of the grand hotel, decorated on the outside with wondrous and luxurious colours that would suit any person or Pokémon who happened to stay there. These blended quite well with the succulent blossoms of spring, flittering sparkles of pollen into the upper air. Her trek led her through the gardens centred towards the back of the huge building and these were accustomed to other ranges of blossoming flowers sparkling about the green earthly colour of the grass. Their vivacious colours masked a world that some may have labelled destructive and the flowers only allowed for beauty and love to spill into nature around them, and Harriet really could dwell in this sanctuary of knowledge. Once she had made it out of the complex she ambled her way past bubbling children, once again moulding sand to the sounds of the calming breeze and the tranquil murmurs of the sea.

"Ah, this is so relaxing," she smiled, immediately clutching two PokeBalls in both of her soothing palms, "Chikorita, Burmy come on out and enjoy this too!"

She tossed the spherical balls of life across the luscious open sand that carried on along the shoreline for miles, side by side with the quelling splashes of the waves. The white magical energy escaped from the protective shells and jaggedly descended onto the beach in wavy formations. The sparkling light merged together to form the outlines of two very unique Pokémon before dispersing and revealing their cute little bodies.

"Hello you two," Harriet smiled, opening her arms wide as they both soared into her joyous hug, "I take it you had a nice rest then?"

'Chik, Chikori!' the docile Pokémon responded, nudging her head in affection against Harriet's arm.

"Well then, what do you say to a morning of pure relaxation then? I mean, this afternoon we're going to be busy cheering Max on to win his second badge and then after that we're out of here," she happily smiled, "I'm thinking that Verdanturf Town is our next destination, I hear they hold brilliant Contests there, so we might as well soak up the beautiful atmosphere here one last time!"

Chikorita immediately leapt out of Harriet's arms and curled up on its smooth back against the cushioning sand below. Her plant stems were all left open to the formidable Sun rays that gloriously immersed the warming heat that bathed the Pokémon.

"Well then Burmy, I guess we should just do the same," the young lass giggled while placing her pink fluff ball upon the sandy shores, "This day is going to be so great!"

* * *

"Right, Murkrow try that once more and Charmander dodge it by using Iron Tail on the ground," the ecstatic boy shouted while flicking a dangling lock of hair out of his eye sight so that he could absorb a clearer picture of the fascinating moves.

His Murkrow had already started its decent as its wings changed from their usual dull colour to the vibrant gloss colour of steel, gleaming brightly against the clear blue sky of the day. Charmander had relocated its waiting stance, moving all its weight solely onto its burning hot tail; hopefully the previous weeks practice had strengthened the tail enough to successfully allow Charmander to spring above Murkrow.

Charmander's tail now began to shimmer with the same distinct light as Murkrow's wings, leaving only the tips' flame the smoky red colour. It clenched its muscles and tightened its focus, scrunching up the silky smooth skin on its face. With ease, Charmander pushed against the sandy floor, breaking past its normal height barriers as Murkrow only narrowly brushed past the extended fiery flame before immediately halting its course.

"Wahey, we've done it, we've actually done it guys!" Max gleefully shouted as he too jumped with delighted pleasure, "Roxanne's Stone Badge is ours!"

* * *

A rather desert like area surrounded the domed building structured together by multiple rocks to resemble the image of a mysterious cave. The seemingly infertile land had been respected with the odd palm tree here and there that helped make it feel less derelict and desolate; each plant also spouting a few succulent pieces of fruit that amongst the rugged terrain appeared very out of place. These washed over land had been the site of Max's first witnessed Gym Battle outside of his own and rested with a warm nostalgia in his heart, yet this time it was finally his turn!

"Ah man, I'm so psyched for this," Max whispered intentionally, making sure that Harriet wasn't able to hear his quiet comments, "I better not lose like I did against my Dad, I just can't…"

Neither two companions said anything after these silent remarks, but instead planted their feet in a continuous motion up to the gigantic steel doors that marked the entrance of Roxanne's Gym. He slowly crept in through a small crack that he had made while tugging against the bulky material, with Harriet edging her way in after.

The lights of the stadium were blasting their powerful beams about the room; Max gaped in awe at the wondrous decor that had been fitted throughout the monstrosity matching a difference since his last visit. He peered through the circular rims of his glasses up towards the podium spot where the Gym Leader took their position and noticed not Roxanne but instead another familiar face.

"No way, Brock?" he callously cried, "What on earth are you doing here? Last I heard you were travelling through Sinnoh with Ash and Dawn!"

The rather buff man stood with a smug stance facing the emerging Max, briskly undoing his black and orange jacket that kept his vague green t-shirt locked behind it, "Well yes, I was, but when an old friend asks for a favour I always deliver, and besides Dawn has competed in the Grand Festival now and likewise with Ash and the Sinnoh league so I didn't mind taking time out from travelling to look after a Gym, and to be honest, I kind of like being on my own again," he smiled, "And on another note I hear from Roxanne that these past two months have been spent looking after you… ironic I think," he partially chuckled, moving away from the podium and heading over to Max.

Max rubbed his head with a rather embarrassed touch, "Well, I can't really blame you to be honest, and ironic, I guess I see how." He faded into a marvelled state, "And running a place like this… wow!"

Max turned around as he realised that not a single person was busy paying attention to his gawping comment, his face instantly drooped and sank into a bold red colour.

"And you young lady, you hold dear beauty that can only be told through my undying love; that shine in your glamorous hair is amazing and…" he collapsed in a pile against the rocky field as a protruding jabbing mud hand stuck rather sorely into the centre of his back. A small blue looking Pokémon that resembled a hunched and pained creature sat casually behind its trainer with its lilac coloured Poison Jab neatly placed in its trainers' flesh.

"Ha, looks like Croagunk has taken over my job then!" Max belted out, laughing his socks off at the vast humour from this one action.

"Ugh, why do I bother?" Brock rhetorically implied, "Don't worry Max, ugh; I'll be back in time, ugh, to see your Gym Battle with Roxanne, ugh…" Brock stated as his poison Pokémon began dragging him over the rough and uneven Gym field that bore a few cracks in its floor from what must've have been intense battles.

The two young trainers watched on relatively perplexed at this odd occurrence; a definitive smile stole a partial spotlight on both of their faces before they too decided to just forget what they had witnessed and return to their task of finding Roxanne. A door at the opposite end of the pitch beckoned to them, and they flung themselves with all their might and as quickly as possible over to that area. Max was raring to undergo his second Gym Battle whilst Harriet was quite excited to witness the tremendous power.

The door suddenly pitched open on its axis and belted into the side of Max's flesh, sending him off balance and onto the ground with a shocked expression. He quickly resumed his natural air and kicked back onto his feet.

"Oh, Max, sorry about that," Roxanne stated, dusting a few particles of dust from the young boys clothes, "I heard… commotion with Brock and so expected you to be here for your Gym Battle and I didn't want him handing an easy win to you now…" she giggled, hoping to retain an essence of dignity about her. She then looked up from her obsession and squinted about the hall, unable to see the figure of the brooding Brock, "Where is he exactly?"

Max managed to acquire his posture again, a tad bewildered by his little knock, "Ugh, well we're not really sure, the last we saw of him, his Croagunk had grabbed hold of his leg and began dragging him out of the front door weird eh?"

"Most definitely," Harriet entered her remarks with a casual tone, "But what I don't get is how does he know you Max?"

"Oh he was someone I use to travel with back when my sister and I were in a group, and this Gym was a pit stop for our journey," he chuckled, "However that's a long story and I really want to get this battle started."

He turned back to face his other renowned friend, asking the challenging question just with the use of the muscles in his face. Roxanne cottoned on to his questioning grandeur and held her hand out that had placed in the centre three PokeBalls, diminished in size because they had yet to be activated.

Their attention spiked away from the three balls as the giant doors to the gym jutted open with force, and Brock, featured with a dazed look, wobbled inside. He reached energetically for a few pieces of equipment, tucked neatly away behind the stands while Roxanne now returned back to her answer.

"Okay then Max, considering my judge for this battle has just returned," she tutted, taking a quick glance towards Brock's location, "I can now tell you the rules, it will be a three on three with only you, the challenger, eligible for making substitutions. When one opponent's Pokémon all are unable to battle the other person wins, the general set of rules." She looked at the vigorously excited young boy, who himself had pulled the homes of his three friends out of their slots along his belt. She had spent almost two months travelling alongside Max, training him up as a person to combat against tough and unique situations where he would have to present his strengths as a trainer, and now it was her turn to test his skills.

"I'm ready!" Brock hastily interjected, clambering onto his embossed platform that was directed at the edge of the outlined battle field. He most eagerly clasped the two coloured flags that indicated the rivalry per se of two trainers in the heat of a battle, "So, now will both trainers please take their rightful places!"

As if time had begun to almost inevitably run out, Roxanne and Max rapidly took their places at opposite ends of the rocky nature set out before them. They themselves were fervent for the chance to have the real battle of will and strength that had unavoidably been creeping closer the further their travels took them.

"So then, with the rules explained both trainers must now call upon the first Pokémon they wish to use," Brock generically shouted with the sense repetition in his voice.

"Okay Max, I'm sure you've guessed who'll be up first," Roxanne called across the floor, holding in her hand the shiny outline of a sphere, "Nosepass, it's time for you to show them what we're made of!" As her lunge tossed the ball into the centre of the field, the exploding chasm of beaming light spiralled onto the material surface, clenching together to make the outline of a relatively large head. The sapphire toned Pokémon emerged from the confines of the glow.

"I had a feeling that you'd start with Nosepass, so Budew you're my choice!" Max too flung his sphere out into the rocky space before them, with another beaming flash of light dissipating to reveal another creature. Max and Budew were ready for this now, ready to begin and ready to win! This was setting up to be such a brilliant and partially easy victory for them due to the type advantage resting on their side.

"Max you have the first move, and I'm delighted to see what you'll throw at me!" Roxanne hastily spoke positioning her delight into tremendous happiness as her wait for the raging battle had drifted down to a count of zero.

"Well then, Budew begin with your Bullet Seed!" Max intensely cried with a coursing bulge of power, "Don't let up either and just continue to fire it… this has to work." Budew kicked its body backwards and thrust its head forwards to give a little bit more force behind her attack, something which she had learnt from her first Gym Battle in Hoenn.

"Sorry Max, but you really didn't think this through now did you? Remember I was there when you won!" Roxanne quite cleverly spoke, "Nosepass release a barrage of Zap Cannons at the oncoming seeds!" The rock type levitated a little above the Gym floor probably from the high surging electricity flowing through its body and it actually put itself in a direct line for the emerging grass attack, yet that didn't bother the Pokémon too much for it was use to this sort of tactic. The spherical charge of the powerful crackling electricity began forming before the gigantic orange nose that stuck out poignantly on the Pokémon. With one simple flick of its body, the destruction raged through the air making immediate contact with the feeble opposing attack before carrying its rampage onwards. Budew was in trouble!

The attack was practical in its destruction and quite capably flung Budew across the entire stadium. The incredible force dealt more damage with the sudden collision against a protruding rock in the field, and Budew unfortunately crippled into a jagged corner sending immense pain to chill throughout the body. Max could see that it was impossible for her to continue.

He unwillingly raised her PokeBall, fighting back some destructive tears at such an indescribable loss, "Budew, take a good rest," Max reluctantly mumbled before turning towards Brock, "I'm withdrawing Budew from the battle, she took too much of a battering and she needs to stay out of a fight for the moment!"

Both Roxanne and Brock had a momentary lapse of judgement and were struck with an impeccable look of shock, "Umm, okay then… Budew is unable to battle, Nosepass is the winner!"

From the stands an eager Harriet quickly noticed the sadness embark itself upon Max, "Don't give up Max, you can still easily win this. Just remember that luck is never on one side but it can be utilised to your advantage, keep fighting!"

"Hmm you're right!" the boy ecstatically stated, "And I know the perfect attitude to face this devious challenge, Murkrow I need you!" Max flung another sphere into the centre of the pitch and the sparkling burst of white energy flopped out onto the ground facing Nosepass. Within a matter of seconds the energy formed together the respectable shape of the midnight blue bird that immediately outstretched its wings before lifting its weight high up into the air.

"Now let's spice things up a little by taking this battle to the sky," Max obediently said, noting the growing smirk on his Pokémon's face, "We'll play this battle from afar, use Shadow Ball!" Murkrow raised itself higher into the rooftops of the stadium, making sure to get a little bit of distance so that its speed could quickly be utilised if needed. It tilted its beak backwards, as if praising a high creature that resided in the sky and channelled the shadow energy into the tip of the beak forming a gigantic spherical orb of darkness.

"Nosepass don't let their distance affect your strategy," Roxanne called out with a slight hint of panic as her Pokémon withdrew warily towards its trainer at the ghostly sight of the opposing attack, "Fire a Zap Cannon to counter act the Shadow Ball." The enormous magnetic rock once again rose above the ground, undergoing what seemed to be a mystic revelation. The magnetic charges began to swirl around to form another ball of electricity just in the nick of time, as the eerie ball of shadowy pain was burrowing its way through the simple air.

"Nosepass, release it quickly!" Roxanne shouted as she saw the raging attack almost creeping into contact, "Come on Nosepass, now…"

Roxanne's words unfortunately ended with no avail. The spherical object of doom had collided head on with the crackling expanse of energy, fusing together to create a more vivid reign of terror. This new creation, somewhat bubbling with the oozing darkness and coursing with the notable flickers of electricity, had overpowered Nosepass and left a residual trickling black goo over its body that seemed to burn with intense power as the Pokémon smacked into the side of the rocky wall. As she slid down to the ground, trying to regain any sense of balance and footing, the disgusting goo also began to drip off the Pokémon and fall to the floor with horrific consequences. Roxanne and Brock were shocked at the sheer force of this creation, watching as its acidic nature even burned through the built up floor.

"What on Earth?" Brock questioned, "How… I mean – I've never seen anything like that before." He turned out of the utmost curiosity towards Max and Murkrow, seeing the hint of power sparkling in the birds eyes, "My my Murkrow, you really do pack a punch, the electricity somehow managed to create a completely different substance from your Shadow Ball, meaning either this is a common occurrence or… - the more likely of the two – you are able to manipulate the energy you can produce to contain more power."

The entire room fell silent, stunned at the sudden revelation that Brock's insight so wonderfully had noticed.

"And if Brock's judgement is correct, which I am assured from numerous stories I've heard, then this is generally only achieved when a Pokémon bonds extremely well with another creature, in most cases being a human. You haven't had Murkrow for long Max, but somehow you've created a real link between you two which I think is great accomplishment and a sign of great things to come," Roxanne only smiled after her comments, still standing above Nosepass who was busy pruning itself of the black goo.

Roxanne's mind was fluttering with numerous compliments and praises, and also ideas of how to combat Max, she had to clamber back into the match somehow, "You are full of surprises young man, but don't let that get to your head, Nosepass still has a lot in her and we won't give up that easily."

"I wouldn't expect anything different Roxanne, and so I graciously give you the first move," Max responded, "Give me all you've got!"

"Hmm, don't you worry about that my friend, Nosepass it's time to pull out another type advantage, use Rock Tomb!" This time, Nosepass remained grounded and seemed to be locked directly to the grainy field, closing its beady eyes and meditating quietly. An orb of whiteness began to shroud the Pokémon, eclipsing its whole body in the wondrous extremities.

"We can't let this move hit us Murkrow, make this battle a little more complicated with your Haze!" The misty black vapour spurred from Murkrow's pale yellow beak as the Pokémon slowly moved its wings to an unknown beat keeping it adrift in the air. It continued its distribution of the hazy cloud until it could no longer make out a silhouette of his trainer, who had too become lost within the murky depths of a secretive attack.

The only thing noticeable from the stands, which had yet to become occupied by the intolerable Haze, was the blinding shine radiating from Nosepass. Harriet found it quite irresistible and intoxicating, feeling compelled towards it as she expected Bug Pokémon were to flames.

Amongst the foggy darkness, Roxanne continued to stare towards the only source of light emanating through the Haze and was clearly able to judge how much stored energy Nosepass had acquired, "Okay Nosepass, it's time to release the power now!"

Harriet wasn't able to get a clear view of exactly what unfolded, and neither did anyone else who was entangled within the clutches of the gloomy mist. It had blocked and clouded all vision, mental and physical, adding in a new dimension to the unfolding fight. Except, she could see the flashes of vibrant light soaring from one pivotal point, dissipating violently into the expanse before it and creating flashing sparkles of fireworks in its wake. If Harriet didn't know that two Pokémon and three Humans were caught up in the blazing shower of rocks, otherwise represented by the light, then it'd have been quite a spectacle to see.

"Murkrow, I'm afraid we're going to have to do this next bit solely relying on our trust," Max cried over the roaring surge of the rocks that crowded down around him, adding to the confusion and distraction, "Use your Steel Wing and fly towards the origin of the light!"

Another passion burned high within Max as the cloudy substance surrounding him became filled yet again with another mystic light, this time radiating with a silvery glow. His Pokémon was soaring at vast velocities towards the opposition, and although Murkrow had an ability to partially be able to see through the fog, trying to aim for a blinding target added an ever greater difficulty.

Harriet was again the only one who could witness most of the impact, seeing the cascading lights bouncing to and fro across the stadium. The others were only blinded further by the rapid movements.

Max lifted his eyes up to a slight gap in the disappearing Haze and managed to capture a glimpse of his precious bird zipping about through the open space, "Okay Murkrow, it's time to give this battle a clear view now. Use your wings to blow the Haze away."

Roxanne impatiently anticipated, her anxiety building as the smoky darkness began to disappear out of the propped open windows. She could vaguely make out the collapsed and hunched over image of a large creature, sprawled across the floor directly in front of her – and she knew what had unfolded…

Inside her pocket she managed to clasp onto two PokeBalls, dragging them out into the now sunlit room, "Nosepass, my-oh-my you were amazing, thank you dear old friend. Take a nice long rest… return!"

As the beam struck hold of Nosepass's mass, she quickly enlarged the other ball that sat comfortable in her left palm. With a rapid movement of her wrist it flew though the air and erupted a meteoric pouring of light that merged together instantaneously, creating a looming and rather intimidating long tailed Pokémon.

"You've done splendidly up to this point Max, and I must congratulate you on your skilful knowledge, but Onix is a completely different task altogether and requires different tactics from you." Her heart seemed emotionally unstable with the quivering tone of her voice and it was apparent that she was filled with a mixed set of opposite emotions – Max could clearly see that playing upon these would be beneficial.

"If you say so Roxanne," Max chuckled with an obvious attempt at humour, "However you have to beat Murkrow and I… let's start things off quickly and charge with a Steel Wing!" Following the trend of the previous move and with utter elegance, a shimmering shine erupted over Murkrow's glossy pruned wings. It tucked its head into a breast of feathers and embarked on a speedy descent.

"We're not going to fall for this again, dive underground Onix!"

The bulky brute unexpectedly moved with precise determination, darting its head directly towards the ground as if it wasn't even there. No fear ensued upon the Pokémon; the carefree nature just bubbled as Onix's excitement flowed into its energy. Within the time of a blinking motion, Onix had vanished from sight leaving only a trail of dust cloud to show an obvious strength of force.

"Murkrow, halt now and then climb back up, we need the distance!"

"Onix, we've got them on the run, it's time for you to show them the destruction of your Dragon Breath! Resurface!"

A quaky rumble unnerved both contestants as the floor they were standing upon began cracking and spewing little chunks of rubble throughout the stadium. Max had no time to react when one small crack enlarged and the ferocious body of the elongated rock type tumbled through, holding some form of spiralling green and yellow energy at the forefront of its gaping mouth. Murkrow too was taken aback and before it could calmly collect itself it was struck with an uttermost power of devastation that continued to rage its way until another object became the barrier for the movement. What was Max now facing?

"Murkrow, return… quickly, take a long rest because I'll need you later on!" Max reattached the PokeBall to his belt, before composing himself and retrieving another ball, "Charmander, it's time for you to shine!" Another flash dispersed from the red and white ball, releasing the bouncy and cheerful fire type onto the pitch where it was greeted with a sinister looking smile.

"Clever choice my young friend, but you still haven't got the type advantage even if you can pack a punch… don't forget that. Now Onix fire another Dragon Breath and this time charge it up for longer, this is the make or break!" The hulky rock type split open the jaws of his mouth letting the pure energy pour into a collective spiral. Charmander (who had yet to witness this amazement) could only stare blankly at the sheer strength being pummelled into a tight and compact space. He knew that destruction would inevitably follow if timings were only slightly off.

"Charmander, don't worry," Max cheerfully responded, attached with gleaming sentiment painted onto his face, "We have something that can counter this… I think," he scratched his head with puzzlement, "– all we need to do is try it out and then execute it, you understand?"

Charmander warily nodded at Max's scheme, his trust ran deep but he was struck with a fear of resentment at placing himself in the risky situation, still he acknowledged why. His eyes continued to glue themselves to the towering sight of bulging jade aura that held quite an impression over him.

"Charmander, you need to concentrate buddy, don't worry I'm here to guide you my friend. What I need you to do is blast it initially with an Ember the moment Onix releases it okay…" Max calmly spoke, keeping his attention locked upon the bubble of vigour so he could manipulate their timing.

"Onix, we've given them enough time to accumulate a plan, time to show them how futile it is!" With the simple command given, Onix crinkled its body into a neatly tight curl using the whip of his tail to partially protect the area around his head. Now with a defensive measure put into play he retracted his head and thrust the immaculate ball of dragon power towards the measly image of Charmander.

"You know what to do too Charmander, Ember now!" Charmander rapidly shot the numerous twists of burning fire directly at the oncoming monstrosity; hauling in a great deal of air to keep its' onslaught going for as long as it could muster, and also to help bulk up his body a little to look a tad more aggressive. The streams of fire continued on towards their target, whistling as they projected themselves through the air. A few ricocheted around the spherical mass, sucked up because of the slipstream effect, and making impact but causing little damage to Onix. The majority of embers however degenerated the minute they struck the flaming lump falling through the stadium air with little to no affect at all. The Dragon Breath continued to rage onwards.

"Charmander, don't give up! I know you've got the strength in you to…" Max's face despatched the entire emotional epidemic that had unravelled inside. The catastrophic entity had crashed directly into Charmander fusing the excreting lemon coloured fluid into an explosive bomb. The sooty substance stuck liberally to Charmander's orange fluffy coat changing his pristine looking fur repulsively dirty; Max became partially covered in the dusty particles as Charmander whisked over his head, flicking a hand impulsively through his hair to remove some of the powder before aiding his friend.

"Like I said Max, things aren't as easy as you can perceive, and I'd recommend you move out of the way, now Onix finish this up with your Iron Tail!"

Charmander began shaking with tremendous fear that coursed throughout its body from the paralytic shock it had just received. Through the corner of its eye it noticed the glimmering glow of a silvery long armament edging closer. It couldn't hear any commands being yelled at it for a defence; in fact everything seemed very distant – too distant. Charmander decided to turn towards Max for comfort as panic ran through the deeper cores of its mind. Things didn't quite add up though. Charmander saw the scared movements that Max's mouth was making as if shouting and yelling something that it couldn't perceive. The sight of his trainer as well was different, clouded with a fuzzy blur and blinding to the eye. Charmander was paralyzed… Max was unfortunately out of the picture unable to communicate to his friend and the only things it could possibly concentrate on were from within his heart and soul. Charmander now held the reins.

He raised his body off the ground with simple ease, a sign that the overpowering essence may be wearing off? – only to notice a sandy powder brush past his face as a few faint silver colours emerged into the fuzz. Charmander instinctively leapt off the rocky floor entering into his own steel type attack. He used the uneven wall behind him as a spring and the hazy light shining through the window as a gage for his target noting the spectrum of colours that he could make out. The greyish distinctive ones were the only colours he deemed notable to detect.

Amid all the confusion, Charmander cleanly swiped with his tail that made a clinking resonating sound upon impact and pushed the dreary colours away from him, Charmander at least knew that something movable had born the brute force of the attack.

"Huh, how is that even possible?" Roxanne astoundingly stated, "That's just… unbelievable. Max you really have created such a magic bond between all your Pokémon that they have the courage and determination to go for things even when the odds are clearly against them, or like in Charmander's case when another element has control over it." She shook her head at the disbelief, about to open her mouth again to utter another command when she captured the slight movement of the giant ominous Gym doors. They creaked open with a piercing squealing sound that ran shivers down the backs of everyone in the room; the old wooden frames hadn't been loosened in years, and then a figure emerged. Roxanne recognised the spiky crimson hair against the backdrop of an afternoon sun with the occasional streak of black shining through, but the female standing next to him – she didn't have a clue.

"Hey Roxanne, hey Max," Curtis paused as he captured the endearing smile and reflecting splendour emitting from Harriet's pink eyes. His heart began to pump faster and his nerves began to bounce back and forth inside his fluttering stomach, "Hey there Harriet, I err," he suddenly halted mid sentence, blossoming out into a rosy colour that matched perfectly with his attire, "Umm sorry about that, don't mind us, we just wanted to come and catch the end of the battle… good luck Max!" His eyes were still fixed upon the immaculate beauty that sat in front of him, her smile widening at the sight of him.

Max's eyes were gripped to the lushes mauve hair flowing gently in a breeze creeping through the remaining crack, that was swiftly dealt with by the closing of the giant doors. He too was filled with an ecstatic feeling from gazing at shimmering love, "Hey there Curtis and… co, don't worry about the interruption, in fact I think it just gave me a little boast," Max sniggered, "Charmander Screech now!"

Charmander, now free from the paralysis that had enslaved it earlier, flipped into action by bending its body slightly backwards to open the airways before drawing in a gulp of air. The torrents of pulsing sound waves ripped sadistically through the gap that sat between the two Pokémon, blasting the air from its sockets and moving them to their own will. Onix stood no chance and this was defined by the utter might that swept Onix off the solid earth it resided on and momentarily turned the rock type into a crashing meteor. The wall was left with a residual imprint of the lengthened body, stretching an enormous pan of over twenty metres, quite small for that species.

"Onix, no – we let our guard down there my friend so this time we'll also utilise distance, retaliate with your own Screech!"

"Charmander, repeat your attack!" The same pattern as the attack moments earlier followed, ripping the stubborn rocks from their roots in the field, except this time from both directions. The two attacks rammed into each other with enough force to push both the Pokémon a few inches across the battle floor, scraping their bodies across the coarse floor. The strain on their faces portrayed the effort they were exerting, but neither seemed close to giving up.

"Onix, add in more oomph!"

"And Charmander, you do the same!"

The gushes of brutally powerful air waves began interlocking together under the stress of more force, combing both jets through the resistance that was blocking both surges from proceeding. The determination on all their faces was the most narrative representation anyone could gage for the intensity and struggle unfolding. Neither side seemed ready to give up or even vaguely flinch from fear of a loss, things were irreparably underway.

A sudden idea blazed into Max's jade coloured eyes that glinted with utter excitement; he noticed a chance to get an edge in this battle even if it wasn't by a conventional method.

"Charmander, we're going to switch things up, Ember now!" The whizzing stockades of fire immediately replaced the shrieking coil and pummelled against the opposing Screech. Roxanne lurched backwards as her surprise took a turn for the worse, seeping terror into the holes where the thrill had been. The rolling ripples were bouncing directly off the storming embers, being sent in multiple directions around the stadium, as surprisingly, the Ember continued forwards. The catalyst of events continued to spiral into the favour of Max, because even though the type wasn't devastatingly effective it still managed to become an intolerable irritant and buy Max some extra time to consolidate all the plausible tactics.

"Charge in with another Iron Tail while you keep bombarding them with your Ember right up until you unleash it, we've got them locked into our corner and it's time to take the lead!"

Charmander struck its feet vigorously into the unsteady gravel, not letting up with the salvo of scorching twists as he raced on forwards. A sneaky grin revelled itself upon his warming face as he sensed his notable lead, his slyness unravelling in this one moment as he noted the terror strike Onix. And that wasn't all that would strike Onix.

The rock type struggled to see visibly through the flashes of burning hot red scolders and wasn't ready to face the brute attack, wasn't ready to face a powerful blow, and with his guard down there was no way to soften the blow. The nippy flick of the strengthened tail, now coated with the steel armour, met its match with a direct and precise hit to the brooding head protruding from the blocked rock body. Onix keeled over, flailing in the fall, chiselling out a section of the wall as its body collapsed upon it.

Brock's attention became hawk eyed, prying his staring look on the motionless Pokémon propped up by a few pieces of rubble scoured from the wall. He noticed the occasional flinch that sparked through the body, but there was no real sign that it was able to enter into the battle again and withstand another slashing of Iron Tail.

"I'm sorry Roxanne but… Onix is unable to battle, Charmander is the winner!"

A cheerful round of applause echoed from the stands as the three youngsters commended Max and Charmander with a standing ovation; Harriet bobbing up and down from the pounding joy and pride of witnessing Max's success.

"You're so close now Max, and I must admit you deserve all the praise you get because that win came out of nowhere. You and your Pokémon have trust that runs deep… I don't know how many more times I'm going to be saying that today," she chuckled, amusing herself while the comment seem to glaze over the others, "Umm, sorry, anyway – you need to be careful now and utilise the trust you have very carefully, especially against this next beast! Rhyperior, it's now the occasion for your first Gym Battle!"

A collage of red and white zipped across the stony ground until it burst its brims and ejected the purified energy. The light walloped onto a rocky ledge, unevenly merging into the form of some gargantuan Pokémon. Rhyperior ruptured through the glow that surrounded it, scattering it into numerous flashing particles that twinkled quite brightly. The Pokémon had breached the confines of its PokeBall screaming out a gregarious roar, the same that had nerved and terrorized Max at their first encounter. He never knew that Rhyperior was travelling with him all this time through their encounter with the human monsters that had invaded Oldale through their travels of Petalburg Forest. How could he have not known?

"Roxanne… how could you not tell me? I, I, I don't understand – why would you hide this from me?" Max emotionally uttered, holding back the droplets of tears that had entered the corners of his eyes.

Roxanne looked blankly back, unsure of the correct way to phrase her response, but she had to say something, "Max, the Pokémon World is full of mysteries and there are people out there who want to find the answers, I for one am one of these people – and one of these mysteries is Rhyperior, he didn't act intentionally but instead something was controlling him as I discovered after I captured him."

"Yea, but you could've told me Roxanne… I'm not angry just more, shocked I suppose," he dimly chuckled, managing to muster a faint smile, "I kind of… never expected to see him again."

"And that's completely understandable Max, and to be honest with you I've been training him for a while whenever I had the opportunity to do so and I was just waiting for the right minute to tell you, which never arrived." She paused, deciding that changing the subject and starting the battle again was for the best, "He is a tough one to beat but as long as your emotions don't take control then you have a good shot!"

The muted mood had come like a gust of wind, taking Max over by surprise and depleting his rational thoughts. Now however, he needed to get the stimulation back, ignite the happiness again and take Rhyperior down as some sort of revenge. Then maybe he could get over it…

He perked his attitude up, calmly sighed and offered a response, "Okay then Roxanne, I'm not going to disagree with there because Charmander and I are ready to win that badge, that's something that'll never waver! Now, Charmander go straight into your Screech!"

The Pokémon released the ripples of power through the ever growing dusty air, due to the lumpy movement from Rhyperior creating clouds under foot. He didn't seem too agitated by his opponent or too unnerved by the slight tiff, although it also wasn't his ideal matchup and he hated hearing his trainer raise his voice in ager; but things were still just a game for the little rascal, the world had yet to reveal itself to him.

The vibrations soared with great elegance and ease as if nothing viscous or resistant was hindering the progression. The two challengers had perfected their Screech offense and it seemed as if things were going exceptionally faultless, but masquerades were often Roxanne's best tactic.

"Rhyperior, hold your ground, this is only going to tickle you, then combat it with your Hidden Power!"

He stopped lugging about his ferocious sized muscles and steadily balanced himself to brace for the incoming attack. His arms seemed to lock in place with the pointed edge hovering motionless, both horizontally stretched at a right angle with his main torso that was coated with the spectacular orange minerals, gleaming with their purified value. His bulky stature left him firm and secure, resistant to the overpowering waves that resiliently struck him, but nothing happened, zilch. The sound ambience only traced around his body before crashing against the wall in the renewed shape of Rhyperior, and indenting this vivid impression amongst the other battle scars.

The expressive rock type uprooted itself from its withdrawn position, bringing substance and solution back into its limbs and retrieving the momentary loss of motion. Rhyperior shrieked a howling roar from the pits of his fierce soul while crossing his rudimentary arms and charging them with secretive supremacy displayed by a white pulsing force. It took effortless simplicity to channel the compressed power into something worth throbbing through the barriers of his body and directing towards what he classed as a feeble adversary, but even though it was what he deemed a task unworthy of being augmented he felt an obligation towards his trainer.

Max recognised the extent of harm conjured into this one basic yet evil move, capable of knocking his pal down with only a few seconds of exposure, "Charmander, jump into an Iron Tail and use it to bounce off the Hidden Power if it comes close to hitting you, and then come down with all your might upon him, we won't get a second chance!"

Once again Charmander's tail was chemically changed with the alteration of the additional steel element, secreting its injection of a hardened material throughout the fiery hot flesh with a gushing distilled liquid. As the propelling offense weaned its way closer, he utilised the spring like quality now available and shot upwards, narrowly avoiding a date with destruction, however now came the tricky bit.

His thrashing antics as he descended in an uncontrollable spin made it harder to gage an appropriate timing or course trajectory, but as Roxanne had put into words earlier, allowing emotions to run your systems would be detrimental in itself. The only thing he could do was hope for the best, and so, trying to cut off any distracting thoughts, he brandished his courage and swept at the streaming energy beam with his tail.

Roxanne felt that she should be accustomed to these outlandish victories over common sense, but this just about tipped the fumigating pressure building. She was outright bemused at the triumph Charmander had accomplished, although only a small step in reaching a win, but… successful nonetheless. His thrust with his tail upon an already unstable energy field below him had somehow, without leaving even a mark, boosted the Pokémon across the stadium battle field with the reflecting exquisiteness still bellowing underneath him, until his tail made a harsh sounding noise against the bulging head of Rhyperior. The Hidden Power came to an abrupt stop.

"Huh? No way – seriously Max you have brought an entire army of luck with you today, except I think it may have just run out… try and get out of this one. Rhyperior use your Rock Wrecker now!"

Those words even sent a chilling blow down Brock's back as he came to the conceding conclusion of how powerful Rhyperior must've been in order to learn it and how much stronger his potential would've expanded. In all his years as a travelling breeder, he was yet to meet someone with the capable handling abilities to control, let alone teach a Pokémon this move. In blatant terms, this attack was some sort of celebrity, even considered a legend amongst a few citizens and he was about to witness the capabilities and awesomeness that the move was about.

Rhyperior cupped its two hand like appendages as if holding a fragile antique that was of most importance to a relative. Spiralling swirls of a range of browns began orbiting a central point of origin, assembling together in the centre as a hulk of an object; rough edges and smooth faces on show for everyone to see. The uneven sphere kept on growing, expanding the cupped hands even further to hold such a humungous item unknown to most. The superiority of it was indeed obvious as both Max and Charmander had seemed to bow down to its sovereignty, not even willing to stage a fight, and with one dynamic push it was on its way to victory.

There was no time for Charmander to escape the clutches of this shattering boulder, for within moments of its release it had dawned straight upon him. Brock expected the ball to whip Charmander up and attach it like some sort of limb to an outer extremity, instead though the instant it touched the Pokémon it shattered and distributed shards and shrapnel of the beasty attack. Charmander had been blown a full course of the field and his momentary rest was the comfort of a solid wall.

"Charmander is down for the count; Roxanne and Rhyperior are the winners," Brock politely muttered, "Both sides are now down to their last Pokémon, the winner of this next battle is the overall victor of the match, begin!"

Max was left with a dumbfound look smacked into his expression, he had no time to react to such a monster of an attack, even the charging time had been outstandingly fast. His chances had diminished pretty rapidly with the introduction of Rhyperior and Rock Wrecker, and he thought he had the win in the bag. Charmander had dealt two direct hits of fairly dominant attacks to Rhyperior and all it took was one of his to send Charmander out of the battle completely. Max had no idea of what he was sending Murkrow in to.

"Roxanne… that was just awesome – I must admit, and I congratulate you for all the training you've given Rhyperior to become trusted by him, and I'm glad you brought him into this match, it's a chance to see what I can become, so, Murkrow I need you again!" With more confidence than before, he tossed the circular capsule for the last time this match into the centre of the now obsolete field. With an essence of vitality, the Pokémon emerged free from the screen of paleness, immediately streaming its look into the returned intimidating glare of Rhyperior's. Murkrow was ready, even if Max wasn't he _had_ to be!

"Rhyperior we can't give them any momentum to think at all, we need them on the run, so let's go into your Megahorn!" Roxanne screamed with a pumping need for urgency, originating from her stupid idea of insecurity battling Max, feeling as if she needed to show him that she too had the ultimate drive to achieve ideal techniques and was more than proficient at wiping the floor with anyone. Although Max didn't require convincing of this, her head dabbled at the thought.

"Murkrow, we have speed on our side, so toy with Rhyperior and then double back and attack it with your Steel Wing!"

The sluggish movements from Rhyperior that outstandingly looked as if they derived from the bright rhythmic horn that was supposedly the cause for Rhyperior to unbalance itself considerably, alerted the Pokémon while it casually drifted along invisible currents, ruffling the glossy feathers a smidgen from the gradual vector of descent it had begun. His opposition was almost beneath him, so he started to swerve to the right and to the left in some sort of confusion tactic. His hopes of challenging the capacities of Rhyperior's brain and undermining any pre conceptions the Pokémon may have come to for defence ploys were working. Before long he had surpassed Rhyperior's point and entered into a graceful u-turn, using one silvery tipped wing as a pivot.

"Rhyperior, look out from behind you, try and…" Roxanne experienced the blundering curse of sure fire sentence stops, by her plans and next steps being smashed by what was commonly, an opposing attack, "Ugh, Rhyperior – sorry about that, I should have factored that in, looks like we're going to have to draw them in to get a close attack, so how about another Rock Wrecker?"

A sediment of horror sliced Max's usual joyous look for the infinite moment this match, as the looming scare of yet another serious blow had been entered into the fray… again. His mouth began to move to let rip a set of commands, but as the dripping surge of sweat accumulating on his uppermost lip suggested, his tongue was fumbling around with the words. Luckily for him, Murkrow had encountered quite a few occasions when instinct and quick reactions were inevitable and therefore Max yet again lost the pedals of control and his Pokémon was running the show.

Murkrow opened a small crack in its beak, seeping the shadow energy into a compact structure for another barrage of Shadow Balls, this time consecutive and aimed at one precise place, the jewel like plating growing from the rocky torso. As Max had stated earlier, uttering indeed needed and accurate words, their speed was going to play the advantage and aide them willingly. This had become evident with the fully formed Shadow Ball waging against the half created span of the boulder, easily dodged with a manoeuvrable roll. With a bright chance that was clearly irresistible and the fact that the rock element was still being transferred through the holes in Rhyperior's palms, the raining shower of shadow matter began.

Because of the vast weight that fastened Rhyperior in one position, added of course by the enormous creation being born in the centre of its hands, the rock type had no chance to utilise the mallet shaped tail that's speciality was as a protection device. No matter how fun it would've been to watch the tail play baseball with the obtrusive daemon substances raring to spill their ghastly hibernated pain, Rhyperior just wasn't prepared.

The impact of the splitting eerie balls repeatedly colliding with the gem like tablets was so strong that it toppled the giant of a Pokémon and prematurely released the minefield of hardened earth at an unknown angle and direction, luckily one that avoided any chance of having contact with a living creature in the Gym Hall. The onslaught of hailing hurt concluded after that brief scare, but Murkrow had successfully sent a round of roughly fifteen Shadow Balls to force their might against the unwieldy stature and bring the being to the ground, stopping its control of the situation momentarily.

"No," was the simplistic remark exploding from Roxanne's shaky lips, "This battle has been one shock after another… Max, you've managed to combat just about anything I've thrown at you, and I know that this one tactic didn't happen to be your idea, but still - friends normally follow trends set by other members of that friendship circles, meaning just about everything derives from you." Her posture seemed to stiffen and tremble from the odd mixture of emotions bubbling about her body: that of anger yet admiration blending to form a misshaped cake. Max thought it best to provide some sort of console.

"To be absolutely fair to my Pokémon… and you, we've spent much of our time around you, learning from you, being taught by you so I presume that all our ideas somehow come from you then. And to be honest, they basically set all this up, think back to earlier with Charmander's seemingly ineffective Screech.

"I'm just guessing from sources of information I've read, but if I remember correctly Screech can have two properties, one being the noticeable attack, known as primary but also a secondary occurrence, such as the Dragon Breath having a residual impact on Charmander causing the paralysation that previously hindered it. So, putting all that together, Rhyperior's defences were probably lowered mentally by slowing down his aptitude to react and thus having a physical affect on the Pokémon."

Brock, who had up to now decided to watch a rather entertaining battle unfold, thought it best that he add in some guidance of his own; although what Max had said had been pretty accurate; Brock liked to thing that it had something to do with the amount of time they had spent travelling.

"The boy is right Roxanne, I did actually question whether Charmander had somehow done this by the damage caused by his Iron Tail, and it seems I was correct, you really do have a struggle on your hands," Brock interjected with a serious fixed state; quite like a robotic computer birthed only to provide information, "But with that knowledge you now know the extent of Max's prowess."

"I'm not going to ever dispute that again Brock, I truly have underestimated Max's ability to perform, and the fact he noted the residual Screech effect when I didn't is all the proof I need."

"Kind regards are taken in Roxanne, but I'm not here to chat – Murkrow it's now time for one last sweep of your Steel Wing while Rhyperior is still weak from your Shadow Ball… go!"

By the appearance of solemn acceptance slowly becoming visible in Roxanne, Harriet assumed that the Gym Leader had already acknowledged defeat and was preparing for the end of a heated and exuberant encounter. Roxanne still showed the mature signs of a smile though, presumably because Max had been accompanying her for so long. It was time to experience what parents did and let go of the fun burden of caring and shielding.

Her hand delicately twizzled a rigid curl that had unfolded from the neatly tied bun, leaving her fixated eyes on the oncoming fairytale like Pokémon, readying itself to deliver the final blow to her newest capture. It too seemed okay to face defeat.

The fortified glistening wings only grazed past Rhyperior, but contained enough power to effortlessly fling the bulk callously into the wall; the same one that had been on the receiving end of numerous meetings already today. Once the Pokémon peeled off, keeling over onto the floor as if it were some comfy bed, the scorch marks of the day's pains were notably visible as small crumbs of rock were still plunging out.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, Max and Murkrow are the victors and the Gym Win goes to the challenger!"

The three bodies that were closely perched on the edges of their seats leapt up with pure excitement, slamming their hands together in robustious applause. The amount of emotions stored inside gurgled out in an impressive way, while their clunky shoes echoed thumping beats on the polished wood. Harriet seemed the most boisterous among them, beaming her fulfilled amazement onto Max, "You did it Max! You did it!"

"Ha," he snorted, "I really did! I've just won!"

Max clasped the tight spherical orbs upon his belt instantaneously, giving no thought to anything but the creatures that had cemented his win. The flashes then emerged one by one with the worn out Pokémon only moments behind, them too basking in an instant of happiness, "We've won guys, we've won! Thank you so much for all your hard work and I promise I won't make it this difficult again… Thank You!

A faint red glow shimmered into the corner of Max's eyes accompanied with the monotone appearance of soft glistening particles; the light then retracted back the way it came. He looked up and thankfully grinned at the fairly young, suited up lady approaching while slipping a PokeBall into a cut out pocket on the frilly cloth of the navy skirt.

"Max, now where do I begin? I truly have seen remarkable accomplishment in your progression from the young naïve trainer to what you are today, and it didn't take you long to accept the truth of what it meant to be a Pokémon trainer…" her tanned blush caused her to halt in her praises, "I think that's all I'm going to muster to say besides this: you are awarded a certified league badge from the City of Rustboro, the Stone Badge to anyone else."

She thrust the shiny arrow shaped emblem into the secure warmth of Max's palm, adequately planting her assistance forever into him with the declaration of the badge. He could only look at her with honour and gratitude, as any slight noise would spill the happiest of tears down his flushed cheeks, and anymore face movement would probably result in the same action. It was simpler and more peaceful to take consolidation in the tough win, setting him up for future glory across Hoenn.

* * *

As the reddish rays of voluptuous sweetness kissed the lonely shores of Rustboro's beach, the residing waves longingly hugged the beach and the sandy earth halted with the distillation of the wind that no longer seeped a breath of coldness. In the centre of this usual mirage, a huddle of delight was noticeable over the hazy murk of the dispersing spring warmth. This memorable scene was something normally digitally mastered by travel companies as tokens to sell brochures but something was indeed blessing the group with goodwill and they were having the most tremendous time.

A few small creatures bounded past the heating stack that poured out tender smells of the manufactured product known as meat, dripping with the oily juices that only made temptation lust further. But the partying, enjoyment and dancing would continue for hours to come as celebration to an achievement and victory. Max was no longer bound by thoughts of ranking as inferior in knowledge and was free to be handed a few pieces of the wheel to his future, expanding his horizons and dreams through exploration. This however came at a price for Roxanne, being given the old dutiful restrictions a Gym Leader takes on, but now she always had a helper and dear friend to rely on whenever she needed it, that of the old Rock Leader Brock. He had been deeply touched by the day's encounter of overcoming bridges and rectifying friendships that had truly flourished from the unlikeliest of places, and was sure that the four youngsters singing their hearts out in front of him had delightful destinies ahead in whatever branch of Pokémon they entrusted themselves to follow. Life was ever bright and ever beautiful!


	22. Chapter 22: Like a Burmy to a Flame

Chapter 22:

** Like a Burmy to a Flame**

A flustering breeze entered through the wide opened window, pushing its way past the plain coloured curtains that trapped most of the streaming light filtering in. The view that was now visible was not the same as the previous mornings, for the four young companions had moved into the luscious, spacious and indulgent quarters that Roxanne hosted in her luxuriously wooden home; an atmosphere of history running deeply throughout the beams of the building. In a contrary to the historic feel, the new beginnings that had been revealed over their stay in Rustboro had led them on new paths or slightly altered their original routes and methods. Training techniques, opportunities of winning, unique styles; all these had to be changed or adapted due to these occurrences, but even though hard work lay afoot the fresh and distinct feeling was a welcome and pleasurable high.

Max had stirred the minute the bursting light emitted through the transparent glass that acted as a barrier of protection for any inhabitant inside the building. He was flowing with exuberant happiness over his very tight victory against Roxanne the day before, which saw him pull momentous strategies and some instinctive signature moves against the resistant rock types. And he had succeeded, barely… But now the road of Hoenn was left afloat for him and he had been pushed into the glaring fore front of it all by his part time fellow traveller. Alone, now slipping into his own comfortable shoes, he was about to embark on what was a completely new journey – or so he thought. This idea had kept him up all night, pondering over the delicate enquiries of this new prospect until the burden of tiredness overwhelmed him, but the sun had other plans and brought him too again with its initial blinking light. Max could only dream for sleep.

The cosy blankets that neatly rested against Max's body were quickly discarded to one end of the bed. His wooden sanctuary was tucked neatly into far corner of the large wooden room that was resembled in the image of a deluxe 18th century master bedroom. On the opposite side of the room to him lay a separate door that led into an en suite bathroom, fitted with the most stupendous and ravishing bath decor he could possibly imagine. The walls were coated in swish shades of blue, dotted here and there with mirrors to reflect the elegant image of the onlooker. The shower, as he thought, could've room to fit everyone staying in the house at this moment and even then everyone would have ample and equal space. Gym Leaders lives seemed… magnificent.

He passed by the other three beds that had their own adolescent lumps piled into the snug sheets quite cautiously, for he feared waking the two beauties from their sleep and invoking a form of female anger, and if he were to wake Curtis then all he'd hear would be 'Harriet this, Harriet that' and he certainly wasn't ready for that torment so early in the morning. Peace and tranquillity was what he sort at this precise time.

The bathroom's aroma was buzzing with flowery scents whose atoms mingled in the tepid air forming new and exquisite perfumes that were a mere reminder of the world's majesty. Roxanne was very clever with her orientation of house objects and items, and the same went with her bathroom furnishings and popery. At some point during her free time she had obviously toiled with the different smells produced by the different arrangements and come to a conclusive decision on which fragrance was going to accompany her fabulously royal sea bathrooms and be a delighting gift for any lodger.

He was eager to hop straight into the longing shower with its widespread head poised to send a gushing flow of soothing water all over his body and serenely remove any hostile emotions and thoughts, sending Max into a dazed and high state.

He slowly sauntered over to the cubicle in which he would be engulfed with relaxation and hastily jumped into the movements of removing his night garments, which then quickly piled up rather untidily in a small heap against one corner of the expansive bathroom. He didn't seem to mind the messy nature he was in and followed one act with another, leaving what was a folded towel hunched by the shower exit and rather haphazardly laying out a water mat for which he would emerge onto. Max was most dedicated on receiving his well deserved shower…

Once inside the roomy shower he hurriedly twisted the water knob and sent a torrential flow of tepid water over his body, immediately cocking his head backwards and basking in its soothing skills. The warm raining water was his home of residence for the now, and he would make that last for as long as he could.

* * *

A faint whistling of numerous hoots entered the soft void of Harriet's dreams, merging her conscious mind into her subconscious, only briefly, with the addition of rabid creatures that were bleating a somewhat generic alarm noise at her as she stood on the number one podium at the Hoenn Grand Festival. It wasn't then long before she was propelled out into the real world to realise that those odd noises emanating from the beings were in fact Pokémon sounds.

Her eyes swelled up with a surge of early morning tears, only produced from sheer tiredness coursing through her body and the additional tint of blinding sunlight. Harriet brushed them out of her eyesight before following the trend of Max and making an initial act of checking the other beds to see what young lumps still lay peacefully tucked under their bedding and which faces were content with budding dreams. To her dismay she noticed that she wasn't the first of the four youngsters to awaken, and that Max, the ever budding trainer, had successfully beaten her to it. Although for some reason this pained her, a slight smirk materialized on her lips as she remembered her victory over Max in the Pokémon Contest, and she deemed that more of a triumph.

She firmly sat upright in her bed as she grabbed a copy of a local teenage magazine, fully expecting that the bathroom were to be occupied by a certain early riser, but as usual she was meticulous about matters and so gave a slight glance over in the direction of the door. The instantaneous look of puzzlement and horror was slapped predominantly on her untouched face, causing her to switch her gaze to that of her PokéGear and blink with the same complexion of confusion. Harriet, a child normally filled with serene calmness felt that something was utterly wrong.

* * *

Roxanne, herself an early riser on regular occasions, ambled down her varnished mahogany stairs with the furry fabric of her unworn white fluffy dressing gown trailing behind her. She was most ecstatic to be back in the safe comforts of her Gym and home, ready to face the predictable challenges of being a Gym Leader and amidst all those trainers that she would inevitably face could be another shining character just like Max who was eager to tackle any opposing force that stood in his way. Yes, she was filled with a solemn remorse about leaving Max to travel singlehandedly, however, as had been proven to her on countless occasions he was capable of facing adversity and now had three other young Pokémon handlers there to chivvy him along if he derailed from his given track. She was though slightly sickened by the thought of abandoning him, and giving up the compelling and invigorating passions of travelling.

Set back into autopilot mode, she cornered the door frame and briskly entered into the spacious kitchen that seemed cleaner than when she left, obviously the talented work of Brock's hand. In the centre, surrounded by hoards of delicately handcrafted oak chairs that also glistened with a coating of dark brown varnish was an antique chunky table ornate with pristine silverware and a bouquet of summer flowers poised in the middle. The only thing that was mildly odd about the scene in front of her was the additional figure of Max crumpled in a contemplating pose and slumped over the shining surface. The deep thinking features etched into his face were a worrying sight for anyone because he wasn't known for his analytical moods, in fact having him sitting there immaculately cleaned and dressed at seven am was in itself a remarkable fact.

Her rampant bewildered thoughts were quickly shattered by the hard and concrete foot patterns that were creaking through the upstairs floor, yet these didn't seem to stir any response in Max, he was too far gone into the deep realms of his thoughts. With her fast tuned in eyes she followed the clunking sounds as they made their way across the refurbished landing that had recently been decorated with priceless ancestral art and exotic potted plants that were dotted amongst the many twists and turns of the first floor; it could've easily been classed as a maze with the odd door here and there just to misguide the intrepid explorers. Soon though, after what sounded like a few wrong turns and backtracks, the noises began to make their way down the stairs, itself now accustomed to fame with the new grand and posh red carpet that was strewn down the endless flight of steps.

"Max? Max, where the hell are you? Max…" Even before a recognisable face emerged around the doorway Roxanne could tell who owned the bubbly and frantic voice that seemed to drown out any peaceful cries from Pokémon or the whistling rustle of the wind that managed to creep in through the windows.

"Oh, Roxanne, funny to meet you here, I'm looking for…" Harriet's quire fire stutters almost immediately faded away when she noticed the image of Max papered with an intellectual expression, a side she had never been privy to witness, "Sorry Roxanne, but it looks like I've found what I was searching for… We'll be right back." With that, she sped over to Max, hoisting her hand around his collar and practically lifting him from his seat that he seemed at peace and comfort in. Within a matter of seconds he and Harriet had vanished through a traditional patterned door that swiftly closed behind them, as if set on automatic, giving it some time to resettle after the brisk encounter with young buoyancy. Roxanne however hadn't been given a chance to change her facial composure and looked more stunned than she had initially been, resorting to a slow acknowledging shake of the head and a slight chuckle to quench a few nerves that had been aroused.

"I'll have you know, I don't see how it's funny to meet me here, and after all I believe I do own this kitchen…" she delicately muttered being casual about her tone and stating it merely for the pure pleasure of stealing another silent chuckle. In the midst of a hefty giggle she briefly turned to face the closed doors through which the intrepid duo had fled, pondering for a moment over the circumstances that led them there… But she knew that her role of a constant supporter was now huddled over to the sidelines and that these other youngsters would begin to take over her job, and it was best to let them begin straight away.

* * *

The contemporary coloured room was dimly lit by the sunlight reflecting the elegance of the white flowery pattern papered onto the fabrics in the window. The normally tranquil backroom, home to formal and relaxed discussions, was rudely invaded with hostility and anxious babble, emanating from both Harriet and Max's mouths as they uneasily argued away.

"You've got to tell me Max, come on! What harm can come of it?" Harriet pleaded inviting her solemn and innocent face to mask her fears, hoping it would drive something out of him, "Max… we've known each other for a few months now and have become good friends, or so I think, so surely you understand that you can trust me – I'm here for you."

"Harriet, it's not that simple… look…"

"No you look mister, can't you see that I know you Max, I know your routine and so on after only a few months, doesn't that show you anything?" Her same pleading look engaged an emotional gulp from Max, grudgingly invoking a painful twist of the stomach, "And that's how I know that something's really bugging you - now don't tell me that it's not simple!"

"Harriet – I don't really know what to say; besides you'd find it wimpish anyway!"

"Max, nothing is going to change my opinion of you, seriously - gosh darn it, can't you see I'm just being your friend here, no ulterior motive, no nothing! I just want to help…" she ferociously stated whilst slamming her fist down on the black marble coffee table that was the centre ornament of the room, and quite proudly blended into the colour scheme of the walls and furniture.

Max felt a building rage inside of him for Harriet knew exactly which buttons to press, and this… this just irritated him for it meant her statements were then obviously just and truthful leaving him with no reasons to back down. Somehow he had to extinguish the angst and fruitfully expel the anger without leaving scorch marks on his friendship, for this was what he truly needed and was partially woven into his mind boggling problem.

His eyes fixed upon a creamy patch of the furry carpet that tickled the feet underfoot; he felt that glaring at an inanimate object would cause no harm and allow his rage to travel through the fierce look and then fade away.

"Okay, well…" he sighed, puffing out his cheeks a little as if in a theatrical act, "I suppose Rustboro is the problem really, looking at it all in a big picture. Since basically the start of my travels after meeting Roxanne, I've known that this day was going to happen - where I will continue onwards and Roxanne would stay behind manning her Gym once again, but… I suppose I never expected it to be such a life changing decision."

Harriet's face dropped a little as she reflected upon the amiable bond between Roxanne and Max, and how although practically a short period of time had passed they had experienced more than most people would dare to in a year. Through that, a reliability and trust would have been created, and in some sense a dependency on each other. No matter what they always had each other's back and that meant a great deal to the both of them, she knew this was indeed the case with Roxanne just by watching her mood and behaviour over the recent days and her willingness to overcome Max in the battle to obviously keep him around for a longer stay, and now it also seemed to be the same deal for Max. The two trainers had grown accustomed to the other and a built up connection now seemed as if it was going to be broken by one act.

"Max, I… I don't know what to say – I guess the only thing I can say is… is that I'll always be here no matter what, maybe not constantly but I know we'll always keep meeting along the road…" Her voice trailed off into the shadows of her mouth, the speech being eaten up as her will to comfort seemed to dissipate and a lack of words began to conquer. Ideas solely concocted in the head always appeared to be better before being implemented!

"It's okay Harriet, as I said I knew this was coming up but its hit me harder than I expected," his depression was very evident in his tone and shone like a beacon through his choice of words, but there was still some sort of flicker of hope in his eyes that hadn't yet succumbed to the pressure of sadness, "Actually though, I suppose travelling on my own for a little while will be quite a something and will also give me chances to become more independent than before, but yea – I'm going to miss my early travelling days!"

"That's perfectly acceptable Max…" Harriet remarked slumping into the cosy sofa right next to Max, yielding to her own thoughts and ideas that began to whiz around her brain, hanging onto some thought that left her slightly blushed and flustered, but luckily for her Max was engrossed in his own thinking. She turned her head towards the incoming light, mulling over the cross fire words that were exchanged as they both awaited the morning rush that was about to ensue… in the form of a mass stampede for breakfast.

* * *

The delicate kitchen table now had spewed out cutlery and dishes laden with crumbs and coloured runny residue symbolic of the feasting that had occurred. Grubby paws were wearily finishing off any last piece of morsel that they could reach or that had somehow slipped through the ritual eating, slowly and decisively wearing down the fast paced action.

"Well I best get back to the Gym today to prepare myself for the journey home later this week," the squinting Kanto Gym leader mentioned as his hovering friend, often confused with a gigantic lump of rock, whisked Brock's utensils and used dishes over to the foaming sink, "And maybe to get surprised by a number of budding challengers, although I doubt any can compare to how well you performed yesterday Max!"

"Thanks Brock, I forgot how much your compliments were motivational, seems like a lot has changed since last time then! But remember to give your love to your family if I don't see you before you leave!"

"Certainly will young man."

A red headed teenage boy, dressed in the most remarkable electric blue attire that somehow elegantly suited the style and colourings of his hair, leaned back in his chair gaping one huge sigh of content, "Ah, this just goes to show the positivity this city has to offer! Bonds really grow here, whether through the Contests or Gym Battles, it's still one in the same… now hasn't Rustboro just been the most inviting City yet! And the food, where do I begin… Wow, I definitely want to come back here!"

"And you'd be most welcome back here at any point," Roxanne eagerly smiled, suiting the shining look that was all over her face, "And that goes for all of you, you're all brilliant young trainers with bright futures ahead of you and I'd love to keep in contact with your progress."

Max looked up from his grainy plate, plastered with red stains and toasted crumbs signifying the indulgent meal he had recently scoffed. His eyes made contact with the opposing but gentle stare of Roxanne, who through the meek yet humble camouflage of her complexion portrayed sorrow and angst at him leaving, begging for their travelling union to stay stable even though it was hopeless.

An approving and empathetic silence whisked into action, sitting harmlessly on all their shoulders as they embraced the prospect of future, even if they felt they were clutching the last few specks of hope. Max was wholeheartedly angst with a terrible throw of solemn sadness but couldn't find any form of energy to express it. Everything for him seemed on the verge of collapsing in on itself, especially now he knew what would soon follow in the conversation at hand.

"So, I suppose looking on at the future seems like quite a remarkable and exciting thing, building on your anticipation of future careers and paths, future goals and achievements, am I right?" Roxanne offhandedly remarked.

"Indeed that is so," Curtis quickly responded, suddenly enthused with the accessible energy from his hefty breakfast that no longer held him captive like a beasty lump in his chair, "I mean, Rose and I have the same conflicting goal to top one another in the realms of Contests, however through our rivalry we've been able to form a partnership and have now decided that we're going to travel with each other to each new destination no matter what is ahead… and that's a future full of unknown Pokémon secrets, whatever they may be!" Curtis quick fired, and at such a pace that clearly showed the excitement that had begun to brew inside his courageous heart. Their new purple haired companion nodded with a breaking joy, not wishing to say much because she was content enough with the delicacies she had just consumed.

"Wow, now I like the sound of that, especially considering that you yourself mentioned that the both of you have conflicting interests in a way, even though again as you have stated you follow the same paths! The whole topic of far off plans plunges us in deep and theoretical realms and possibilities, and taking whatever is readily available is a great start to deliverance from set structures and set ways," Roxanne ecstatically stated, with the subtle undertone of ongoing hints directed at a certain sluggish creature slumped over a chair, or so it seemed.

Harriet, as per usual thanks to her bubbly and energetic nature, felt the rush and surge of an electric new vision after the mature members' comments, a future full of brisk yet secure uncertainty. This was indeed a thrill that for her was going to be unmistakably hard to not try and emulate or collaborate with in whatever way she could.

"Harriet?" Curtis questioned while his mouth had the attached grin of achievement papered all over it, as the not so restrained actions of Harriet caught everyone's attentions, "Something on your mind?"

"Do you really need me to state that Curtis?" She laughingly joked, filled with her usual romantic blush whenever the remarkable tones of Curtis' voice echoed in her ear.

"Well I suppose not – so pre-empting that question of yours, if Rose agrees, as I'm sure she will," he calmly said, giving his own subtle look towards Max, and then the required plead towards Rose, "We'd be happy to have you around!"

The unnerving, yet oddly peaceful silence ensued Curtis' last remark, with a very clear agreement to differ apparent on a certain someone's face. Harriet, although over the moon with the chance at such a personal and career enhancing offer, had the nagging and unquestionable factor of Max left with sickening tendencies in her thoughts. Though, before she could deliver the harsh blow of reality to Curtis and his offer, the ticking time bomb on her right finally blew. A normally celebrated and relaxed morning was slowly slipping into the routine soap drama, and their unpredictability was also merging into this present situation.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" Max's noticeable anger droned, knocking everyone aback with his sheer cold hearted reaction that had inevitably caused the absence of the usual cheerful flowing nature that often occupied him, "You can't force her to do anything Curtis!"

Flabbergasted piercing eyes glared in Max's direction as he uttered the ridiculous yet kind hearted and motivational words at Curtis, truly showing his support for his Coordinator aspiring friend with deep and caring utterances. He wasn't ready to stand there and watch more friendships be ripped away, or so it seemed to Max.

"Don't worry buddy, if Harriet does decline then that's her decision, but on another note, don't think we'd forget you. I was just about to propose the same thing to you, again if you wish to of course!"

Max, unfortunately rather taken aback to by what seemed to him unexpected opportunities, just slumped back into his chair with a fastening embarrassment becoming terribly obvious.

"Woh, Max come on now, we both know that times are going to be relatively odd after we all leave here but you can be reassured that whatever happens we will all stay in contact," Harriet heatedly remarked, being swift in her own movements to quickly interject her own thoughts.

"Indeed young Harriet is correct," Roxanne commented, still postured as normal, not noticeably fazed by the present vocal session commencing in her kitchen, "It is as we've just discussed everyone's future, so as a due courtesy, Harriet should have the choice."

With a female signalling of thanks masked by the grin referencing her ingenious ploy, Harriet altered her attention back towards the conflicting agendas, ready to deliver the boys a compulsory challenge.

"You guys know what? I think the best way to sort this out is with a Pokémon Battle, well wouldn't you agree?" Harriet projected, "So now you've got one! The only difference will be that both Rose and I shall participate too, if that's of course what she wants, considering we don't jump to conclusions Max! Now, hopefully this shall allow you to release all that anger some other way!"

"I'd never decline an opportunity like that," Rose, the seemingly quiet girl muttered softly, "And it'd certainly be good practice for my next Contest so you boys better not think it's all about power!"

"Too right there, and never a moment too soon, so you boys ready?"

The group of raring teens seemed to have already placed their differences behind them at the sudden prospect of a Pokémon Battle, fleeing from the short and sweet scene of the entanglement to the majestic universal light of a mid morning sun, fleshing its' rays upon a dusty and fashioned entrance conveniently placed to Roxanne's Gym. Today however, it was acting as a Red Carpet to the delights of Rustoboro's beach where the adolescents were about to commence in their final Rustboro showdown.

Letting go of a sharp and precise sigh, Roxanne clambered out of her elegantly designed chair, ready to face what had become an unspoken expectation. Before closing the door to what was usually a commonly undisturbed home, she uttered a few murmurs that resonated as, "Fine, I'll referee again then…"

* * *

The brisk light danced like specks of glistening magic upon the fiery hot beach, already baking with intense heat from such a short time period of a penetrating sun. A calm sea retired behind them, rhythmically flowing to and fro like bursts of a roaring crowd. Everyone was psyched and pumped to prove to one another their real and true potential through the bond they all individually had with their trusted friendly partners.

Every member of the budding four raced into active positions against one another, with Max and Curtis immediately staring each other down, except now with the added touch of friendliness apparent. Rose and Harriet however, with yet no clear idea of which side to face off on, withdrew PokeBalls from their belt having already decided upon their choice.

"Okay then," Roxanne said, after finally having caught up with the group on a tremendously fast paced run, "Harriet and Rose you're partner will be decided on by the boys choosing… I know a tad unfair but it's an easier way of going about things. So boys," she decisively remarked, "Whoever calls upon their Pokémon first will be the first to decide upon their partner… Go!"

In an effortless race the two young adolescents produced a PokeBall within their hand in no time at all; the glimmering majesty of the capsules truly shining in the incredible beacon of light that had succulently fluttered upon them. Emerging from the twinned coloured balls, the great lights swivelled until the formation began and dispersed leaving the enticing body of the two Pokémon. Except however, the wings tinted an extremely dark navy blue were the first noticeable attributes to be seen over the light, and thus Max and Murkrow were the first ones, leaving them victorious.

"So Max, who would you like to be paired up with?"

The safe and comforting glint of passion returned quite rapidly to Max's jade dyed eyes as his gaze connected with Rose before giving her an affirmed nod of agreement. "I'd like to be partnered with Rose please Roxanne!"

"Okay then, looks like our teams are sorted and without further ado… begin!"

The clambering of popping noises emanated in their ears for a brief session, as the two girls released their friends out into the field. The form of Harriet's newly seen trusted Burmy appeared, extending its foremost appendage on the tip of its head into the brainstorming light; the coils unravelling as the flesh vigorously protruded the air, absorbing in the potential warming energy that the light seemed to radiate. On Rose's side appeared a Pokémon that Max knew quite intimately from his travels with Ash. He knew the ins and outs of its routine rituals, the specifics of its potential moves and its blatant prospective power. The red bellied green monster arrogantly grinned, fashioning a trademark leafy twig in-between its chops whilst scanning its local environment with its bulgy distinct yellow eyes. Treecko was ready!

"Treecko, I think we'll deliver the first blow! Quick Attack on Burmy, go!"

Rose's command didn't have to linger long in the airwaves before Treecko entered off the bat and raced at immense speeds towards the horrified looking Burmy; its green coloured fur blurring and blending into the images around it.

"Burmy, quickly use Protect!"

Burmy squeezed its body tight with force, before an envelope of shimmering and flexing blue light formed around Turtwig and itself, looking remarkably like a seasonal snow globe. Treecko had no time or reasoning left to engage in any sort of manoeuvrability away and plummeted straight into the statue of clear blue protection, almost immediately reflecting straight off with a fair amount of force.

A sense of smugness but also relaxation appeared over Harriet and Curtis, along with their Pokémon too; evident by the retracting gleaming barrier. Max and Rose on the other hand weren't ready to take this setback as a sign of weakness, instead preferring to transfer it into a form of defence and attack through a variety of techniques used to cover a retreat.

"Murkrow, go in and catch Treecko whilst letting off a haze to cover your tracks!"

"Treecko, fire an array of Bullet Seeds towards the target," Rose commanded with a resonating cry the minute Max's Pokémon soared into action with an elegant breeze.

As Murkrow gained in on Treecko, preparing to neatly and sufficiently retrieve its ally, it shot out a blast of Haze that began to creepily extend across the beach, plummeting them all into complete darkness. The only distinct light noticeable was a faint flicker of green blurs that had begun to erupt through the thick dark mist that surrounded them.

Harriet cautiously scanned the surrounding area, tuning her ears into a device, which could note a quick and sudden movement in the air, "Curtis, we're going to have to go on a defensive stance here so stay close to Burmy because at any minute we may need to activate another Protect!"

Murkrow and Treecko, aware of the direction in which the sound had emerged, took an immediate u-turn in their directional heading, now facing directly towards the carrier of the sounds. Treecko now knew a precise area to aim towards, already beginning another rain of its green bullets. Two painful cries then sounded in the substantially deep fog; that of Burmy and Turtwig, most probably being impacted with a string of violent seeds. The team of Max and Rose had notably turned their luck around.

"Turtwig no, are you okay bud?" Curtis sympathetically urged, before hearing the reassuring sounds of his Pokémon calling out to him, "Okay then, well I think it's time to get rid of this Haze… so blow it away with your Leaf Storm!"

As Turtwig's back produced the radiant shine of the range of greens, whilst also spouting out numerous leaves into the surrounding area and forming the spiral that had begun to form a Tornado of blackened smoke, a sudden flash of illuminating white light throbbed in close proximity to the Pokémon.

Turtwig, resisting the temptation of the distraction, continued to unleash the onslaught that now had captured Murkrow and Treecko in the upward bound spiralling mass. Once he had stopped the production of more leaves, the tornado shaped object dispersed and let the Haze distil into the clear sky, while the leaves faintly glided back down. The two bodies of Pokémon however tumbled towards the ground; colliding with the sand at such force that a clear dent was visible under their bodies. However all eyes had turned to Burmy's now encased body, filled with the elucidated brightness that seemed to wish to expand and break the moulds of its body. With what was like a gigantic push, Burmy's shape slowly began to change, first levitating off the ground as its two previously rounded sides extended four new appendages whilst the predominant attachment on its head resided and two long elongated ears stretched out in its place. The light then quickly snapped off the body and smashed into tiny speckles of glistening material. Burmy was no longer there, instead in its place was an elegant and majestic flying creature which habited a new set of floral and jazzy colours.

Harriet's face depicted a sure and defiant sense of astonishment but a very noticeable joyous look also shone through the gleaming smile that had become an accustomed look for her. "Wow, Bur… I mean, Mothim, you always manage to seek and amaze me at all moment eh!"

'Moth, Mothim," it chirped back with a jovial and enticing happiness.

"Well I feel that it's time we show the others your prowess wouldn't you say? Deliver a finishing blow from your Hidden Power!"

Max and Rose knew that a fierce struggle was before them. Neither of their Pokémon was filled with a lot of energy, in fact the blast of Leaf Storm had severely knocked a great deal out of them and it was obvious they could barely stand. Now though that the looming golden energy that had erupted from Mothim's body was on course, things weren't looking terribly great.

"Murkrow and Treecko are unable to battle; the victory goes to Mothim and Turtwig!" Roxanne uttered.

The pair quickly clasped hands with a victorious relief, immediately embracing their partners who had successfully secured the win in little to no time.

"Mothim, thank you so much; I truly do know that many amazing things lye ahead of us mate, and your new enhancement, shall we say, will definitely come in handy… but remember this… no matter what you look like or what circumstances you're in, I still love you!" She continued to embrace her Pokémon in the warmest fashion, whilst the loosing pair scooped their friends up and rapidly returned them into their PokeBalls, making sure though to add praise for the hard work they produced.

"Now wasn't that just amazing everyone? I don't think I've witnessed such power from a grass move on a flying type before and Burmy's type deficiency didn't hinder it at all," Rose complimented, congratulating the winning two with a competitive handshake. "So… Harriet, you never did answer the question earlier on."

Those words once again pierced the heart of Max as the dawning concession of travelling alone was nearly upon him, but although his heart was down something inside wished to cling onto the past. It was now or never!

"Harriet, before you make your decision, I just want to say that… well… if you wanted to, I'd be willing to travel with you… if that's what you want of course."

"Max, Rose, Curtis…I must say there is a true show of friendship here, I know of no other people who are this willing to offer support, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to decline your proposal… Curtis," as she mentioned the name her gaze fell upon his disappointment, although it was clear he understood why, "I'm not ready to travel with others who share my same goal, I first and foremost feel that if I want to become an independent and top Coordinator that I need to work on my own skills without absorbing others' yet. You two both know what you're doing, whereas I am still finding my right footing, so with great disappointment I do have to decline your offer."

An unnerving silence emerged amongst the whistling of the sea breeze, and no-one knew what words were necessary to say, yet time was still ongoing and wasn't waiting on them, Curtis knew this more than anyone.

"You most certainly have made your decision, and even though we're not going to be spending a lot of time together, I can honestly say this… it's not goodbye Harriet, in actual fact our adventures are just beginning."

He turned back to his companion, taking her hand carefully before both Rose and he walked away from the beach, heading towards the bulky collection of buildings that led towards Rusturf Tunnel. Their footprints were being etched into the sand only for a temporary time as the world would eventually mould its perfection back onto the land, but the memories of all their encounters were permanently marked in the remaining three people's minds. They were never going to forget Rustboro…


	23. Chapter 23: A Devious Agenda of Sides

**Chapter 23:**** A Devious Agenda of Sides**

Roxanne watched a few particles of sand blow over the trail that was still fresh on the ground, and in their hearts. Although she herself felt that her part in the four young people's growth had relatively little impact over the past couple of days, their development and motivational emphasis on life struck her hard and right in the core of her emotions. She was as sad as any to watch Curtis and Rose finally fade into the distance, one last moving wave to signal their departure. It was as if a lifetime had come to an end…

"Are you two okay?" Roxanne's sensitive and emotional words floated in the breeze as they passed her lips, calmly satisfying the two young adolescents left with her on the beach, as the softness crept into their ears, "I'd just like to say that you two knew what was best and right for yourselves, and no matter how you feel right now, Curtis was right when he said this was just the beginning."

Neither Max nor Harriet decided to respond to the words of deceitful comfort, but instead dwelled on the messages that had just been delivered to them. The words somewhat portrayed optimism, however they also knew that their own optimism was a long grasp away, still choosing to be just out of reach. The departure of true friendship was a hard burden to carry, more so when a flickering spark of trust began to ignite in the heart. Letting go of a firm and strong bond was, as Max thought, the most difficult decision one could face throughout the course of a lifetime on Earth.

"Well, that was a battle I won't forget," Harriet noted trying to cut the lengthy silence that hovered over them, "And thanks to those two and their friends…" She looked over at the fluttering beauty that seemed to be content to rest in the whips of the wind, "… I now have Mothim!"

Roxanne turned her expressions towards Harriet, with a joyous beaming smile adherent on her face, "I suppose you could see it as a parting gift, Harriet. Just think what new extravagancies will face the two of you in upcoming contests."

Harriet seemingly calm and peaceful reflected the mildly humorous compliment with one last smile of thanks and contentment. Now however, she knew that another torturous goodbye would face both Max and her, as they prepared to finally leave Rustboro behind them and engage once again on their old paths with new meanings and new accomplishments. And, she knew that the hardest burden would rest upon Max.

"Well then, why don't we head back for a spot of lunch, I'm pretty sure Brock will have whipped up something quite delectable," Roxanne said.

As if the utterance of nothing had become normality, the two adolescents began a slow trek along the beach, heading along the same path that Rose and Curtis had just travelled along. Roxanne could only feel the heartbreaking essence of sorrow that accompanied the two young trainers on their journey, and so she too began to follow in silence, trudging with the beat of sadness.

The Gym Leader wasn't able to bring herself a glance at Max and Harriet, as their parting grief would only burrow deeper inside her. She remembered back to her travelling days, the days when she had met and befriended many along her path to become a renowned Pokémon Trainer. That goal, that dream had been acquired and was present every day, but the friendships no longer were. That fact was the hardest matter to deal with. There was, though, one small glimmer of hope left, and she knew that the two would indeed be fired up for their journey within a matter of hours, raring to hit the road once more. At that age everything comes and goes, but no matter how hard it is to depart from the encounters… the look towards the future only brings joy and comfort. That was how she coped and dealt with all the unfathomable occurrences on her journey. Just look towards the future and everything would fall in place, and that was indeed what everyone had to handle at this very instance.

She was suddenly interrupted with her thinking as she collided into the back of Harriet, who had just come to a sudden stand still. Roxanne looked up into the bright daylight, and with that movement all the happiness and eagerness entered her heart once more. Coming full circle though, she gazed into the distance noticing a remarkably similar image of a relentlessly charismatic person. No sooner than having just said goodbye to one set of friends had another reappeared. Before them was the cocky but caring feature of Mark.

"Well hey there my fellow trainers," he uttered with the same entertaining tone as before, "And it looks as if we now have a new companion within the two bandits… I suppose this makes you the mysterious three – yup I like that name."

A surprised look of delight sprung upon Max, energizing him with a renewal of everything that he felt had departed with his other two friends, "Mark… ha-ha," Max stated in complete and utter astonishment, "It has been a while hasn't it, but I'm glad to meet you again mate."

Max extended his hand towards Mark, clutching it tightly with true friendship entwined within each other's palms. He had truly put the petty and childish fiasco behind him thanks to his rapid growth in maturity in the following weeks after his first encounter with Mark.

"It's likewise to you my m brother," he smirked, still retaining his same essence of cockiness but with less of a bold brunt, "And it's certainly a pleasant surprise; I must admit, I still thought you'd be in the vicinity of Petalburg, cos I did happen to hear about the onslaught brought onto you by your Father."

"Actually, if it wasn't for that loss then I'd probably be that same annoying brat that you first met, my Dad really managed to push home the meaning of battling and it was there that I think I really did mature… anyway I might as well introduce you fully to our new friend Harriet," Max said, waving over the attention to his rather bewildered new companion, who so far hadn't quite understood anything that was previously said.

"Well it's indeed a pleasure to meet you Harriet, Max always seems to have the best acquaintances out of anyone I seem to know," he said while staring at the beautiful image of Roxanne with his scarlet clear eyes that only captured the beauty of which he desired.

"Ah, well I guess that's a compliment then," she chuckled, "Anyway, excuse me for asking but what on earth is an m brother?" she purposefully stated, acting as if it was indeed a matter of dire importance, but her only response was deep bellows of laughter erupting from even the likes of Roxanne, "I'm being serious, come on guys!"

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you Harriet, it's simply just something that Mark refers to me by," he said, whilst brushing off the remainder of the comedic statement that Harriet had so obliviously stated. She was still a little perplexed, but she now acknowledged the hopelessness of preying upon the subject.

"Well then Mark, now you know everyone, how about a battle to test our updated skills, because if I recall correctly, last time you had to fight against Roxanne, but now I'm ready for you!"

"Sure thing Max, there's no better time than the present and I quite like my odds considering I happen to have 4 badges," he smirked, though still retaining the composed posture that had drifted him through the recent conversation.

Max was rather taken aback by this comment, seemingly nerved to the bone by the realisation that one of his first rivals was doubly closer to entering the league than he was, whilst he could only grasp at the mere thought of battling at the Ever Grande Stadium.

"So Mark, do you happen to have my badge then," Roxanne inquisitively asked.

"Actually I do, I beat the old Kanto leader that was minding your Gym for a while, as a matter of fact I earned the badge not long after bumping into you two as you were nearing Petalburg."

"So what other badges do you have?"

"Well my first badge came from Flannery in Lavaridge Town, giving me the heat badge; my second badge came from Dewford when I beat Brawly to earn the Knuckle badge, and then I beat Brock and earned the Stone Badge and then finally I beat your Father Max and won the Balance Badge; all tough battles though I must point out, and going from my battle with you Roxanne, if you had been in the Gym I may only have 3 at the moment."

Rather out of the blue, Max then decided to delve his hand into the side pocket of his yellow back pack, withdrawing the badge case that he had received after his first Hoenn Gym Battle against his Father. He gradually, with utter delicateness, opened the lid of the box as sparkling rays of light radiated off the surface of the badges.

"Well, I only happen to have 2, however I know I could easily take you on and give you one of your best fights to date," Max **feistily** retaliated trying to boost his own inner confidence by sounding lively and energetic, he wasn't going to let a matter of numbers overcome all he had worked upon.

"Certainly, well how…"

"Hang on a second," Mark had been cut off mid sentence by the still confused and puzzled Harriet, whose face now showed complete bewilderment at what Max thought was still something only minor, "How come then you're back in Rustboro if you already have the badge?"

"I'm only passing through, I have somewhere to be you see, and that's why I'm a little pressed for time so our battle's going to have to be a one on one Max so I can still keep to my schedule."

"That's absolutely fine, I already know who I'm going to use so pick your Pokémon and let's get started!"

Max wasn't wasting any time, he had longed for this opportunity ever since he first encountered Mark over a month ago. Roxanne had pretty much put Mark in his place, utilising the skills that her two rock Pokémon had to offer, combining the two's defences as a way to maximise their performance in battle. It was finally time for Max to show Mark exactly what he could do, to show Mark exactly why he deserved his 2 badges.

Max quickly turned tail and headed a few paces down the cobbled road, halting in his tracks once he felt sufficiently far enough away, "Well this street's as good as any," he called to Mark, who had also used the wide spaces to gain a little distance, "So without further ado, Budew I choose you!"

Max tossed his sphere that quickly edged through the air, blurring the two colours of red and white together as it span efficiently down the make shift arena. The culminating energy forced the two halves of the ball to hinge open and expel the white power inside that mystically began to combine and gain a tint of green as Budew was forming. Once the glowing sparkles of pure white light had dispersed, the green bud like creature stood proud and strong, feeling her trainer's courage and determination. Budew was ready to shine once again. Her fall at Rustboro was behind her, her errors resolved; she was about to prove just why she clenched the win back at Petalburg.

"You most certainly have a brave fighter there Max, I wonder though if she'll be a match for Togepi… Ready my friend, it's your turn!"

Mark too emulated the actions of Max, thrusting his ball down the street with great strength. It quickly burst through the air, soaring with the same blurred elegance as Max's happened to. With a great sheer flash of light the ball split open in an instance, again like Max's retaining a hinge between the two parts. The disfigured rays of energy partially danced their way to the ground, combining and entwining to form an half egg shaped Pokémon with a few spikes on the tip of its body acting, as it seemed to Max, as strands of hair. A rather weak looking creature stood before Max, pampering its little feet upon the cobbles below where it stood, but Max wasn't going to be tricked into a false security about its strength. If he hadn't known how deceiving and clever the trainer was then he may well have fallen for the masquerade of a weak and helpless baby, but underneath that shell he feared what nerving aggression had the potential to break free.

"Max, your move…"

"Right then, best start things off right this time, eh Budew? Go straight into a Sleep Powder, let's knock'em out early!"

Budew relaxed the muscles that kept the two sprouting appendages upon its head to stay constricted, releasing the two concealed pads that were attached at both ends of the two thick attributes. Both of the pads started to throb vigorously, transforming the colours into a vibrant green that seemed to convulse in a sickly fashion, forming tight crystalline jewels that distilled almost immediately upon creation. The fading crystals left residual powdery traces in the air, which wafted like light little emerald glitter down the street straight towards Togepi – there was nowhere for it to run!

"Hmm, a clever tactic, luckily we have something that will scorch this little trick of yours; Togepi hit them with a blast of your Flamethrower!"

"What – no way…but…!"

Max's face drooped, signalling the shock that pulsed through his emotions, as if quickly injected by an appalling needle of pure horror that was rapidly conquering all his stable senses of reason. His face said it all: the lack of confidence, the dawning peril that could easily overcome anything he threw at them; this all reminded him of his Contest battles where his elegance and style were thwarted left, right and centre, where he utilised… That was it, Water Sport was the answer. Turn defence into an offence.

"Actually, Budew we're going to be alright mate, concentrate your water energy just like you did in the Contest and let's give them a blast of your Water Sport. Quickly, it's time to put out their chances of winning!"

Whilst the frothing particles of sleep dust began to burn and form a clear path of evasion for Togepi, Budew had already stored enough water inside her bud shaped body to alter her appearance, noticeable by the continuous rhythmic pounds of the sparkling sapphire tint that coursed through her every cell.

The stream of fire was only a few metres away now and Max realised he had to retaliate now, no matter whether there was enough energy to produce a jet with damage; water was still water and fire was still fire.

"Budew, you've got to do it now!"

The red and blue pads were put to use yet again as a torrent overflowed from the captivity of the cells. The water culminated together as it breached the lining of the padding and grew in a gushing eruption that began to propel with extreme speeds away from the grass type. The Flamethrower stood no chance against such a beast of power and disintegrated, similarly like the Sleep Powder, into water vapour due to the merging combination of fire and water. Now with nothing left to defend the poor egg Pokémon it was helpless.

It had no time to brace and ready itself against the surge of spherical perfection, there wasn't even enough time for it to twiddle its fingers, all it could do was go with the flow, and in a matter of seconds Togepi was dynamically propelled away from its trainer, past the twinkling buildings bustling with life as its energy was sapped away.

Somehow, luck was clearly on Max's side and Budew was fortunate for this, narrowly escaping a fiery onslaught, but by the determination brewing in Mark's eyes he knew full well that Togepi would be ready and recharged in the same amount of time it took to knock that thing down.

"You never cease to amaze me Max, and now it's time for me to do the same to you, be prepared for a surprise!" Mark energetically assured, waiting upon the return of his Pokémon before he continued his revelation, "Togepi, use your Metronome!"

Togepi started to sway its fingers from side to side to a simple beat; tick, tock, tick, tock. Backwards and forwards, from left to right, again and again the fingers moved. The recurring beat was now controlling the movement, left and right, back and forth, no stopping, no nothing; another sequence over and over.

"Okay Budew, it seems we've escaped again, so use your Bullet Seed!"

As Budew propelled the blurred seeds encased within their own aura of jade colour, Togepi's finger tips began to radiate their own light, deepening in vividness as the blinding light grew stronger. Soon it had overtaken the whole egg shape, including the spiked tips; no one could bear to look. The light however quickly left the confides of Togepi's body and began melding into one giant ball that glistened and rippled ceremoniously in front of the creature, and more importantly for Max, directly in front of his attack.

"Ha-ha, if that's what I think it is then… wonderful," Mark's ecstatic voice cried, "Okay Togepi let the Flash Cannon rip!"

The gleaming orb, still hovering above the ground with clean precision, began shifting its gravitational force forward at the same rate as Togepi bended its fingers in the same direction. The pellets that stood as opposition were ritually knocked of course, crashing to the ground with their light bleating out, fading into nothingness as the sphere zoomed past. And with one last tremendous flick from Togepi, the ball crashed into its target, driving Budew off its delicate little feet and straight into the rays of the other blinding object that hovered in the sky. Budew temporarily vanished out of sight before crashing down in a heap against the cobbles.

"Great one Togepi, now it's time to wrap this up and use your Flamethrower once more!"

"Budew, dodge it and use Synthesis!"

As Budew poised itself, ready to leap frog out of the way, its body was filled with dots of what seemed like sparkling sunlight, and it was exactly that. The warmth caressed all the pain that bit on like savage little creatures, expelling all the injuries by infiltrating the body with soothing liquid. Budew felt refreshed and improved, free to spring back into the battle anew… literally. With great confidence it soared in the breeze – drifting with tranquillity – and avoiding the fiery inferno below.

"Yes, take that Mark; now Budew hit Togepi with another offensive Water Sport, and then dampen the street, we best protect ourselves against future Flamethrowers!"

The delicate shade of blue burst throughout her body yet again, and the two tangled vines uncurled as the flood of water discharged. The circular spiral flew with elegance and grace, and hurled its mass towards Togepi at great velocity, and for the second time, Togepi had no chance of evasion. Wherever the little creature moved, the water only swerved and bent to its motions, following Togepi with specific care, such as it would a target. Finally, the water struck!

Togepi lay drenched from its head to its little feet, lying on cold and soaked cobbles. It looked a right mess, continuously dripping droplets into the few small pools that had formed in the cracks of the road. It dreaded to think how reduced the power of its Flamethrower had become, and it sensed that its trainer to was filled with the depressing dismay. There was not much left for them to use tactically, and Mark figured that their best hopes rested upon the unpredictability of Togepi's other attack.

"Buddy, don't worry about that, I guess we'll just have to rely upon your Metronome, so go once more!"

The same monotone actions repeated on the same specific timer, back and forth, tick, tock. Max hesitated about throwing another attack at the Pokémon; he had to stay alert and prepared and free up Budew for any quick needed retaliations.

"Here we go Budew," Max commented as the illuminating light appeared upon the tips of Togepi's fingers, "Get ready…"

Before Max knew it, Togepi was charging straight for Budew with the gentle draping whisk of the winds trailing behind. The surroundings that enclosed the Pokémon had also become mere blurs to it… and to everyone else. There was something remarkable about the powers of Quick Attack, but Max had not time to bask in wonder, he had to adapt hastily, noticing how Budew's time for a defence was swiftly dwindling.

"Bullet Seed!"

No hesitation peeked from Budew; it wholeheartedly placed its trust within its trainers command and unleashed the barrage of storming seeds. It didn't care whether much damage was inflicted, as long as Togepi lost its own bearings and trailed away – that was all that mattered. So the little pellets cascaded through the air and Togepi continued on forward.

After a few seconds of waiting, Budew was still standing there, untouched and only slightly drained of energy. There plan had worked, succeeded, even operated efficiently it thought, and with a joyous grin it leapt into Max's arms feeling the flourishing relief of comfort. Max looked up at Mark, just about to send Budew back into battle when he noticed his opponent hunched over Togepi, gently raising it from the ground whilst soothing whispers touched its ears. And then it was gone… absorbed back inside its comforting ball.

"Who would've guessed eh? I got beat by you… yet… I'm not overly surprised. You showed determination and clear strategy once the battle had begun and I doubt any Gym Leader would've found that challenge a walk in the park."

"Thanks, and that Togepi is a real beast – man he gave me a fright with that Flamethrower, he's certainly not one to underestimate… as I did."

"Well, Max, your honesty is appreciated, and I look forward to our next encounters," he speedily stated, collecting all his belongings and returning Togepi's PokeBall back into its allocated etched socket that rested close to Mark upon his belt, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to depart," he began to merge into a run as he headed along the cobbled paving, sweeping his feet off into the distance, "Can't stay for chit chat and all," he shouted.

Amongst the three companions fell yet another dreary silence, basking each and every one of them in mild tones of confusion. With a brief smirk, Harriet sank into the reassuring bells of questions that rattled through her brain; at least this time it wasn't only her.

* * *

The dusty clearing fell into perfect view as the overhanging trees sprang out of hiding whilst the bustling shopping streets slowly faded into the background, along with the towering buildings that sank into the skyline. Piles of sooty ground shifted underfoot, stirring a few clouds of the murky particles with the haste of movement that camouflaged the luscious grass with such a dirty complex. There was no time to stop and soak in the stunningly attractive nature, or dwell amongst the spirited Pokémon that tottered amongst the concealed bushes. The noises were splendid, crinkling leaves, the brittle snapping of twigs, and the pleasant tones of the creatures, but there was a place to be.

Mark continued his trek, keeping a close eye out for the garbage of creatures he had come to acquaint with. Why he had sunk so low again was the burning question on his mind. Yes the money was good, wholesome and useful, but the deceit was only crippling. No good ever came out of the wicked schemes, and luckily last time his plans were foiled by a persistent Jimmy, and Roxanne was reunited with her beloved Sudowoodo. This time however, his family bore the brunt of his actions.

"There you are," some cackling and seductive rich tones said as a stout lady stepped out from the security of thick tree, "And it seems this time failure was never an option, am I right Butch?"

From behind a different set of trees emerged the lean and muscular young man, his green hair symbolising the evil that coursed through his veins, "I agree!"

"So do you have our package then, Mark?" Cassidy inquisitively questioned, instinctively raising her outstretched hand with the anticipation of her request.

"Yes… yes I do… but…" Mark hesitantly paused as he pondered his brain for the correct words to use, "… I don't want to do this anymore. This time I've sunk too low, and I now know this isn't me… this isn't right. So I'll let this one slide, as I'm pretty sure this creature wouldn't have preferred it at my parents' ranch anyway and you probably are more capable of turning it into a fighter… but if I ever see you again I'm not going to go lightly on you!"

With his words he thrust the PokeBall into Cassidy's hand and recoiled with a sharp pain of terror. The deed was done, no more to it. All that was left was leave this life behind, and so he slithered away, but his emotions flowed with insanely irreparable feelings that were unfixable and permanent. That was his payment for such a dastardly act. The money had already been paid in advanced, but he couldn't touch it and probably never would be able to. At least now though he was rid of those monsters, worse than any he had ever known… and at least he had trustworthy friends, but for how long?


	24. Chapter 24: A Rampaging Solitude of Rock

**Chapter 24:**** A Rampaging Solitude of Rock**

The peace and tranquillity that rested over Rustboro was a delight to all; everything was calm and quiet, in a relaxed lull. Nothing was scheduled to happen for a few months; the recent Contest was over and the next one wasn't programmed in until the beginning of summer, and there were no upcoming festivals, no celebrations or holidays… just life. The residents could rest and do daily routines again like popping down to the local battle fields to watch excited trainers practice for their nonstop journeys while they could just stay put. It was a time when shopping and all those malarkeys came as a luxury. Businesses could enter their own relaxed break, shortening opening times, stocking less; even restaurants were able to cut back a little. All in all this was a rather perfect time to live in the City. However, for Max and Harriet, all that awaited them were the excitements of the nonstop journey, and it was time for them to head back into the unknown thrills that hovered just around the corner.

"I've got it sorted, they had a few spaces left… and we're booked in for the 1900 flight tonight!" Harriet cried; her feet carrying her all the way down the flight of the stairs at such a pace that her voice even struggled to be the first thing noticeable.

She rushed into the kitchen and smacked the confirmation document rather aggressively against the table top. Max looked up from his mauled sandwich that was the only remnant of Brock's exquisite cooking. His eyes sparkled with a picturesque delight as he stared at the piece of news. It was real, no doubt about it. A whole afternoon spent planning destination routes based on upcoming Contests in line with the cities and towns that held badges had been tiring, but their final decision had paid off, and luckily they now had their flight. Their travels were once again about to progress, and for Max, his next badge was no longer stuck across a vast swaying ocean but finally a wings leap away.

"You are so the best Harriet, cos this time tomorrow we'll be on Dewford Island, and then there's nothing stopping me from beating Brawly!"

"Hang on Max, you must…" Brock was sorely interrupted with the upbeat tones of Harriet, who now possessed the unique ability to quickly and efficiently cut people off in the middle of their sentences.

"Well yes… but more importantly, there are a few contests coming up in a couple of towns there and I'm definitely going to be entering one and earning my first ribbon, this time I won't let anyone get in my way!"

"You'll definitely be more…" Roxanne now suffered the same fate as the other Rock Gym Leader; neither kid was willing to let them interfere by adding their insightful comments full of wisdom and encouragement.

"True, true, you most certainly won't, so I guess we need to start training and preparing then, and you need to decide whether to enter the Dewford Town Contest or the Dewnord Village Contest. Dewford Island holds quite a lot of opportunities for us… I can't wait!"

Roxanne quickly caught eye contact with Brock, appealing to him for freedom from the duos fiery and complimentary comments. They both knew that neither budding trainer was in the mood to listen to advice at the moment, and they also figured that it was time for them to acknowledge the difficulties themselves, without assistance. So, with agreeing nods, they stepped out of the hustle in the kitchen produced by the rapid and frantic trainers, into the suburbia and quietness of the lounge; the lulls of Rustboro.

"How wonderful, peace and quiet for a change, I seem to have vaguely forgotten this feeling thanks to my little siblings back at home… who can complain though, they're cute little scampers."

"Exactly, and I guess Max and Harriet too will one day revel in the tranquil moments life can offer, but you must admit though, being a Gym Leader and having a busy schedule…" she momentarily turned around and looked back through the doors which they had passed through, "And having excited trainers like that is what we're made for. I'd hate to give up any day soon… no offence."

Brock placed the intricately designed pottery down, which he was swift to leap upon and scan elaborately, whilst responding with a light hearted chuckle, "None taken, I guess the life of a Gym Leader does still compel me, but nowadays it hasn't got as much power over me as a the idea of being a doctor does. Saying that though, I am grateful for the little taster I've had this past month, and I'm always here to oblige any future requests."

"I don't plan on taking you up on that any time soon, but I most likely will one day, and don't forget that you're always welcome to come and visit even if this Gym does have its usual Gym Leader present. Remember, I do have a school to run to, and we are always looking for people to come and give additional talks and classes, and from an ex Gym Leader, slash breeder, slash doctor, everyone's going to love you!"

"Stop it," he joked, "You know how to excite a guy!"

Laughing rather intensely, both Roxanne and Brock nearly collapsed against the soothing fabrics of the sofa as their amusement took hold. Brock was surprised that he almost bowled himself over at the inappropriate, yet accurate description; he was even more puzzled about his use of language, but time around his mother and father often left that residual lingering language.

"Well… anyway, putting that delight behind us," Roxanne pleasantly said, "I think it's time we turn our attention back to the noisy duo and finally escort them out of here! I need more peace and quiet!" she joked.

The late afternoon had finally kicked in, with the shimmering warmth slowly losing its grip and the light beginning to retract back into a blissful glow. The streets began to fill with the awakened residents, all burrowing out of their hibernated state to enjoy their cities relaxing pleasures. The beaches were also beginning to become crowded once again, to the surprise of many, but the seas beckoning call was holding no-one back from the licking water's edge. The buzz and thrills of joy had reopened its hidden box of enjoyment to all residents.

"I'm nearly there, just got a few last things to pack and then I'll be raring to go!" Max over excitedly stated as he hummed with the sheer anticipation of his ongoing journey.

"We know," Harriet remarked, looking through the glossed kitchen windows towards the sound of air traffic gliding gently down from the horizon.

Her own journey had brought her so far from home, from a small dusty Pokémon Ranch in the quiet rolling mountains of Johto; a small town where everyone knew everybody else. That was her home, her stability, a place where she could relax amongst her families Pokémon, amongst the Pokémon whom trainers entrusted to them for care and raising. Her passion for Pokémon received its ignition there; the spark that had delivered her into the companionship with Max and friendships with Mothim and Chikorita. Now her home was on the move, day by day and step by step, but that was the kick that kept her motivated.

"Right, well if everybody's packed we might as well make a move, we have 3 hours before the flight so if we leave now you guys can do any last minute shopping you want to do," Brock knowingly stated whilst placing a couple of bowls brimming with food on the floor for his and Roxanne's Pokémon.

"Sure that sounds like a plan; I've been looking at a couple of Contest accessory stores anyway," Harriet said, turning her attention away from the glistening metal machines out on the horizon and securing her belt bag back onto her pink frilly skirt and slinging her navy coloured handbag back over her shoulder, "Besides, there's no harm turning up to the airport early either, that way we can be sure we're not going to miss it… which I feel is a sensation I'm going to miss out on travelling around with him."

"Hey! I'm not that unorganised," Max frantically spoke, managing to gleam a scowl in Harriet's direction.

"Says the person whose backpack is beginning to overflow…"

"That's not my fault, these clothes just won't stuff!"

"How did you do it before then? My, my, you boys really don't understand anything about packing now do you?"

"I'd like to retract my name from that account please," Brock finally interjected, feeling it necessary to hone the two back into perspective thinking so that they'd at least make it out of the door without ripping each other to shreds, "Anyway, you have an hour's flight where I'm sure you can discuss this matter further, but first can we at least make it out of the door please."

"Yup, just a few more seconds…" Max said with a strain, managing to finally push the spare pair of trainers into the top most section of the bag, "There – now I'm ready!"

Not many cobbled streets lay between the airport and the progressing band of four anymore. Max and Harriet were marching forward like there was no tomorrow, making sure that their furthering goals were rapidly becoming closer with every long stride. The further they ventured, the more they could hear screams of excitement and thrills amongst the amusements that dotted themselves about the City. They, however, had no time for amusement and the two Gym Leaders that accompanied them were finding it near enough impossible to keep up with the budding, eager young trainers.

"Guys… Guys… Guys!" Roxanne bellowed, following with a huge pant that allowed her to momentarily withdraw breath to continue talking, "Come on now, slow down, we have 2 hours before your plane leaves… there's no need to rush!"

Max hastily turned around right at a cross section between busy shopping roads, apologetically changing his composure and blending a repentant look upon his face in the hope that Roxanne would understand. "Sorry about that, but we're just excited. There are so many things to do on Dewford Island and we just want to be able to make the most of it. I suppose we've just allowed our excitement to overiddle us."

"Overiddle?" Brock questioned, "What on earth's that suppose to mean? …Anyway you might want to think about toning down your stamping, you're making an awful noise and sometimes it seemed as if I could feel your hefty movement! Slowing it down's not going to hurt anyone!"

Harriet looked back in confusion, glancing around as if seeking the answer amongst the numerous streets that branched from the pivoting point they were standing in. "Okay, I can understand how walking slower is beneficial, but that noise wasn't us! I… I thought… well to be honest it didn't really bother me."

"That's odd then, I could've sworn it was coming from you – but if it wasn't…" The noise echoed again, this time feeling a lot closer and more proximate to their position and halting Brock in his speech as he turned around. "Then…"

He had no chance to finish his statement, for the very reason for the commotion had just emerged at the far end of the wide extending shopping street they had just hurried down. Crowds of people flocked in their direction, away from the large, grey creatures that scurried towards them with remarkable speed. They seemed intent on creating mass damage, with a growing anger and rage shining deceitfully in their eyes. Some were unable to swerve along the right angled bend in time and collided straight into buildings; their rocky plates aiding in ripping shreds of the thick walls out of the sockets as the Pokémon easily barged right through. Both sets of Pokémon were equipped with their own unique horns: one with a dull coloured, short horn that protruded from its triangle shaped head, and the other with a very unique creamy coloured drill horn on its snout. But these weren't the only menacing features! It was now very clear why there was a sudden large increase in screams.

"Roxanne?"

"I don't know, they certainly aren't the School's or Gym's, and they don't look tame… but there's no time for this right now, we have to stop them!"

"Alright then… Chansey use Secret Power, Swampert use Water Gun and Ludicolo use Bullet Seed, we need you to stop the Rhyhorn and Rhydon!"

"That'll be useful, some type advantages – shame we left the others eating though, I could really use them right now… oh well, my two will have to do as well. Nosepass fire your Zap Cannon to keep them at bay and deter them, and Rhyperior use your Hidden Power against the oncoming Pokémon! Go!"

The five streams of light erupted from the confines of their PokeBalls, dancing elegantly though the air as they sought for placement upon the ground and finally a formation into their particular shapes. The lights themselves momentarily stunned the charging collection of Rock types, and the dazzling sense veered them a little off course allowing the two Gym Leaders to quickly launch their first attacks to begin slowing the Pokémon down.

The mixture of attacks flung from the line of defence that was now constructed, and the Pokémon readied themselves for the possible impact that was looming ahead. Their initial attacks struck the first row of tempered Pokémon, only seeming to anger them more, but the Pokémon weren't going to let the rampaging solitudes of rock destroy any more of the City. It was now or never, and so their flurry of attacks continued.

"I'm going to help out too! They're not going to let up that easily and there's no sense in letting you two take all the credit! So… Mothim use Hidden Power and Chikorita use your Razor Leaf!"

"Don't leave me out of this either, Charmander use Ember, Murkrow use your Shadow Ball and Budew use your attacking Water Sport!"

Their five balls span into the air, whirring into the direct approach of the Rhyhorn and Rhydon, but this time though they weren't nerved by their advancing opposition. The same process of formation began as the light burst out of the sealed balls and started moulding the forms of the Pokémon, who quickly emerged from their casing of white energy. They then wasted no time in leaping straight into action and so the array of attacks multiplied and the surplus of attacks increased with the new additions.

Harriet briefly looked upon the heated battle before her, marvelling at the wondrous combination of colours and moves that were bombarding the stampeding troops. The mixture of white beams from Hidden Power, along with streams of a physical substance such as Water Sport and Water Gun were majestic and beautiful putting it simply. And not only that but they were awe inspiringly powerful, now effectively decreasing the speed of the resilient rock types and causing some notable damage as a few dropped out of ranks. Somehow they were successfully tiring the Pokémon down and creating a strong defence, whilst reflecting the Pokémon's magical nature. She guessed that their solid exterior wasn't holding up as much as it seemed capable of doing.

"Okay you three, we're going to need to draw them away from this city and head them off into Petalburg Woods; it'll be there that we can finally put an end to this all and hopefully find out the cause. The best route for them to take, with least possible damage, would be up past my Gym. That area's quiet and very sparse in properties, and who knows we may be able to acquire a few additional trainers in the process, so it's a win win situation really, and this means Brock and I can grab a few extra hands for the task ahead from my home too!"

"Right, well Charmander and Budew we'll cut off their right hand turn down that street," Max shouted, immediately indicating the position he wanted by thrusting and pointing his finger at the spot, "And then continue your stream of attacks… hopefully this will deter them from heading down there!"

His Pokémon momentarily ceased their attacks, and scuttled over to their new positioning. Fear dripped from their bodies and accumulating amounts of worry began to flow throughout them because of the different circumstances surrounding this battle. It was not an ordinary or common familiarity and so much rested upon their actions; it was like nothing ever experienced before, but they had to be brave not only for their trainer but also for the millions of civilians that lay in the path of these beasts.

"Good Max… now everyone else we need you to connect the line and form a bend so that they follow your positioning round and head up Bay Street, but be prepared for any loose cannons and round them up quickly, we can't have them heading further into the commercialised district."

Their plan was efficiently falling into place, their objective becoming ever clearer as the progression marched closer. The Pokémon obeyed their orders, and swiftly created the barrier described, ready to tackle just about anything that tried to break loose. However, although everything was working smoothly, Roxanne hoped for a miraculous event to occur such as the Rhyhorn and Rhydon instantly being defeated by all their Pokémon or just simply that the rock types would give up and retreat back. But they were hopes beyond any other at this point.

Out of the corner of Harriet's eye, she noticed a concession of shoppers, lined neatly – but trembling – against a wall, nestled in the small cut out foyer of one of the large department stores, normally used for window browsing. Luckily, they were hollowed out in a mild safety, and she knew that as long as they didn't move and stayed as calm as possible that they'd be alright… but, she still felt sickened with the thought of what could be.

"Roxanne, hang on a second, what about all the people stuck down there. We have to do something," Harriet pleaded, fighting with her utmost courage to resist the swell of tears, "Especially because we don't know how many more Pokémon are yet to come and those people are scared stiff!"

"I know… but there's nothing we can do yet, we can only wait for Officer Jenny and her team to turn up… followed by medical crews," Roxanne attempted to reassure, her voice wavering a little, likely because Harriet had obviously hit a nerve with her emotive statement. But unfortunately, Roxanne was right… Without endangering themselves and risking injury there was nothing they could as of yet; it seemed practically impossible to even get near the people trapped. Harriet, although extremely reluctantly, nodded her acceptance and returned her attention to controlling her brave friends. However, above, something started to stir that was ready to distract the young girl, and every citizen of Rustboro.

The overhead television screens began to crackle their soft whisper and the frantic dotty pattern began to display across all monitors throughout the vast city. A blurred figure slowly started to peer through the hazy static and came forcefully into focus. As the silhouette emerged, and gradually walked towards the camera that was starring at the inside of a metallic office, void of windows and outside influence, the destructive force that was ripping the city to shreds immediately halted. Now the four trainers were filled with great confusion.

The shadow continued forward, placing the outline of their upper body in clear view of the camera. A few seconds past before the figure began speaking, still clouded within his mask of secrecy, "Citizens of Rustboro, Hoenn and the World…" The moment he spoke those utterances, the noises of the city fell dead and an eerie silence followed. Nothing remotely squeaked or rustled, it was as if civilisation had completely been eradicated.

"I understand your bewilderment, but things will increasingly grow clear. Today marks an auspicious day: a day of good change, remarkable enhancements and the chance for better for those supporters of Team Sukai. I strive as their leader for the best possible future for this planet and I will achieve it. All the people of Rustboro now know my capabilities, and the capabilities of those who work for me, and I think I've made it exceptionally clear that I do not like disobedience. Those events, that I'm sure will become known to the rest of the world within hours of this, are just a taster of what I can do! The city is completely dead, nothing moving, no electrical appliance working, not even your PokeBalls. Do not fear though, for the Rhyhorn and Rhydon are also under my control, and as you can probably witness with your own eyes they are now advancing slowly to their new home in Petalburg Woods. Once they reach there I will release them from my power and return them back to their natural state, and once I finish this broadcast, so too will your city… but this goes as a warning to everyone out there! I do not stand those that oppose me. If you get in my way… you will be crushed!"

The TV screens flickered once more, blurring the silhouetted image again before dissipating the static entirely and shutting off. Just as the man had promised, once this occurred the city sprang back into life. Rolling electrical billboards started flashing their advertisements, motorised vehicles rekindled the spark into their engines, and even the Theme Park began faintly playing its accustomed music. Everything was normal again, filled with life. But for Max and the others, things didn't seem to leap back into normality; in fact it was completely the opposite. All this man had done was simply ignite their burning passion for justice and instil a harboured feeling of anger.

"That's… that's just not right…" Brock muttered, remembering the organisations that he had once helped bring down, thwarting all their dangerous and evil plans, "I thought the world was finally rid of those kinds of scum…"

"It will be when I'm finished with them. I can handle the likes of foolish kids misusing Pokémon, they have yet to learn, but those… those people utilise them for greed. How dare they attack my city!"

Max was still lost within his own thought trail to even notice the uncharacteristic anger bubbling away in Roxanne's words. He was busy witling his own memories of Team Aqua and Magma through the play button in his mind, however, not only did those memories resurface, but so too did his more recent memory of Oldale Town and the torments they experienced there. Something about this man was too recognisable for his liking.

"Roxanne… umm… doesn't that guy strike you as oddly familiar, and doesn't the situation also seem vaguely familiar too," he finally stated, the corners of his lips quivering with the thought.

"Max, what do you… oh…" Just like with Max, something seemed to click in Roxanne's thoughts and the ordeals that she had so ingeniously pushed back flooded out of their locked box. The ghastly smells throbbed in her nostrils, and the damp taste rattled her throat. If these were the people behind their nightmare, and the kidnapping and torture of Tim, then she feared for every creature, both human and Pokémon, that roamed the Earth.

"I guess we might as well put our flight off for today then and start helping you guys clear up, in actual fact it'd be good to help a little and I'd probably be no good moving on right now, I'm too freaked out!"

"Max!" Roxanne immediately yelled, for the first time showing authority through her voice over the boy, "There's no sense worrying about that now," she frantically spoke, fumbling about in her speech as she anxiously began suppressing her experiences again, "I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do about that yet, but I'm sure the Hoenn tactical force will be on it immediately. In actual fact, everything around here is going to be pretty much looked after. I think Brock and I can deal with the mess here and get a team of people to begin any structural repairs, and we can manage escorting the Rhyhorn and Rhydon to their new home too. So why don't you guys continue on to the airport, there's no point missing out on your journey and I'd hate to think that you were putting it on hold because of a little mishap here. You've come so far Max, battled so hard, so forget today's events and carry on forward, head held high. And Harriet, you really have the talent for Contests and there was a real flare in your eyes when the Pokémon unleashed their true beauty today. So both of you… go and capture your dreams!"

"Max…" Harriet added, "She's right. It's time we let go of Roxanne and her helping hand and meet our own challenges… on our own. If we stay here for much longer then we're never going to be able to leave this place, especially after today as well – its best we go now, and I mean now."

"Roxanne… I… I can't… I'm not going to be able to make it without your guidance… think about it… today you showed us what to do and then we just followed, how am I meant to think of that myself?"

"Max!" Again her intrusive parenting voice spoke, "I did nothing, you called the commands and executed smooth transitions… and the ideas do come to you… think back to your win against your Dad and all the training you put in to win the rematch! That was all you buddy, so go get the world!"

Max starred at the craggy Rustboro ground once more, slightly blackened with ruffled dust and flakes of paint and rubble. Today was definitely a huge surprise, and exceptionally tough, but Roxanne was right just like always. Life was going to be hard, there was no matter about it, but what happened along the way was up to him. It was time for him to make his own decisions.

"Alright… to the airport it is!"

A stout green haired man began unpacking numerous networks of cables from a bulky silver briefcase that he had planted on top of an ally dumpster. His accomplice, a formidably tempered blond haired lady retrieved a laptop sized screen from hers and immediately connected it to all the wires.

"Butch, begin connections, we need to get in contact immediately," she snapped, almost biting a clump of his hair from her proximity to him.

"Alright, alright, be patient just a little while longer… look, there we go."

"Finally."

The screen instantly began projecting an image of a darkened room, ordained with a long wooden table plonked in the expanse of the space, and one plant pot that rested just in front of it. Behind the desk was a towering black chair with, in comparison, a smaller figure sitting on it.

"This is Giovanni, with who am I speaking?" his cold muscular tones daintily expressed.

"Boss, it's Cassidy and Butch reporting in from the Hoenn region, Sir."

"What news do you bring?" he exquisitely questioned, allowing a large white polished creature to pounce onto his lap.

"It's about Team Sukai, Sir, that team which recruited us last month to acquire the item Protector from a man in Oldale Town. They seem to have gone rogue, Sir, and broken away from their original agreement and have now made themselves public on Hoenn television."

"Ah yes, we did pick up unusual electronic interference on our machines. Luckily I've had a contingency plan in place for this very outcome… Stay put in Rustboro and we'll have Rockets flying to your position in a matter of hours from across Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh, our team in Unova cannot be rivalled with or disturbed at this present time. I need my plans to work accordingly in Unova, and if that means destroying Sukai and gaining control of Hoenn so be it, it's not the way I'd have liked my takeover to occur but it'll do."

"Yes Sir, we'll be waiting for their arrival."

"Good, I'll send with them more instructions for the both of you… oh, and one more thing, how's your other little project going, the one involving that boy Mark?"

"Ah… that Sir," Cassidy quickly gulped, madly thinking of something to say, "Well, so far it's not gone great, he's struggled to acquire what we need and we're waiting on him to obtain it."

"Well, make sure he delivers, it'd be a very useful addition… Giovanni out!"

As the screen switched back into its initial black state, no longer having pulses of energy burst through its systems, the two Rockets casually leaned back against the parallel dumpster, progressing to wipe the worried sweat from their faces. Never before had they lied to their Boss like that, and never would it have occurred to them to lie about something as trivial as a Pokémon, but the Pokémon inside wasn't an ordinary one, and it certainly wasn't ready for the Rocket headquarters yet. The PokeBall that had cost them so much shone vibrantly in Butch's hand.

The room was dark and cold, reflecting the material characteristics of metal. A buzzing ring echoed through the sturdy walls, as they gracefully soared through the white puffy clouds that were papered onto the glistening blue screen of the sky. Inside however, were the ruthless monsters and their masks of silence, of mystery, scowling intensively at all the monitors displaying results of their ongoing tests. Cooped up at one end of the busy Bridge was the same shady figure that had delightfully produced his atrocious speech riddled with threats, yet he sat comfortably against the stone desk.

"Sir, we're receiving more data as we go. The Pendants location seems to be in Rustboro and not in the Petalburg Woods as we initially thought."

"Good… this is progress… we might as well keep to our word and release those Pokémon, do be kind and grace that Gym Leader of theirs with our action of gratitude."

"Yes, Sir, on it right away."

"Now I want someone to activate our lockdown mechanism, if the Pedant is in Rustboro then that's where it'll stay until we come and get it!"

"But Sir, the machines are as of yet untested, and our control of the Pokémon was derived from that Pokémon Rangers Capture Stylus, we don't know what it'll do!"

"Well then this is a good chance to experiment, I want all outward flights under my control within an hour's time, the same goes for ships and all land vehicles in the vicinity of the City. Then lockdown all computer systems and send in our teams to create the blockades, I'm not letting it slip through my fingers when I'm this close!"


	25. Chapter 25: The Plane Game

**Chapter 25:**** The Plane Game**

The hectic feel of the long stretch of queue ahead seemed rather relaxing after the day's ordeals, whether momentarily or not. For Harriet, it didn't matter that they had been stuck in the same line for almost thirty minutes, or that their plane was scheduled to leave in just over an hour. She cared only for a bed and a hot meal on the other end to comfort her and sooth her thoughts after a rather frightening and destructive encounter.

At the present moment, her head wasn't capable of the simplistic joys of comfort and she thought that a good enough sleep would do wonders, although the haunting, ghostly sight of the silhouetted figure was very prominent in her mind's eye. His freakish non-existent stare was penetrating her skin and causing her to shiver right down to the bones. Nothing before had ever seemed so evil, and she had witnessed many cruel trainers in her life on the Pokémon Ranch. She supposed, however, that it was due to the large threat that he placed on the world and how recklessly he used Pokémon. How he didn't seem to care that utilising them could be so harmful to nature and their souls… and how he showed only a mere aspect of his true abilities and powers today. If he was able to control a bunch of Rock Pokémon and supposedly gain complete control over technology, then what else could he eventually gain control over?

"Harriet… come on now, you've got to perk up… where's that kind hearted and joyful smile of yours? You for one told me earlier on to not stay behind and to carry on with our journey, so why then are your thoughts still on the matter? All it'll do is keep you locked away here…" He pointed to her head while quietly stroking her shoulder with his other hand to try and alleviate some of her enclosed concerns and nervous tension.

"I know, you're absolutely right," she suddenly spoke, attaching with it a huge and grateful smile that reflected her sudden mood change, "And anyway, that comment was very adult like Max, not something I would've expected you to have the skill to say," she joked, gently poking him in the stomach with her elbow as a sort of thank you.

"Ha-ha what a tease," he responded sarcastically, whilst shuffling along slightly as the progression of people moved forward, "You always know how to snap us out of a bad mood, and that's something I think is gonna come in real handy!"

"Max! Now who's the joker…? No morbid thinking please," she chuckled, turning the corner of the fashioned line under the instructions of the created path, made from red velvet ropes that guided their movements.

"I guess this day really did do something to the both of us eh? Well… luckily we're nearly out of this place, and then the adventures of Dewford can spark our fascination once again!"

* * *

The two Pokémon's capsules enlarged within her sweaty palm, and she knew they deserved and would relish from their long rest. The events had not only been strenuous for her, her fellow Rock trainer or even Harriet and Max, but also for all the Pokémon that participated in the standoff. Now, finally, her Nosepass and Rhyperior could take a lengthy and refreshing break within their PokeBalls before she returned back to her Gym and let them out, as per usual and as a custom, to be free and to roam and relax as they were made to.

"Alright, Nosepass and Rhyperior, thank you so much for all your help, we and all the citizens of Rustboro really appreciate the efforts you gave today, so take a nice long rest okay, return!" The two energy beams flung themselves from the round tip of the PokeBall, proceeding to make direct contact with the two large masses before withdrawing them into the stream and back into their balls.

"Phew… now what?" she sighed as she rested gently against the large shop window with two glittered-up mannequins on show with the latest seasons fashion.

The large rock troops were now fading into the distance, accompanied by some of her trusty Gym employees and also Nurse Joy's workers too. Now it was time for the cleanup crews to begin their operations, and that's where she and Brock fitted in, although their hearts pulled them to the large modernised airport that was only a matter of fifteen minutes away, where a matter of minutes made all the difference. Soon Roxanne would be left, once again, to run the show with no time for any more gallivanting, alas that was where her heart was supposed to be. Someday though, she hoped to see those two pearly faces again, beaming with joy because of their journey. One day the normality would return for her and for her city.

* * *

"Finally, just a few more minutes and we'll be checked into this damned flight," Max said, nervously fidgeting through his back pack to find the flight check in data that they had received.

"Calm down, calm down, we still have forty five minutes before the plane leaves, and we only have hand luggage so we're going to be in the waiting room for a…" her voice trailed off as her eyes flicked between the numerous fashion shops that were no longer a huge queue away. She was gleaming with the immense anticipated thrill, "… oh… err… and yea, we'll be onto that plane within a matter of minutes from there anyway."

"Yea you're right I suppose, sorry for my outburst, and I guess damned was the wrong word, that suggests it's doomed from the start right?" he joked, trying to instil an idea of being a more mature boy into Harriet, as their earlier chat had left him to believe she deemed herself slightly higher than he, although he was offering the advice.

"Yea you silly, now, give the lady the documents when she asks and we'll be out of here and onto Dewford Island sooner than you can say Hoenn League."

"Don't mock me; I'm not a child you know… I can hold a civilised conversation and do all the mature stuff and so on…"

"Yea… I know, but it's still fun to watch you squirm, and I think that novelty will never wear off…" she chuckled, reaching for her two PokeBalls that now rested on the inside sockets of her pink denim jacket, "Oh, and you're going to need to get Charmander's, Murkrow's and Budew's PokeBalls out to be scanned. Security has become real tight lately, but it's no biggie, just one little scan and we're through."

"Alright then, Dewford Island… Here we come!"

* * *

The gloomy essence still lingered inside the large metallic bulk that hovered above the Hoenn skies, gently gliding through the white gassy cotton balls that occupied the blue expanse. Inside, the resident beeping controls were all whirring away as the mass of Team Sukai operatives were whizzing backwards and forwards between tasks, preparing to engage the untested device that could immobilize Rustboro. Overlooking the hoard of the trusted Bridge Team was the shrouded individual, equipped with his tormented stare. His gaze fell over the lines of workers that were slumped over the electronic work stations pilled in two neat rows against the right and left hull of the Bridge. In the centre of the space were a few more stations that controlled navigation, piloting and any tactical uses. Everything was categorised and organised and nothing slipped under his radar.

"The hour's nearly up… how close are we to start up?" his chilling voice said.

"Sir, we're almost ready. The final calibrations have been input into the system by our two techs, and if our simulations are anything to go by, once activated Rustboro should be helpless in a matter of seconds. Everything will be under our control!"

"Good, this is very good…"

With those words, he quickly bolted from behind his desk; trotting down a few steps spread from left to right that separated his desk from the crew at work, before heading right to the front windows that gazed over the vast expanse before them.

"Alright then," once again with quick movements, he swivelled around to face all the Bridge Crew; "If our plan is to succeed we have to be well prepared. That Pendant is the main priority here, nothing else."

A sudden beeping interrupted his speech and he withdrew a small circular device from his pocket which was flashing a rhythmic red light with every beep. With one swift push of the device between his finger and thumb the beeping and flashing stopped.

"Yes?"

"Sir, this is Tech 1 reporting in."

"Go ahead!"

"The device is completely ready Sir, and Tech 2 and I can control everything from here with your go ahead! Unfortunately though we have yet to find a way to transfer complete control over to your station, but we've got the Tech Subordinates working on possibilities there."

"Well you've got my authorisation, and keep working on the transfer, but until then I want all Rustboro's transport under my control immediately, and then lock down the city by capturing all electronic devices. Inform me when you've accomplished this, Apollo out!" He released his grip on the device and folded it away into his clenched fist.

The room was eerily silent as the Bridge Crew eagerly awaited the furthering plans from their Boss. They were all lucky to have been selected to man Capsule 1, the transport that Apollo always used, and none of them wished to be demoted by simply continuing work or causing annoyance to him through any sounds or movements.

"Right, it seems like we're well underway now, so I want the main Principles to stay manned at their stations while the rest of you report down to the Delivery Bays where you'll be grouped into teams for the blockade and siege," he calmly spoke, waving his hand as a gesture for the actions he commanded.

As the shuffling bodies of the Subordinates left through the elevators at each corner of the Bridge, the remaining Principles all took their positions while staying attuned to everything Apollo was saying.

"When we arrive we shall meet up with my five Heads and their main Principles, you all will be grouped with me. The Heads should already have begun their descent upon Rustboro now and are awaiting my signal to move so we need to hurry along and arrive as soon as possible, so Helm, kick our speed up a notch."

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"May I remind all of you that if we don't get this Pendant today then we'll have more tiresome hours of searching ahead of us, hours which we can't afford to lose. We need to acquire control over Hoenn so that shortly after we will be able to take over the entire world, then no-one can possibly interfere with our goals and plans for this world. We'll be able to make it the way we want to. So… if any of this is going to work… Communication, I need open channels with the five Heads, plus an activated tapping device that will give me quick access to the TV signals again so we can broadcast the messages as soon as we arrive. Understood?"

A unanimous cry of "Yes Sir," echoed throughout the room as all the main Principles began to work on their allocated tasks, general maintenance and planning. Nothing was going to stop them from proceeding with their plan. They had everything in place and soon Apollo and his Team Sukai would be in mere grasps of the Pendant.

Another beeping sound rang from the small circular device that Apollo was still clutching onto. With ease, he flipped the device between his finger and thumb and the channel was once again opened.

"Apollo here!"

"This is Tech 1 reporting in again Sir."

"What news do you bring," he stressed with pure rigidness, taking one last look at his crew at work and turning to face the emerging scenes of the urban heaven that was Rustboro.

"We have everything working perfectly, and transport is under our control, as are the majority of the electrical devices in the city, but as you said earlier in your announcement to Hoenn about having control of PokeBalls, we have yet to acquire them and the same goes for the Pokédex and other Pokémon related devices as they have complicated wiring that our machine can't break as of yet."

"Keep trying your best, transport though was our main priority and if we have that under control then we'll be fine. I've decided to leave you two on board when we arrive to keep control over everything, so you don't need to transfer control up here yet, but have your Subordinates keep working on a solution okay?"

"Yes Sir, understood!"

"And one last thing, I'm busy watching a plane take off right now… I want you to tap into its systems and have it begin circling around the city; the same goes for the other four that I believe are scheduled to leave within the next ten minutes, after that though halt all airplanes by shutting the systems completely off, along with all land based and water based vehicles. As for the planes that'll be in the air, I will relay further instructions to you… I think I have a little game to play with them!"

* * *

Finally Max and Harriet had the delights of a warming comfort that was oozing from the planes luxurious seating. The wait no longer ridiculed their thoughts, and the earlier distractions of the day had also temporarily been erased from their minds. How ordinary it had seemed at the time waking up to a day with complete freedom that only ended up being filled with hazardous obstacles: a farewell to Curtis and Rose, a brief yet productive encounter with Mark and then ultimately, to top off all that excitement, the tremendous onslaught of pure destruction. But now, although it didn't amount to much, a momentary bliss was rifling through their bodies, through their inner most cores. Peace, tranquillity and harmony were slowly lulling them into a secured rest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a crackly voice mumbled over the speaker system, "This is your captain speaking. I'd like to inform all passengers that we are ready for takeoff so please fasten all seat belts and turn off all mobile technology until the seat belt light disappears. We also ask that any Pokémon free from their PokeBalls be either put back inside or secured in their own booked seat… or with you. While we traffic down to the runway, our airhostesses will run through the safety procedures with you. I hope you enjoy your flight aboard Hoenn 910 and I hope you also have a pleasant journey."

As swiftly as the noise had arrived, the gurgling voice over the tannoy cut off and the marching procession of airhostesses appeared from their private staff cabin, proceeding to aline themselves neatly down the aisles. Max and Harriet, however, weren't interested in the formal waving of the arms, or the directional pointing towards the emergency exists. Their eyes wavered to the gleaming golden rays of the setting sun that poured itself, now meekly, over the stretch of runway they were preparing to charge down. The beauty of Rustboro still was as vibrant as ever, no matter what sort of terror had managed to cripple the city momentarily, and both trainers wished to absorb the remaining sights with a feeling of great happiness. A lot had occurred here over the past few days, and this city was now the birthing place of a great friendships and new journeying companions.

As they gazed out over the shoreline, allowing their eyes to cast one last glance over the fluorescent rippling colour of the ocean, they noticed the metallic shimmer of another plane that was slightly titled and on a circular course. They presumed, and rightly so, that it was preparing for a landing, along with the other three planes that had emerged out of a large thicket of clouds that obscured the view to Petalburg. Taking this with an ordinary satisfaction, the youngsters reclined into their seats and welcomingly drifted into relaxation while the plane slowly started shuddering with great speed down the runway.

The vibrations encompassed the body of the plane and soothingly added to the pleasuring rest for Max… until… nothing, only a gentle passage into the skies. Now his new adventure had begun, separate and void from any adult empowerment… for the moment and that was something he was willing to briefly revel in.

"Max?"

He quickly bolted out of his own thoughts, rapidly switching from his more predominant sleep mode over to his active brain functions while attempting to wrestle his eyes open.

"Err… yea Harriet, what's up?"

Her response wasn't immediate, and it was very clear through her actions that she was hesitant about asking, but her open nature wasn't letting her conceal her slight lapse in reasoning.

"Do you think we've made the right choice leaving Rustboro and all at a time like this?"

"Yea, sure, of course we have," he mulled, taking time to conjugate in his head his next response, "I must admit… I was a little resistant about leaving but it's very clear that if we're ever going to succeed in our own dreams that we must peruse them with PokeBalls at the ready. There was no point us staying behind to help clean up or tend and care for Pokémon. Yes we would have loved that and we want to have done something, however, Roxanne and Brock weren't going to just let us throw our futures away, even if it was just for a couple of days!"

She sighed, acknowledging his comments, before attempting to further settle herself into the chair with a few toss's and turns. After a few more rolls she finally ended up in the comfiest position on her left hand side, which gave her a wondrous view over the scenery below. And then… it became obvious.

A huge puzzling complexity struck her. She knew something wasn't right. Their positioning in the sky, the course of the plane… all of it resembled the earlier postures of the four planes they had seen circling Rustboro… but why?

"Max, Max! Stop falling asleep," she squealed whilst vigorously squeezing and shaking his arm to boldly get his attention, "Look!"

He sheepishly arose from his solitary meditation and blindly gazed along the trail her finger was depicting. At first he just shrugged the situation off as Harriet wishing to show him something exquisite and elegant; a view from the heavens, but then his brain began to notice the odd signals too.

"Hang on a second… woh, what's going on?"

"Exactly, that's why I woke you up."

"I wasn't asleep I'll have you know… just… dozing."

"Ok, whatever, we haven't got the time to argue now cos… well, do you think we should say something?"

"Umm, I don't know. Surely they must know exactly why we're doing this. We can't have come full circle for nothing."

"But look Max, the other planes… we're all evenly distributed along the Rustboro skyline and we're all going round in circles. Max, nothing about this situation is right… or normal!"

By now the other passengers were also scrambling around the windows making the same observation as Harriet. The shining objects were spiralling in unison along a predetermined path that seemed to follow the line of the outskirts of Rustboro, from the sea right up to the Petalburg Woods. No-one was the least bit sure what was going on, and Harriet even noticed confused and panic expressions beginning to override the normally calm nature of the airhostesses. Her thoughts now started to lead her to a nerving conclusion: if the airhostesses were perplexed then something was indeed dire and potentially unsafe.

As the passengers panic was beginning to rise and all their attention returned to the inside of the plane, now flooded with constant screams of questions that had the airhostesses consoling the phones with the captain, Harriet took one last look outside. To her horror their conditions had quickly worsened. No longer were they rotating around the city, stuck on what seemed to be an endless loop. No, instead, all of them had changed course, wings levelled out and noses headed right for each other over the heavily populated shopping area.

* * *

The earlier terror that rang through the streets had finally dispersed, along with the disappearance of the Pokémon and most of the rubble they had caused. Things seemed plausibly better now and on the verge of reaching a sensible realm of normality, and Roxanne thought that at least this would bring a little more interest to their city and hopefully a few more busy days at her Gym and school. Standing opposite her in the thicket of the remaining bustle of the workers was Brock, attempting yet failing to successfully impress a Nurse Joy. At least something was vaguely normal.

"Brock, get over here for a second could you," she called, noticing a thankful sigh erupt from the Nurse Joy as she was able to return back to her duties. Brock then quickly excused himself from her company, still filled with bucket loads of infatuation, and headed over to Roxanne.

"Everything okay?" he asked once he arrived next to her.

"Yea, of course… I just thought maybe that Nurse Joy could use a little break from you, you know," she timidly stressed, deciding to give him a little pat on the arm as a forewarned comforter, fully well expecting imminent denials from him.

"Oh, well, yea you're right, she's probably got a lot of work to do and I suppose my charms just add as a distraction," he spoke with clear sincerity.

"Right… of course," she chuckled, "Anyway, I suppose we had better head back to the Gym now, everything's sorted here and the work crews have their schedules so we can join them bright and early tomorrow morning after a good night's sleep."

"Hmm, very true, and a very good plan too," he kindly said as his gaze wandered into the atmospheric dimming lights of the sky, "There's no point trying to help when we can't actually be of assistance here!"

His eyes continued to survey the wondrous emotions of colour dancing elegantly in the slithering heat, all radiant in their beauty. Nothing could have been more calming than the dreamy sights of a setting sun after such a hectic day, and the five small shimmering beacons in the sky just added to that splendour. Suddenly though, something logical seemed to click in his thoughts. What objects were often present in the skies… planes? That was definitely it, but why then were these five planes all heading straight for each other right above Rustboro? Was their day really over?

"No! It can't be!"

"Huh? What's the matter Brock?"

"Look up, look directly up, now!" With no hesitation, she immediately acted as asked.

At first she couldn't notice anything out of the ordinary and just supposed Brock was referring to the delectable sights of the blazing orange sky, but then, just like Brock, she spotted the strange shiny beacons, all seeming to slowly be nearing each other.

"Oh… no… that can't be planes, no… no way!"

As complete confusion and panic started to gain control of her for the second time that day, the television monitors, just like before, sprang to life as a blurry image began to fade into view. Everyone that had remained in the streets now instinctively stopped their current jobs, all turning to glare towards the screens. Their eyes were yet again pierced with the cold and chilling silhouetted image, now hidden by the dimming light that was clearly visible inside the metallic hulk he was in. Somewhere above them was this monster, infiltrating their homes from the skies with whatever gadgets he had at his disposal. And now, he was back again.

"Welcome citizens of Hoenn, and more specifically those of Rustboro, to another announcement from Sukai," his words seemed to fill him with absolute pleasure. "It has only been mere hours since I last spoke to you, but some interesting factors have come to light since then. I know exactly what I want and where it is now, which means I no longer need your cooperation, although if you wish to oblige then things will be so much swifter and easier on your part. Today will mark the beginning of something more amazing than any of us can imagine… more amazing than anything God can imagine, for those believers out there. Arceus will even cringe when he realises Team Sukai's true potential, our true power! Nothing can stop us! So… we'll be in touch later with updates on our progress… and… oh, while I still remember, for those of you in Rustboro I have one last gift to give. If you would be so kind as to look above then there may be a spectacular show for you tonight. Though, I would like to point out, it's out of my hands now and up to those on the planes as to whether or not you'll receive a fantastic display tonight, if they can't solve the riddles I've given them… then… boom!"

* * *

The displays all immediately switched off as the cackling croak of his voice was the last thing to be heard. The noise lingered in the speakers until the monitors had completely retracted back into the seat rest in front and the soft leather lid had hidden the screen from view. The plane was entirely hushed, encompassed within tight pockets of silence.

The speakers then began to buzz again, and the moods of those on board began to decrease even more, until a familiar voice began to speak. "This is your captain again. As you have just witnessed on our monitors, our planes are no longer under our control… and… and… we're on a collision course with four other planes. As that man rightly said, we've just been sent an electronic riddle that requires us to input the answer before the controls are returned to us, and if we input the wrong answer then we're completely locked out… for good…"

The monitors then started to withdraw from their sockets in the head rests in front, this time with poignant green words written all across the black void.

"But luckily for us, we have 200 heads on board that can all think about this, and then the most common answer can be submitted. Hopefully… no that's the wrong word… We are going to get out of this situation, as are the other four planes!"

Max was chilled at the silence that still loitered in the plane. He doubted that anyone's spirits would have lifted even if the Captain had walked out here with some sort of device that could have magically transported them to safety. The shock levels and the flowing stream of fear was all that was probably capable of occupying their minds right now, not a bunch of green pixels.

Somewhere down the opposite aisle to where Max and Harriet where sitting, a man leapt up with great enthusiasm and courage. He quickly and expressively made sure that everyone noticed him as if this was his shining moment in the spotlight, although it was likely to be due to the ever shortening time they had left. Without so much of a word, others followed in his footsteps and began to stand, metaphorically standing against the immoral actions of Team Sukai.

Finally, after a few more moments of pausing, the first man began to speak, "The Captain's right everybody! We're the ones that have to do something here, to show that guy that thinks he can do whatever he likes with us just who he's messing with. We're no ordinary bunch of people folks; everyone here is unique so we can all bring something unique and different to this puzzle here. There's no point in us waiting on the other planes to figure their puzzles out… so… let's get to work eh?"

His encouragements seemed to have paid off and the effortless bodies were now beginning to do something productive by reading the writing before them. Max took one last look out of the window that Harriet had so kindly left vacant while she leaned forward in her seat to scan the words more closely. Everything was now shrouded by darkness; the day's end. The only visible things were the bright circles of danger that indicated another close presence that at any minute could easily whisk itself off to safety. Now he needed to be whisked off to safety, and so he rejoined the challenge ready for just about any believable solution to become clear.

_Royal in ascent, its flowing majesty rests. Above is the electric green; an Apollo in itself. With yellow like red it's decorated and with purity it reigns. A distant watcher never interfering with its Subordinates._

"This has to be a description of some sort, a Pokémon maybe?" Max quickly noted, turning to Harriet for a little guidance on the subject.

"My same thoughts exactly, and because of the constant references to royalty do you think it's a Legendary Pokémon?"

"Yes possibly, or perhaps a flying type, the reference to Apollo, then above, and then a distant watcher."

"I suppose that narrows it down a little then, but still I don't get what significance this has, if you think about it Max, Team Sukai are likely to have picked descriptions of Pokémon that are related to them… their goals… something like that."

"Wait… maybe you're onto something here. Sukai sometimes takes the meaning of Sky, so Team Sky perhaps. I'm so glad I paid attention at school, I knew being a nerd would pay off at some point. This is just brilliant! And it now makes sense why there's possible hinting about a flying type then, and royalty, perhaps they deem themselves as royalty?"

"Or like I said earlier, a Legendary maybe… or a flying Legendary Pokémon?"

The two continued to bounce ideas off each other, staying utterly aware of the planes situation in the process. Just by taking a quick glance out the window it was clear that they had probably about ten more minutes left before any form of dodging the other planes would become incredibly hard. It was also obvious to Max that one set of lights had vanished higher into the atmosphere, already having unlocked the answer to their riddle and begun the accent into the thrills of safety. Now it was down to four!

As their voices sustained the frequent chattering, a couple of people in close proximity began to stray from their own thinking to listen more attentively to what these two were saying. It didn't seem to matter to them that the two were just young infants in comparison to their own ages, in actual fact, as Max had rightly pointed out, they were practically hot off education and bustling with all the Pokémon knowledge they could dream of. Max and Harriet were probably the gold mine of information.

"Hey, these kids are onto something everybody…" the man in the row in front said, turning around in his chair and clearly showing them off to everyone else on the plane, "Go on…" he instructed the two youngsters, "Tell them what you've just been discussing!"

The plane once again fell into quietness as the passengers perked up their interest. Max took a heavy gulp before attempting to assert some authority and begin drilling those on board with the ideas that Harriet and he had discussed. After a few coughs to clear his throat, he hesitantly stood up and turned to look at the majority of faces.

"Umm, well… we were… umm…"

"Get on with it mate, we don't have much time!" the man in front respectively said.

"Okay… well… we were thinking… throughout the riddle there is constant references to royalty which Harriet deduced as referring maybe to a Legendary Pokémon, and alongside that there is also nods to the sky or being above which could well link with a flying type as the word Sukai from the team's name can also mean Sky… but we haven't been able to come up with any solutions."

"That doesn't matter; we have something to base our thinking off now and…"

"Rayquaza… yes Rayquaza," this time a woman quickly leapt out of her seat, taking up position in the aisle and gracefully apologising to the man in front of Max for her rude interruptions, "Think of the Hoenn legends about the weather trio; Kyogre, the keeper of the sea, Groudon, the protector of the land, and then finally Rayquaza, the Weather Trio master and the master of the Sky."

"We don't have anything else, I say yes that has to be it," one of the airhostesses now agreed, proceeding to advance towards the phone that linked through to the Captain's Cabin, "We're going to have to go with it, we're running out of time and this is the most plausible and best answer we have… if not the only answer. So who's in agreement?"

A vast wave of hands flew into the air, creating a sea of anticipating movements. As the airhostess scanned across the hands that she could see, it seemed apparent that everybody had raised their hand… so it became final… Rayquaza was the answer.

"Captain, this is Angela speaking… we've come to the conclusion that the answer is Rayquaza, everybody is in agreement."

The loudspeakers once again activated, this time with the sound of faint beeps over the other end, "Good, I was hoping something would happen soon, we've had no luck in here so we'll go with that and hopefully join the other three planes that have pulled away… Z… A…"

Another flow of hushed silence swept through the aisles, no-one dared make a sound. Every single person and Pokémon alike were holding their breath. Nothing was happening and no-one wanted to jinx their chances. Suddenly the crackling of the speakers roared with triumph as the Captain and his co-pilot shouted with happiness.

"It's worked, it's worked. The controls have been returned to us!"

The shuddering motions of a quick accent instantly took hold of the plane and they began to soar into the vast expanse, home to their riddle, in time to avoid the remaining plane as it too began to swerve left of its position. Every plane was free from Team Sukai, free from terror and free from captivity. Everything was vaguely returning to normal again in a repetitive feel of déjà vu, but at least some warm relaxations of security were washing through the torment.

"Well… you all did it," the Captain proudly thanked, "I can't thank you enough, and so I think it's time we'd best make our way on over to Dewford Island before anything else happens here, no point hanging around anymore."

As the plane circled round Rustboro for the final time, gauging its bearing on the way, the cheers on board continued to sprout from wells of freedom and hope. Those on the streets below began to dance with joy as Rustboro had narrowly escaped terror for the second time that day, and this time a bright prospect hovered on the horizon… but only for those on the planes.

* * *

The darkness filtered into Capsule 1 as it menacingly hovered in a cloud layer above Rustboro. The flashing lights were still whizzing away and the main principles were busy with their last preparations for landing. At the forefront of the bridge stood Apollo, lowly watching as his little game disbanded and the flying machines began to head out of reach of his control. How fun it had been, watching them trying to decipher his little cryptic puzzles, failing to grasp the true serenity of the creatures he had described. One day very soon though he knew they would witness the true power of those Legendaries first hand, under his own control… but only once the Pendant had become his.

* * *

The backstreets of Rustboro were the perfect staging area for their meet, quiet, blackened and inconspicuous. Most citizens by now had returned to the comforting pulls of their homes, where their own keep sake feelings of security were, and this left the usually quiet streets even more attractive to Butch and Cassidy.

The portable electronic machines were already set up from their earlier conversation with Giovanni, a conversation where their own moral ethics had, for some unknown reason, decided to activate. Nevertheless, ignoring the lure that their new PokeBall had acquired, they had a job to do, one that didn't seem to conflict with their attitudes; destroying Team Sukai was a relishing thought and they were finally ready to begin operations.

The imaging system kicked into action and the monitors began displaying the image of a metallic building, filled to the brim with Rockets all being allocated sectional teams that would deploy around the region of Hoenn. After a few momentary pauses, a small face popped into view.

"This is the Section 1 Leader with the Kanto Troops, what is your current situation Miss Cassidy?"

"Glad to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about your politeness, it'll be a good disguise while you're out here," the blond lass responded, "Anyway, onto the important matters, we've sent the location spots of deployment over to your systems now and assigned the different Sections certain tasks."

"Right, I'll get out tech teams to begin encoding it right away."

"Good, now, Section 1 and 2 will head to Dewford Island where we will meet them in a couple of day's time. Your missions will become clear then, and we need you to deploy as soon as possible… which means now! As for the other Sections… some have been assigned to filter operations and others undercover operations. Each will know what to do and each Section Leader should begin preparations as soon as they board their designated flights. Remember though, we have to stay subtle which means no uniforms and no outlandish, unwarranted behaviour like the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth did the last time they were out here. We can't have Team Sukai aware of our presence like Aqua and Magma were."

"Understood, Kanto over and out!" the young female said, immediately disconnecting all communications. Everything was now moving along nicely.


	26. Chapter 26: A Conclusion in a Solution

**Chapter 26:**** Conclusion in a Solution**

The glistening sphere shone remarkably in the morning light, the radiant dominant red absorbing all the attention of the brisk suns rays. Their surroundings were picturesque for a moment such as their current one, a freedom; tall canopies of trees ascending into the endless ocean of the sky while a moderately sized river full of sparkling clear blue water quickly passed through the cut of the clearing they had inadvertently wandered into. A few scraggy rocks hid them from the potential view of others; a step down it seemed from the secretive backstreets of Rustboro that were hidden from plain sight, but no matter that fact, this was the most serene and quiet that things had ever been like in a long time.

A rather buff male stepped away from the banks of the river, polishing off the last of his three PokeBalls. His companion, sitting with five PokeBalls on her lap, then proceeded to exchange places with him as he returned to her small hide out in between some well positioned boulders.

"You know Butch; sometimes you should take responsibility for Raticate's PokeBall as well as me, considering she does belong to the both of us," she hastily imposed, "Or if not that, then take care of this new one for me," she continued to growl, immediately tossing the circular object directly at Butch who somewhat clumsily managed to catch the ball on top of his other three, "That way we equally share four PokeBalls between the two of us!"

"Humph, you don't have to get aggressive Cassidy, think what would've happened if we broke this thing!"

"I'm not that much of an idiot, I know how precious that Pokémon is… to us and to the boss, who by the way is already getting impatient.

"It's precious to us in a different way though and we're going to have to think of something soon enough if we're going to keep it from his clutches!"

They both remained silent after that, refusing to acknowledge the downright moral code that statement had carried. It wasn't because of the high profile or huge price tag on the Pokémon that made it such a valued companion to them; somehow after first opening the ball to initially inspect the goods, they had bonded, and the idea of sending it off to the likes and ranks of Team Rocket seemed wholly an unreasonable justice to put it through. Besides, they both knew that they… loved the creature and that the feelings were reciprocated so in their eyes there was no harm in concealing it from Giovanni, if only for a short stage. Taking all that into consideration however, it was impossible for them to truly admit this outside of their hearts.

"Anyway Butch," she awkwardly said, still trying to brush his last comments from her thoughts, "Do you think it had enough of a play this morning? If not then you best let it get some more now before we have to rendezvous with the arriving Kanto teams, we can't let them witness that we actually have it."

"It's had enough I think, it was getting tired earlier on and almost fell asleep during Raticate's and Shuckle's battle, so letting it rest will do it some good."

"Okay, if you're sure because there's no chance…"

Behind them, in a strategically positioned spot on one of the rocks, their mobile electrical system began to frantically beep, warning them of imminent communications that interrupted Cassidy in her speech. The monitor that was folded away into the metal body of the machine began to elevate out of its socket on small flimsy hinges, while the rest of the mechanism began to engage. Within a matter of seconds a picture had begun to materialise on top of the previously blackened screen, and a young lady wearing a teenagers outfit appeared in view. Butch swiftly moved into range of the microphone and imager.

"Nice cover clothes there, S1 Leader…" Butch tastily said, leaning back against the rock once he had properly examined the outfit, "I guess you can never be too careful when trying to blend in… so good job!"

"Butch!" Cassidy snapped, quickly returning back to their camouflaged spot to join in the conversation, "What a great way to start things off!"

"Yes… well… Butch, Sir, I thought it was what you asked for, something that matched our age and something that didn't scream 'Team Rocket', which you two don't seem to have grasped by the way."

"Don't mind us," Cassidy replied, "We've been doing this for a long time now and we know how to cover our tracks. Just worry about yourself and your fellow colleagues," she sternly recommended whilst Butch stood in the background, arms folded with strict authority giving a gently modest nod of the head.

"Okay…" the recipient paused, "Anyway… we've arrived at Dewford Airfield now; everyone is awaiting your orders, Sir, and if I must say so myself, we're all rather impatient for some action."

"Alright," the blond lass responded twirling a little curl in her hair, "We'll be on our way as soon as we've packed up here; all we need from you lot is to meet us beyond the borders of the Airfield and surrounding villages. If you keep following the paths to the South East then you'll come across a giant picnic area where we'll be waiting for you, and then you'll be undercover in no time…"

With a simple press of a button located on the monitor head itself, the screen began to stutter with the reaming image of the girl's respectful bow before reverting to its blackened dead state. This was finally it, the moment they had been waiting for. After all the years of hard work Butch and Cassidy had put into their jobs they were finally entrusted with leadership, albeit of a small segment of the organisation, nevertheless though, it was an instance of accomplishment for the duo. Being in charge of a new expansion of Team Rocket was bound to hold high regard with Giovanni, favouring them for future missions. Now they just had to execute everything with accurate precision and to the exact parameters that their boss had enforced, but that was the easy part.

* * *

An array of multifunctional complexes circled the Airfield's main building that saw fluxes of bodies sweep in and out through the doors daily. In the centre of the building itself was a relaxing courtyard, paved with old fashioned cobbles that contrasted nicely with the more modern essence of the buildings. Towards the far left corner of this open space, sitting on a bench commemorated to the Weather Trio and surrounded by multiple species of plants and wide turfs of grass, was Max and Harriet, watching five playful Pokémon that accompanied them frolic about in happiness.

The past day seemed like years off to them now, like events that had occurred in the deepest darkest corners of childhood. They weren't afraid of them, nor were they terribly angry, just relieved to have survived the ridiculous ordeals. A good night's sleep had done wonders of good for this exact thing and they had woken up with a fresh and calm attitude. Although there was no easy way to completely erase their experiences from history, they felt there was no need to, accepting it seemed like the best option and turning the bad feelings into good ones was just as courageous as trying to take a stand and move on, if not more so. With this acceptance came great strengthening and new building blocks for them to add into their own developments, it all ended up working out for the betterment of their journey.

The young boy clasped his hands together, opening his eyes into the warm tickle of the morning heat as he sat up against the wooden back of the bench and tried to force energy into his body. He gazed over to his three Pokémon, his friends, as they were utilising their energy and enjoying themselves as if yesterday had never happened. They were always the ones to bring cheeriness and joy no matter what, to manifest feelings of love about his body although they hadn't known each other for a lengthy period of time. Still, these were his friends for life with a true bond secured between each of them in their own hearts and he was ready, as were they, to progress forward. Just around the corner he was sure that more friends awaited their arrival!

Completely sitting up now, he turned towards his human companion who appeared to be rather comfortable curled into a firm a ball against the wooden panels, eyes tightly shut. It seemed a horrible act to wake her, or at least bring her back into the realms of the world, but he was too psyched about the prospects Dewford held not to.

Shaking her a little he began to gently whisper into her ear, "Harriet, Harriet, come on now, I think we've spent enough time here, Harriet."

Stirring a little, and quietly muttering to herself, she sat bolt upright, looking directly into the wondrous complexity of the sky above them, "Hmm," she yawned, "What a wonderful day it is, everything's just contest perfect beauty!"

"What?"

"You know, radiant and sparkling full of life!"

"No… but okay, I'll go with it miss 'I can wake up quickly'," Max responded.

"Ha-ha, aren't you a joker," she smirked, "Anyway, we came to Dewford Island for one purpose only, to continue on with our adventures, so what are you still doing here Max?" she jokingly commented, turning to face her friend with a compassionate but cheeky smile, "So, what do you say Max, ready to start travelling together?"

"I sure am, but do you think you're going to be able to keep up with me though?" he excitedly commented, leaping out of the seat before swivelling back around to face his travelling companion.

"Of course I can, I'm all ready to leave unlike you!"

"What do you mean… our Pokémon are still out…" he cautiously said, regretting having mentioned it when he already knew that this would blow back in his face somehow.

"Go on… look," she prompted, her words seeming to control the movements of Max's neck. He swiftly coiled his neck around to see the bemused smiles stretched from corner to corner on the faces his three Pokémon, yet Harriet's weren't there or anywhere else in sight.

Reluctantly turning back, he decided not to utter anymore words for thought; his joking glare seemed to say it all. He then bent down and retrieved his rucksack from the grassy patch that they had momentarily pitched up in, before he unhooked his PokeBalls in the process of slinging the bag over his shoulder and proceeded to recall his friends back into their homes by activating the red stream of energy that impacted the warm masses of the three. Within a flash of red light that had grouped its grip around the bodies, the three Pokémon had disappeared back into their safety and Max was ready to tackle his burning ambition to conquer all that Dewford was prepared to offer.

Everything was now packed up and securely placed in the correct holders inside the pair's bags, and so they began to joyfully stroll out of the airports bushy courtyard and back into the bustling centre of travel where kiosks ranging from numerous airlines littered the halls. The exit sign was clearly marked and vibrantly stood out from the blends of colours that ranged across the airline stalls. It was emanating green amiability; the friend that was leading them onwards. Just to the left of this sign, however, was a gigantic electronic notice board that was strolling through numerous weather announcements for the upcoming week across the top banner, but below that Harriet noticed the dominant picture of the Hoenn Contests and her interests were perked.

"Max, look, over there," she pointed, grabbing him by his hand and hastily trying to pull him in the direction she was heading, "There're signs for the Dewnord Town contest tomorrow over on that notice board… come on I have to go take a look!"

Harriet quickly sped across the polished floor; her blurry reflection glistening off the ground where she passed and Max wasn't too far behind either, his hand still tightly caught in her grip. With a few more staggered steps from Max he was facing the lush strands of Harriet's silk brown hair as she closely inspected the notices.

"No way… a double performance!" Harriet solemnly cried as she reeled a little from the realisation, "I didn't think we got them until the Grand Festival, in fact I was pretty sure we didn't…"

Max now had ample room to greatly inspect the same poster that Harriet seemed to be turning a rather distraught blind eye too. He peered through his spectacles that rested at the highest point possible on his nose; once or twice adjusting them with the tip of his index finger. His heart, warming to her sorrow, slightly relished in the sneaky thoughts that Harriet, despite her constant mocking comments about his own actions, seemed to be the more inexperienced trainer in this situation and it was his job to finally become the teacher.

"Hey," he stated whilst turning his body to face her solemn looks, "There's no need to get panicked about this. All you need is a good old practice and where's better than the great expanse that is Dewford Island?"

"But you don't understand my limited knowledge; I've never once competed in a competition using two Pokémon, let alone commanded two at the same time!"

"Hang on! That's completely and utterly wrong! Think back to when you were using Mothim and Chikorita against the Rhyhorn and Rhydon. That constitutes a double battle!"

"Hmm…" she pondered, twirling her hair subconsciously in her timid nature, "Even so, that was in the heat of the moment and I'm really going to need to practice commanding two Pokémon at once with more strategy!"

"Harriet, if you can command two Pokémon on the fly then you're going to have no problem when it comes to a double performance. Strategy is useful but it's not a set guideline, you have to adapt… but practice is always beneficial so while we have this open space right on our doorstep, I don't mind helping you train a little with a quick double battle? It'll still give us the rest of the day for travelling to Dewnord Town for your Contest."

Harriet paused for a few seconds, her eyes trailing past Max and out into the fields of bliss that really showed a great separation from humans and nature. She pondered on the subject of a double battle a little longer, questioning her own capabilities a few times more. Battling the Rhyhorn and Rhydon seemed like a completely different feat altogether, mainly because there was a lot at stake, but in a relative perspective she could see that her first Ribbon was on the line here and in some twisted manner the situations could be merged. All the same though, Max was right about one thing, practice would help her gain the art of a double battle.

"Alright Max… I'll do it then…"

"Good, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They both hurried out of the main terminal building away from the busy scheduling of human life. The gaping expanse of fields were enlarging the further the two progressed and the sounds of nature were beginning to drum themselves into the duos hearing. A splashing echo began resonating amongst the forestry calls of the Pokémon, and the whirling beats of brisk movement were coming from all directions around them. This was truly where a full essence of natural life was, where Pokémon were truly capable of being themselves without interference from human technology and development. This was the perfect spot to allow their Pokémon to combine in battle.

"Well Max, this seems like a perfect spot!" Harriet energetically spoke as she halted in her movements and grasped hold of the two PokeBalls that resided in the back pockets of her bum bag, "You know my two Pokémon anyway so Mothim and Chikorita, come on out!"

The two capsules flew through the air towards where Max had stopped. The streams of elegant white energy burst from the sealed balls as he reached towards his belt to unclip his two choices. As the beautiful images of Harriet's well kept Pokémon emerged, the silky leaf and glistening wings being the first notable features, Max thrust his two PokeBalls into the air.

"Murkrow and Charmander, this should be an ease, let's give them some practice of a lifetime!"

The balls cascaded a white wall of energy directly into the ground below where a formation process of the two beings began. The balls quickly snapped shut and withdrew along the same course thrown back into the palms of Max while the silhouettes of Murkrow and Charmander broke through the glistening white barrier that surrounded them. The fiery passion burnt in their eyes as the prospect of a heated battle quenched their first for fun!

"Alright then, Murkrow and Charmander we'll continue a stream of the same attacks and see how they cope, use Ember and Shadow Ball continuously!"

Charmander inhaled a torrent of air that quickly was utilised in the propelling of the scorching balls of fire that leapt towards Chikorita and Mothim, both of whom seemed to have a nervous grimace on their faces. Quite close behind the Ember attack was the looming barrage of chilling Shadow Balls that were quickly fusing with the preliminary Embers to make flaming balls of dark matter.

"Dodge the first set of attacks eloquently and then Mothim catch Chikorita on your back and use Protect to shield the both of you while you fly in closer!"

As the fearsome bombardment was nearing, Harriet's two Pokémon rapidly leapt into action, soaring above the first salvo of Embers and Shadow Balls. Chikorita then looked about her, noticing the rapidly enclosing Mothim who was ready to carry her weight on his back and get them in range for a retaliation strike. The moment her little paws touched down on the expressively designed wings, a swirling ripple of blue transparent energy fluctuated around the two, narrowly allowing the oncoming Embers to weakly deflect away and disperse while Mothim proceeded with his decent.

"Hmm, I'm surprised they managed to pull that off so quickly, I was banking on something going wrong there!" he directly spoke to Harriet, "Well then, Murkrow fly above them and wait for them to launch their attack, that's when Protect will wear off! Then Charmander and Murkrow… proceed with another round of your attacks!"

Another wave of nervous grimaces gripped Mothim and Chikorita, but they continued to obey Harriet's every word and waited patiently but hurriedly on her new commands. Luckily for them, Harriet wasn't too nerved by Max's comments and a faint twinkle of inspiration glimmered in her eyes!

"Don't worry guys! I planned for this! Mothim charge up a Hidden Power and send it in every trajectory around you and Chikorita launch your Leech Seed along the energy stream that will erupt out of Mothim!"

Murkrow had already begun to circle round Harriet's Pokémon and was preparing itself for the best opportunity to launch the attacks, primarily when the blue energy would begin to quiver signalling the changing attack. However, Mothim and Chikorita were both aware of the present lurking danger behind them and Chikorita was ready to deliver a blow.

That second, the transparent rippling ball began to vigorously shake and thin out before quelling completely and allowing the action to immediately resume. With the Protect completely gone, Mothim and Chikorita had to be quick with retaliations and they knew Charmander and Murkrow had already begun their new onslaughts.

With the growing rushing noise creeping upon the duo, Mothim began to flutter about in roughly the same position to try and make them difficult targets to aim upon. His body was already beginning to shimmer a captivating bright light whilst Chikorita had buds prepared and spouting form her collar; she was waiting upon the signal from Mothim before she let loose, and now Mothim was ready to give it. An enormous eruption of the stored energy sprouted from every exposed area of Mothim's body, spurting in all directions with the hinting speckle of the green buds riding the velocity produced from the Hidden Power. Charmander and Murkrow cowered their faces in expectance, bracing themselves for a big blow as they could see the glinting energy from the corners of their eyes.

The whole clearing became cloaked in a smoky velvet dust that had been unsettled from the ground with the colliding force of the blend of attacks. The Embers and Shadow Balls had become entwined within the neat energy from the Hidden Power, and, combined together, causing a catastrophic explosion that even managed to knock Harriet and Max of their feet.

"Mothim, Chikorita, are you guys ok?" Harriet spluttered everywhere, whipping the resilient dust and dirt particles from her face to make her visibility more clear.

She scanned the area and noticed Max clambering to his feet also, and proceeding to wipe his glasses so that he could survey what had been quite a remarkable show of raw power. She then glanced at the gap between them where four rustling bodies were moving and stirring, two of which were picking themselves up from the wreck they had created.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" she excitedly said as she scooped them both into her loving, tender hug, "That was a superb effort guys and it really did pay off," she pointed over to the sleeping bodies of Charmander and Murkrow who had both taken a tremendous hit from the sheer explosive force the combined attacks held and were whisked remarkably far from their original positions, "So I think it's something we can definitely work upon and improve ready for our Contest… if we can manage to severely dent Max's chances then we can surely dent others too! With your power, nothing can stop us!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" A soft little whisper emanated from the opposite end of the clearing, from the direction of the gushing river. Harriet looked up from her nurturing duties, and, with Mothim and Chikorita in both arms, proceeded to walk over to the new arrival, "I must say that was definitely powerful, but power isn't always beneficial. Just look at what it did to your two Pokémon!"

"Well you might have a point there… but with practice we can only get better! Soon we'll be able to incorporate that power and still successfully survive such a huge reaction."

"If you say so, I guess I'll just have to find out how well you actually perform in the Contest!" the young girl smirked, turning herself to one shoulder in an attempt to act aloof in front of a bewildered Harriet.

"So I guess that means you know who I am then?" she inquisitively asked, quite perplexed at this young girls in depth knowledge.

"Far from it, I just saw you using two Pokémon with Contest style moves and it wasn't that hard to then deduce that you'd be competing in Dewnord Town's Contest… by the way, I'm April and I'm the person who's going to stand in your way of getting that ribbon… a pleasure to meet you," the young lass once again gave a rather posh pose before twirling her lusciously cared for brown hair that seemed void of any sort of dirt or dust.

"… In that case then, consider yourself in for a tough time! I'm Harriet and I'm not letting anyone take that ribbon away from me! It's mine, Chikorita's and Mothim's, and we'll show you exactly who is boss in the finals!"

"Game on then," April giggled, extending her bare right hand for a firm grip of friendship that was met with the same appreciation from Harriet, "I'd expect no less! Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you around then, I must be off to Dewnord now, I was only passing through when I heard the noises and now that that's all over… well there's no point in sticking around. Bye!"

April began to saunter away, still with the air of superiority surrounding her, and still with the capability of leaving Harriet rather baffled by their encounter. However, Harriet now eagerly awaited their next meeting in the finals; a start of their new rivalry.

Harriet now briskly turned to face Max who had already placed his Pokémon back into their PokeBalls and was now heading over to accompany her. Her eyes were twinkling still with a resonant delight; she finally understood what Max had been telling her back at the airfield and felt that this had opened a plethora of new experiences and opportunities, let alone all the new styles and moves she could create.

"Max… thank you so much for everything! That was such an awesome battle and it's really given me a lot to work with," she gently thanked, now glancing in the direction of the recent departed April, "I couldn't be more excited for this right now, Dewnord Town, here I come!"

"Well I'm glad you're buzzing and all, but considering we still have a whole day's travel ahead of us, which will get us to Dewnord in plenty of time, I was wondering whether we could briefly return to the Pokémon Centre at the airfield so I can quickly get Murkrow and Charmander checked out before we travel… a precautionary action that's all."

"Yea, sure, no worries!" she ecstatically spoke, "Let's go!"

* * *

A slim, tall woman entered the main terminal building from her back office, accompanied by her egg shaped companion Chansey, who was pushing the cart that contained Max's two PokeBalls. The wooden double doors sprang open as the duo pattered across the white washed floor towards their desk, greeted by the beaming face of Harriet who had already flung herself towards the collection point and had neatly positioned herself amongst the bouquets of flowers.

The pink haired lady, with a slight smile plastered on her face, then turned towards the seating area where Max was leafing through an addition of Hoenn Monthly, "Max, you're Pokémon are all fine, they just need a good rest and they'll be fit and ready."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, you're a star," he politely responded, edging himself of the seat while he flung the magazine down onto the table with little regard to its position, before proceeding to grasp hold of the two PokeBalls placed neatly in a mettle tray.

"I'm always here to help, and so is Chansey… oh and by the way we managed to connect through to Rustboro now, it seems like the lines are all up and running again and Nurse Joy located Roxanne for you. If you'd like to use terminal three it'll hook you straight in."

"Thanks a bunch Nurse Joy," Harriet said, now moving away from the sweet smelling array of colours and activating the PokeComs on the wall where the gracious smile of Roxanne flickered into view.

"Harriet, it's so great to see that you arrived safely! Thank goodness," she happily sighed, clutching hold of her clenched fist as she breathed in relief, "Brock and I were worrying about you and Max the whole night, we couldn't sleep… but the lines were down and power outs kept on occurring so it was impossible to contact the plane or any PokeComs in Dewford and there was no other way of getting a hold of you, at least you guys managed to stay out of Team Sukai's control!"

"I think they were just boasting their power and never really intended any harm, or at least that's what I'm telling myself. However, now Max and I are here we've decided to just push through the Rustboro ordeal and try and keep our minds set on our goals… and I must say it seems as if the clean up process was in due care with you in charge!"

Roxanne turned to survey the rather sparkling PokéCentre foyer that was crammed full of trainers lending hands in delivering supplies across the city to workmen and those affected. Wiping off some remaining patches of dirt from her clothes, she returned to face the screen where Max had finally joined in the conversation.

"Well, I don't like to brag but I must admit sometimes there's a real need for a women's sense of tidiness when it comes to things like this," she joked, greeting Max with a silent smile, "Anyway, I'm sure this will all be sorted shortly… hang on… what's that…"

Harriet and Max watched in horror as a trembling rage began to shake the surroundings of Roxanne, with newly plastered pieces of wall and ceiling toppling away amongst the panicked hoards of trainers. Boxes and boxes of supplies ripped open from the shaking ferocity and piles of new building material began to topple too.

"Roxanne, what's going on?" Max yelled in frustration, as he pressed his hand against the screen in a cold realisation of helplessness.

"I have no idea; it sounds like an army of helicopters arriving in the street and on buildings but… ca… ssi… e…" The connection began to crackle and fizz, while the picture became distorted with the fluttering speckles of black and white spots. Suddenly, Roxanne disappeared from view and Harriet and Max were left standing in a PokéCentre deep in horrified silence.


	27. Chapter 27: A Silhouette Backtrack

**Chapter 27:**** A Silhouette Backtrack (Part 1)**

The bleakness swept through the creamy, usually pleasant PokéCentre foyer where the enjoyable mood had quickly been sapped from the peaceful room, leaving only blank expressions of fear on Max and Harriet's faces. Nurse Joy was also in shock, airing her cautious feelings as she approached both trainers from behind her desk accompanied by her habitually boisterous and happy Chansey who was now trembling with a slight edge of fear from viewing the live images streamed through the PokeComs. Everyone, including the Pokémon, had the same trickling thoughts of confusion that persistently rattled their minds, unsure of what had just occurred in Rustboro.

The pink haired nurse, now directly behind the two youths, placed both of her hands on the pair's shoulders in an effort to sooth their fears. Finally, after a few more moments of echoing silence, she opened her mouth and allowed her tranquil voice to calm the duo.

"Max… Harriet… I'm, well I'm afraid that all PokeComs devices seem to be down, and… and I can't even contact any of the surrounding cities. I'm truly sorry."

An angry flare flickered in Max's eyes at this, as his pondering thoughts began to overtake his natural collected nature; his fists clenched and his eyes grew cold. He quickly thrust Nurse Joy's hand from his shoulder, frantically storming to the other end of the foyer where he proceeded to rasp his fist against the wall in frustration. Everything seemed completely impossible to him, even in some essences pushing the natural order of reality; he only expected these constant chaotic events to occur on the big screen in a big budgeted movie…

"Nurse Joy… it's not your fault at all," Harriet whispered, wondering whether to ignore the distraught Max or attempt to cool him down from his rage, "Thank you for trying as well, I guess these events over the past day weren't just on the spur of the moment but were in fact planned…"

She was quickly interrupted by Max who seemed to engage with what Harriet had just said, "Exactly what I was thinking… it's all been planned and this means Team Sukai are deadly serious, and dangerous…" he screamed, allowing his fuming energy to be propelled by his voice as his fists slammed yet again against the ceramic tiles on the wall, "They seem much worse than Team Aqua or Team Magma were a couple of years ago… in fact I suppose they could be classed as terrorists with the violent acts they've now committed!"

"Come on Max, shouting's not going to help…" Nurse Joy soothingly suggested, proceeding over to Max who was nearly balling his eyes out with tears, yet his anger was successfully suppressing them, "My suggestion to the both of you would be to carry on going to wherever you were headed and then call me later this evening for an update ok, there's no point staying here and putting your journey on hold…"

Harriet, agreeing, nodded, now also standing side by side with Max who had finally stopped trembling because of his anger. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and delightfully smiled into his gaze, hoping to add some sense of hope to his depression that had quickly and overwhelmingly swamped his body.

"Do Nurse Joy's words remind you of another wise person, Max? Roxanne wouldn't want us to waste our time here either, and I'm sure the contest tomorrow will help us to stay focused."

Max gulped away the brewing tears and embraced Harriet in a grateful hug, filled with his expressions of thanks and love at her ever brightening kindness. He knew he was lucky to have acquired such a joyful and caring friend as Harriet and he also knew it wasn't fair on her if he robbed her of the chance to compete in the Dewnord Village contest. If anything could really help cheer him up, besides being able to know Roxanne and Brock were fine, it would be watching her passionately win her first ribbon.

A giant chasm of wind repelled off the ever nearing ground, spraying the surrounding foliage with great quantities of dust and lumps of dirt as the final Capsule, with Apollo triumphantly watching his plans unravel from the Bridge of his descending vessel, was nearing the completion of its landing decent right into the middle of a circular creation of five other Capsules. Finally, all movements ceased and noises faded as Capsule 1 was securely rooted on its stabilising gear that had retracted, along with a hatchway, when the decent had begun. Team Sukai's Rustboro assault team were all now mobilised.

The silence continued to hold its lingering grip in the clearing from Petalburg Woods that neatly distributed a clear view of the city, brimming in its own confusion as the preliminary tactical assaults had begun. The sun's rays were mightily beaming across the reflective tower blocks, a busy shopping centre that was now filled with the numerous citizens attempting to rebuild after their previous attack, and hoards of broken streets, but yet again terror now gripped their hearts.

As the horrors began to pour out of the initial helicopters, where the specially trained agents who were kitted from head to toe in a full camouflage outfit and armed with numerous PokeBalls and high yielding explosives savagely began their hostage campaign; calmness and purity only loitered amongst Team Sukai's most top ranking officers watching from afar. Their own missions didn't begin until the city was in complete lockdown, making their tasks fluently easier.

Apollo, who was now effortlessly strolling out of the hatch from the Capsules Delivery Bay, followed by his Principles and Subordinates to meet his five Heads and their teams, was ready to lead Team Sukai to their first victory! Hoenn was, in his eyes, ensured to his control and ready to face the wrath of his plans; following suit would be the world…

With a resounding sigh, Harriet lent against the smooth edges of the Contest Hall, patterned with splashes of colour here and there depicting images of Dewnord Village's most iconic Pokémon, Sableye, who had been a wandering spirit amongst the town for numerous years. Accompanying him, however, were other Pokémon all in victorious stances, a Lileep, an Aaron and plenty of others, and so she presumed that these had just been a few dazzling winners of the sought after ribbon, but today it didn't really tickle her interests to enquire any further.

She had been waiting on the announcement from Vivian for the Contest to begin for what seemed to her to be hours, and now her mind had successfully begun to worry for the millionth time about Roxanne and Brock, stuck in Rustboro amongst all the ongoing confusion and terror. Nurse Joy still had no success in reaching any communication devices in the vicinity of Rustboro, including the cities of Verdanturf and Petalburg, and this had worried Harriet even more. This led her to believe something dark was preparing to reveal itself in a disastrous way and she knew no-one was ready to deal with the consequences.

As her own feelings brewed, she scanned the perfect horizon, where brisk water was lapping the edges of the sandy, golden stained beaches, and she noticed some calm and tranquil Pokémon floating gently through the air, allowing themselves to travel wherever. The Hoppip seemed wondrously at liberty; peaceful and laid back allowing the wind to guide them. Their freedom and serenity was undoubtedly something she envied, yet just by watching them feel content amongst the relaxing sea front it brought some essences of peace to her own thoughts. Somehow things were going to work out; she truly had to believe that.

As she continued to stare into the clerical void, the overhead tannoys began to crackle, and Harriet knew, automatically out of instinct, what was about to follow: "Would all contestants please report to the waiting room, the Contest will begin shortly!"

Somehow the comforting words from Vivian soothed the inner most demons that had set about to rattle around inside and shake fear into her core being. The prospect of allowing her Pokémon to extravagantly shine was a calming remedy to her angst and for the time being she had to place worry aside and concentrate on securing her first Hoenn Ribbon. Chikorita and Mothim deserved that.

After a brief reflective time of thinking, she slithered away from the wall and proceeded towards the open archway that only moments ago had born witness to her berated sobs. Now, as she re-entered the stadium, a faint flicker of glee was apparent upon the tear stained cheeks and a brewing fire of passion was evidently present.

The stadium hall was packed with fans, all buzzing with excitement at the chance to witness another Contest in their home town, and finally after months of preparation from the Contest committee, the stage was set. The crowd overlooked the bustling, dirt covered battle arena, where a panel of three judges sat with awaiting eager plastered on their faces. The contestants were also brimming with emotion as they awaited backstage, comfortable sofas adorning the room to help keep all nerves down. The giant screen, placed centrally on the far wall, was beaming with multicoloured light as it portrayed the images of Vivian making her final pre-contest performance before she announced the start of the preliminaries.

One of the vibrant red sofas was fully covered by Harriet and her draping cerulean dress with emerald coated beads that exquisitely matched the heat of the red colour. She lay listening to the commentary, eyes shut, half day dreaming and half tuned in. She did, however, recall noticing a rather handsome looking boy, tailored with the most heart throbbing muscles and garnished with a wonderful head of navy blue hair. His presence commanded power, and she knew all that just from her glimpses of his dreamy look. Luckily for her, his red fleece was strewn across the back of another sofa and the black top underneath was quite a close fit and neatly introduced his six pack to her eyes. Yet, somehow it didn't quite shape up in the same extent to Curtis, who had literally (to Harriet) run off with her heart back in Rustboro.

She slowly sat up; allowing the extravaganzas of the excitement to filter back into her head. She contemplated drifting back outside until her announcement was called, but that seemed like too much effort. Right now she felt content gazing upon the attractive boy that was still oblivious to her sparkling gawk.

Before she had any more time to dream about prince charming fairytales, he quickly sprang to his feet as the number 13 flashed up on the Coordinator monitor. Within a split second he was out of the room, fleece flung back over his head, and he seemed quite prepared for what was about to come.

"Now that we've seen all the Coordinators for today's Contest, we can begin with the preliminaries," the young lady, decorated from head to toe in vibrant pink colours, cheered, "Each contestant must use two Pokémon in their performance. So, without further ado, please welcome Jimmy Kenta, all the way from Johto, on his debut performance to the Contest stage!"

The young lad leapt through the violet velvet curtains, kitted with a PokeBall in each hand and his iconic yellow and black striped hat. It was carefully rotated on his head to allow a tuff of his navy blue hair to poke through and keep it from draping over his red fleece. He wasted no time in finesse or elegance and proceeded to fling the two PokeBalls into the air in a rather untidy fashion, which neatly fitted in with his scruffy look that he had mastered so delicately.

"Croagunk and Wingull, it's time to show them how much we want this!"

As his command hurdled from his mouth, the two circular objects burst open with a crackling noise and a radiating white light that beheld two unique creatures; one slouched over the ground and the other one hovering elegantly above its trainers head.

"Wingull, fly to the top of the stadium, go! And Croagunk stand directly below!" The two Pokémon moved with lightning speed; the Croagunk springing from location to location and spewing dust beneath its webbed like feet, before even one cycle of his contracting orange pouches had been completed. The Wingull, on the other hand, delightfully twiddled its three part tail along the crease of the blue strip of feathers as a show of excitement. It was obvious that these two were full of energy.

"Wingull, it's time for you to use Gunk Shot directly on Croagunk below!" Jimmy cried, alleviating a lot of his built up thrill through his commands.

His bird Pokémon responded by rapidly opening its yellow and black beak, where a hidden bulge of purple goo had been spawned into Wingull's throat. The build up continued to increase until little droplets of this acidic attack were gently falling onto the golden coloured floor below, and this was Jimmy's next cue.

"Now Wingull, tilt yourself upside down and spin… but retain your height and Croagunk spin on the spot while launching a Poison Jab at the oncoming Gunk Shot!"

The two acted as commanded by controlling their bodies, with precession, the way their trainer had asked. Neither flinched at the possible dangers that faced them, nor did they attempt to go leniently on each other. It was time to put all their practice efforts into this one stunt and make perfection.

The spiralling goo of spitting violet's and mauve's began its decent out of the now blurry white and blue mass that was spinning uncontrollably in the air; the crowd overlooked with amazement at the accuracy and positioning of Wingull. Somehow it hadn't moved its position in the air at all!

The bubbling gunk was now nearing impact with Croagunk, who had also begun his own spiralling antics with one of his arms stretched higher above the rest of his body. The tip of his fist was now emanating with a fantastic vibrant purple light that glowed so beautifully amongst the rays of yellow sunshine quietly creeping into the room. However, the crowd didn't have long to marvel at this spectacle as the gunk quickly made impact with Croagunk and he was shrouded with a veil of poison goo.

There was a rapid fire of hushed gasps as the onlookers leapt to their feet, anticipating the worst for Croagunk. The only visible thing in the whole routine was the torrent of Gunk Shot that seemed to keep continuously spouting from the speeding Wingull. The crowds' eyes turned towards Jimmy, expecting to see shock horror spreading over his face. Yet, to their amazement, he still had his expanding grin growing over his complexion.

"Now Croagunk!"

With a blinding flash of harsh lavender coloured light coming from inside the surge, the surrounding veil of gunk that had piled up around Croagunk's last known position burst into the air in a huge coiled mass. It quickly rose, as if on hinges, away from the Poison type, who had, through all the turmoil, managed to keep to the commands of his trainer. His spinning body was creating a wind that repelled the goo upwards until it met with the downwards resistance from Wingull's own air force, and this combined energy created a barrier across the stadium that separated the two Pokémon. The colours were exquisite too, blending nicely together and forming bubbling sparks of energy that were able to float away as if they had no care in the world. It was symmetrical beauty.

Jimmy grinned with amazement, in awe at his Pokémon's wondrous power. He had wished on many an occasion to show the world that his Pokémon weren't only tough, and this was finally his moment. Now it was time for him to give his Pokémon their grand ending!

"Time for our finale guys, Wingull stop spinning and begin to flap your wings and mould the remaining Gunk Shot into a ball and surround Croagunk, then I want you, old boy, to use Endure!"

The duo once again responded accurately and swiftly to their trainers' words, no hesitation and no fumbling about. Croagunk immediately resonated to an abrupt halt, slowly letting his pulsating wrist quell and the astonishing light to fade, leaving his usual black and orange, three fingered hand in its place. Floating gently above his head was his partner Wingull, who had begun frantically flapping both its wings to create a moulding wind that would shape the remaining Gunk Shot around the Poison type below.

Before anyone could fathom a blink of their eyes, the command had been accomplished. The harsh liquids were spiralling with grace around a pivotal point, Croagunk, as Wingull continued to flap both its wings and continue to create mirages of colours and patterns in the twirl of goo. Inside the swirling mass, a distant and faint white light began to illuminate the wondrous shapes that surrounded it in the gunk, continuously growing brighter and brighter with every second that past on the clock. The intensity grew ever stronger for the naked eye to behold; everything was undergoing radiating enlightenment, until…

"Right, Croagunk break through the barrier and enter the finishing pose with Wingull, begin!"

The veil of goo shattered to pieces as shining fists burst through the sides as if it were feeble and fragile glass, splintering the mass along the bubbling creases that had formed. The scarred remains were gently glowing in the intensity of the sparkling and heavenly light that had encompassed Croagunk's entire body. None of his original body colours remained.

As the fragments soared through the air and flopped onto the floor below, Wingull swooped down from its height and perched on top of Croagunk's head, which was now regaining its original blue colour. Their routine was over; finished with utter perfection. Jimmy had just set the marker extremely high for all candidates to follow, in fact, the bar seemed practically impossible to leap over.

"Wow, what a way to start of our Contest! Just… unbelievable!" Vivian cried through her microphone whilst performing a hand gesture for the spot lights to centre in upon the judges, "And now we'll go to our judges for comments and scores!"

As the Coordinators sat backstage, they could hardly hear Vivian's next few comments over the loud, intense roars emitting from the crowd. Everyone was stunned, bowled over by the clumsy boy everyone had witnessed enter the stage. His combination had been executed to the letter, there appeared to be no faults at all! Even Harriet had to re-think her initial thoughts about that man, maybe he wasn't just a looker, and maybe he packed quite a punch!

"We'll first go to Mr Sukizo for our opening comments and scores!"

"Well, absolutely remarkable if I may so, just plain and awesome remarkable! I'll be awarding an 18."

Plastered with a huge grin, Vivian turned back to the crowd, attempting not to let any fighting chuckles fleet through her mouth, "Well… very insightful words there, now onto Nurse Joy!"

"Wasn't that just a show of raw imagination and talent put together?" the young lady said, while stroking one of her pink curls that ran down the side of her face, "I must say, I've never witnessed something quite like that before, never has anyone attempted something quite the same, so I feel originality points must be awarded as well so here's a 19 from me… almost a perfect score!"

"And that gives Jimmy a score of 37 so far, let's see what his final scoring will be after talking to Mr Contesta!"

"I feel there's not much else to add comments wise, your execution was perfect and your Pokémon just delivered in every area! You'll have a lot to live up to in your next performance young man, that's for sure… but here and now I'll be awarding you an 18 as well!"

"That gives Jimmy a total score of 55, everyone! That's a fantastic way to start any Contest, and now let's put our hands together once more for Jimmy, before we welcome our next Coordinator, Henry Bronlyn!"

A cold shiver entered the colourful backstage area, dampening the previously energetic mood. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that somebody would have to eventually follow this act, and now all eyes rested on Henry… and everybody knew that this could easily set him up for failure.

The fortified lump continued to bounce off the silver coloured arena walls, leaving deep and dark lacerations in the paint and brick work. This golden coloured body, rotating on its axis as if it was a spinning top, was also firing numerous purple spikes in all directions at the glistening sharp leaves that were being sprayed into the spaces around it, piercing them to small fragments and allowing the green waste to cover and decorate the usual dusty floor.

The small reptilian creature that was centred in the middle of this display, resembling that of a plant bulb, was standing on its two hind legs whilst it used its front two as a mode of balance. Its bulb had tilted at a rear angle, a few inches above his ivory back, and in the gap left towards the shoulders of the Pokémon, the sharpened leaves spouted out like fighter pilots launched from base, soaring as salvo into the air.

"Brilliant you two, this is just as I hoped!" the strong woman remarked, stuffing another lock of her brown hair back into the pristine white beanie resting upon her head, clearing her vision for Pokémon's finale, "Now, Bulbasaur, grab Sandshrew with your Vine Whip in mid air, but Sandshrew, keep using your Gyro Ball but lay off the Poison Sting!"

The crowd were once again gripped to the edges of their seats, captivated by the young ladies commands and her elegant Pokémon that were swiftly enacting upon their trainer's words. Two long, sturdy vines extended from the base of the bulb on the reptiles back and stung into the air, quickly latching on to the spinning golden glow right above his head. April stood with confidence, one hand clasped on her hip with the other packed neatly into a pocket on her also pristine white short skirt. She was basking in the greeting cheers of the crowd, overflowing with pride as she watched her Pokémon's magnificent display of brilliance.

"Great work, now play Tennis with Sandshrew to wrap this up, Bulbasaur, and Sandshrew I want you to finish just like we practiced!"

The walking plant flicked the tip of its right vine and hurled the Sandshrew against the already scarred wall, creating a catalyst of energy to surge in the small ground type's body as it was repelled back towards Bulbasaur. The extra energy stored from the impact with the wall allowed Sandshrew to expel it out of its dry hide as it burst from its circular shape, using all the force as an instrument to aid in gliding. It pricked its tail up on edge and began to rotate it in a clockwise motion to give it the little extra push towards Bulbasaur, until it had clasped one of the vines in both its upper and lower paw. Holding on tightly, she then spiralled down to sit nicely upon the contracting bulb of her cohort, and as instantly as that had occurred, so too did the erupting applauses breach the lips of the fans.

"That was another incredible debut here today folks with our seventeenth candidate, April!" the booming squeals resonated, blasting through the speakers that surrounded the entire Contest Hall, "Her Pokémon showed us the uniqueness of their own bodies and how it's not all about those special attacks, what did our judges think of it though? Nurse Joy, would you like to start us off!"

Vivian's hand gestured back over to the committee of judges, waving the spotlights back onto their beaming faces. The young nurse leant forward across the elongated table, allowing her curls to drape onto the metallic surface, and drawing in the attention of the entire crowd.

"This just goes to show you that a trainer always needs to know the capabilities of their own Pokémon, no matter what that may be…" Nurse Joy then paused, clutching the side of her face gently in her right palm whilst also regaining her posture and inhaling another take of breath, "And I do feel that the use of rare Pokémon in Hoenn was a great opportunity to grab everyone's attention, such a superb attempt! I'll be awarding them a 16."

The crowd once again burst into grandiose ovation, applauding April for the great scoring she had just been awarded. Their attention then quickly flittered back over to Vivian, "And now let's hear from Mr Contesta!"

The old man stayed seated, arms folded and a subtle smile etched into his face, "I felt that it was a definite glimmer of this young woman's potential. Her Pokémon were synchronized and capable of coordinating their attacks in sequence yet with style… I'll also be awarding a 16."

"With a total so far of 32, let's see how the scores will bear after we hear from Mr Sukizo!"

A tremendous applause flew into the stands yet again, raising the roof off the stadium with the sheer volume of noise that was being produced. Everyone was overexcited and ecstatic to be witnessing the marvellous routines that had been constant crowd pleasers, and even though they knew what words were about to befall their ears, they were still filled with utter enthusiasm.

"I'd just like to say remarkable, I shall give April an 18 for her remarkable efforts and remarkable elegance and remarkable Pokémon."

"Well there we have it, a nice round and solid 50! A great start to her Contest career as well," Vivian shrieked, waltzing over to April's side and clasping her hand in a solid grip of congratulations. Still holding onto April's hand, she turned towards the crowd, microphone pressed harshly against her lips, ready to blast them with more pep! "Let's give it up for April as we welcome on our next Coordinator, Harriet Shelby making her second ever Contest appearance!"

The roars of ecstasy reached new pivotal levels; the men and women that had flocked into the seats in the stands were now levitated on their feet, fist punching the air and screaming adoration for April as she and her Pokémon performed one final bow before they fled out through the purple drapes pulled over the giant archway at the back of the hall. Max was also advancing his own hollers of enjoyment, rasping his hands together repeatedly as a sign of his best wishes for April, whilst also eagerly anticipating the arrival of Harriet and all she had to offer.

Meanwhile, amongst the deafening shrieks of delight blasting through the television set secured on the wall, Harriet quickly bolted from the comfy sofa that had barely seen anyone else lay rest on it at all during the first half hour of Contest Preliminaries. This time though, it was her time to allow others to marvel at what her Pokémon could accomplish and nothing was going to stand in her way.

She spent no time bursting through the double doors that cordoned off the backstage area from the main corridor. It had been designed to resemble some exquisite royal palace, or that was the excuse used for the overuse of swirls and ribbons and the vibrant attire of sky blue paint. The long passageway to the echoing applause was all that was left now; she always took it to be like an ascent to royalty, it made the most sense somehow considering the over lavished corridors with Contest memorabilia and photos of winning Coordinators in posh poses that littered the walls… and of course the double doors!

Whisking herself towards the entrance to the stadium hall, where the cameras were awaiting her entrance, another girl burst towards her, only visible to Harriet in a black silhouette because of the intense beams of light that radiated from the arena behind her. Instinctively this other girl stopped, placing a hand upon her hip and flicking another loose curl away from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, Harriet…" her soft tones entered the void of silence, "Who would've guessed that you'd have to follow me?" she chuckled, now resuming her movement and running towards Harriet, arms extended for an embrace, "Good luck out there, ok? Don't mess this up! I plan on meeting you in the finals!"

Harriet only smiled in response, slightly taken aback by April's extravert behaviour; she was slightly unsure of how best to answer her retorts.

"Well, I best not keep you… go get them girl friend!" April kindly spoke, winking with her right eye and signing a thumbs up before grabbing Harriet by the shoulders and pushing her towards the raging sounds of excitement. Surprisingly, the encouragement from April seemed to revitalise some of the lost sparks that had died away with the previous day's news and Harriet was raring to go. This was now her moment to show Hoenn why her Pokémon were going to win!

As Vivian now introduced Harriet with a little more detail to the crowds, describing the mountainous village from which she originated, she stormed through the slight gap etched into the two velvety fabrics hanging across the archway. For some reason this time felt more nerve racking than her debut had actually been. The intensity of the cheers, the glancing eyes of the judges and the dawning light that fell upon her all added up to some subconscious poker that was jabbing her insides with forceful heat like never before. But… she wasn't ready t give in, and she was here to prove her worth!

"Alright, Chikorita and Mothim, take to the floor!"

Her PokeBalls whizzed into the basking golden light that was illuminating the sparkling dust particles that were ascending into the heights of the stadiums top. Her PokeBalls hovered in the same light too, their purplish aura glimmering amongst the dust that were like small stars swirling around two powerful planets, ready to burst at any moment. With a noise resembling a cracking whip, the two spheres split along their joint, sending both parts as far away as feasibly possible from each other. From within the capsules erupted bouquets of roses tinted with a lingering sweet perfume that scattered across the floor staining it with the colours and fragrance of love. Soon after, they were followed by a white shimmering beam that jangled together to create the figures of Chikorita and Mothim, both whom were planted centrally upon one rather overgrown rose petal that gently unfolded to reveal the two stars of the stage ready to captivate the audience over their routine.

"What a magnificent entrance ladies and gentlemen! Already Harriet and her two Pokémon have us eagerly awaiting their spectacle, let's see what they have to offer," Vivian cried, her voice exploding through the enormous speakers that received the signal from her radio mic.

"You heard our cue guys, so let's kick it up! Chikorita jump onto Mothim and then Mothim, fly into a central position and begin charging a low powered Hidden Power, whilst Chikorita, I want you to fire numerous amounts of Leach Seeds into the air surrounding you two, but be careful… we don't want to impact him!"

Mothim began to energetically flap both of its wings, soaring into the heights of the stands in a tunnelling spiral while the edges of its body began to energize a spectacular, shimmering golden light. The small particles of this beautiful sight then merged together, forming a trail of fine and delicate light mimicking the similarities of very tender string. Whilst the crowd watched in awe at the splendour surrounding Mothim, attracted to his beauty, Chikorita stammered a barrage of small seeds from its own small necklace of green plantings to create a spherical radius around them.

"Now Chikorita, grip on tightly as we practiced, and Mothim release your Hidden Power, but only from your front!"

Instinctively, Chikorita curled the edges of its small paws around Mothim's cylindrical, deep black spinal body. This was the moment where things could easily go wrong, and Chikorita knew that it'd most likely involve her if it were the case so the tighter she held on, the tighter their clench was around victory.

The minute Mothim felt the deeper grip on his body he utilised his wings as a utensil for spiralling that would allow the discharging Hidden Power to impact a greater area in a shorter space of time. As they both entered into the twists, their vision became blurred and heads became dizzy, incapable of really hearing anything over the intense pressure upon their bodies. These was the prompt Mothim was looking for and needed to then release the energy that had now encompassed his entire frontal body, leaving none of his original markings on display. In the blurry images that their eyes were frantically attempting to distinguish, a sudden blinding glow erupted into their surroundings, quickly engulfing every Leach Seed around them, all of which had begun to descend to the ground below.

For them, it was hard to see exactly what had occurred, although because of their practices they knew exactly what the outcome looked like… For the crowd, however, it was an entirely different story, even Max was left looking greatly shocked, captured by the magical explosion of life before them.

The small round seeds that had previously been so insignificant that they appeared harmless were now shooting stems of foliage from within their miniscule vessels. The occasional one connected with others in the sphere and intertwined and merged to create coils and twists, small works of art. On each of the elongated vines, the onset of spouting leaves and small buds began to appear in a huge variety of colour ranging across the rainbow spectrum. Some were a beautiful deep blue, others a shy and blushing violet. It was amazing!

"Look at that power… the nature… it's… it's just jaw dropping! Pokémon truly withhold immense natural beauty in them and this shows just how one with nature they are!" Vivian quivered, her face enriching a red as a few speckles of small rainbow petals dropped onto her brow.

Harriet's eyes dazzled with joy and love that was enhance by a swirling pool of liquid skating across the white surface, shimmering the intricate emotions into the public's own vision. She was overwhelmed by her Pokémon, amazed at what they could accomplish. She wished she could raise them higher on her pedestal of praise than they already were.

"Brilliant guys, absolutely superb work! And now it's time to lavish the crowd in our floral creation! Chikorita, use Razor Leaf to split the Leach Seeds up, and Mothim create a gust of wind with your wings to blow it into the stands!"

The sharp edges of the leaves, that seemed set on a continuous mode as they were launched from the gigantic leaf planted on the tip of Chikorita's head, sliced through the tangled vines with such ease, as if a knife was being driven through soft, fresh doughy bread. The falling, intact flower heads soon became caught in an updraft circulating the lower half of the stadium that pushed the luscious commodity into the seats, where the crowd greeted the delight with exuberant smiles. This was when Chikorita immediately stopped its Razor Leaf and leant over the edge of her partner to grab a pink flower within its teeth, ready for their final stunt. Mothim, on the other hand, continued to beat its wings against the air until every last petal had been sent, colour and all, into someone's gracious lap as a sort of token of thanks for the ongoing applause and cheers. The two Pokémon then gently hovered to the ground where they perched on either side of their trainer, beaming with a huge and thankful smile. Chikorita then gently placed the flower that was still secured in her teeth upon Harriet's head, delighting her even more. It was over.

"There we have it folks, and what a brilliant way to end that show of nature! I think we can all say we were showered with elegance today, and let's see how Harriet's points reflect that. Mr Contesta, if you will do the honours of starting us off…"

"That routine was obviously thought out in such depth and detail that I doubt any flaw could've occurred. Congratulations on behalf of the planning and also congratulations to Mothim and Chikorita as well, who elegantly and professionally delivered, what I think has to be called a stunning and flowery show of perfection. I look forward to your future appeals… now onto your scoring. I'm going to give you an 18!"

"A great way to start things off; now let's see what Nurse Joy has to say!"

The fresh skinned lady sat for a moment, a big smile etched onto her face and an air of content surrounding her, "I feel that any comment I have to say won't do your Pokémon justice…" she softly spoke, "All I will say is do come and share with me the way your brain comes up with these!"

The crowds, previously silenced in anticipation, burst into wondrous laughter that was oddly pleasing and soothing to Harriet's nerves. Somehow, if a judge was capable of joking around it had to mean that she had done something right, and by the looks of relief on her Pokémon's faces it seemed they felt exactly the same way.

As the volume of laughter decreased, all eyes fluttered back across to Nurse Joy who seemed to have words sealed in her lips, ready for the best moment to speak, "So for your ingenious ideas, I'll also be awarding you an 18!"

"A solid 36 so far Harriet, well done, and by the sounds of those cries up there it seems like the crowd thoroughly agree with your high score… now lastly we'll turn to Mr Sukizo for the final comments."

"Remarkable, I think it was a brilliant display of remarkable attitude and perseverance… 17 from me!"

"There we have it, another high scorer with 53 points ladies and gentlemen… this could mean that selecting our final eight for the battle rounds won't solely be on scores this time round, but only time will tell! Now give it up one last time for Harriet, Mothim and Chikorita, and welcome to the stage Ruth Taylor!"

Harriet enlarged the two PokeBalls, rid of the capsules now, in the palm of her right hand. She turned to her two Pokémon, a graceful smile speaking justice to the both of them who were also reflecting joyous smiles. Without any words, the red beams shot from the balls striking the Pokémon's bodies and sucking them back into the warmth and comfy energy streams. They had accomplished their double performance without a hitch, and for that they deserved a peaceful rest before the results.

Silence. Pure, lonely silence. It lingered in the room, struck the depths of hearts and quivered the strongest lips. Everything was tense and nerve racking, out of place and uneven… and the silence only adhered to that. The faces of all Coordinators were solemn, inconstant – scared even. Everyone's scores had been so close, many even matching others entirely, and this meant that the judges then had to sift through the many names and faces of those with equal scores to try and evaluate… gage who was the best, who had the best ability.

The lights of the main arena suddenly vanished, leaving only four spotlights open, shining upon the judges and Vivian. It was time. Now everyone would be put out of their misery, sweat ducts would dry up and colour would return to everyone's faces. The final eight had been decided.

Vivian grasped a sheet of paper from the judge's desk and slowly paced into the centre of the dusty stage. Her presence seemed commanding and justified and attracted the other three spotlights to whisk away from the metallic table and home in on her.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently, I have to apologise that this process took slightly longer than usual but it's only because of the amazing performances each and every Coordinator has displayed here today. The final eight have been entered into the computer system and their faces will now appear behind me on the big screen… good luck everybody!"

Eight blank photo frames magically materialized in the pixels on the screen, illuminating the arena a little more from its own light. As this occurred the yellow streams originating from the four spotlights then dimmed and fizzled out and the main stadium lights began to faintly glow again. Suddenly, eight images flashed on screen and slotted neatly into the ruby and sapphire coloured frames, decorated with studded jewels. This was the moment… Who had made it?


	28. Chapter 28: A Silhouette Backtrack 2

**Chapter 28:**** A Silhouette Backtrack (Part 2)**

Blank expressions of horror and sadness gripped most of the Coordinators that had been hesitantly sitting on the coloured sofas that littered the backstage room. Some of them, with trembling hands and legs, dared not stand amongst the blue colour scheme of the area, while others turned to a member of the lucky eight and congratulated them with a tight and respectful handshake. One small girl, who seemed as if she was even too young to know her own alphabet, very graciously peered round the corner of her lunar glasses and extended a hand of adoration to give thanks to a startled Jimmy. Another girl at the opposite end of the room had also begun congratulating Henry Bronlyn on his performance before turning to a gleaming April, decorated from head to toe with an ecstatic glow, and congratulating her.

While all this occurred, Harriet, sat in a posture of unique stillness, still seemed to glare at the electric notice board in front of her. It was rather hard to tell exactly what emotions were drifting through her body and mind and what thoughts had begun to stir in the depths of her head, but one thing was certain, she appeared paralyzed by shock.

Being beaten with numerous remarks of praise, Henry looked up from the other Coordinators that had uniquely surrounded themselves around him and gazed through the room to search for the other lucky seven amongst a crowd of smiles and sobs. As his eyes continued to scan the room he noticed a rather astonished stricken Harriet, fixated upon the images on the screen. Pushing his way out of those that surrounded him, now moving on to congratulate the other ones, he quickly wandered over to her and proceeded to sit, with quite a force, on a patch of sofa next to her.

"Hey there Harriet," he remarked, glancing another look at the board while a simple image of confusion seemed to creep onto his expression, "Everything ok?"

As he looked at her, awaiting a response, he noticed the faint twinkling of delight and hope burst into her eyes and now his own perplexed smile seemed to fade into one of glee. She seemed quite overwhelmed with a coursing flow of happiness ebbing throughout her. What he had mistakenly thought was shock horror was actually just the response to so much joy and she had no other way to show it.

With a sudden flash of movement, she leapt from the couch, eagerly anticipating who her first opponent would be. She smiled warmly at Henry reaching down to his now lowered position to grasp his hand in a tight feeling of mutual respect. They had both accomplished it, somehow.

The talent that had most defiantly shone here was overwhelming to all the Coordinators, as well as the hyped up crowd now eager to watch the certain feisty battles from the first stage battling. It was sheer shock to Harriet, as shown by her previous look, and she felt privileged to have somehow, in some way been a noticeable figure amongst all the others backstage. In some respects, it felt, to her, as if she had been a prized needle found amongst the plentiful numbers of hay stacks. Now it was time to beat all those that stood on her path to her first ribbon!

"Well Henry," she now spoke, attuned with an air of excitement, "You best hope that you're not my first opponent because I'm not going to let anyone get near to beating me… No way!"

"Hah," he chuckled, standing up to look her eye to eye, friend to friend, "Now you're back!"

"Indeed I am, and I'm…"

A metallic clunking descended from the speakers that were picking up sound from the main stage arena. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, ready to look and listen as they awaited and expected an announcement.

In the dimly lit corner by the judge's stand, a figure proceeded forward into the greater light to make her presence better known. With a microphone in her hand, this time without its stand which seemed to be stuck in a pile of cabling, probably the source of the hard sound, Vivian stepped forward with a gleaming smile, addressing the crowd with her noticeable aura.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, fans at home, it's time to shuffle our eight candidates on the board and match them up for their first stage battling! Begin!"

Her hand shot upwards with her index figure stoutly pointed to make a greater impact with the swish movement, to alert all eyes to the busy whirring screen. And they followed. Each and every person was instantly in anticipation, on the edges of their seats as they watched the backs of the photo frames begin to initially appear, a way to add to the hyped suspense. Now that each section of the screen was filled they rotated to display the faces of the Coordinators, and that's when Max reeled with shock. Not only was Harriet up first but she was also up against Jimmy, someone he knew to be truly experienced and tough when it came to battles from his own attempts at battling him.

"Well there we have it folks! Our first battle to start things off will be between Harriet and Jimmy, let's put our hands together as we welcome them out to the stage!"

Backstage, Harriet, seemingly unbeknown to the reasons surrounding the horrors that rested with Max, was prepared, ready and up for her first challenge. She causally pushed her way out of the room, brushing past the two gigantic marbled pots peppered with an array of bluish colours that contrasted with the deep green of the small palm trees sprouting over the tops. She didn't take long to camber down the corridor and out into the open, where Jimmy was already handsomely waiting to face her, one hand tacked onto his left hip and a gigantic yet charming smile spawned on his face. Although he was her opponent, she still felt the radiating charisma and allure he seemed to produce, but she wasn't going to let that stop her, and this young man, of whom she knew nothing about, was about to understand the full complexity of her battling prowess.

"Now each Coordinator must still show the elegance of their Pokémon's moves but in a battle setting, you have five minutes on the clock as your timer… and begin!"

"Okay then," Harriet quickly responded with a swell of force behind her voice, "Well you already know what my two are, Jimmy. Mothim and Chikorita, rest is over, now time to get our battle on!"

Harriet lunged her two PokeBalls into the middle of the arena before her, thrusting as much excitement as she could into her throw to elegantly allow the balls to twirl in movement. They continued forwards, Jimmy still lingering a pleasant smile, and burst wide open allowing petals of magnificent colours to erupt in a continuous flow around them. With two sharp, lively and determined looks, Chikorita and Mothim were present and equipped to show the crowd their battling techniques.

"Hmm," Jimmy seemed to ponder for a few seconds, "Well in that case…" He unhinged two PokeBalls from the waist belt strung across his middle, enlarging them with delicacy in the palm of his right hand, "I'll use Wingull and Geodude; let's teach them a whole new lesson about typing matters in the process!"

He gently flung his two PokeBalls onto the stage floor as well, seemingly frozen in his posture while he carried out the act. They too burst open with a wondrous energy, yet without any addition of a capsule to aid in their entrance. Just like the PokeBalls, Jimmy was also not wearing any extravagant attire for the event, just his usual casual clothes which he neatly topped off with a yellow and black cap plonked in any old fashion over his night blue coloured hair. Although he didn't outwardly look the part, he was certainly ready to detail his Contest debut in a heroic fashion.

Now, presently facing each other with sheer excitement ebbing through their bodies, the Pokémon attentively listened for their trainer's commands, wishing to execute them precisely and with the utmost speed they could muster. They wanted to deliver the first blow and take a quick lead in the battle.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to be taking the first move!" Jimmy cried, now engaging his body with the energy of the motion by hunching into a tough posture, "Geodude, Rollout on Chikorita, and Wingull, use Water Pulse to drive Mothim into the air, let's separate her Pokémon up!"

The two energetically engaged their commands, joyously charging into an instant and active tactical assault. Geodude had quickly tucked both its sprouting arms, which were rigidly attached to its rocky yet circular body, around his exterior shape while his partner was busy plaguing Mothim with repeated shots of Water Pulse to lure him away from Chikorita. Although both wished to stay and fight side by side, they knew their battles were materializing into different agendas and they had to stay focused on their own opponents before they could offer any assistance to each other.

While Mothim darted away in the air, constantly twisting and turning to avoid the fateful Water Pulse's that zoomed on by, occasionally coming in close proximities to the extremities of his wings, Chikorita faced her own problems. The floating mass of rock that now sped delightfully towards Chikorita with great force was overwhelmingly accompanied by sheer elegance that uniquely appealed his uneven, jagged edges to the audience because of the odd light reflections that now bounced off his body. Chikorita timidly watched him keep approaching with the trailing winds rapidly following him behind, yet she stood her ground awaiting her own trainer's commands knowing that letting fear get the best of her in this situation would prove untimely wise and also be unhelpful to Mothim.

Harriet's own attention to the battle became rather strained as her eyes swiftly shifted between Chikorita, plastered to the ground, and Mothim who was steadily increasing in height. She could tell that Wingull was launching attacks that weren't intended to strike, although it wouldn't have been a problem to Jimmy if they did. The longer her Pokémon were on the run or facing a difficulty the more her points would decrease, and she could clearly notice, behind Mothim, the slowly depleting circular bar underneath her name.

"Ok, we have to do something! So Chikorita, launch your Razor Leaf in an attempt to stop Geodude for as long as possible, and Mothim, let's show them our counter to spam attacks, Protect!"

The two Pokémon were extraordinarily eager to resist the onslaught of attacks they were facing in an effort to regroup and launch their own offensive strike. Mothim contracted its body in a tight focus before a spherical force engulfed it, glistening with a blue tint in the skin of the shield. The Water Pulse's were now officially beat, at least for the time being, as any greatly aimed spherical ball of water would bounce right off the tight protection and cascade to the ground below, which inevitably Jimmy didn't want. Chikorita on the other hand leapt into action by showering the oncoming Geodude with a plethora of razor sharp leaves that began to strike the coarse body of the Rock Pokémon. Now they just had to wait and see which attacks would win over the other and which Pokémon would suffer and tire causing the trainers points to dwindle.

Mothim was managing to keep the barrier brimming with life, now flapping its wings to drive Wingull back down towards the fight between Geodude and Chikorita, which Wingull was so obligingly complying with. Meanwhile though, the look of fear gripped its tight grasp around Chikorita, causing a few drops of sweat to run down her brow. Her rapid fire of Razor Leaf seemed to do nothing to prevent Geodude as he just blasted his way through the barrage. His spinning mass was now inches away and he could almost smell the fear and unwilling anticipation expelled from her. With one mighty impact, Chikorita was sent soaring across the hall until a wall kindly met her path and she slammed into the solid side.

"No! Chikorita! Are you ok?" Harriet cried, horrified by her failing tactics. She was so sure that they'd work; she had seen it emulated somewhere else and it had been performed without a hitch. Now she was going to have to switch things up and draw Mothim in to help, but first she'd have to deal with Wingull!

"Chikorita, get back up and use Leech Seed on Wingull, we need to incapacitate him if we're to get an edge in this battle, and Mothim handle Geodude for the moment by firing bursts of your Hidden Power at him!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her dwindling point's that were now down to half of the total in comparison to Jimmy's which had only budged by a few inches. She really had to pull something out the bag if she was to win and succeed into the second stage battling and hopefully her sudden idea would be all she needed.

Around the pale soft neck of Chikorita, lined with spouting buds, erupted a few pellet like seeds pulsing with some mystic crimson energy. The tips of these brandished a distinct leafy hook that seemed sharp enough to stick to anything. Chikorita tilted its head back, glaring at its opponent before it launched the Leech Seed with a forceful thrust of her head. The erupting seeds seemed like bullets fired from a powerful and devastating gun because of the speed they were gathering and they quickly impacted Wingull with utter ease. The seeds then rapidly began to sprout vines that wrapped themselves tightly around Wingull by linking between the pulsing capsules that were already sapping energy from him, increasingly making it harder for him to stay afloat in the air.

On the ground Geodude was also being edged into a corner, trying not to be struck by any streams of Golden Light that was pouring from Mothim's elegantly decorated wings. Now Harriet had successfully, if only briefly, turned the tide of the battle and had also managed to impact Jimmy's points in a bigger more profound manner than before. Her face began to glow with a hint of joy as his bar of points was on a steady decline.

Jimmy was gripped with a nervous air, his face now brimming with a few drops of sweat as he fumbled over a few quick thoughts. He was, however, finding it increasingly harder to establish what action to take, and oddly the Contest Battle seemed like a far off world compared to his regular Gym Battles. So much more precision and elegance was needed from his Pokémon, now he just had to deliver.

"Okay Geodude, we're going to need to do something fast so use Rollout to get away from Mothim's attack and charge Chikorita again, let's get this thing back on our turf! And Wingull, use Wing Attack to try and cut the binds around you, we need you back on your fighting feet as soon as possible!"

Wingull's complexion had already drooped and it was notably beginning to tire under the strain of the constant zaps. The deceiving little seeds were draining Wingull slowly of its energy which left it more vulnerable and open to attack and also meant that its own talents were starting to weaken. However, it knew that its trainer was right to call the next course of attacks and so proceeded with all its might to engage a powerful Wing Attack. It now slowly beat its wings against the tensed vines that encompassed it inside and he hoped that with repeated hits the vines would begin to become delicate and tear.

Beneath him, his partner had already entered into the rapid spinning motions as his body was rotating with tremendous weight and force. With elegance he was cleverly evading the showering beams of Hidden Power that narrowly missed his rocky armour, impacting the ground and creating small yet noticeable cracks to weave in the dirt battle field. His movements edged him closer to Chikorita who was showering away in fright, but ready to quickly act if her trainer required her too.

Harriet looked rather worried, her mind creating numerous scenarios that could occur and different possibilities, but she knew she had to try something risky if Chikorita was going to survive the battle and if her points were also going to stay intact!

"Alright, Chikorita, grab hold of Geodude with your Vines and lift him off the ground. Try and resist him breaking free! Mothim, then target your attack on Geodude! We need to be quick if we're going to take Wingull before he breaks free as well!"

Two elongated vines spouted from Chikorita's pale neck as soon as Harriet commanded the words, not stretching too far before each vine impacted the spinning body. Chikorita began to push into her vines with all her body mass as well, trying to slow down the speed and release Geodude's arms from his coil so that she could hold him still, and it seemed to be working. His rotations were becoming increasingly unstable and offsetting his balance causing his arms to flail in the air. As soon as the slight glimmer of his fists appeared, Chikorita quickly moved her vines to wrap around his fists and firmly lock him in place; ready to face Mothim's powered up Hidden Power.

Mothim was again glowing in vibrant golden light that had engulfed the usual patterns adorned on its body. As soon as it noticed Geodude tangled within Chikorita's vines it released the energy in a spiralling and explosive beam that flowed through the air. Geodude, horrified, stared at the tip of the awesome sparkling power that was inches away; delivering what he knew would be his final blow.

Dust quickly distilled the arena and nobody could tell the outcome from the Hidden Power. Harriet attempted to open her eyes but rapidly blinked a number of times to clear the sandy particles from her vision. Amongst the greyish coloured cloud that had sucked in most light, she could still see the ebbing colour emanating from the Leech Seed which Wingull was obviously still wrestling with. If she was quick she could end the battle now, but only if the Hidden Power had gone to plan.

"I'm just going to have to trust," she muttered as a comment to help lift her up and instil confidence in her, "I have to trust in them…" her voice echoed, trailing off to add in one last moment of thinking, as a sort of risk assessment, although she knew it was all going for broke. "Ok, Chikorita, fling Geodude at the red pulsing light in the air, I trust and believe in you! I know you can do it Chikorita, just aim and you'll be fine!"

Amongst the dust cloud, a rustling of movement could be heard. Chikorita was ready to act upon her final commands, knowing that Harriet had full confidence in her and knowing that Harriet believed in all she could achieve. Using her vines like a lasso, she swung Geodude around a bit causing a disturbance in the dust cloud that was beginning to clear. Chikorita kept her full attention on the red pulsating light in the right hand area of the stadium. Now, with enough momentum, she released Geodude hurtling at its friend who was unable to move out of the way due to its present restrictions. The light then quickly began to fall, producing a big thump as it impacted with the floor.

Jimmy's face tightened and his eyes squinted as he feared the worse. Deep down he knew it was all over, but he desperately wanted to believe otherwise. Peering through what seemed like fogged out glasses, only making out a small section of the scene unfolding before his eyes, he noticed two heaps on the ground. One a grey colour, with jagged edges to it, and the other an elegant white with streaks of a bluish haze zipped across its body. His heart sank.

"Geodude, Wingull… thank you so much my friends," he softly spoke, running over to their sides as they began to stir, "You both performed amazingly and I have to say that it was a brilliant first attempt, wouldn't you say?" he joked, picking them up in his arms and giving them an affectionate squeeze before recalling them both into their PokeBalls. "Take a good rest now…"

The stadium lights began to glare through the remaining tint of greyness and the screen board began to flash. The two pictures and points bars faded, leaving a grand sign next to the picture of Harriet and her two partners; 'Winner' was the label branded next to them.

"Well what an amazing first battle folks, Vivian quickly and enthusiastically spoke, "I am pleased to announce Harriet as our first Coordinator proceeding into the Second Stage Battling, who will she face, well we'll find out in a short moment as we welcome Henry and Christie to the stage!"

Harriet's face shone with excitement as the crowd's applause sent her emotions on a grand high. She looked up from her jolly Pokémon who were dancing around at her feet in happiness… and relief; and her eyes met those of Jimmy who was warmly smiling at her in a sign of congratulations. Although it was obvious he was filled with despair at his loss, he kindly accepted his defeat and retreated from the stadium floor. Now she turned her gaze to scan the awarding audience and then scooped up her Pokémon before trotting off stage with an edge of glee.

As she half skipped half marched down the long blue hallway, a figure began approaching her from the opposite end, walking towards the tunnel of light. As they stepped closer she could tell from the clothes and hair that it was Henry about to step out for his first battle of the day. He paused next to her, not saying anything but instead shuddering. His face was fixated on the ground below where his feet were treading.

Harriet looked at her Pokémon giving them a reassuring smile, before placing them on the ground and proceeding to put her hand gently on Henry's arm. She didn't know the words to say, and her face expressed that quite well, but instead she quickly embraced him.

"Whatever is to happen out there… just go out and enjoy yourself…"

As she made her comments, she cut the hug and just gave him an understanding smile. It was now his time to show the crowd's what he could do.

Harriet calmly lounged on one of the big sofas in the backstage room, slightly relieved that she wasn't presently in the spotlight. The numbers backstage had already decreased a great deal as most Coordinators had proceeded on with their journeys, not wanting to wait or hesitate for one second. Her own road was soon to be travelled again, but first just lounging seemed fine to her. The pairings for the second battling stage were soon to be posted as soon as the present battle ended and then it'd soon kick off again. Soaking the remaining essences of peace for the meantime seemed like a luxury.

A loud eruption echoed over the speaker system, causing Harriet to bolt upright the minute she heard the ghastly noise. She stared at the screen eagerly, hoping that the smoke would clear and she could see what had occurred. Obligingly it began to do so, and just as in her battle, one opponent's Pokémon were completely knocked out.

Vivian rushed into the middle of the floor, stepping inside the spherical shape used as an indicator to the battle surface. Her face shone with brilliance, an expressed amount of excitement coursing through her.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, here we have it, the first stage battling is over and the results are in! April has joined the other three Coordinators in the pot for the Dewnord Town Ribbon! Now it's time to shuffle the remaining Contestants and see what the pairings will be! Computer, begin!"

As on cue, her hand leapt to introduce the screen as the main focus again and all eyes enthusiastically waited to see what all the flashing colours and spiralling shapes would produce. As the splodges culminated, the faces of the remaining Coordinators began to assemble and it became clear who Harriet was facing next.

"So there we have it guys, our first second stage battling match will be between Harriet and Tuk, and then we'll be welcoming Henry and Harriet to the stage!" At her remarks the crowd almost instantaneously leapt to their feet to cheer the final four, repeatedly clapping and cheering at the top of their voices. "So if our first two Coordinators could get in place we'll begin…" Vivian painfully squealed, attempting to be heard over the radical noise of the audience.

April skidded across the floor, narrowly dodging the high flying Hyper Beam that had swept on by. Both her Pokémon were also near to receiving the brunt of the attack but just as their trainer had commanded they had swung out of the way. Things weren't going terribly well for her in the battle, yet her points were remarkable high due to the amount of dodging that Snorunt and Bulbasaur had been doing.

The pyramid like Pokémon was an extremely nimble creature; able to zip about at the greatest of speeds, but even it was beginning to tire from the numerous bursts of power that were leaping from the opponents Rock Type Pokémon, airing a hard and hench quality to them. The large dinosaur like Pokémon, tipped with a shiny and spiky horn, didn't seem to be all that tired and was quite happy with releasing numerous bursts of Flamethrower and Hyper Beam, all of which were narrowly being evaded. The other, a small Pokémon equipped with two brown little feet attached to its body that seemed like a jigsaw puzzle ball stuck together awkwardly, was happy to bounce between the two walls while pelting its opponents with a barrage of Rocks. April, looking a tad concerned, was now ready to try something new to counter the onslaught.

She hesitantly weighed up her options but decided it was indeed the best course of action to take, "Bulbasaur, hide behind Snorunt now, and Snorunt use Double Team as a sort of shield while Bulbasaur sends up a continuation of Razor Leaf into the air, let's get them on the move in the final 30 seconds so we can win this down to points!"

Both Pokémon were already in position before their trainer had finished talking, their eyes noticing the decreasing numbers listed on the digital clock, 27… 26… 25. It was up to them to hold out for the remaining seconds.

Snorunt's body quickly duplicated and began to spiral around Bulbasaur creating a cloak to offer protection. Roggenrola and Rhydon bewilderedly took a few steps back, confusion etching its way onto their face. Their gaze then darted from Snorunt to see a wave of leaves come soaring down towards them from the ceiling, and all they could do was brace the attacks while they streamed down; 13… 12… 11.

Tuk watched his Pokémon suffer, but was speechless and startled by April's sudden grip of the battle. He looked up at his points and could see how low they were, worryingly low, somehow he had to pull it back. Just as he was about to open his mouth, however, the clock began to beep and enlarge on the screen, flashing in a grizzly mauve colour. Tuk's picture now faded away to be replaced with a congratulatory message for April, the first of the Dewnord Contest finalists.

Vivian once again ran out onto the field, her energy and thrill apparent in her body language. Swinging the microphone stand around so that the pickup was pressed against her lips, she began to speak into the system, clasping both hands around the metallic stand tightly due to the sheer excitement running through her. Although it was a regular occurrence for her, considering it was her job, she always felt the same delight every time as if it was all a brand new experience and adventure. Each time someone else's life was changed for the better, whether it was by learning ways in which to improve or by obtaining another symbol of their progression, it all added to their character and personality – their being.

"It is with great pleasure that I can announce our first finalist here this afternoon! Everyone put your hands together for April!"

The roars weren't silent, as expected, and the crowd were dancing and ecstatically applauding both Coordinators for the show they had graced the audience with. The crowds that walked through the doors to the stadium always loved and enjoyed the experience of Contests; the camaraderie between contestants no matter what an outcome was. That, to them, was what made a Contest, a Contest.

"Wasn't it just an amazing display of talent from both our young and aspiring Coordinators! Now… while April returns backstage to watch the next match which will determine her opponent, let's put our hands together once more for Tuk!"

The small rodent like Pokémon sped on towards Chikorita, twirling in between a spread of Razor Leaf that had been targeted upon him. His purple exterior and droopy ears gave him a soft and cutesy edge, even teddy like in some respects, but he certainly wasn't a pushover and when it came to battle he put his all into every command Henry gave him.

"Okay Whismur, you're doing brilliantly! Now use Pound on Chikorita," Henry confidently commanded, watching with eagerness as his Pokémon gained proximity to its opponent. On the other side of the pitch, a yellow skinned Pokémon with a large jaw and mouth attached to its head was battling with Mothim, attempting to pin it against one half of the arena floor so that Harriet's Pokémon couldn't combine in a joint attack like he had previously seen in her battle against Jimmy.

"Mawile, this is brilliant work, keep up your Slam attack!"

The Pokémon continued to swing its large appendage around, leaping off the ground to stop Mothim from fluttering away. Although not a naturally air born Pokémon it was successfully gaining significant height with every attempt which introduced a slight fear to run through Mothim as he realised he was in dire need to respond and free himself from the situation. He knew that evasion wasn't solely enough this time round and if he didn't retaliate soon it could all be over. He glanced over at Harriet who met his gaze, trying to show courage to inspire her Pokémon; it was now her time to try and take control.

"Mothim, don't worry, you're doing fine," she yelled as the inspiration took hold of her as well, "Let Mawile get close, and then use Bug Bite! And Chikorita switch up tactics and fire Leech Seed!"

Mothim gave a recognised nod and snapped his gaze back onto Mawile who was still progressing towards him, keeping her eyes heavily fixated on him. He then began to contort his body in a rippling effect so that he could evade the swinging jaw yet still draw her closer so that he could deliver his blow. Meanwhile, the pale four legged grass type began to fire a salvo of Leech Seed's at Whismur who now faced a harder challenge. The Razor Leaf was easier to see because each leaf was relatively large to spot, but the pellets that were now being aimed at him were a lot smaller and more discreet than Chikorita's previous attack. If he made any wrong move whatsoever, their dream of reaching the finals could soon be over.

A determined look overcame his face and he soon regained his mental composure. Henry hadn't seemed worried by the sudden change up, especially considering he had yet called any new commands for them to follow so Whismur trusted in his trainer's decisions. He had to keep pressing forward and deliver the Pound.

Chikorita was leaping from foot to foot, trying to cause a distraction for Whismur by making him lose his concentration and also make her more capable of evading if he did succeed in getting closer. She tucked her head down, as if preparing to charge, and seemed to strain all her muscles. The small seeds were now racing from her bud necklace at a greater speed and with more force, littering the dirt arena with dangerous traps. Whismur unfortunately stepped on a pre laid Leech Seed, causing him to lose his balance and fall into more small innocent looking buds. Within seconds his body was covered in atrocious vines that were sucking energy from his body. Each morsel of energy corresponded with a flash of red light that flowed through the green veins, replenishing the main hive that was situated in Chikorita's bud collar. Every single time Whismur was zapped, Chikorita replenished some strength and energy.

Henry's face suddenly dropped, realising the detriment caused by Leech Seed, and this was what he had been aiming to avoid the whole way through the battle. He was riddled with panic, unsure and hurting inside. His brain was whirring too fast for him to comprehend anything and he couldn't restrain the numerous thoughts whizzing around his head, but he had to at least rescue Whismur's chances.

He looked up from glaring at the ground, his eyes conveying his bafflement, "Mawile… Mawile… You… you have to… Mawile… help Whismur!"

Adding decision and precision to his last two words, he flung his fist into the air in front of him, punching it to release his frustration and clear his mind. He looked over at Mawile, who instantaneously stopped her incessant attacking and quickly darted across the floor to her team mate by hopping from one foot to the other. Chikorita had already stopped her attack by the time Mawile arrived, instinctively grabbing hold of the vines with her large jaw to rip them from Whismur's body. Unfortunately, Harriet noticed Henry's grave mistake by leaving himself clearly vulnerable and open to a joint attack; something she knew he had been trying to prevent by instantly splitting her Pokémon up the minute Vivian shouter begin. Now was the time to secure her place in the final battle.

Without any words, solely pointing at the duo offset from the centre of the battle pitch, she glanced at her Pokémon, making herself known in the corner of their eyes. They immediately knew what she was informing them, and they just had to wait for her final commands to say so.

Before Harriet opened her mouth, she gave one last look at Henry who wasn't paying the slightest of attention towards her or her Pokémon, but who was instead extraordinarily occupied by his Pokémon's troubles.

"Chikorita, Razor Lead and Mothim, Hidden Power!"

The moment Harriet cried her commands; Henry quickly became alert, tilting his head to look over in her direction. In the corner of his eyes he could see a golden light that was beginning to encompass Mothim, formulating into a spherical ball centred at the tip of his skin. It burst away from his body and spiralled down towards the Mawile and Whismur, who only now looked up from their present tasks. From the ground, a sheaf of Razor Leaf charged through the air to collide with the duo as well, reducing their possibility of escape. No matter which way they flung themselves now, they were bound to get hit by one of the attacks. With gracious acceptance, both Pokémon bowed their heads as the attacks gathered upon them colliding with their bodies in a great ferocity.

The initial dust spurt cleared from the air, settling neatly back down on the unearthed floor. Henry didn't bother to hesitate as soon he saw the two bodies of his Pokémon unveiled on the ground, lying side by side. He whipped their PokeBalls from his left side trouser pocket and quickly withdrew them back into the soothing comfort of the objects.

"You guys were so amazing my friends… You truly have shown me the reasons why I love you both with all my heart. Hanging in the fight for each other was noble… You deserve a good rest!" He softly spoke, collapsing the two balls and placing them neatly into a hold on the inside of his trouser pocket. Four small, metal pincers clasped the outside of the two objects as they retreated into a locked mechanism. Henry then zipped up his pocket and, taking a few seconds to pause, looked up at Harriet.

Vivian had wandered over to her, ushering her off the stage floor by flailing her two arms wrapped in a white silk cloth. Presumably it was to allow Harriet to get the final needed checks for her Pokémon before she could return in a few minutes to begin the final stage of battling, but Henry wasn't concentrating on the words that both people were exchanging, instead his own future began to flash in his mind's eye. His heart was tugging inside his chest, beating heavily. His deep breaths were becoming more and more noticeable to his hearing that seemed to only presently pick up his own noises. Thoughts were racing around his head. Everything had suddenly become puzzling, and he felt that he wasn't even using the right puzzle pieces to fit every detail into place. He knew that some serious rethinking was soon to follow.

Harriet now vanished through an archway leading off the arena to wondrous crowd applause. She quickly tucked herself away behind a corner of a wall to take a few seconds to catch her breath and enjoy the sensation of winning. Her mind filtered back to thoughts from Rustboro, but she knew she couldn't ponder over her loos there and she had to rectify it here today. She was more than ready!

Back in the stadium hall, Vivian had approached Henry, offering him an admiring smile and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. She twisted him around to face the crowd, who once again drummed themselves into another round of applause.

"Let's give it up for Henry everyone!" she joyously yelled, turning to once again smile at him, "Henry, you have shown us today how much you have improved since the last time we saw you back in Rustboro and we look forward to your next challenge. The judges have a few words to say to you before you disappear, however."

From the wings, April looked onto the proceedings on the battle floor, sneakily sniggering as her mind raced back to the day when she had accidently stumbled upon Harriet and Max. As predicted and agreed on that same day, Harriet and her were about to have their first battle, a battle to determine a victory for their futures, but for April there was a great deal more at stake. A very particular set of eyes would be on her, and her performance and act would mark a great deal more than just a ribbon.

April quickly snapped out of her wandering mind and noticed Harriet appear in the archway on the other side of the arena stadium, her dress's jewels sparkling in the soft light. In her hair was a pink bow tie that pushed the draping strands out of her eyes to reveal a very determined look. She was standing firm and strong, her hip slightly offset with a hand placed forcefully on her side. April could easily tell that Harriet was ready for this next challenge and wasn't going to lay down in simplistic defeat. The battle was most definitely going to be stripped right down to raw and bare skill that was about to push both contestants out of their comfort zone and test them to a new level. If April was able to survive its challenges with determination, some hidden prying eyes were going to be very happy.

"And now… the moment we've all been waiting for today… the grand finale of the Dewnord Town Pokémon Contest!" Vivian ecstatically shrieked, "Please warmly welcome our two fantastic finalists, Harriet and April who are ready to prove to us just why they're here and why they want to win the ribbon! But first, we're going to turn to the judges for a few insightful words."

As had become a particular habit for the audience to watch, Vivian outstretched her hand to wave attention over to the judges, beckoning the spotlight to drift on over. Max, surrounded by excitedly happy Contest fans, was gripping the edge of his seat tightly, unsure what to expect from the soon to be battle. He knew Harriet would give it her all, undoubtedly, but what she was up against was hard to tell. Even April's battles hadn't been enough to inform him about what character she was while battling.

While his concerns rattled through his head, the big screen lit up with the charismatic face of Nurse Joy, the first judge to be interviewed about the upcoming battle. With all ears, everyone attentively listened to her gentle voice while the silent nervous heartbeats of the two contestants beat harshly in their chests drowning out any encouragement she had to say. Everything was set for the perfect battle, and now the details were about to unravel!


	29. Chapter 29: A Silhouette Backtrack 3

**Chapter 29:**** A Silhouette Backtrack (Part 3)**

The sheer noise of the crowd's wondrous applause was still elevating on high levels in the stadium, raising every audience member to their feet with cries of encouragement and excitement. Max too was on his feet, civilly clasping his hands together in recognition of the two finalist's achievements. Held on huge black pillars outside the stadium, large screens depicted the proceedings within the Contest Hall with the present picture being a close up of Mr Contesta, voicing his final opinions on the battle about to unfold.

Everyone was captivated by this event, something that drummed up the entire town's excitement and thrill drawing many a citizen into the depth of the action. The market stalls situated on the long stretch of dirt track that ran from the doors of the Contest Hall all the way through the winding streets of the town, were still packed with numerous Contest fans as they searched and scanned for epic bargains and cheap memorabilia to remember this particular contest. Other passer bys were quickly zipping through the automatic doors to reclaim a front row viewing and really feel the heat and excitement emanate from the battle, engaging with the raw heart of the event. All in all, emotions were very high and pounding their way through every fibre of all those involved.

Harriet in particular could feel her nerves shooting about her body; from her skin to her bones and muscles. It was an indication, of some sorts, to the thrill soon to follow and the immersing of energy pumped by adrenaline. In many ways the nerves brought a calming to Harriet, as at least, somehow, she knew that she was filled with excitement and encouraging anticipation for the battle.

She now deliberately, yet delicately, began shuffling her feet to try and distract her thoughts and stay focused on beginning the battle properly, as her eyes drifted towards the golden ground before her, layered with numerous natural resources to fill in the terrain. She had momentarily caught the watchful eyes of her opponent who had been glimpsing about the stadium from the opposite end of the spherical building as if searching… looking for something in particular. Harriet, however, hadn't let this distract or concern her and continued to concentrate on the pure and blissful emotions of her two battle wins to bring her to this stage; they would be her driving force.

Centre stage was the MC for the event, partially leaning over the judges table to hear the last few words out of Mr Sukizo's mouth, although it was successfully following his usual generic statement. As he finished up with one or two more hints towards something being remarkable, she turned to face the cameras that were all fixed on her, and her pampered complexion once again appeared on the large screens.

"And now," boomed Vivian's voice over the loud speaker system echoing about the spacious arena, "We've heard from all the judges, so that means our wait is over!" she cried, twirling unexpectedly which caused her light pink dress to easily flutter through the air. "Let's welcome Harriet and April to the stage!"

The two Coordinators shared one last look before they sprinted out onto the stage floor, under the constant cheers and applause from the crowd. Their eyes never failed to avert each other's gaze, keeping the other in solid view the entire time as if watching keen prey. It was going to be a head to head battle, neither giving an inch; and it was sure to be an explosive finale to such a catalysing contest.

Vivian, meanwhile, had sauntered out onto the giant circle that marked the exact centre of the battle field, passionately waving her left arm about as she began to explain the rules yet again.

"Just to make things clear once more," she frantically said, winking and holding up her index finger to the camera, "You both have a points bar with equal limits, and the clock is set to five minutes! Whoever has the most points or successfully knocks the opponent's Pokémon out first…"

She hesitated, quickly glancing at the faces of both Coordinators whose complexions were bleached with a slight trembling of fear. She hoped that her following words were somehow going to act as a build up and encourage the excitement and passion to be drawn out of both girls as she was also impatiently waiting for an unpredictable battle to begin.

Placing the microphone in front of her lips she continued, "Will… Win!" At those words, ecstatic cries leapt from the stands where the crowd had yet to retreat to their seats, all eagerly waiting on the battle as well. Vivian acknowledged this and persisted through the formalities, "Five minutes is on the clock," she cried as a ticking noise began in the background; the final countdown, "So begin!"

Neither contestant hesitated as they both rapidly reached for their PokeBalls. April grabbed two purple tinted balls that sat neatly on her belt, which seemed to be the only thing holding up her thin blue satin dress that really showed the curves of her body. Harriet on the other hand had tucked her hand underneath the rim of her silky dress, flowing with elegance, and retrieved two small round objects as well. In sync, they both launched their Pokémon into the centre arena without saying a single command. Their Pokémon proceeded to appear in complete unison.

Both Coordinators' knew the Pokémon that were culminating in the material light and knew exactly what their first commands would be. On Harriet's end of the field, a small, creamy coloured Pokémon emerged out of streams of crisp red ribbon, waving its large green leaf in a spiral around its head. Next to Chikorita appeared its four winged companion, bursting through the strands of ribbon at quick speeds. Facing them was a frisky little ice type, Snorunt, who was happily jumping in the air and waggling its two little black feet. Next to him was Bulbasaur, puffing air out of the green bulb on its back causing the edges of his green exterior to expand and contract.

"Right!" cried both girls at the same time, slightly startling each other at the astonishing timing! Harriet however, was unable to reel in her thoughts in time and April snatched up the opportunity to the take the first lead.

"Guys, we're going for a medley long range attack to start things up, Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf and Snorunt, Icy Wind! Combine the two attacks together!"

Bulbasaur bucked its back legs in the air, firing an array of spinning sharp leaves towards the opposition. Snorunt watched as the leaves stormed towards Chikorita and Mothim and proceeded to launch a burst of cold wind to follow from its mouth, tinged with a frosty blue colour. The icicle particles that were floating in the air current began to group around the leaves, adding a sharp gloss to them. Their beauty was radiated in the shimmering tones of its new texture, exaggerated by the sun light peering in through the dome windows.

Harriet wasn't quick enough to command a counter attack or evasion, and Chikorita and Mothim were struck with the powerful combination that broke against their bodies. The sharp coldness singed through their skin as the barrage continued to hit. Chikorita was eventually knocked off her feet by the repeated blows, tumbling a few metres across the floor covered in specks of sparkling ice dust. Up above, Mothim was attempting to avoid the last remaining lumps of ice but also succumbed to the salvo and was sent hurtling to the ground as one large lump clipped his top left wing.

"Well, what a great way to start this battle off!" Vivian cried into the microphone, quickly glancing at the point's board to get a quick update on the initial scores. "An interesting combination from April has resulted in her immediate lead as Harriet's points have nearly dwindled by a quarter already… yet April's are still untouched," she spoke with an eeriness to her voice, "Harriet seems to be rather bewildered folks. Can she pull this one back?"

Harriet's mind was pounding, still unable to pull her thoughts back together. Her face displayed a horrified expression, and her body language represented this. Her fists were clenched and all her muscles in her torso were tense as a result of the nerves flooding her system. Why the unified comment had thrown her, she didn't know, but somehow she had to get a grip and defeat whatever was causing this… for her Pokémon's sake!

Suddenly her pupils snapped and colour quickly engulfed her skin again, "Alright, that was just a little mishap April, you're not going to get that chance again! Chikorita, let's show them a real Razor Leaf and Mothim try combining your Hidden Power with that!"

As Max heard Harriet cry her commands, a trickle of fear ran down his spine. He knew she could handle battles, but he had never once seen her attempt a combination move this intricate or risky. For starters, neither of them knew the type matching for Hidden Power, and that was key and central to the attack working. If it didn't mix then she would inevitably lose more points. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and just waited, not wanting to see the possible damage caused by her recklessness.

Obliged to follow Harriet's set commands, Chikorita had released her own flurry of sharpened foliage absconding from her head's leaf, and Mothim watched it attentively with what could have been noted as a look of concern set in his deep orange eyes. Rather hesitantly, he tensed his wings and began to feel a surge of brimming energy springing about the fibres of his body. To the audience, a golden glow was beginning to flow in a crisscross pattern and slowly formed into one spherical object slightly elevated away from his body. Immediately as this formed, he shot smaller balls from within the main hub of energy towards the leaves, intending to enclose Chikorita's attack within. However, as the balls of energy mixed with the leaves, small sizzling reactions began to occur, which only left the charred remains of singed ash.

The smell of smoke wafted into the stands, tickling the nose's of those watching. Max's heart dropped as he realised what must have happened, and he proceeded to remove his hands away from his eyes. As expected, Harriet's face was taken with another expression of angst and surprise; the last thing she needed.

"Come on Harriet!" he yelled, trying to feel like he was at least able to offer a hand in some shape or form, "You can do it! Just think; you now know the typing of Hidden Power! Use it to your advantage!"

April had obviously noted this too, knowing that her Pokémon were both weak to fire attacks. Without wasting a single minute, she jumped into action again, realising that her best bet was to target everything on Mothim.

"I'm not letting you get a foot hold Harriet, Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and hold Mothim in place, then Snorunt use your Headbutt on him as well!"

"Not so fast! Chikorita, use your own Vine Whip to stop Bulbasaur's in its track," Harriet quickly stated, immediately snapping back into the battle herself, "And Mothim dodge Headbutt and use Hidden Power again on Bulbasaur!"

"No!" April cried in shock.

Bulbasaur had already launched its two vines that sprouted from the sides of his bulb into the air, sending them straight towards the unguarded Mothim. Within one split second though, they were tangled in the locks of Chikorita's own vines; struggling to withstand the force. April's points quickly retracted on the board as a result, but not nearly enough to compensate for Harriet's failed combination.

Snorunt had also launched its attack, springing off the ground with one giant leap. His spinning mass hurtled towards Mothim, who, with ease, drifted to one side and allowed Snorunt to continue directly into the wall. It recoiled immediately off the hard surface and plunged towards the ground, hitting that too with the same force. As it struggled to regain its balance and stand upright it looked up at Mothim who had already produced the central ball of energy. Before Snorunt or April could react, the coiling stream of fire power soared straight towards Bulbasaur, hitting him dead on. More points immediately dwindled away on April's circle, now leaving both girls' points almost even, and Harriet hoped that April's Pokémon had taken more damage than hers.

As the smoke began to clear, April was horrified to see that Bulbasaur was also struggling to stand up. Its hind legs were sprawled across the floor and it seemed to be using all its might to even attempt to lift its own weight. By now, Snorunt was standing upright again, yet barely able to hold its own weight, concentrating heavily on keeping his balance aligned and April was overwhelmed with a sense of urgency.

"Bulbasaur! No!" she shrilled with the feeling of concern etched into her voice, "Snorunt, you're doing well bud, but I need you to protect Bulbasaur with your Double Team while it tries to regain its balance!"

"Sorry April, but we're not going to allow that! Chikorita, Vine Whip Snorunt away and then Mothim use Bug Bite on Bulbasaur!"

Snorunt had begun his skate across the floor, yet it was obvious that he was still struggling to keep his balance. Chikorita watched as Snorunt drew closer to Bulbasaur who was trying to still push himself up from the ground. Quickly though, she launched her vines from two buds that were pierced on her neck. They soared towards Snorunt and whipped him away, impacting his cone shaped shell with force. He bobbed along the ground before slowly rolling to a halt; his energy completely drained. Bulbasaur was now left open.

Vivian jumped up, thrusting her microphone in front of her mouth, "Snorunt is unable to battle, leaving Bulbasaur on his own…" she cried, intensifying the crowd's emotions while they watched a red beam of energy strike Snorunt's body and suck him back into his PokeBall, "There is just over one minute left on the clock, can April pull this thing around?"

A terrified squeal left April's mouth as she saw the tide of battle quickly flowing away from her. Her horrified look said it all. Bulbasaur was still struggling to push himself up, his entire body shaking from the strain of his muscles and April could see the end drawing near. Her eyes drifted up to Mothim who had again produced the flowing golden energy to surge through his wings, but she knew there was no way for her to claw the battle back. As the spherical ball left Mothim's body, instantly shooting a tunnel of glistening power towards Bulbasaur, she quickly withdrew a PokeBall from the back of her dress and pointed it directly at her friend.

"Bulbasaur, return!" she cried, watching a red jagged line sprout from the circular button on the centre of the ball. Within an instant her grass type had moulded into energy and he'd retracted back inside the object, safe and sound.

The white tinted stream of Hidden Power continued towards the ground, impacting the overlay and spurting dust around the stage floor. April instantly shut her eyes, lifting her arm to cover her face from the forceful particles as they kicked towards her. She was slightly thankful for the sudden shield from the crowd's watchful eyes as a small tear trickled down her cheek; she had lost. As the dust cleared, her face turned towards the judges table while she clipped Bulbasaur's PokeBall back onto her deep black belt. She noticed the electrical board behind them push her image out of view and the backdrop changed to the beaming face of Harriet and her two Pokémon with the bolded word Winner captioning their images.

"Well folks," Vivian gently spoke, a complete contrast to her ecstatic statements during the contest, "That is it! April has withdrawn Bulbasaur," Vivian turned towards the devastated teenager, "Her kind spirit entered into play there, and so we now have our Dewnord Town winner, Harriet, Chikorita and Mothim, who will be awarded this beauty!"

She ran into centre stage, holding up a light green ribbon with small faint mauve circles dotted about on the fabric while panning it from left to right for all the audience to see. Huge rounds of applause rose from the stands as everyone stood to their feet to congratulate the winning three. Harriet had done it!

The young coordinator ran towards her Pokémon with open arms, scooping them both up with a loving embrace. She squeezed them with joy, giggling softly into their ears. After slightly over two months, they had finally climbed the first stair in her goal to becoming a top coordinator. Her Pokémon had worked so hard perfecting moves, riskily living on the edge with her commands, but it had paid off.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much!" she softly whispered.

As the cameras briefly captured the image of the joyous three, twirling around on the spot in one giant hug, they soon returned back to Vivian who was now surrounded by crewmen placing the awarding ceremony objects in place. The judges had joined Vivian as well; Mr Contesta taking the small ribbon from Vivian's palm ready to award Harriet and her Pokémon with it.

"Before we award our winners with the Dewnord Town ribbon, we just want to thank everyone for today's gripping Contest…" Vivian now spoke, once again flowing with her brisk energy, "Firstly, April, you put so much effort into that last battle and you showed the crowd's your soft nature and love towards your Pokémon! Well done for giving us an amazing spectacle! And also, if any Coordinator who participated in today's contest is still around we'd love to have you back out on stage for a final applause to congratulate both Harriet and April!"

As Vivian continued to drum up the crowd's and offer encouragement to April who was now adorned with a flicker of a smile, Nurse Joy wandered over to Harriet, tapping her shoulder to get the young girl's attention. She slid her arm under Harriet's, drawing her over to the awarding proceedings centre stage whilst a few fellow contestants began to flood through the archways again. In the corner of Harriet's eye, she noticed the familiar complexions of Jimmy and Henry as they both waved at the crowd. Harriet was slightly bewildered to see them again, but paid little heed to the notion, easily moving her attention back to the ribbon.

"Well Harriet," Mr Contesta spoke while Nurse Joy led Harriet onto a slightly elevated block, "I'm pleased to award you your first Hoenn ribbon!"

He moved forward, gently placing the object in her outstretched palm. As he handed the ribbon over, he looked up at her energetic face, ablaze with confidence and excitement. She was brimming with clear energy, even shaking with delight. This was the start of her path to the Grand Festival, and something was telling him that Harriet wasn't going to let anyone win ribbons away from her with ease. Her fight had only just begun!

* * *

The atmosphere outside had changed since the morning, with a slightly orange tint in the air caused by the sun, which had begun its slow decline through the clear sky. The Contest Hall itself sat on the edge of the coast, next to the golden coated beach with rows of palm trees running along the cobbled street that connected it to the main town. Scattered across the beach were a few Wingull, sauntering to and fro.

Along the street, the market stalls had almost nearly been packed down, with only a few people left to unhinge the remaining metal polls from one another. It looked like a completely different place to the morning; now filled with peace and quiet. The other people lounging around were mostly contest fans, still resting in the calm before they too headed on their way.

Max was also part of this crowd, although he sat on his own away from the rest. The bench was close to the entrance of the Contest Hall, and he was waiting for Harriet to emerge after her final debrief and updates were given to her Contest Pass. Suddenly, a faint click engaged in the electrical system and the blue shaded doors began to slide open.

"Max, Max," Harriet cried as she burst out of the Contest Hall, almost too quickly for the automatic doors to open in time, "Look, look, look," she continued to yell holding her ribbon outstretched for him to see.

Startled, Max rotated his head to see the charging mess that she was approaching him, waving her hand frantically around almost as if to distract him.

"Hold it, slow down a little," he squeamishly stated, cowering a little from the thought that she may just run right into him, "I can't see it if you don't slow down!"

Almost instantly, Harriet came to a halt, taking a quick breath before opening her mouth again, "And, and, and, and, and, and, and… oh… Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she energetically shouted, jumping up and down as if she had just seen all the presents on Christmas morning, "I'm so excited Max, this is it, this is the start of my Contest journey," she said, this time with more calmness in her tone, while she indicated to the fabric in her hand, "I actually won! I actually won!"

Max stood up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to congratulate her, "You were awesome Harriet, you and your Pokémon, despite everything, pulled through in the end there and really proved to the other Coordinators why you deserve to be here!"

She continued to bounce around, obviously fuelled by the intense emotions from winning. Suddenly, as if a switch had been pressed in her brain, she plunged her hand into her handbag and withdrew a metallic box. With one click of the metal, it slithered open and five ribbon slots were unveiled.

"I had totally forgotten about this," she remarked, eyeing up the different slots. Max then leaned in over her shoulder to get a better look at the object himself, reminding him of the box containing the present from his sister, handing him the other half of the mysterious pendant that was now secretly hidden under his shirt.

"So, where do you think I should place this ribbon Max? Centre? Top right?"

"Well, it's up to you really, it is yours after all!"

Again, she bounced from one foot to the other, happily thrilled by her achievement, "I guess you're right, but the significance will be different depending on where I place it. If it goes in the centre then it shows the beginning of the journey, but I could always place my last ribbon there as a sign of my final win… So many possibilities!"

As they both stayed in silence for a while, deeply engaged with different thoughts, Max's mind slowly returned to the situation that had brewed in Rustboro, reminding him of what he and Harriet had left behind. At least Harriet's ribbon was a show of how they were progressing; not letting anything stand in the way of their goals, but it was still tough to do.

"Harriet, I just want to say well done again. Despite everything you may have been feeling about the past few weeks, you were still able to go out there and come out on top of all the other contestants, and that is saying something!"

She looked up at him and simply smiled, gracefully nodding her head in thanks. She knew that they both owed Roxanne a lot, but no one was going to stop them from achieving what they wanted, especially because Roxanne had always insisted they keep perusing their dreams no matter the obstacles.

Looking back down at the box she realised a new significance that this particular ribbon held; a special sign for Roxanne, and with that in mind she placed it firmly in the middle to act as a constant reminder. This was what her journey was made of, special friends and special times. A chance to keep growing and exploring and encountering what Hoenn had to offer!

"You're right Max, you're right…" she quietly whispered, "There's so much to keep motivating us to follow our dreams… which reminds me, I was surprised to see that Henry stuck around for a bit… and Jimmy… I was so sure that they'd both have continued on their journeys because nothing ever seems to stop them. It's like they have an inner Roxanne who never lets them give up!"

"Well, something kept them around, and who knows, we may well see them back at the PokéCentre if they happen to be staying there as well… talking of which, I really want to get back and contact the Nurse Joy from the airfield to see if she's been able to connect to Rustboro yet. I'm really worried about Roxanne and Brock still; I just want to know."

"Ok."

The two proceeded to walk along the cobbled path, back into the main hub of buildings to return to the PokéCentre for their last night in Dewnord Town before heading off to Dewford Town for Max's gym battle; another dream that was waiting to be chased. As they passed the remnants of the stalls, they heard a distant shouting coming from behind them. They immediately swivelled around to the delighted looks of both Jimmy and Henry running towards them. As they came closer, their speed began to slow and they entered a deep and loud breathing; puffing their chests larger with every breath.

"Hey you two," Henry panted, bending over and placing both of his hands on his knees.

"Nice to see you both," Harriet responded, "Oddly, we were literally just talking about you two… in a good way of course," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head as an instinctive response to her awkwardness.

"Ah no worries," Jimmy mentioned, now breathing normally again, "We know you couldn't hurt a fly," he smiled, trying to show a good sign of response to quell Harriet's awkwardness.

"So what were you saying exactly?" Henry interjected; now standing upright.

"Oh, just about how we were surprised to see the two of you still here in the final applause bit! I just expected that you two would've left already considering you're both the type to keep yourself on the go!"

A small smile crept onto Henry's face and he quickly glanced over at Jimmy who was doing exactly the same to him, "Funny you should say that, we were also just talking about it back in the foyer, because Jimmy said exactly the same thing to me!"

"How funny," Max responded, "So is there a reason to it?" he asked the both of them.

"Well, in actual fact – yea there is!" Henry stated, looking up at Jimmy again to gage a response as to whether he could comment for the both of them. Jimmy gave him a little smile and Henry continued, "Well I've decided that contests may not be the best thing for me, and I'm going to train myself up on Dewford Island and try and catch a few new Pokémon to add to my Whismur and Mawile, and then I'm going to take on Brawly and win my first league badge!

He now centred his attention on Max and his posture became eager and ready, illuminating an air of confidence about him, "So you best watch out Max, cos I'm going to be entering the league for sure, and then nothing's stopping me from winning it! Not even you!"

Max was slightly taken aback by Henry's new found assurance, edging a smile on his lips as he realised that he had just obtained a new rival. It was very clear that Henry had a new passion driving him forward, and that was something that had been notably lacking in his contest entries. It was going to be a brand new start, a way of change; although Max knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Well mate, I look forward to seeing you again soon! Next time we meet we're going to battle and I'm going to show you why I'm not someone to be looked over for that title!"

"I look forward to it! Till next time!" Henry didn't wait for any responses. Within a minute he was buzzing off into the forests that spanned the outskirts of the town, heading into new territory and a new beginning. They all knew that the next time Henry showed his face he would indeed be a different boy, and Max was silently anticipating the arrival of his first rival battle with him.

"Well he certainly has energy, I'll give the boy that," said Jimmy, still watching the small silhouette of Henry disappear into the momentously large expanse of trees, "And knowing him I'm pretty sure he'll be making many a new friend in no time!"

Harriet looked up at this comment, her heart beginning to thump as her thoughts centred in on the possibilities of a new Pokémon; the varying types and species all made way for such an intricate relationship.

"You know what; I don't think he'll be the only one having something new the next time we meet! Since I saw a water type back at the Rustboro contest I was amazed by its power and technique, and then facing your Wingull here, Jimmy… well… it was just amazing! And so I think I want to capture a water type of my own, before we leave Dewford I say!"

Jimmy laughed; rather amazed at the amount of excitement Harriet could hold onto herself, "That's a goal and a half! You best keep it then! Next time I face you I want to go up against it!"

"You've got a deal!" Harriet responded, clasping Jimmy's hand with force as a sign of agreement.

"Hold on, hold on… What?" Max remarked, his attention solely on Harriet, "Since when did you want a water type? This is the first time I've heard about this?" he cheekily chuckled, his face also showing signs of bemusement papered in his skin.

"Well since when do I have to tell you everything," she rather angrily spoke, folding her arms and giving him a cold shoulder, "It's not like you tell me everything either!"

"Hold up you guys, no need to bicker, we're all friends here…" Jimmy reluctantly expressed, opening his arms up to suggest reconciliation, "We're not in a battle you know!" he tried to joke, keeping the tones light hearted.

"Talking about battles, how many badges do you have Jimmy?" Max asked, quickly diving his hand into his own pocket to withdraw his badge case. Flipping the top open he revealed his own set of two that were brilliantly shinning in the light, "It took me a lot of effort but I've managed to get two already!"

"Nice one, I'm afraid though that I can outdo that with four myself, but no worries, I was travelling through the northern areas of Hoenn before I met up with you in Petalburg and so challenged a couple of Gym's up there too!"

"Oh… fairs… well I, well… soon I'll have three and then I'll only be one behind! You watch out 'cos I'm coming for you!"

"You're on… But anyway, I best be heading back to the PokéCentre now, nice chatting and all but I have an early morning tomorrow… so I'll see you guys around, yea?" Jimmy motioned, reaching in to shake Max's and Harriet's hands as a formal goodbye.

"In actual fact, we're heading that way as well," Harriet quickly spoke, clutching Jimmy's hand and dragging him along the path before them, leaving Max standing in the same place, rather startled and bewildered.

"Alright then, we'll all head back together, and if you guys want you can head out to the local Noodle restaurant with me tonight, I fancy giving it a taste over!" he laughed, managing to regain his composure before turning back to beckon Max to catch up.

As Max caught up, hearing the remainder of questions surrounding the intricate details of a water type, his mind was only focused on one thing. Even though the day's events had been awesome, inspiring and uplifting, and the talks with old friends had been a pleasant relief, there was still the present feeling of danger that gripped his heart. The three of them together, continued to walk back into town, away from the quiet beach that had been crowded with contest fans for most of the day, lavishing the sun's rays whilst also eagerly watching the unfolding events on the large screens. The now tranquil setting was a fading reminder of what was to come and the many more exciting contests that were ahead for Harriet; the waves, a pleasant symbol of the ebbs and flows of battles; the excitement that brews and the lulls of evasion. Now Max and Harriet were eager not for battle but for answers that were hopefully to soon come.

* * *

Lingering in the thick of the darkened forest, two shadowy figures ascended into the tree tops, hoisting themselves up along dangling rope like vines. The thicket of foliage brushed past their skin as they heaved their way up through tangling braches adorned with leaves and mossy bark that gripped their hands with loose ivy. They neared the top of their select tree, entering into what seemed to be a man made construction in the heart of the gigantic trunk and dense shrubbery. As they narrowly slipped through a crack, a number of small lamps instantly flickered on around the room, hidden in the hollow carved out bark.

"You know what?" the young blonde woman spoke, adjusting a few objects on a shelving like contraption, "I think I'm starting to get use to this place!"

Her companion looked up from his task, uploading the computer system that had begun switching on numerous other displays around the circular room, giving a small little deceptive smile. He proceeded to key in a few commands into the system which instigated a faint beeping noise from the main hub of connections.

"Well Cassidy," he harshly croaked, "Looks like we have a connection! I'll begin sending a contact call to First Leader right away…"

"Yes, and while you're at it," she interrupted, crawling over to Butch and placing her hand firmly on his shoulder, "Contact headquarters and ask them to send us another one of our Pokémon each, I feel we may need a little more help out here than we had first imagined!"

"Sure thing, and who exactly do you want?"

"Get Houndour, a fire type could come in real handy against these steal freaks out here! Trust me when I say they're not going to get far with him back on our team!"

"Sure thing… and I'll withdraw Cloyster then – I've seen a number of their grunts with bird type Pokémon and having Cloyster's ice type moves back on our team will freeze them in their tracks!"

"Team Sukai won't know what hit them!" Cassidy cackled causing her face to light up with a pleasant joy as Butch also joined in with his subtle laugh.

As the continued to revel in their pleasantries, the screen before them suddenly culminated the pixels together and a hazy figure popped up shrouded in darkness. The only thing Butch and Cassidy could ascertain was the silhouette line that traced the image of a female.

"Yes?" a voice questioned with tones of a solemn attitude.

"Ah," Cassidy responded, "First Leader, we have a mission for you and your operatives from Section 1."

"Go ahead," she sighed.

"We've received intelligence reports from Section 3 saying Team Sukai have captured Rustboro and are holding it on lock down, we're unsure of their reasons for it but we are sending you and your operatives in to smoke them out. We can't have them causing a commotion like this while we're trying to bring small cogs into play ourselves. Your task is to destroy whatever strong hold they've set up and cause them to retreat."

"Ok! Section one over…"

"Not so fast!" Butch sternly spoke, "We've also received reports from Giovanni about the status of each and every operative concerning their given task, and we understand that you have encountered a slight… hiccup, shall we say?" he rhetorically asked, seeing her body droop a little at those words, likely because she was afraid of the repercussions, "We just want you to know how pleased we are of your work so far and the achievements you made today. It may not have gone according to how you planned but it's still working perfectly fine!"

"Thank you, sir!" she nervously responded.

"No problem, we're here whenever you need our support…" He hesitated a little, pondering how to phrase his next statement, "But remember," he firmly proceeded, "Everyone is watching you, in particular, attentively. Try not to lose any heart about this!"

With those words, Butch quickly cut the connection leaving the young woman to her thoughts. He turned again to face his partner, nodding in gratitude. They had continued as planned and the dice had been rolled again. Now they were to wait as their plans slowly amped up. They were both aware how easily and swiftly things could turn for worse, but their faith rested in the grunts they'd assigned this mission too. Now they were to sit back and watch, yet they knew that eyes were on them too!

* * *

The quiet subtlety of the PokéCentre was a welcoming embrace for any trainer that happened to walk into its comforting walls, normally a place of relaxation and rest. Yet, this normal atmosphere was quickly broken by a loud trampling sound of feet on the floor racing closer to the building. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the trio of friends sprinted through the doors of the PokéCentre, headed up by Max who was charging through the main reception area towards Nurse Joy. This was his moment to find out a little more, and he had to know!

He raced up to the main desk, instantly slamming his hands down on the top as he quickly gaped for a couple of breaths. Jimmy and Harriet shortly followed him, each going to a different side of Max and resting against the counter, puffing away in exhaustion. Their energy had kept them going, constantly driven by their worry for Roxanne and Brock. Now it was time for them all to find out.

"Nurse Joy," Max panted, "Have you heard anything from your cousin at Dewford Airfield?" he frantically asked.

She looked up from a pile of papers stacked in front of her, her face expressing solemn and unfortunate tones, "You've not heard?" she asked.

Max's faced dropped, he could tell something was wrong just by the simplicity of her look. His mind whirled away, analyzing everything that had occurred within the past seconds; her voice, her words, her tones; everything. All his analytical processing triggered a well of emotions to break forth and his only reasoning in this state determined that something was terribly wrong, even dangerously horrific.

"What, Nurse Joy? What?" he snapped, fighting back the tears through sheer desperation, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Just tell me… please."

His voice withered away in a small trail of muffled noises. He slunk his head against his chest and braced himself, awaiting the news to slip through in some calm and caring manner. Harriet, also overwhelmed with a gripping fear of what was about to befall their ears, gently placed her hand on Max's shoulder to signify their unity in the matter. Whatever happened, whatever may have transpired, they, in all realms of possibility, had to stay strong.

Nurse Joy reached her hand across the granite top surface, clutching Max's hand within hers. She apologetically looked into his eyes before opening her mouth, "I'm afraid to inform you that Rustboro is under siege from a group calling themselves Team Sukai…"

There was a silent pause in the room, sending chilling reactions shuddering about the youngster's bodies. Max was frantically shaking his head out of desperation. He longingly wished that he'd stayed behind after the initial attack even though it risked halting his league career. But that didn't seem to matter to him right now.

"No… No, it can't be! This… It's… it's… Roxanne!" he almost wailed, clutching at the sides of his clothes.

"Max…" Harriet softly spoke, "It'll be ok, I'm sure the Police are handling the matter, and… and they're not going to let anything happen to Rustboro or their citizens," she slightly questioned, directing her final statement towards Nurse Joy.

"Yes, oh yes, Officer Jenny and her teams are already on sight coordinating operations," Nurse Joy hurriedly said, really trying to reassure Max, "My sister from Rustboro told me that the police plans are coming along smoothly and the latest report from Team Sukai proposed plans to release hostages."

"They're releasing hostages? Do you know anything more?" Jimmy asked.

"The only reports I've heard were something to do with some Rhydon and then these reports that were broadcast today… but I never thought… I never thought that they'd go to any extremes…"

Her words echoed away into the currently silent lobby, now void of any usual bustle. A still quiet proceeded to creep into the group's hearts as they heard the words repeat in their minds as if stuck on a cruel loop. It really was the case no matter how much their heads tried to twist the letters around or make clever comprehensions that didn't actually exist. Team Sukai hadn't gone; they were back and with crippling tactics.

"Max," Harriet once again spoke, pulling him around until he was face to face with her, "Think about what we said before we left Rustboro, there's nothing we can do, and you have a third badge to get here on Dewford Island."

She paused for a few moments, seeing a brief flicker of excitement arise and instantly die within him, "Look," she rigidly commented, "Why don't we all go out and grab a bite to eat down at that restaurant Jimmy was telling us about earlier, there's nothing we can do here and in all honesty food's probably going to do us a world of good at the moment."

Max silently nodded in a distracted fashion, slipping his hand into his pocket and immediately turning away from the front desk without any words. He shuffled away from the other three, heading straight for the automatic doors. Harriet and Jimmy both watched him continue out of the doors where he abruptly stopped, just soaking in the scenery around him. Harriet looked over her shoulder at Nurse Joy who was bound with grave worry for the young trainer. She smiled at the caring nurse before pursuing Max out of the building, shortly followed by Jimmy. It was going to be tough, that was plainly obvious to Harriet, but she was going to have to be there for him no matter what.

* * *

Max's fork slowly picked away at the neatly presented food before him, mangling and fiddling with the plates of pasta and vegetables. He was resting his head in his hand, trying to avert his thoughts from the unfortunate news that Nurse Joy had broken to them. The sofas that they had been seated in just seemed uncomfortable to him, and he continued to fidget and slide his body backwards and forwards on the red leather. It was very clear that his mind was in no pleasant state, ridiculed with the horrendous information they had been notified with. He had already been a witness to some atrocities caused by Team Sukai and knew about others, such as their experiments on Humans and Pokémon alike, and now Roxanne and Brock were in the middle of it all again.

"Max…" Harriet softly spoke, placing her fork neatly on her plate before stretching her hand over to his, "You've got to eat something."

He slowly looked up from the disjointed mess before him, making eye contact with the two youngsters that sat opposite him, but no one said a word, no one needed too in his opinion. He was happy just sitting in the other's company, picking away at his food as the time ticked on.

He returned his gaze back to his food, now swirling it around on the fork. He felt that one mouthful may just help settle things down a little, and in fairness he knew Harriet was correct, not eating was no good to him.

As the silence continued, Harriet finished up her food and neatly pushed her plate away from her place, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Her emotions were different to Max's, obviously concerned but also filled with excitement and joy at the same time from her win; even a thrill at witnessing all the different species of Pokémon. Her mind kept on wandering back to their conversation with Henry; his passion and excitement about starting fresh and catching new Pokémon. For her it was exactly the same and that exuberating feeling had also returned thanks to the day's actions. Unfortunately though, things were now being overshadowed by Team Sukai.

* * *

The shrouded figure wandered through the usually busy high streets that were now littered with vast amounts of rubble and debris caused by his commands. His looming presence caused a sharp and sudden response from all his followers that happened to be there too, carrying out their set tasks. A few subordinates were daintily leading a procession of hostages across the central area towards the PokéCentre located a few blocks away from Apollo's position, but the instance they spotted their leader they saluted and stood firm and stout as if worshiping or idolising what they viewed as a deity.

Apollo continued on past his devout employees, giving them small recognitions by the slight twitch of his head to at least adorn them in a sense of worth. His main goal, however, was locating the amulet he so desired, and if he had to show respect to those that were already in due awe of him then so be it. His main priority was to meet with his five Heads, all centred around the amulet's last known location, for recon reports; then things could truly enter play.

He raised his hand to tap a small device that looped around his ear and a crackling noise erupted in his hearing. He momentarily stopped, wincing a little at the scratchy noises coming from the ear piece, before he became accustomed to its wave length and preceded onwards. The next few buildings were oddly still standing, and so too did it happen that nothing in this area had even been remotely scratched. Apollo callously smiled as he noted the observation.

"Open communications with Tech one from my capsule," he suddenly spoke.

The crackling noises now died down and were replaced with a low frequency humming; a voice then responded through the small device wrapped around the commander's right lobe.

"This is Tech one, how may I help you Sir?" he politely asked.

"Good… I like someone who seems to try and please me!" he offhandedly commented, again chuckling to himself, "Anyway, have you reached any more conclusions about where my cherished prize is?"

"In fact, we have. But I'm afraid to say it's not good news."

"Just spit it out," Apollo rudely ordered with an extremely aggressive tone to his voice, "I'm not here to waste resources on my Heads and Principals looking for something that may or may not be here!"

"Yes, Sir, of course, Sir… well then, I regret to inform you that by our calculations and triangulations…" his voice shakily stated, "The pendant isn't here, and our only logical conclusion is that whoever had it must've been aboard one of those planes we hijacked."

Only silence remained over the communications channel, engulfing the tech in a flurry of nerves. His fears rose and his adrenaline pumped harder, beating away in the inside of his ear drums. This was not a predicament he wished to find himself in, especially not with Apollo who was known to not only be ruthless in executing plans but also in keeping discipline.

Suddenly, the tech's nerves broke as the silent murmur of Apollo's voice began distributing over the channel again, "Very well, I'm on route to meet with the Heads but recall all other teams to their base capsules, it's time for us to retreat!"

Apollo reached to the device on his ear again, pressing it gently and causing one last faint crackle before the noises went dead. He looked up ahead where the terminal entrance of the airport was, seeing the numerous hostages hoarded into set corners by his own Principles and Subordinates from his capsule. He sighed. All their efforts and time had been for nothing, the amulet had snuck out of his nearing grasp and it was time for him to regroup with his Heads and formulate their next course of action.

He turned to look at the edge of the decorative square, adorned with a beautiful, stone water feature to mark the centre. It was finely carved and showed a true splendour of humanity. Apollo, however, looked at it in disgust, yet acting calmly and cool he reached for a small spherical ball that was dangling from the edges of his dark green uniform. He tapped the white button lightly with his thump and the ball instantly enlarged in his hand.

"Metang, go!" he coldly cried, sending the PokeBall out of his hand with a gentle fling of his wrist.

The PokeBall flew above the fountain where it quickly burst open in a flash of light, causing the five people also standing in the square to look up from an assortment of computer screens to see what was going on. Each of them instinctively reached for a PokeBall attached on their clothes as well. The blue tinted creature moulded together in the shimmering white light until it hovered above the stone carving. It rotated it s body around so that it could look at its trainer.

Apollo chuckled a little to himself, excited about his destructive thoughts racing through his mind, "Good! Use Hyper Beam on that fountain below you, Metang!"

The steel type hovered higher into the air while his front horn began to be overwhelmed with a vibrantly bright golden light. The light continued to grow in intensity until it was flowing with clear particles of energy. The Pokémon then locked its body in a diagonal stance so that his horn was directly pointed towards the stone feature. As soon as he had primed himself, the Hyper Beam expelled out of the metal appendage and soared in a straight and narrow line towards the clear cut object. The moment the two collided, fragments of the statue were distributed into the surroundings until they came crashing to the ground, scattering about the vicinity. Apollo's only response was to stand there and laugh in utter joy.

"Ahh," he sighed, "Very good Metang, wonderful job," he heartlessly remarked, obviously revelling in the destruction that lay barren in front of him, "I needed a good little stress relief workout and you certainly provided my friend."

He continued to chuckle to himself while he walked over the crumbling remains of the stone, indicating to Metang to begin following him. They both proceeded over to the table of computer screens, manned by the five people who had been privy to the demolition. All of them had, by now, removed their hands from their PokeBall's the instant they recognised what was occurring, and as their leader approached they all welcomed him with a sly smile and a salute.

"Orion," Apollo grimly said, "I want you to coordinate removal operations of all our gear instantly, there's no point wasting our energy on searching for something when it's not here."

The stout man responded with a vigorous nod of his head before he began to depower all the monitors that surrounded them. Apollo seemed pleased at Orion's work.

"Thank you," he gracefully said, "Now, the rest of you I want to head straight to my capsule and order the retreat of all your teams from my Bridge… oh and take all my Principles and Subordinates with you as well! They no longer need to be holding hostages. I'll be with you guys shortly, and as soon as I arrive we'll begin tracking the amulet again."

The other four Heads saluted their boss once more before they departed like darts away from the square, zipping away with speed. Apollo now turned his attention back to Orion, walking over to the Head's side and placing his hand firmly on Orion's shoulder. He then leaned in close to Head 1, allowing his mouth to nearly touch Orion's ear.

"I have a special mission for you," whispered Apollo, "One which means you won't be returning with us in the Capsule, but it is key and central to our overall goal."

"Ok Sir, whatever you ask," Orion responded, stopping his present tasks to lean in closer and listen attentively.

"Good! I need you to…"

His statement was quickly interrupted by the roaring noises of chopper blades circling the sky above them. Both men looked up to find the source of the commotion. To their utmost disgust, they noticed a few blacked out helicopters with a distinct red R painted on their sides. They knew exactly who was sitting inside and they weren't about to wait around to be greeted by a full on battle.

"Hmm, so they really are here as well… Looks like we're going to have to step things up then," Apollo sneered, quickly slipping an envelope into Orion's waistcoat pocket as he continued to fix his eyes on the helicopters, "Read that and report back to me as soon as possible. You know the communication signal. I'll be expecting to hear from you soon!" Apollo finished, now turning to his Pokémon and pointing its PokeBall directly at it to recall it home.

With those actions, Apollo then also slipped away into the shadows of Rustboro's buildings, leaving Orion to make his own departure with the remaining gear. Their shadowy motives were attuning to the men's visible features and soon they were both completely masked by a veil of deception. Even though things hadn't gone as hoped for Apollo, he knew that everything was beginning to fall into place and enter the playing field. Dark times were beginning to brew.


	30. Chapter 30: The Music Style

**Chapter 30:**** The Music Style**

The camera angle panned across the Rustboro shoreline, with the great expanse of water acting as a backdrop to the fine arts of a civilised world. However, the unnatural constructions were left in wreckage and rubble now, reduced to the ground after the horrendous terrors that had choked the city. The images being recorded showed the devastation left behind by Team Sukai. Their depictions were heart wrenching and caused lumps to emerge in the backs of people's throats, but it was obvious that these pictures had to be broadcast for all those willing to see. People had to know the extent of damage caused and it was their right to find out just what the region of Hoenn was now up against; no-one was going to be able to conceal the sickening horrors.

"And… as you can see by the images on the screen, Rustboro has been left in total chaos and mess, reduced to mere pieces of concrete in some places… Look, here we have a number of citizens braving the streets in clear up operations, and there appears to be the Rustboro Gym leader and her Pokémon, along with a Kanto Gym leader by the looks of things. These images truly capture what occurred here and show the strong willingness and the camaraderie of the citizens that were caught up in these terrorist attacks."

Sat comfortably in the warmth of the Dewnord Town PokéCentre, the young group of trainers listened to every horrific description that news reporter Kathryn King was reeling of her tongue, as if it was a machine filled with endless sentences of doom and gloom. More pictures continued to flash up on the screen and more words continued to echo out of the speaker system. The more Max saw, the further he reduced himself into the bean bag, slinking into its warm hug. If only he had stayed. That phrase continued to play backwards and forwards across his mind, as if it was some haunting slide show set to trigger some deep emotional cascade. Either way, it was doing that exact thing!

"We've had the chance to interview some people about the events over this past week including the plane hijackings that seemed to mark the beginning of Team Sukai's operations here in Rustboro."

Max had had enough. It was all too much to keep absorbing. No matter what they said nothing was going to change what had happened, nothing at all. It wouldn't change the damage to the city, the terror instilled in people and Pokémon alike, nor would it add any satisfaction to all the people kidnapped by these people purely for their malicious experiments. Throughout his short journey thus far, Max had seen too much horror strike the region like a constant barrage of tactics set to destroy the community of Hoenn. It was unspeakable what they had done, tried to do and were doing, and now the news channels were milking it as if it was some celebratory event. He knew that it wasn't their intention or even so, but with everything he had experienced it oddly felt good to place his blame somewhere.

He turned towards Harriet, expressing his grief through the solemn look assembled on his face. Their moments of struggles had been jointly shared, and this left a mutual understanding and respect which Max could always feed off for support and help. Right now, as more reels of images scrolled across the screen, all he wanted was to rest in some comforting joy.

"What powerful words… It leaves me speechless! But one thing we can all safely reassure ourselves with is the knowledge that Team Sukai have officially gone. There appears to be no real reason for their departure but we are informed that the investigation into the team's operations has been amped up and we are exporting a report from the local Officer Jenny very soon. We also here that communications are slowly being restored and should be up and running within a few hours time. We'll bring you more as and when it comes."

A wave of relief crossed over Max at the news. His previous down heartened attitude had quickly been replaced with an overwhelming sense of joy.

"Yes," he cried, leaping up from his seat, "That means we'll be able to speak to Roxanne and Brock in no time!"

The small lights gently flickered in the background of the circular room, hanging on the sides of the musky wooden walls. The electronic monitors were all actively churning out information on the screen. One of these devices was receiving input from a young man who was rapidly typing away at a keyboard, punching in numbers and figures from a sheet of scribbled down notes. His generally greenish coloured hair was littered with bark shavings and mossy foliage yet this hadn't even risen to his attention because his work had gripped his entire concentration.

"Cassidy," he said, still lingering his eyes over the pencil marks, "I think we're just about ready with our report data and findings. It's time to patch us through to headquarters for our debrief and further assignments."

The young woman shuffled over to a view screen that was equipped with sound systems and cameras, turning every single system on with one simple push of a button. As the sequencing page appeared on the screen she hesitantly began to input the duos codes ready to connect them into the Rocket's communication mainframe. With every tap of the screen her nerves continued to build.

"Butch," she hesitantly spoke, "What are we going to say?" she asked, fiddling with a few more buttons.

"I… I don't know… but we'll think of something! Don't worry…"

He slid over next to Cassidy, gently patting her on the shoulder. They both looked at each other and nodded in unison. Their attention then rested on a shiny spherical object that lay in front of them, sitting at a slanted angle on a metallic plate.

"If we send it, we both know what its future would be!"

Butch reached over to the PokeBall and picked it up from the plate, reducing it to a smaller size by lightly pressing the central circular button. Effortlessly, he then placed it in his back pocket before turning his head to look at Cassidy.

"Well the answer is; we don't send it!"

"Easy for you to say, your weren't the one given this assignment as the First. My head's on the line if we don't deliver!"

"We'll think of something, trust me! We will benefit from having it so much more than any other Rocket agent will, so that's valid reason enough for us not to worry about our decision!" Butch sternly spoke, portraying only an emotionless look at his partner to settle her down. He then immediately proceeded to lean over to the monitor and enter the contact key for Giovanni's office. He hoped that his confident sounding pep talk would be enough to lift his optimism as well; now there was no turning back.

Expanding lines began to trace across the screen as the connection was made. The multicoloured pixels then merged into one great image before splitting to reveal the calm and collected features of a young woman, dressed head to toe in a scarlet coloured robe. She finished jotting something down with her elaborately decorated pen and bunched the papers together in a neat pile before placing them back into a drawer. Until this point she had yet made eye contact with the camera or acknowledged the presence of Butch and Cassidy, but she finally looked away from the set of drawers attached to her desk and stared directly at the duo. Her fixation felt rather cold.

"Yes, what news do you bring for Giovanni?" she monotonously stated.

"We're here to inform him of our operations in Hoenn and to deliver an update on the Team Sukai situation, Sir!" Cassidy briskly responded.

"I expect that you also have news on the Pokémon acquirement as well?"

"It's only for Giovanni's ears, Sir," Butch interrupted.

"Very well, as you wish… but don't grovel to me for better missions other than the refurbishing of the storage rooms you're bound to be assigned when he demotes you for not delivering the goods on time!"

Butch and Cassidy didn't respond. They stayed motionless with a complexion of respect etched into their faces. The woman stared back at them for only a few mere more seconds before she sighed and, seemingly with little excitement, hit a large button on the edge of her computer monitor. On Butch and Cassidy's end, the screen abruptly blackened before returning with colour and the outline of a shadowy figure.

"What news do you bring?" the voice whispered.

"We have news on the Team Sukai operation, Sir; by the time we had mobilised agents and landed they…"

"Yes I know, they had gone, what else is new?" the figure sighed, interrupting Butch with his comments as he lent forward into the light, "The spy agents from Section 3 that you mobilised in the organisation have already given me the update I need: the reasoning's behind Team Sukai abandoning Rustboro, what they're looking for, what their goals are! I know it all!"

"Sorry Sir, we weren't aware…"

"No, no you weren't…" He paused momentarily, leaning back into his tall black chair, "And if you want to stay in the loop you'll deliver the required Pokémon I asked for!"

"About that Sir," Butch said, ushering Cassidy to stay quiet with the subtle flapping of his hand, "Unfortunately our run in with Team Sukai was less profitable than we had hoped!"

"What? What are you talking about?" he rather aggressively asked, slamming his hands against his desk and thrusting his body in to assert his power, "I heard nothing about any engagement with Team Sukai! They left as you arrived!"

"Ah. Well it seems someone has neglected to inform you that Cassidy and I took our own transport to Rustboro and arrived before the boarding parties. As we landed we were ambushed and attacked by some unknown mem…"

"No!" Giovanni shouted, whisking his arm across his desk, knocking a load of files and objects all over the floor, , "I had heard reports about the Heads of Team Sukai as they're called within the organisation, but none of our agents had even caught a glimpse of them. I assumed they were just a rumour started by the leader to hold his troops awe, but never did I expect to actually find them. Everything pointed to their existence being a bunch of lies!" He finished his statement and folded his arms, turning his back to the camera, "Very well," he reluctantly sighed, "I guess we're going to have to alter our plans then, anyway, proceed with your explanation!"

"Well unfortunately the PokeBall ended up in their hands Sir, there was nothing we could do about it."

"It appears not, but it's to be expected if you had to face the likes of the Heads. Very well, as much as I hate to hear that, the Pokémon was expendable, we can get another one. I'll assign the mission to some of our agents in Johto; they can catch a native specimen for us. In the meantime, continue to gather all the data you can on Sukai."

"Yes Sir!"

"Good!" Giovanni responded, now gently sitting back down into his chair, "And one last thing as thanks for your information. Team Sukai are looking for a particular object, a pendant to be exact, purple and oval shaped. They believed it to be in Rustboro but obviously it appears their calculations were wrong, so we've now got an opportunity to find it first! If you happen to hear anything about it contact me right away, for the time being send agents out to look for this pendant, get them searching for amulets too, you never know what it may have been labelled as!" He swivelled his chair around to gaze at a metallic segment of his wall that displayed a gigantic collection of data all merged together, "I'll get new assignments to you within the hour!"

Giovanni then slammed his fist against a touch screen inbuilt in his desk. Communications were cut short before Butch or Cassidy could say another word that may have potentially knocked another nail into their demotion caskets. They inhaled quickly and let out a long gasp of relief.

"I don't know how Butch, but you did it! You created a believably bogus story and he bought it!"

Cassidy clasped her hands together in relief, leaning back on her knees as she let the calmness wash over her. The duo fell into silence with the room's atmosphere changing accordingly. Small grins appeared on their faces.

* * *

Max slammed his fist against the PokéCom monitor that was displaying only wavy black and white lines on the screen. In the top right corner, a small flashing box kept repeating the same words 'No Connection'. Frustration continued to build inside the young trainer, the recurrent sign irritating him every single time it popped up on the screen. Harriet and Jimmy stood behind him, watching his shoulders shake at the frequent annoyance that was rattling his core. Harriet stepped forward and gently placed her hands on his torso, trying to guide him away from the machine.

"Come on now Max, there's no point in frustrating yourself. What's that going to get you?"

"But…" He simply sighed in disappointment, lowering his head and allowing his body to just flow and follow Harriet's direction. They reached a row of lowered chairs fitted with padding to add comfort when someone slotted into the seat. Harriet placed Max down in one and sat on his left side while Jimmy sat on the other, his soft, caring face peering at Max.

"Hey mate," Jimmy spoke, "Look, we'll hear more when the news reports are released. We heard Kathryn King earlier and she say's things are greatly improving, so there's no need to feel hopeless right now!"

"I know, Jimmy, but I guess I just thought that I'd be able to speak to them by now," he quietly said, staring at his twiddling thumbs on his lap. He then turned and looked at his two friends, thanking them with a graceful smile, "Don't worry about me, I suppose I'm not that relaxed at the moment."

As if on cue, they all laughed in reflection of Max's comments, particularly Max who appeared to find his own words rather infectiously humorous. Harriet looked at him; she was filled with an odd joy. If she could've awarded anyone with the 'most obvious statement in the world' trophy, then it certainly would've been Max for his last statement.

Breaking the laughter, Max continued, "I'm probably not the best person to be around in this mood! Why don't you two go off and do something? I'll stay here and try and relax!"

Jimmy's face expressed a caring attitude, mustering a slight smile to show his understanding. He then looked up at Harriet and their eyes met. His one single look expressed an entire conversation which Harriet reflected with a plain nod. Jimmy then turned back to Max and smiled, withdrawing from his pocket three small, rectangular pieces of paper.

"Well Max, you may not feel like you're good company but Harriet and I have thought ahead. We wanted to do something to cheer you up and yesterday we heard about a Pokémon Concert that's in town. Because of Harriet's win yesterday in the Contest, she was able to get three tickets for us and we thought that it'd be a nice thing for us to do together and pass the time with! And it's likely that when we get back we'll have more news on the communication issue and maybe more reports from Officer Jenny. So, what do you say?"

Jimmy handed his friend the three tickets for him to inspect. Max picked one of the slips up and began reading the small blurb that was printed across the multicoloured background with numerous shapes and swirls almost randomly thrown together on top. His face began to also display a sense of joy; his lips curling at both ends.

"Thanks you guys. I… I don't know what to say!"

"Just say yes," Jimmy joked.

"All we want is to go have some fun with you Max," Harriet interjected, placing her arm around the adolescent trainer, "And this will be a good place for us all to relax and let our hair down, so come on, go upstairs and get ready and we'll meet you down here in ten minutes."

Max gave the pair one last warming smile, nodding in his satisfaction at their expression of love and kindness. He flung his arms round Harriet in a tight grip, squeezing her with his appreciation. Then, without hesitating or wasting any time at all, he bolted from his seat and scurried through a hallway that branched from the eastern side of the main foyer lacking even one glance back. He zipped left almost immediately as if about to collide with a wall, but instead he disappeared from sight and his footsteps were the echoing remains of his excitement. Harriet slightly chuckled, pondering the intricacies of Max's personality; how he could bounce from one extreme to the next! At least this would take his mind off the Rustboro predicament for a few hours, she thought, and thus give her a break for her own worrying too.

* * *

The noise of the crowds carried into the heights of the stands, rising with the tiers of cramped people eagerly awaiting the performance. For the young group it felt exactly the same as when the contest was in action, the same hall, same stage and same noise levels! The whole arena was packed out and the excitement had become contagious.

The lights in the open room had been dimmed to an incredibly low level, and the blacked out windows retained the darkness. Only small silhouettes were visible on the dried stage and to Max it seemed as if they were aimlessly walking about without a perpetual purpose.

"So, when's this meant to start," he asked Jimmy, turning his attention away from the shuffling below.

"It said that it would start on the hour, but that was five minutes ago. I guess they're just running late though; they'll be on soon!"

"I hope so," Harriet responded, "'cos I'm getting hungry and I want those lovely hot dogs you get at events like these! Where are those vendors?"

Harriet's wale's caused a number of spectators around them to turn and stare, but the group just laughed it off. Luckily for Harriet, the stadium presently was darkened so no-one could see her reddened face, deepening in colour with her embarrassment. She shrugged off the attention and returned her gaze to the dimly lit stage.

The speakers gently crackled as a voice system was connected into the output, "And now ladies and gentlemen," a mysterious voice spoke, "Please put your hands together for tonight's first band, 'The Fire Fighters' here to perform their set of water music!"

The lights all around the arena abruptly brightened; their spotlights centring on one point. The illuminated beams strung across the hall onto one direct point, beginning to spiral in unison around the pivotal section. The dancing glows were alluring, and the crowds fell susceptive to this. Their eyes focused on the patterns leaving five shadowed figures to slip between the curtains hung over the arena archways.

A loud screech echoed off the metallic lined walls causing the beam spotlights to immediately brighten the entire room. As they did so, a plethora of large bubbles became unveiled that were almost touching the low lies of the crowd. The outer skin of each was clearly vibrating.

"Listen. Can you hear that?" Max asked, leaning in close to Harriet, "That's coming from the bubbles!"

Harriet squinted, initially confused until she also came to the same conclusion. The bubbles harmonic resonance was creating a subtle undertone that was gently changing in pitch according to their respective heights. The higher they rose, the higher the tone, and the Pokémon seemed very capable of producing the large ripples of water at the exact height.

"You're so right Max! Wow, that's wicked. I wonder what else they can do."

They were eagerly anticipating more to come, noticing a Squirtle and Psyduck veer towards the centre of the arena floor. The two Pokémon began charging at one another before they opened their gaping mouths letting torrents of water burst forth. The second the two streams impacted, the duo were held in their spot, unable to move any further forward due to the resistance created by the Water Guns. The continual impact, however, began to add a rather heavy thump into the previous quiet waves of sound as ripples of larger gulps soared out of both Pokémon's mouths. The piece of music was now slowly forming layer by layer.

"This is absolutely amazing!" Jimmy said, boasting a huge grin on his face, "How they do it I don't know! They have to get everything perfect and correctly placed to produce the noises."

"Practice makes perfect," Harriet added.

"Yes, well… Still, it's very impressive and I can only imagine what else we're about to see!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're able to create sounds similar to musical instruments we have," Max said, "I wonder whether this stuff sells on the music market?"

Harriet jovially smirked at Max for his response, giving him a slight tap on the back as a sort of big up to his statement. She then turned back around to see a Mudkip encased within one of the floating bubbles. Out of its mouth, small streams of water spurted against the barrier and on each impact a synthetic sound was created resembling the usual sounds of a Keyboard. Depending on its position, again, changed the key.

Harriet chuckled to herself, "This is honestly so inspiring! There's so much we can learn from this, so many Contest moves I can do! We so have to try it!"

"Well I'd certainly be up for it, considering I need some new ideas for my appeals."

"Alrighty then, tomorrow morning, let's set it! Take as much inspiration as you need from this Jimmy as we're going full out tomorrow morning!" Harriet eagerly said, turning to Max, "Can you judge it for us?"

"In actual fact I was thinking something far from it. You both need practice in double battles for contests right, well how about I hitch up on one of your teams and give it a go myself. I'm sure I can take a lot from this as well for my own battles!"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The dawn light had only been shining for a mere few minutes before a hub of life began to erupt inside the group's bedroom. A bubble of noise was faintly noticeable through the thick plastered walls that separated each bedroom. The bathroom was whirring a cocktail of sounds too, a loud dryer that was whizzing away over Harriet's damp hair, a trickle of water still dripping from the recently used tap, and a shower that was warming up ready for Max to use. Each young person was raring to go!

Harriet marched out of the bathroom and signalled over to Max with a nod of her head, causing her slightly curled hair to gently bob.

"It's all ready for you to use Max."

"Cheers Harriet," he said while collecting his towel and shampoo from his bed, "See you guys in a few minutes!"

Harriet smiled back and returned to her own collection of things, sorting each item out in rank of relevance and need. She tucked her bath products in a neat side pocket of her bag and zipped all its contents up. Turning around, she clasped two PokeBalls in her palm and clamped it shut before looking over at Jimmy with a generous grin on her face. The excitement pumped round her body.

"I'm so excited to give all this a go in a real battle!" she said.

"And you're not the only one! After all our practice yesterday afternoon I'm so hyped, it's going to be such a good learning curve for our appeals and also our battles. The way Max is using it can also be incorporated as a defence into our own battles and damage the opponent's points. This has real potential to be a winning combo!"

Jimmy hoped off his bed and headed towards the large mirror hung over a dresser in the PokéCentre room. He nonchalantly began fine tuning his hair while Harriet continued.

"You're so right! There's so much that we can take away from this, no matter the outcome."

"Uh-huh!"

"So now all we have to do is wait…"

Harriet let her words trail off as the bathroom door spat open and a rather drenched Max wandered through while rubbing the towel through his hair. He looked at Harriet and grinned, throwing the towel away and grabbing his usual t-shirt from a heap on the floor. He pulled it over his head and gave his hair one quick run through with his fingers.

"Well I'm all ready to roll now! Breakfast can wait, I'm eager for our battle!" Max said.

"Alright then, let's get this started!"

* * *

The line of trees scattered the horizon in front of them, popping up in pockets of concentrated heaps along the water, relative to the locations of small and isolated islands. Harriet had, clasped in her hands, two PokéBalls that glistened in the rising sun light. Her eyes twinkled in awe as she gazed out across the ocean's surface; and the numerous little islands, some surrounded by larger, populated land masses, captured her attention as she could see a great quantity of Pokémon skimming between them. Her desire to catch another Pokémon was becoming more and more intoxicating.

"Harriet, snap out of it. We're ready now!"

Harriet spun round, rather bewildered by Max's sudden yell. Her thoughts rushed together and the cogs of her mind actively rotated once again.

"Oh, sorry about that, but isn't it just wonderful?" She gestured behind her at the rolling waves of the sea and the beautiful reflection of the dancing light skating across the surface, "This, I guess, is what we miss when we're in such a rush… But anyway," she snapped back to and forced an intensive glare at Max, "I'm ready!"

"Alright then, how about I join your team then and we hitch up against Jimmy? Sound good?"

"Certainly! I'm up for it if Jimmy is!

"Count me in!" He eagerly said, clasping his hands together in excitement, "Well I'm going to get the ball rolling then and call out my two!"

He flung his bag down against the ground and rummaged through the top compartment for only a few seconds before he withdrew two small circular objects.

"Ok then, Geodude and Beedrill come on out!"

The two balls spun through the air towards Max and Harriet, who by definition had now chosen their marker point for the battle. They seemed eager and ready, just waiting for the amalgamation of white energy to meld together and form the two opposing creatures.

A rugged rock bodied Pokémon appeared only moments before a buzzing striped Pokémon; the pair were effortlessly floating in mid air.

"Well then, you've seen my two so it's now up to you to choose!"

"Ok!" Max turned to Harriet and gave her a convincing wink, "I'll choose first I think, Budew let's go!"

"I'm not far behind you, Chikorita go!"

The two balls almost instantaneously burst open releasing the spiral of energy. Soon the two Pokémon stood side by side facing up the opposition. A big glimmer of hope flashed across their faces, likewise on their trainer's as well. They had a definite type advantage when it came to Geodude, and both Max and Harriet, and, Chikorita and Budew knew they were capable of formulating some way to tackle Beedrill.

"Alright Jimmy, you can go first and get the ball rolling!" Max shouted with pure anticipation.

"Ok then, let's start things off with a bang! We're going to jump right in there guys. Geodude begin with Rock Throw but withhold your power and just let it grow inside you, the same goes for you Beedrill, store up your Poison Jab, let's see what this can do!"

His two Pokémon responded effectively, gathering energy inside their respective bodies and creating an inviting glow. Max was impressed with the marvel that these two were forming, it was impressive to see an expansion of energy, and yet niggling away in his mind was its purpose, its strategic value within a battle. Could it hold? Would it be suitable? Only time would tell.

"Alright, Budew, let's jump in on the act, we're used to this sort of thing with Water Sport so try it again but this time hold it a little longer, we'll see whether that makes any difference at all!"

Harriet listened to her friends call their own commands, interested to see the effects from the Pokémon's work, but now it was her turn and she didn't want to lag behind in the battle. Somehow she had to turn what could be a wave of havoc into something beautiful and alluring that would aid her own points in a Contest battle. This would be a tricky feat.

"Chikorita, let's do the same thing, but try out your Leech Seed!"

Jimmy's stance slowly began to change as he saw both grass types begin to enact upon their commands. He nervously clicked his fingers as a way to try and help him collate his thoughts for his next move.

His agitations weren't a surprise at all, however. He had feared that the two would bring out their grass types and he felt it was a just worry. He had seen what ferocious power a charged grass move could do before, and with something untested such as Leech Seed, in the process of being formed, about to be unleashed, he feared for his Pokémon.

"We've not got time to waste guys. So… Beedrill unleash your Poison Jab now on Chikorita!"

His Beedrill tensed her entire body and raised her bubbling stingers, which were resonating with such a high density mauve colour, above her head. She was just about ready to unleash it when Jimmy quickly interjected another few words.

"Actually Beedrill, let's try and make it a far distant move. Draw your stingers together and then try and expel the energy instead of using it as a physical attack. See if it works!"

She nodded her head and murmured a few sounds. Then, without hesitation, she clanged her two stingers together ready to cause a rippling stream of something or other. However, to her uttermost surprise, she was sent soaring backwards and crashed into the tender outstretched arms of her trainer, knocking him to the ground. She collapsed on top of him too, looking slightly dazed from the recoil.

Jimmy looked at his Pokémon lovingly and softly giggled.

"I guess we'll have to work on that one then, but nice try! Are you up for getting back out there?"

She vigorously nodded her head again and muttered her name in a repetitive cycle.

"Ok then, let's just deliver your normal Poison Jab this time. We have plenty of time to perfect this new type of battling! Meanwhile, Geodude I still want you to give it a shot, so you ready bud?"

Geodude softly grunted in response and targeted his eyes upon his confident target. She was ready to take anything he had to throw at her.

"Well we're not going to hesitate ourselves. Max you ready?"

"Sure am!"

"Ok, well Chikorita…"

"… And Budew…"

"Go!" they both cried in unison.

Geodude had already raised both his hands in the air when the command was cried, and his whole body shimmered with a magical clean warmness. Unfortunately, the two grass types were quick and both their attacks leapt across the crispy morning grass. A torrent of water swept across the uncut tops of the foliage, while a rather odd looking Chikorita had extended a giant hollow sphere at Geodude.

The water struck first and toppled Geodude before he was bombarded by the large object that appeared to do nothing except evaporate on impact. He was, however, still slightly taken aback by the attack and hesitantly rose off the ground. He shook his body all over to shake some of the water off him while he tried to stop his head from spinning. It had been an odd mixture but seemed to have some lasting effects.

"Oh no, my word that was weird! Geodude mate, are you ok?"

Jimmy gave his Pokémon an empathetic look as his Pokémon's eyes were still rolling around a bit from the sheer shock.

Meanwhile, Beedrill, who was momentarily in awe at her opponent's great show of power, had begun her charge towards Chikorita, causing Harriet to brew panic inside. Her mind had been elsewhere watching the onslaught on Geodude and Chikorita was now defenceless.

"No! Chikorita!"

"Don't worry! Budew, jump in and help by trying the same thing again, but this time store your grass energy that you use for Synthesis and Bullet Seed."

Budew's small stomach began to glow green as she concentrated the energy in one area. Chikorita glanced over at her team mate as she tried to way up dodging options; she would have to time this right.

Beedrill, though, was too quick for either of them to counter and landed a critical impact to Chikorita's front, sending her toppling backwards along the ground. She rolled to a halt where she sprawled her body out on the dusty ground, deeply sighing. She quickly wagged her head and leapt up on all paws.

"Good one Chikorita, way to hang in there!" Harriet cried.

Her Pokémon smiled back and trotted back out to Budew, who had by now nearly collected enough energy to give the attack a go, admittedly though, it had been slightly slower than her water energy attack due to her lack of practice.

"Well Budew you might as well go for it. Launch the energy!"

Budew leapt into the air and pushed all the muscles in her body at once, forcing the energy to slip outside of her body in one giant sphere. It shimmered brightly for a few seconds where a few strands of purple and orange shot through it, before the energy blew up mid jump and hurtled the small grass Pokémon straight into the ground.

Max seemed horrified and let out a high yelp, terrified that his thought had backfired.

"Budew, no! Are you ok?"

She popped her head back up again and coiled her two head appendages together again. She mustered a weak smile and clambered to her feet again, eyeing up Beedrill with great respect.

"Well guys, isn't this heated" Jimmy said, ushering his two Pokémon to his side, "What a lot of hit and misses we've had… Although I must say impressive work from Budew there learning Energy Ball like that!"

"What?" Max asked, puzzled by Jimmy's hypothesis.

"Well yea, that's what it looked like to me, isn't that right Budew?" Jimmy said, motioning to the small bud Pokémon. She turned to face her trainer and happily nodded in agreement, excited by her new move. She gave a small little cry and then turned to face Geodude and Beedrill yet again.

"Wow Max, that's just wonderful! Congratulations Budew," Harriet said, "But this battle isn't over yet, and I'm here to win it with this new style, so let's get back into it! Chikor…"

Harriet abruptly stopped mid sentence as her eyes fixed upon Geodude. Both Max and Jimmy too swivelled their attention onto the rock type as he became encased in a fascinating white energy. His body then began to expand at all corners, most notably were the two protruding features that began to grow from the bottom of his spherical shape.

Within a few seconds the light passed and burst from the Pokémon's skin, leaving a different looking Pokémon standing in Geodude's place.

"Well… you were talking action packed, Jimmy, and it looks like there's another segment added in: a nice little evolution!"

Jimmy energetically smiled and bent down next to Graveler, embracing him tightly.

"Congratulations there Graveler, I suppose that couldn't have come at a better time really?" Jimmy joked, "Nice to have you evolve. Pleased for you!"

Harriet seemed rather fidgety now and tightened her right fist. She turned to Max who seemed very eager to meet the new arrival and then opened her mouth.

"I'm very pleased for you Jimmy," she said, "but we've still got a battle here, so if you wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all," he delightfully said, standing back up and patting his Graveler one last time," I think I'd just like to try out a new move now anyway! So Graveler, use Earthquake!"

Graveler began to bounce up and down causing the ground underneath everyone to start violently shaking. A few cracks began to form in the grass, leaving the muddy interior vaguely visible, when suddenly a bright and painful flash of light appeared in the centre of the arena, filling up the entire area that surrounded them, including illuminating the PokéCentre. The stain on their retinas began to subside and they all looked towards where the light had originated. In that place sat a small white bodied Pokémon with a drooping head; its eyes peering from underneath a green helmet that rested on its head as if integrated as part of the Pokémon's overall physiology.

It looked up at Max and their eyes met.


	31. Chapter 31: Don't Forget Me

**Chapter 31:**** Don't Forget Me**

Max was suddenly and overwhelmingly filled with an inundation of emotions. His eyes became fixated on the small creature sat only mere metres away and they began to fill with a brewing liquid that spilled down his cheeks. It was joyous emotion though, and he was thrilled to look upon the Pokémon.

Jimmy could see something different in Max; he knew that this one moment had suddenly changed everything. A deepening silence replaced the hard thumping sounds of a raging battle, and though he knew nothing about the importance of what he witnessed, that didn't seem to matter.

Both Budew and Chikorita were also amazed at the sudden appearance of the new Pokémon, which had also appeared to dampen the effects of Graveler's Earthquake. They merely became weak little tremors, which the two felt relief about. But presently, it was the last thing to cross anyone's mind. Graveler on the other hand had already become distracted and began to concentrate on kicking a few pebbles about the ground.

Max continued to gaze out towards the white skinned Pokémon, his eyes expressing complete and utter awe. It had been so long!

"So…" Max's voice nervously shook as he fumbled his hands through his hair in an awkward fashion. It was obvious that he had no idea what to do or say. "This… I… I've never stopped thinking about this moment… And after all this time… It's really happened!"

His words seemed to filter through everything like sharp razor blades that cut right into the Pokémon's heart. It had been a number of years since their last meeting, and now here they stood; this was how they were brought back together and neither of them cared for formalities. The Pokémon too began to tremble in the eyes

Max began to rub his arms and allowed a guilty expression to creep onto his face. He paused; totally unsure about what he even wanted to say let alone how to say it. The creature didn't seem to mind though, and he eagerly looked towards Max with a deep, sentimental welcoming love.

Suddenly, Max thrust himself out into the field and charged towards the Pokémon with outstretched arms. Both Harriet and Jimmy were almost bowled off their feet by this abrupt alteration in Max's actions. It seemed rather unprecedented, but that's what they loved about Max, the fact that he was full of new and unexpected things.

Max scooped the young physic type up in his arms, kneeling down to the ground and snuggling his head against its pure white body. He was a delicate little creature, light and seemingly fragile, yet there was so much energy coursing through his body, radiating so much heat through his skin. Max lovingly pressed his face deeper into the warmth allowing more joy and happiness to well up inside, which in turn seemed to increase the warmth that the creature emitted.

"Ralts, I've missed you bud!"

The two just sat there in each other's embrace as if time itself had stopped. Hours felt as if they flew by, and years, especially the years apart. They seemed to merge together forming a brief, fleeting second. It was as if eternity had suddenly begun.

Ralts then slowly edged his head away from Max's shoulder, his eyes still sparkling with so many different emotions. Max lifted his head up too and allowed their gazes to match.

After a few more moments of 'eternity', Max bowed his head a little in a reflective state, readying a question in his mind.

"How… Ralts, how did you find me?"

His friends looked on with astonishment abound in their faces. It was obvious that the two had a deep connection that went way back, and also obvious that Max held a great deal of grief about it. So in turn, they could see where the question came from. But it still stumped them, even the Pokémon. Max had never usually been on to explore his emotions, and although they could see the turmoil of feelings cascading in his eyes, as well as Ralts', it seemed unusual for him to act upon them.

Max continued to keep his eyes squarely centred on Ralts' loving complexion, unsure what its subtle complexities were saying. He didn't want to repeat himself, no, that would be too unbearable to reproach, but even so, he had to know. He felt he needed to ask again, to somehow rephrase the question, but as he did Ralts raised both his hands and planted them on either side of Max's temple. There was suddenly a flash of light, and then it all became clear!

It was like a rollercoaster of colours, swirls and vivid flashes of images. Everything seemed to fly by at great speeds, yet Max could picture it all so clearly and he understood the story that it began to depict. Indeed, it was apparent; Ralts had been a true friend. He had kept to his promise and his end of friendship.

Max could see the trail that led up this point, the journey that Ralts had taken. The loneliness, the twists and turns, the ups and downs, he felt the pains of them so deeply in his heart. But through all that he also knew, and could sense all the love possible in it, that Ralts still missed him and wanted to partner up no matter how far the distance or how long the wait.

Finally, as the outpouring of emotions began to disperse, Max glimpsed the last leg of the journey that spanned from a seemingly coincidental event; Rustboro. Ralts had seen the new displays scattered across Hoenn. He had seen the aftermath of the rampage, and the works of Roxanne and Brock. A familiar face had appeared. And in the background of those images had been another, Max, tireless helping too, unaware of the media coverage around him. Too concerned on the benefit of others, on being a servant hearted helping hand. All that had given Ralts enough clues to detect and a path to follow, a road that lead him towards Max. Ironically, something so terrible had reared a tremendous blessing. There was reunion.

The vivid images then stopped. Absolute blackness shunned its way into Max's sight and he recoiled backwards but with such eloquent grace. Ralts appeared to be guiding him; letting him down gently after such an explosion of high emotions with the simple recline of his hand.

Harriet and Jimmy, along with all the four Pokémon rushed over to Max's side. Chikorita and Budew nudged the sides of Max while Harriet and Jimmy stooped down and comforted him, allowing Ralts to shuffle onto his lap. Jimmy beckoned his two Pokemon over too who had thus far kept their distance, and they hovered next to him; Beedrill slowly descending to the ground.

A jolt seemed to strike through his body and he bolted upright, a gigantic grin spread across his face and ablaze in his eyes.

"Wow!" he simply remarked.

He was ecstatic; full of life again all within the space of a few seconds. Somehow his need for rest, a longing for not only emotion and physical rest but also inner rest had just been imparted in him. It was a gift that up till now hadn't found the time or capabilities to be accepted.

Max looked down at his old friend with such overwhelming joy. He took Ralts into his arms and hugged him so tightly. After a few moments he gently released his grip and clambered to his feet.

"Thank you, Max gracefully said, "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry that I hadn't found you sooner, but I'm so glad we're finally together again here and now."

Max then turned his head to gaze down at his other companion that was still so full of surprise and bewilderment that she didn't know what faces to pull. He smiled at her and beckoned Budew forward with his open arms.

"Sorry for all the confusion Buddy, but I'd like to formally introduce you to Ralts, one of my old friends from the last time I travelled through Hoenn."

The Pokémon took a few steps forward, as did Ralts, and they began their introductions. Still with the same smile on his face, Max turned and in silence nodded at both Harriet and Jimmy, his signal to say everything was ok. He then reached to the other two PokéBalls on his belt and unclipped them, feeling their smooth and cool surface on his palm. With one simple push of the white circular buttons on the front, the PokéBalls enlarged in Max's hand and he instantly chucked them in the air.

"Murkrow and Charmander, come and join us. I have someone for you to meet!"

The two Pokémon shot out of their PokéBalls with utter speed that it almost made Budew jump as each one simultaneously appeared on either side of her. Ralts also turned around with surprise, but more so because he was intrigued to meet Max's new friends.

He walked on over to them and greeted them with a giant smile and a warm cry. Murkrow cautiously rotated its head, half closing one eye to, and tucked its wing over the front of its body. Charmander on the other hand grabbed Ralts by the hand and vigorously acknowledged its arrival.

"See," Max said to Ralts, still crouching beside him, "Here I have my starter, Charmander, another friend, Budew and my first capture, Murkrow."

Max ushered Murkrow to join in the pleasantries but he still sat there with a cautious appeal in his eyes. His head was cocked back a little and his eyes were fixed on Ralts as he continued to scan the little Pokémon. With a nervous expression in his body he hopped towards Max and the others and hesitantly approached the side of Ralts who lifted a hand in reassurance. Murkrow then responded by lifting its wing and clasping it against Ralts' hand, and suddenly all his muscles seemed to relax.

"Ralts, wow! Are you passing on your emotions again like you did with me?" Max asked.

Ralts looked up with a soft look and nodded.

"That's absolutely amazing," Jimmy remarked, bending down to Ralts and placing his hand gently on the Pokémon's shoulder, "May you show me something too?"

Ralts placed both his hands on Jimmy's face, one on each cheek. Jimmy relaxed his face and shut his eyes as he began to allow the feelings of Ralts to wash over him. There were beautiful rays of colour soaring past his mind's eye, pinks and reds and yellows, all warm colours. They physically felt like they were giving off an aura of love and warmth, something that warmed even the deepest parts of his being.

He opened his eyes and gazed down on Ralts, but with different eyes and a different look that he had done so before. Even though Jimmy hadn't appeared nervous, tense or anxious, he now seemed as if he had been completely released from any binding ties of worry. It was as if that moment had just changed him with a peaceful atmosphere.

"Thank you Ralts," Jimmy remarked, "Thank you!"

"You're certainly an exceptional Pokémon Ralts," Harriet stated, bending down to the small psychic type herself, "I'd certainly love to battle you!"

"What!" Max said.

"Yea actually," Jimmy jumped in, "That's not a bad idea. You and Ralts obviously go back quite far, so you could easily pair up with him, and I'd certainly love to have a double battle on Ralts' team."

"See, it'd be great for all of us Max! I can practice battling a wild Pokémon too so that the next time I encounter a water type I'll be ready to catch it!"

"Well... I'm not sure about that guys, I mean, Ralts and I haven't exactly battled with each other before!"

"Wait, that doesn't matter right now," Jimmy said, now turning to Harriet with a very perplexed face glaring at her, "What does is your ridiculous idea that battling a psychic type will help you in any way when facing a water type. It's not that simple!"

"Yes it is! It was the case when I caught Burmy! I had only battled Johto Pokémon and it still helped me capture a Sinnoh Pokémon!"

"You so have this totally backwards Harriet!"

"Well whatever! Just as long as I can capture a water type then I'll be fine. They have such amazing moves that I won't be able to lose my next contests because they have amazing appeal yet awesome strength!"

"I can't believe you think it's all that easy! Just because they appear eloquent doesn't mean they start out that way. You've got to have the talent and skill to be able to perfect contest style moves in a battle anyway... And maybe this double battle will be a great place for you to develop that!"

"What? You don't think I can already do that?"

Max stood up, still looking uneasy about the challenge that had been proposed earlier on, but this little spat had gone on long enough and it was his turn to chime in.

"Harriet, I'm afraid Jimmy has a point. Look at your last few contest battles, you sorta did struggle with the contest elements to them. Admittedly you did win, but it's a contest, and so, maybe if we did battle this will be great practice for all of us!"

Harriet reeled back a little bit. The words cut deep, but she knew them to be true. In fact, Max and Jimmy hadn't been alone in their thinking, she too shared their same concerns but had feared to vocalise them.

"Alright then, but Max, I'll do it only if you battle with Ralts. He looks like such a tough opponent and I know it's what I need to... well you know!"

Max looked down to Ralts and then back up to his best friend, knowing too well that she was right. He needed to battle with Ralts; in fact he needed to do a lot more than just battle with him.

Ralts could sense the unease in his friend, knowing full well that he feared to confront the issue that was currently straining his thoughts. Yes Ralts was powerful, and that terrified Max. To be in control as such a novice trainer of a Pokémon who had so much more experience than him frightened his core to bits.

The small Pokémon leapt up onto Max's shoulders and peered round the corner of his face into the boy's eyes. They made contact and Max had to quickly flick his head away. He picked Ralts up and placed him down next to his other friends, looking at the four of them standing together.

Jimmy bent on down to Max's three Pokémon, giving Charmander a little pat on his head, stroking Murkrow's soft feathers and also giving Budew a little tickle under the tips of her buds. He looked over at Ralts, and then back to the other three. It was so obvious that Ralts fitted into the group; in fact they appeared to almost expect him to be there now with the way they flocked around him.

Jimmy could see it, and he knew Max could too. And the long drawn out silence was such a dead giveaway to the how Max was feeling about the whole situation.

Jimmy looked back up towards Max with the largest calming smile he could muster. Max again had to shy away from another gaze.

"Max, it's alright you know," Jimmy said as he stood up and wrapped his arm around Max's shoulder with a tight squeeze, "You'll learn just how best to work with Ralts... and anyway you've both already shown how deep your bond together is and that at the end of the day is the most crucial part of any relationship. No trainer and Pokémon relationship ever works unless they form a trust that comes from a friendship."

"Jimmy..."

This time Max stared straight into the eyes of his friend, denoting the fear and apprehension emanating from his thoughts through the power of his eyes. This time, Max wasn't afraid to confront it.

"I don't know. Ralts is a brilliant Pokémon and a great friend, but I don't know if I'm the one to help him grow, or even if I'd be able to learn or the others. What if we just get completely stomped and lost... What if I become lost?"

"Max, it's understandable you feel this way. You have so much history, so many emotional tugs that it's ok to be feeling this way. Don't be bea..."

The whole while Ralts and his new fellow friends had been watching the conversation, all of them growing worried for their human friend. Ralts glanced over at Max's backpack that was propped up against a few large rocks, along with another two of different designs and colours. Max's bag was partially undone and Ralts could see a red glint shimmering from one of the pockets. With a loud crackle and a blinding flash Ralts disappeared. Everyone snapped their heads around and placed their attentions towards Ralts last position, where the noise had originated from.

Max noticed a crinkling and rustling from his back and quickly scooped down next to it, pulling back the two pieces of fabric separated by a metal zip and noticing the prominent white and green colours of a spherical head. Max was very puzzled.

"Ralts, what on earth are you doing?"

Ralts made a few remarks and thrust his clasped hands towards Max's face. Concealed in his grasp was a small round ball; one half red, and one half white. Right in that moment, Max's faced dropped and terror bounded into the muscles on his face.

"No! What if we're not... what if it's not right?" Max stuttered.

It was too late though, as quickly as Max spoke Ralts moved faster. He squeezed the centre of the PokéBall and it instantly enlarged in between his two paws. Within seconds, Ralts tapped the circular button in the middle and it sprang open, soaring a little into the air and sucking his energy into the small capsule. Everybody's faces were left with astonishment and anticipation, and Max in particular was stunned to silence.

The PokéBall closed up and sealed shut with a blue tint evaporating from the metal around the brim. It shuddered and shook for a few seconds until the round centre popped with another blue sparkle and the PokéBall simply remained still. Ralts had just been caught...

Max remained motionless, unable to comprehend what had just happened, or even what he should now do. Harriet looked over to Jimmy, expressing her concern with her uneasy stare. They both nodded and walked on over to Max, placing a hand on his back in support.

"Max... Congratulations. Whether you feel comfortable with it or not, Ralts just chose you, and he is your friend. It may not be ideal, and may well be terrifying, but can I assure you that after seeing you battle I know you can handle yourself, your other three partners, and now your new capture too. You have it in yourself mate, and I think that actually what may be best would be to use Ralts in a battle with me against Harriet. What do you say?"

Max turned to face his friends, and glanced over to his other three pals that had been unusually but respectfully quiet throughout the capture. He nodded at Jimmy, grabbed the PokéBall and ran over to Charmander and the others.

Stooping down, he beckoned the three to clamber onto him. Murkrow perched on Max's left shoulder, while Charmander leapt onto the other, and Budew rested neatly into a cradle Max created with his elbow joint and his torso.

Turning back around, he motioned to Harriet and Jimmy, "Well guys, if I'm going to battle with you, I'm not going to do it alone. I have my friends with me, and we're all going to support each other in this, so let's get this started..."

Max looked back down at the PokéBall, running his fingers across the smooth surface. He looked out over the grass and tossed it into the area.

"Well then, Ralts, I choose you!"

Jimmy gave a brimming smile and let out a chuckle, "Alright then Max, let's get going, Wingull, come on out and join us!"

The two balls burst open and released the remarkable flow of white energy that quickly jumbled together to form the two creatures. They stood in unison on the field, with Wingull stretching its wings out and releasing a piercing cry.

"Ha yea! We're so ready for this!" Jimmy eagerly shouted, "Bring on your two Harriet!"

"Well alright then, I'm so going to prove to you just how much I want to grow and just how much I want another capture! Don't go easy on us, as we definitely won't on you!"

"You've got nothing to fear, we won't be losing our first battle together!"

"Bring it! Mothim and Chikorita, let's show them what we can do!"

Chikorita came running into the battle area from the side, where she had been patiently waiting with the bags next to Beedrill and Graveler. Her legs carried her with tremendous force, while above her came another flash of light. A dancing energy flew through the air, centring together and dissipating with a twinkle. In its place was Chikorita's partner and friend, Mothim.

" Let's not give them a chance to counter, Chikorita launch in with a Razor Leaf, and Mothim use Hidden Power!"

The two Pokémon leapt straight into action as they launched their attacks towards Ralts and Wingull. The moves soared fast towards their targets, but even so neither Pokémon feared what was about to come. There was a gentle glint in their eyes as if they knew what was about to come next.

"Wingull fly up high!"

"And Ralts, Teleport!"

Harriet gasped. She had completely forgotten that both Pokémon were agile enough to escape and had ample speed and technique to dodge. She looked up at the attacks she had just commanded as she watched them reach the supposed target area, only to keep going and collide with a mantle of bushes behind both her opposing trainers. She had commanded two attacks without even considering a contest style arrangement, and that would've cost her points in an actual contest battle.

"Harriet, you can do better than that. Well you missed an opportunity there, and we're not going to let you get another one! Wingull, launch into a Wing Attack..."

"And Ralts..."

Max paused, he had been so caught up in the concept and hype of the battle that he had completely forgotten to check what moves Ralts knew. The only reason he had chosen Teleport was the simple fact that Ralts had already shown his command of such a move.

"It's alright Max, quickly check your Pokédex to see what attacks Ralts can use, I'll cover your back in the meantime," Jimmy quickly said as he realised the predicament his partner was in as well. How could either of them have forgotten such a basic thing?

Wingull's wings began to throb with a white energy that flowed through its feathers. It circled Ralts to gain some momentum before speeding towards its targets.

"Well I guess that gives us a quick window for now, target all your attacks on Ralts now guys; we can't let this opportunity go! Repeat your previous moves but this time aim them in a foray of movement around the area Ralts is in, that way we have to hit one of them!"

"Darn it!" Jimmy cried, "You really are thinking now, good on you! But hopefully that's not enough, Wingull keep going and get to them before they have any chance of..."

Harriet's two Pokémon had reacted fast enough, however, and had already begun to bombard Ralts with the multitude of colourful beams that shot from Mothim's wings, along with fast spinning leaves that twirled in a circular fashion towards the psychic type. Jimmy now looked very worried.

"Max?"

There was a moment's silence as everyone partially turned their attention towards Max. He seemed vacant and pale, but very suddenly that began to change. Max's face began to glow a vibrant red as he ecstatically began to bob on the spot. He then unexpectedly punched the air before turning to Jimmy!

"Right, got it... Ralts, use Double Team to evade!"

The Pokémon's body began to rapidly vibrate as its cells became dramatically charged with movement. In the next moment it was as if he was splitting in two, and then four, and then suddenly eight. Multiple copies began appearing around the battlefield, confusing even the likes of Wingull who had now stopped its attack to watch his partner's spectacular abilities.

"Good one Max!" Harriet yelled, "But not good enough. Chikorita, fire your vines towards each copy until you hit your target, and Mothim take care of Wingull with Bug Bite!"

* * *

Their footsteps echoed amongst the trees as the two people breathlessly pattered their way through the woods; their boots rasping against the crisp, hard ground with force. The duo seemed immaculately clean for people that had spent their previous few weeks living in the forest's groans and moans.

They continued to whistle their way through the foliage until they saw a brim of light enter through a few cracks from the branches. They halted in their movement, gazing towards the bright sunlight as they rapidly inhaled and exhaled. Their faces pulsated with a red liquid and their bodies crept with the trickle of sweat.

The young male adult looked at his companion.

"It's time. We're nearly there, and then we can see just how this new addition handles himself."

"Are you sure the reports were correct, Butch? Are we going to find them here?"

"Our data appears sound..."

The duo's ears pricked up as a fierce whistling sound propelled towards them. A loud crash sounded and the light suddenly faded under a cloud of dusty haze.

"I think they're already here!"

The Rocket's leapt back into action as they sped towards the clearing, bursting through the forest brim and flying into view. Yet, what they saw was most definitely not what they had been expecting.

"What?" exclaimed Cassidy, "Where's Team Sukai?"

Butch glared out into the opening, staring at the figures of three humans and a number of Pokémon.

"No... It can't be! Cassidy, look, it's those annoying kids again."

She peered into the distance, seeing the image of an engaged battle brewing. Her heart dropped and the tension left her body, but in its place emerged devious thoughts.

"Butch, you know what we should do! Let's pay 'em back for all the hassle that they've caused us. They're nothing against the power we now have!"

Butch met Cassidy's cunning look with a sly smile of his own. It was perfect, and that way they would have something else to suck up to Giovanni with. A bunch of Pokémon would likely put a smile on his face.

"Alright, but let's not waste the surprise to begin with. Hitmontop, come out and have some fun!"

"You're right, this is going to be great, Granbull, you too!"

The two Pokémon emerged from their PokéBalls with sly looks on their faces too. It was as if the emotions and feelings of their trainers travelled into the Pokémon from the skin through to the balls. They were ready to flex their battling muscles too after some time without fighting the slightest Pokémon, not even measly wild Pokémon as training practice.

Granbull punched its right hand with its left first, rocking it too and fro in its powerful grasp. Hitmontop looked on up to its companion and eagerly smiled; awaiting its commands seemed like an intense ordeal. Both were ready to get back into action.

"Right, Hitmontop jump into your Rapid Spin!"

"And Granbull, use Headbutt!"

The two Pokémon immediately burst forth, Granbull charging ahead on its powerful leg muscles, and Hitmontop spinning across the grass on its head, churning up a load of grass and mud with it. All the while, the three trainers were completely oblivious to what was occurring.

* * *

Chikorita's vines spliced through every silhouette of Ralts, cutting and chopping them to bits as they made their way ever so closer to the target. Mothim too had got the better of Wingull's speed closing in on the water type with its gnashing jaws.

"Wingull, use your Hydro Pump on the ground and get above Mothim, then knock it to the ground with Wing Attack!"

"And Ralts, grab Chikorita's vines with Psychic and send her flying back!"

"Chikorita, withdraw your vines quickly, and Mothim watch your back and counter with Protect!"

Just as they called their commands, they all heard a loud growling noise growing closer. All the Pokémon continued to follow their orders, but Max, Jimmy and Harriet turned their attention to the forest line about a few hundred metres away from them.

"What's that?" Harriet yelled.

"I've got no clue, but I'm not waiting to find out! Wingull, use Hydro Pump against the oncoming Pokémon! And Graveler and Beedrill, I need your help too, use Rock Throw and Pin Missile!"

"Hmm, alright then, Chikorita, Razor Leaf and Mothim, Hidden Power too, let's stop them in their tracks!"

"Wait a second," Max suddenly shrieked, "Is that Team Rocket standing over there?"

Jimmy and Harriet continued to allow their Pokémon to proceed as commanded, but turned their gaze over to the plush green foliage that shrouded the dense forest. It seemed Max was spot on. Dressed head to toe in complete black were two very astute people, watching the oncoming Pokémon with a keen eye. Their fists were clenched with a PokéBall in each, ready to introduce reinforcements as and when necessary.

"What are they doing here?" Harriet commented; concern and fear blazing in her eyes, "Well whatever, I'm not letting them get any closer! Chikorita and Mothim, keep it up!"

Butch turned to Cassidy, prompting her to release another Pokémon alongside him.

"Cloyster come and join us and target the three humans with your Water Gun!"

"And Tentacruel, use Hydro Pump!"

The Pokémon instantly burst forth from their PokéBalls, almost with no time lapse between beginning their attack and leaving the white energy. Cloyster eerily opened its shell and the water came pouring out.

The initial run of Water Gun intercepted the barrage of attacks that headed towards Granbull and Hitmontop quelling them on impact. In the same instance, Wingull, Beedrill and Mothim were knocked out of the air, along with Murkrow whom Max had just sent up to join in with the fighting. His Shadow Ball's faded as he plummeted to the earth.

Chikorita began to grow restless and attempted to launch another whirl of Razor Leaf towards the Pokémon. Her body was gripped with fear as her adrenaline coursed throughout every fibre within her. But to her dismay she watched on as her attack was crushed by the follow up Hydro Pump, which continued on and impacted the three youngsters. All the Pokémon were left with horrified looks.

Harriet attempted to duck beneath the torrent of water, but was caught off guard and toppled over, flung into the air by the sheer force of the swirling water. As she flew backwards, she saw Jimmy thrown to the ground as the water took his legs out and he flopped against the soggy terrain. Finally, as the water struck Max, it sent him flying to one side, his head tilting down and allowing a chain to come flying off, while his remaining Pokémon were caught up in the stream and flung towards Jimmy.

Max looked up and noticed his pendant lying on the ground, a few metres away from where he had crashed into the dirt. His hand quickly massaged his neck as he tried to feel the tickle of the cold chain against his hand out of habit, but it wasn't there.

Butch and Cassidy watched with glee as they saw the trainers lose their balance, and the Pokémon become even more fearful. But the most cheering thing of all was seeing the purple glint that lay on the ground, which had been ripped from Max's neck in an instance, and now delicately awaited its retrieval.

Ralts watched the entire proceedings, worried for everyone's safety. His mind flicked back to his initial encounter with another similar group of people when he first met Max. The thoughts raced through his mind as he geared himself up for dealing with this issue.

He peered out from underneath his cap, and his eyes began to glow a powerful sky blue. The colour grew more and more intense and suddenly waves of energy radiated from his body.

Granbull and Hitmontop were instantly stopped in their tracks, their bodies concealed by a powerful blue force that surrounded them. They couldn't move an inch, and terror shocked them to the core.

The large Pokémon let out a terrifying cry, full of fear, pain and worry, alerting its trainer to a serious problem.

"Butch, what do we do?"

"It's time Cassidy, get ready..."

"Alright, Tentacruel return, I don't need you getting in the way!"

"The same with you, Cloyster," Butch cried.

Chikorita, Mothim, Wingull, Beedrill, Graveler and Murkrow received a boosted thrill from the sudden turn of events, releasing another barrage of attacks at the Pokémon buying time for their trainers to clamber to their feet.

The Razor Leaf, Hidden Power, Hydro Pump, Pin Missile, Rock Throw and Shadow Balls finally collided with their targets, and Ralts released his grip on the two Pokémon with a gentle push too. Granbull and Hitmontop flew back a fair distance and collided with Butch who had just finished placing Cloyster away in his pocket. Cassidy just managed to escape the pile up as she replaced one PokéBall with another.

"It's not over," she shouted, finally clutching the other capsule tightly in her grasp, "We're not going to let you win this time!"

Jimmy glanced over at Max who was still busy trying to brush large clumps of soggy mud from his clothes. He quickly gave him a nudge in the arm to prompt him to react.

"You have to do something, mate. Ralts has already shown how capable he is, now command another attack and send them away. We won't stand a chance if they pit more Pokémon against us!"

Max was terrified at the prospect of controlling that much power, he knew that Ralts concealed a great deal of psychic energy but using it was a different matter. The fact he was terrified of even being the trainer of a Pokémon like that freaked him out, and this was another step too many. However, he had to disregard all his senses and thoughts, and rather use instinct instead of mind. It was time to finally merge in trust with Ralts by doing this one thing, and truly begin their journey together.

"Ralts, brilliant work my friend and thank you all for giving us time to get back up! Now let's finish them up and knock them back one last time. Use Psychic on all four of them and send them far, far away!"

Ralts began to levitate off the ground, his two legs flowing like a silky dress over the trampled grass. His eyes continued to glow as they let forth a powerful ripple of energy that shot across the field like a gigantic gust of wind moving everything and anything in its path. The grass bent completely against the ground and the air separated with force, and then it collided.

Team Rocket were lifted off their feet with a giant blow, as if someone had taken a swing at them with a humungous bat. Their bodies coiled over their torsos as the blast propelled them away, pushing against the one spot on their bodies. With a blink of the eyes, they were gone.

Harriet erupted with overbearing joy, dancing about as she welcomed her Pokémon into her arms. Jimmy did the same as he sped over towards Wingull and embraced his Pokémon with a deep and intimate hug. He looked over at Beedrill and Graveler who had slumped down next to his backpack, almost faint from the exhaustion the battle brought.

"You guys were amazing," Jimmy remarked, "Take a nice long rest."

He held the two PokéBalls out, watching the red beams impact the creatures and suck them back into their cocoons.

Max looked around at the remaining four Pokémon; his friends and partners for life. They had just worked as a team to save one another, and successfully used their instinct and capabilities to protect everyone else. With a precarious grin, he bent down to scoop Charmander and Budew up, both of whom had taken a large beating from the giant force of the Hydro Pump. He squeezed his face against their bodies and held them close. He was so relieved for their safety.

"Never again, I won't let it happen again. I'm so sorry you even got hurt!"

Both of them shuffled up his arms and onto his shoulders with loving smiles that brought warmth to Max's soul. He smiled back and then ran on over to Murkrow and Ralts who were busy celebrating themselves. He picked both of them up as well and held them close to his heart.

"Thank you guys, you were so amazing and showed just how great you two are!" he said while ruffling Murkrow's head, "You were brilliant and knew exactly what to do and when, without me having to even tell you anything. You really do know how to handle yourself. And Ralts, my word... you are powerful, more so than I ever imagined."

He paused and smiled individually at each of his companions.

"Look at us all," he finally said, "We are a team... and that's what counts! So Ralts, welcome to our family!"

By now, Harriet and Jimmy had rejoined Max, standing side by side with their friend. They looked down at their own companions with the same love in their complexions that Max had in his words.

"Well Max... that was simply amazing! What better way to introduce Ralts to us than that, eh?"

Jimmy chuckled to himself as he shot Ralts a large thank you smile, nodding his affection towards the small creature.

"You truly are powerful my friend," he continued, "And I look forward to many future battles with you!"

"The same goes for me, Max. I can't wait to see more of what Ralts can do, but more importantly I must say, it's great to have him with us. You two were brilliant in our little battle, and then against Team Rocket..."

Harriet paused and she pondered her next words carefully.

"And I guess I should also add that I completely understand where you and Jimmy were coming from earlier, and if you guys don't mind I'd love it if you can help me more often to perfect my skills! Our battle was so educating and I really got to see where I could begin to improve and think in an appeal mindset, and I just want to keep learning!"

"Sounds good to me," Max responded, still gleaming with excitement about everything, "I think it'll be great for all of us! And I must admit it gives us all some great practice in the long run. If we begin to learn how to counter moves and techniques we're not used to then I think this'll really prepare us for our eventual gym battles and contest battles."

"I have to agree," Jimmy added, "It'll be great to fully flesh our own styles, but I'm afraid I won't be able to keep to my end of the bargain until our next contest Harriet..."

"What?"

"Well, you see, I'm actually heading to Fortree city now, to go and challenge Winnona for my next badge, but trust me when I say; I look forward to facing you in our next contest together."

"Well if you must," Harriet cheekily said; tutting a little as she shook her head, "But rest assured, the next time we see each other again, I'm going to be so much stronger and I'm not going to let you get the best of me. And you can also guarantee that firstly, my Pokémon will be so much more powerful and skilled too, and secondly that there'll be a surprise Pokémon waiting to battle you!"

"Well I like the sound of that!"

Jimmy clasped Harriet's hand and rigorously shook it before doing the same with Max, who very cautiously responded as he tried not to lose the grasp on his Pokémon.

"And the same goes for you too buddy. I look forward to our next battle, and seeing just how much stronger you all get, and just who else may have tagged along with you as well!"

With those words, Jimmy shuffled over to collect his backpack, launching it over his shoulders while Wingull positioned itself neatly in the crevasse between the fabric and Jimmy's hoody. He readjusted his clothes and patted himself down, knocking some of the dried mud off his thick yellow garment. He twisted around and gave one last wave.

"Until next time!"


End file.
